Pain
by Lumenor
Summary: Les mondes sont unifiés et le groupe se sépare. Mais la menace n'est pas tout à fait écartée... quelle originalité... Vous arrêtez pas à ça siouplé ! yuri, yaoi et het. Terminée.
1. Un nouveau monde

Salut fans de ToS !

**Auteur **: Lumenor

**Titre **: Pain

**Rating** : Euh… sais pas trop… disons PG-13 mais ça peut changer suivant mes envies et les vôtres ;D

**Couples** : Kaï ! Tapez pas ! Tapez pas ! Vous verrez bien…

**Résumé** : Euh… La réunification a eut lieu. Le groupe se sépare mais il reste des choses à élucider donc l'histoire n'est pas finie ! (résumé nul, gomen)

**Genre** : Romance, combats (j'vais essayer, je promets rien…), hétéro, yaoi et yuri ('videment…), (un peu) sérieux…

**Note** : Hum hum, le couple principal n'est pas courrant mais il m'a flashé dès les premières heures de jeu (dsl si ça plait pas mais c pas ma fauteuuuh ! c mon cerveau tordu !)

**Disclamer **: L'univers et les persos sont pas à moi. (à moins qu'on me cache des choses...)

Bonne lecture !

----------

**Pain**

Chapitre 1 : Un monde nouveau

----------

C'était fini. Enfin…

Le groupe de l'élue s'était réunit une dernière fois avant la séparation. Ils étaient tous assis à l'auberge de Flanoir en cette belle soirée, attendant leur commande en discutant avec bonne humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Demanda Lloyd à ses compagnons.

Personne ne répondit. Tous les membres du groupe semblaient plongés dans une intense réflexion. Lloyd décida de ne pas les déranger davantage et il se remémora les moments importants de leur quête. Il ferma les yeux et Isélia se matérialisa aussitôt dans son esprit, suivi de près par l'image de Kratos Aurion. L'épéiste fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux. Ses sentiments étaient encore très divisés concernant Kratos, son père.

- J'aimerais retourner à Isélia, murmura Colette en observant la table.

Génis hocha la tête en l'entendant. Lui aussi avait hâte de revoir leur village. Préséa allait prendre la parole lorsqu'un groupe de voyageur entra avec fracas dans l'auberge. Le petit groupe était mal en point et l'aubergiste se précipita à leur rencontre pour les aider, suivi par quelques clients. L'un d'eux sortit en trombe de l'auberge en lançant un « je vais chercher le médecin ! » par-dessus son épaule.

Les nouveaux venus avaient été emmenés à l'étage lorsque Lloyd reprit la parole.

- Je me demande pourquoi les monstres n'ont pas disparu avec Mithos, fit-il d'une voix songeuse.

- C'est étrange, en effet, renchérit Raine en réfléchissant. C'est même plutôt inquiétant…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Zélos en haussant les épaules.

- Les monstres ne sont présents que lorsque les troubles apparaissent, intervînt Régal.

- Alors, ça veut dire que… commença Colette d'une petite voix.

- Oui, la coupa Préséa.

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Colette prit la main de Lloyd sous la table. Celui-ci, tout d'abord surpris, lui adressa un sourire avant de serrer doucement sa main dans la sienne. Génis s'agita sur sa chaise.

- Nous n'avons tout de même pas fais tout ça pour rien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

- Bien sur que non ! Répondit Lloyd. Nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire.

- Alors pourquoi restent-ils ? S'entêta Génis.

Un autre silence. Ils savaient tous pourquoi, ils l'avaient deviné, mais ils refusaient encore de le croire. Raine posa ses mains jointes sur la table, le visage grave.

- Il semblerait que ce nouveau monde ne soit pas totalement hors de danger, fit-elle doucement.

Ils l'observèrent un moment sans rien dire. Régal brisa finalement le silence.

- Tu as une idée de ce qu'est ce danger ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Malheureusement, aucune, répondit le professeur en le fixant tristement.

- Mais le Cruxis est anéanti, fit Lloyd d'une voix confiante. Les Désians sont défaits et Mithos n'est plus…

- Il ne sert à rien d'en discuter, le coupa Sheena. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe et nous n'avons plus le temps pour nous en occuper maintenant. Pour ma part, poursuivit-elle, je dois retourner à Mizuho.

- Et moi je dois m'occuper de mes affaires, fit Régal. J'aimerais aider à relancer l'économie de notre monde.

- Comme promis, je t'aiderais dans ta tache, confirma Préséa en adressant un hochement de tête à Régal.

- Je veux retourner à Isélia, répéta Colette.

- J'ai promis à Kra… à mon père de récolter les dernières exsphères, fit Lloyd.

- Tu ne viens pas à Isélia ? Demanda Colette d'une voix surprise. Avec moi ? Rajouta-t-elle timidement.

- Je retournerais à Isélia quand j'aurais récupéré toutes les exsphères restantes, répondit Lloyd en lui souriant. J'ai promis, tu comprends ?

- Oui, répondit Colette d'une petite voix déçue.

Un autre silence se fit avant que Lloyd se tourne vers leurs deux amis demi elfes.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, vous deux ? Demanda-t-il avec un demi sourire.

- Nous avons un nouveau monde à explorer, répondit joyeusement Raine.

- Et nous devons faire quelque chose pour que les demi elfes soient mieux acceptés par les autres races, dit d'une voix résolue Génis.

Les autres félicitèrent leurs deux amis pour leur projet sauf Sheena. Celle-ci se contentait d'observer les deux demi elfes sans rien dire. Raine lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle fut étonnée de constater que c'était elle que la ninja regardait avec une expression tourmentée. Sheena se détourna avant de se lever brusquement pour sortir.

Les autres la regardèrent faire avec étonnement. Zélos s'était à moitié levé quand Régal rejoignit leur amie dehors.

- Trop tard, l'élu ! Tu n'es vraiment pas rapide comme élu ! Se moqua Génis en riant de la déconfiture du bourreau des cœurs.

- La ferme, petite teigne ! Répliqua machinalement Zélos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Sheena ? Demanda Lloyd aux autres.

- Aucune idée, répondit Raine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas moi non plus, fit Colette en se dévissant le coup pour regarder la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Génis, Préséa et Zélos haussèrent les épaules pour montrer leur ignorance.

----------

Régal referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer dans la neige immaculée qui régnait sur Flanoir et ses alentours. La neige rivalisait de brillance avec les étoiles. Sheena était adossée à une bâtisse un peu plus loin, les bras croisés et la tête baissée. Régal s'approcha d'elle doucement, ne voulant pas la surprendre. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et il attendit qu'elle le remarque.

- Que fais-tu là ? Demanda finalement l'invocatrice à son ami.

- C'est ce que j'allais te demander, répondit Régal d'une voix inquiète.

- Je… Rien, j'avais juste besoin… de prendre l'air, fit Sheena d'un ton peu convaincant.

- Mouais, répliqua son ami, septique. Allez, viens, ajouta-t-il en la prenant par l'épaule. Il fait trop froid pour rester dehors cette nuit.

- Hm…

Régal entraîna son amie vers l'auberge et cette dernière se laissa faire. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait froid. Régal poussa la porte de l'auberge et il la fit rentrer la première à l'intérieur. Leurs amis se tournèrent vers eux avec un bel ensemble et Sheena regretta son comportement. Elle s'avança vers eux et s'excusa rapidement avant de s'asseoir à sa place entre Régal et Préséa.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda Colette en même temps que Lloyd.

- Oui, merci, répondit-elle avec gêne. Désolée.

- On avait besoin d'air ? Fit Zélos moqueur.

- Laisse moi, imbécile ! Répliqua vertement l'invocatrice.

- Ah ! Ca c'est la mégère que je préfère ! Continua l'élu de Tésséha'lla.

- Tu…

- Je suis désolé pour le retard, les interrompit l'aubergiste en amenant ce qu'ils avaient commandé. Tenez. Bon appétit ! Leur lança-t-il en s'éloignant déjà.

- Attendez ! Le rappela Lloyd en se levant à moitié.

- Oui ?

- Le groupe de blessés de tout à l'heure, ce sont des monstres qui ont fait ça ? Demanda Lloyd en se rasseyant.

- Je ne sais pas, jeune homme, répondit l'aubergiste. Aucun d'eux n'est en assez bon état pour nous le dire…

- Oh ! S'alarma Colette tandis que les autres fronçaient les sourcils.

- Je vois, répondit Lloyd à l'aubergiste. Merci…

Le vieil homme hocha simplement la tête puis il repartit servir ses autres clients. Les conversations reprirent à leur table. Seule Sheena conservait une certaine distance mais les autres ne lui firent pas remarquer, préférant la laisser tranquille pour le moment.

L'homme qui était allé chercher le médecin rentra en trombe dans la grande salle à manger de l'auberge, suivit de près par le médecin lui-même. Celui-ci alla droit vers l'aubergiste et ce dernier le conduisit à l'étage après un bref entretient.

----------

Ils avaient fini de dîner depuis un bon moment et ils avaient rejoint leurs chambres respectives. Les garçons dormaient ensemble et les filles de même.

Sheena était étendue sur son lit, essayant une nouvelle fois de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais sa tête menaçait d'exploser tant ses pensées devenaient chaotiques. Elle en était toujours au même point de ses réflexions : elle était dans une impasse et elle ne savait pas comment en sortir.

Le long du mur opposé, Colette et Préséa étaient déjà couchées dans leur lit respectifs et elles bavardaient en chuchotant d'un quelconque sujet. A la droite de l'invocatrice, Raine était toujours debout devant la fenêtre, observant les rues paisibles de la cité des neiges. La demi elfe semblait absorbée par une intense réflexion lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lloyd et le médecin de la ville.

Raine se tourna vers eux tandis que les trois autres se relevaient de leurs lits.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la sœur de Génis au meilleur ami de ce dernier.

- Ah, euh, professeur, fit Lloyd d'une voix embarrassée. L'un des blessés est à l'article de la mort et le médecin n'arrive pas à le soigner. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui…

- Hum… Bien sûr, répondit Raine en s'avançant vers eux.

Au passage, elle prit son bâton et ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce. Préséa et Colette se regardèrent avant de se recoucher pour reprendre leur discussion discrète.

Sheena se rallongea et elle reprit ses réflexions là où elle les avait laissé. _Cela fait si longtemps que je me tais. Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends... _Les deux autres eurent un léger rire puis elles reprirent leur conversation. _Je le sais depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour ou…_

**OoOo** flash-back **oOoO**

- Ca coïncide ! Clama le soldat. Ce sont des demi elfes !

- Emmenez-les ! Ordonna son supérieur.

Les poignets de Raine et Génis furent attachés et les soldats les emmenèrent hors de l'académie de recherche sous les yeux impuissants de leurs compagnons. Ceux-ci furent enfermés dans les sous sols de l'académie sous la surveillance de la demi elfe nommée Kate.

- Aidez-nous à les sauver ! Supplia Colette.

- Nous devons les aider ! Insista Lloyd.

- C'est impossible, s'obstina Kate en secouant la tête. Des Humains ne peuvent pas êtres amis avec des Demi Elfes.

Corrine apparut dans un panache de fumée, interrompant l'échange, suivie peu après par l'invocatrice.

- Sheena ! S'exclama Lloyd…

**OoOo** fin du flash-back **oOoO**

_J'ai eu peur ce jour là, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi... Pas encore. _Sheena sortit de sa rêverie en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Raine réapparut dans l'encadrement et elle poussa négligemment la porte derrière elle pour la refermer. Ses traits étaient tirés et son teint, déjà blanc, l'était encore plus. La demi elfe se dirigea maladroitement vers son lit en laissant tomber son bâton au sol sans s'en soucier.

- Raine ? S'inquiéta Préséa en se levant.

- Il était vraiment… à l'article… de la mort, souffla la guérisseuse d'une voix éteinte.

Colette se leva en s'emmêlant dans ses couvertures et elle trébucha avant de tomber rudement sur les fesses. Préséa avait quand à elle ramassé le bâton de leur amie alors que celle-ci s'était arrêtée à un mètre de son lit, visiblement mal. Sheena se leva aussitôt et elle s'avança jusqu'à elle.

- Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu devrais te reposer…

- Oui, murmura Raine.

L'invocatrice rattrapa la guérisseuse in extremis lorsqu'elle bascula. Leur amie était consciente mais totalement vidée. Sheena resserra sa prise sur la demi elfe avec une certaine gêne et elle la porta vers son lit avant de l'allonger dessus avec précaution. Raine ferma presque aussitôt les yeux, exténuée. Elle eut juste le temps de sentir qu'on la recouvrait d'une couverture avant qu'elle ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Sheena se redressa après avoir tiré la couverture sur la demi elfe et elle constata que Préséa et Colette l'observaient consciencieusement. Sheena leur adressa un sourire mi-inquiet mi-agacé avant de prendre la parole :

- Nous sommes tous fatigués, nous devrions dormir maintenant, non ?

- Euh… Oui, répondit Préséa.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Colette en se mettant au lit. Une longue route nous attend tous demain…

Préséa retourna se coucher et Sheena fit de même. L'invocatrice venait d'éteindre la lumière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Génis apparût derrière dans l'encadrement de la porte avec une mine inquiète. Il n'osait pas rentrer dans la chambre des filles.

- Euh… Raine ? Ca va ? Lloyd m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé et…

- Raine dort, Génis, lui répondit Préséa tandis que Sheena rallumait la lumière.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le professeur, lui dit Colette avec un léger sourire. On s'occupe d'elle…

- Vas te reposer, conclu Sheena d'une voix apaisante. Elle ne risque rien.

- D'a… d'accord, céda Génis d'une voix hésitante en refermant la porte doucement. Bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit, répondirent Préséa et Colette.

Sheena éteignit la lumière et le silence prit possession de la chambre des filles.

----------

Les rayons du soleil se faufilèrent entre les rideaux de la fenêtre pour venir inonder de leur douce chaleur le lit de Sheena. Celle-ci se réveilla immédiatement pour constater que les lits de Colette et Préséa étaient déjà vides. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils pour observer le ciel et elle constata que le soleil avait bien entamé sa course. L'invocatrice réprima un bâillement : elle avait mal dormi.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers ses affaires. Elle remit les quelques habits qu'elle avait enlevés la veille sans faire attention au reste. Derrière elle, Raine émergeait doucement de son sommeil sans rêves. La demi elfe entrouvrit les yeux pour voir qui était là mais le soleil lui brûla les rétines. Avec un léger gémissement contrarié, elle referma les paupières.

Sheena se retourna vivement en l'entendant et elle se rapprocha du lit de la guérisseuse avec le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la déranger. Après s'être assurée de son état de santé, l'invocatrice décida de la laisser se reposer encore un peu et elle se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand Raine lui parla.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux, fit-elle en gardant les yeux fermés.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger, répliqua Sheena avec une note surprise dans la voix.

- Tu ne me déranges pas, Sheena, répondit la guérisseuse avec un petit sourire. Pourrais-tu fermer les rideaux, s'il te plait ?

- B… Bien sûr.

La ninja retourna vers la fenêtre et elle tira les rideaux récalcitrants d'un coup sec. Raine ouvrit enfin les yeux à son aise et elle observa le profil de son amie en silence. Cette dernière n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Raine en fut étonnée mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

Elle essaya alors de débloquer la situation. A sa manière…

- Savais-tu que les rideaux sont fait à la main dans un tissu spécialement traité pour absorber les rayons du soleil ? Commença-t-elle de sa voix professorale. La plupart sont très efficaces mais les meilleurs sont ceux tissés par…

Raine s'arrêta en voyant un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de la jeune invocatrice. Elle haussa un sourcil pour coller à son personnage de professeur mais en vérité, c'est exactement la réaction qu'elle espérait. Elle préférait voir ses compagnons souriants plutôt que tourmentés. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait tourmenter ainsi la jeune femme.

- As-tu envie de quelque chose ? Demanda soudain Sheena d'une voix inhabituellement enjouée. Du thé ? Du lait ? A manger ?

Sheena marchait déjà vers la porte en demandant cela. Raine fronça les sourcils un bref instant. « Elle se comporte vraiment bizarrement depuis quelques temps… Aurait-elle des soucis ? »

- Non merci, Sheena, répondit Raine en se levant.

- Tu es sûre que tu peux te lever ? Demanda Sheena en revenant vers elle.

- Oui… Répondit Raine avec une pointe d'agacement pour le nouveau comportement de la ninja. Merci pour ton aide, hier, ajouta-t-elle doucement en fixant l'invocatrice en face d'elle.

- Oh, euh… De… De rien, répondit Sheena en détournant les yeux.

- Tu sais, Sheena, si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, nous sommes tous là, poursuivit Raine en gardant les yeux posés sur elle.

- Je te remercie, Raine. Tout va bien, mentit l'invocatrice en essayant de sourire malgré le profond malaise qu'elle ressentait. Je vais rejoindre les autres, on t'attendra devant l'auberge. Prends ton temps si nécessaire, rien ne presse…

Sheena sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Raine resta un moment sans bouger en fixant la porte, stupéfaite par le ton qu'avait employé l'invocatrice en disant la dernière phrase. « _Prends ton temps si nécessaire, rien ne presse…_ Son ton était si… ironique, amer… blessant… Pourquoi m'a-t-elle parlé comme ça ? » Raine alla à la fenêtre de leur chambre et elle rouvrit les rideaux pour observer la rue en contrebas. Dehors, le groupe d'amis était rassemblé et ils discutaient tous avec animation.

Sheena apparut juste en dessous de Raine et elle se dirigea vers le reste du groupe. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main et passa entre eux pour traverser la rue pavée. Les autres la suivirent des yeux sans comprendre, tout comme Raine. L'invocatrice rejoignit un banc en face de l'auberge et elle y prit place sans un regard dans leur direction.

Raine se sentit blessée par le comportement de leur amie mais elle était également inquiète pour elle. « Sheena… » Avec un gros soupir, la demi elfe quitta la fenêtre et elle s'apprêta à descendre pour retrouver ses compagnons. « Et puis, qu'elle importance ? »

Sheena ne voulait pas qu'ils lui posent des questions. Elle n'aurait pas eut la force de répondre, ni même de les affronter. Elle regrettait le ton qu'elle avait employé pour parler à Raine. Elle ne voulait pas avoir ce ton mais elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de sortir. _Si je reste ici, ils vont croire que je suis fâchée…_ Avec un effort sur elle-même, Sheena se leva et entreprit de rejoindre les autres.

Le groupe l'accueillit sans mot dire, déstabilisé par son attitude. Raine apparût à la porte de l'auberge et Génis la rejoignit aussitôt, une expression inquiète accrochée au visage. Lloyd, Zélos et Régal le suivirent.

- Tu te sens mieux, Raine ? L'interrogea le jeune mage.

- Oui, Génis. Je vais mieux, répondit distraitement Raine en regardant Colette discuter avec Sheena.

- Tant mieux, fit d'une voix soulagée son jeune frère.

- Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur, professeur, lui fit remarquer Lloyd avec sincérité.

- Je sais, Lloyd, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire d'excuse. Je suis désolée.

- Il est temps de partir à présent, les interrompit Régal d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Raine en s'avançant vers les filles.

- …partir au plus tôt, Colette. Les gens de Mizuho m'attendent, termina Sheena sans remarquer la présence de Raine dans son dos.

Colette baissa les yeux avec tristesse avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'accord. Préséa avait elle aussi un petit air triste. Raine le remarqua sans le comprendre.

- Nous nous reverrons ? Questionna doucement Préséa tandis que Colette remarquait enfin le professeur derrière Sheena.

Les garçons se mêlèrent au groupe des filles en essayant de comprendre la conversation en cours sans la perturber.

- Je ne sais pas, Préséa, répondit Sheena d'une voix tendue tout à fait inappropriée.

- Vous allez mieux, professeur ? Demanda soudain Colette à la guérisseuse pour changer de discussion.

- Oui, merci Colette, répondit Raine en souriant.

Sheena sursauta en l'entendant et elle fit volte-face. Aucune d'elles ne parla : Raine lui en voulait encore pour la phrase dite un peu plus tôt et Sheena ne savait plus comment réagir face à elle. C'est finalement Lloyd qui les sortit de cette impasse :

- Que disais-tu, Sheena ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Je… Je dois partir, le renseigna l'invocatrice en bégayant légèrement face à Raine.

- Tu retournes à Mizuho ? Enchaîna Génis.

- Oui, répondit Sheena en se détournant de Raine pour partir.

La demi elfe se sentit encore plus blessée mais elle ne broncha pas. « Si tu veux partir je ne te retiens pas, Sheena… » Pensa-t-elle, amère. « Pourquoi diable le ferais-je, de toute façon ? » Se demanda la demi elfe après réflexion.

Sheena s'était déjà à moitié éloignée du groupe lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois vers eux :

- Soyez prudents ! Leur lança l'invocatrice d'une voix une nouvelle fois tendue.

Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils puis ils hochèrent la tête pour la rassurer. Sheena se détourna à nouveau et elle disparut subitement dans un panache de fumée.

Zélos secoua la tête en fixant toujours l'endroit où leur amie avait disparu.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, fit-il en souriant légèrement. Bien, il est temps pour moi de prendre congés, lâcha-t-il sans réel enthousiasme. Meltokio m'appelle…

- Tu pars maintenant toi aussi ? Demanda Colette avec tristesse.

- Il faudra bien nous séparer à un moment ou à un autre, répondit Zélos d'un ton fraternel. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous nous reverrons peut-être, mon petit Ange…

- Pas trop tôt quand même, ironisa Génis.

- Tes charmants sarcasmes me manqueront, petite teigne, renvoya Zélos avec la même ironie.

Zélos se recula de quelques pas avant de terminer :

- Au plaisir !

L'élu de Tésséha'lla se retourna et il partit d'un bon pas vers la sortie de la cité des neiges. Le soleil inondait à présent toute la ville de ses rayons dorés. Régal et Préséa firent leurs adieux sans trop d'affection, comme à leur habitude.

Il ne restait plus que le groupe de Sylvarant. Lloyd, Génis, Raine et Colette se regardèrent sans rien dire un instant, affectés par la séparation qui allait suivre. Autour d'eux, la vie reprenait son cours normal en cette belle matinée et les rues de Flanoir étaient de plus en plus fréquentées. Un petit groupe d'enfants criards passa à côté d'eux dans un vacarme perçant.

- Faites attention à vous, tous les deux, dit finalement Raine à Colette et à Lloyd.

- Promis, répondit Colette avec un pauvre sourire.

- Vous aussi, fit Lloyd d'une voix un peu triste.

- C'est juré, répondit Génis tout aussi tristement.

Un nouveau silence passa entre eux. Raine posa une main légère sur l'épaule de son frère pour lui donner le signal du départ et elle s'éloigna, le visage insondable. Génis hésita quelques secondes avant de serrer Colette puis Lloyd dans ses bras. Ceux-ci lui rendirent maladroitement son étreinte, étonnés mais ravis. Le jeune mage recula un peu avant de partir rejoindre sa sœur qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Génis fit un dernier signe de la main à ses deux meilleurs amis avant de suivre sa sœur dans leur nouveau voyage, la gorge nouée.

Lloyd se tourna vers Colette avec un sourire un peu douloureux.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il à son amie.

- Prête pour quoi ? Lui demanda Colette sans comprendre.

- Pour rentrer chez nous pardi ! S'exclama joyeusement l'épéiste.

- Tu veux dire que tu viens avec moi à Isélia ? Fit Colette avec espoir.

- Je te raccompagne à Isélia puis je me mets en quête des dernières exsphères, répondit Lloyd.

- Oh, répliqua la jeune ange. J'arrive…

Colette retourna dans l'auberge pour prendre ses dernières affaires. Elle était un peu déçue. « J'aurais aimé que tu reste avec moi à Isélia, Lloyd. Pour que nous vivions ensemble… » Pensa la blonde en rougissant doucement. Elle ressortit et accrocha un sourire joyeux sur son visage pour masquer sa déception.

- C'est parti ! S'écria Lloyd d'une voix excitée.

Colette le suivit vers les plaines glacées qui entouraient Flanoir, en route pour le chemin qui les ramènerait à leur village.

----------

Voilà ! Aïeuuuh ! Pas taper !

La suite pas tout de suite, je pars en vac' dans deux heures. (deux semaines sans mon ordi chéri ! C pô des vac' ça ! C de la torture ! )

Laissez une 'tite review ! Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu :P

Bises,

Lumenor.


	2. Entre ombre et lumière

Pfiouuuuu ! J'ai eu du mal à le faire ce chapitre ! Mais bon, maintenant je sais où je vais avec cette histoire. Ca soulage, lol. Bon, avant que vous lisiez, je voudrais m'excuser pour le retard, désolée.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Nami Himura** : Merci pour l'appréciation, Nami, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si vous aimez ou pas. Bise et bonne lecture !

**seddy **: mdr prend son clavier à deux mains pour se protéger Ne tire pas, je poste ! (enfin… lol) J'espère que ça te plaira, bise et bonne lecture, seddy !

**Nazupeanut **: Voilà la suiteuh ! Merci d'avoir reviewer Bise et bonne lecture ! (je sais, je me répète… mais faut dire que ce mot de la fin résume très bien ma pensée, lol)

**Kyotsuki **: Mirci ! Et ouais, même sans bêta lecteur, j'arrive à limiter les dégats. Comme quoi, je suis pas un cas désespéré, lol, ça fait chaud au cœur. Mdr, ta review m'a beaucoup plu concernant le titre, j'avais pas fait gaffe : en fait, il faut prononcer le titre à l'anglaise car en anglais, pain signifie douleur. Je vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Bise et bonne lecture !

Et un dernier pour la route (au cas ou quelqu'un ne l'aurai pas lu ! Qui as dit impossible !) : Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Entre ombre et lumière

Deux années étaient passées depuis la séparation. Chaque membre de l'ancien groupe de l'élue avait trouvé sa voie au sein du nouveau monde qui s'offrait à eux. Certains ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plus d'une année.

Zélos avait reprit son rôle d'aristocrate de Meltokio et il faisait à présent parti des proches conseillés du roi. Son influence était grande à Tésséha'lla et il faisait son possible pour instaurer une vraie relation d'amitié entre Tésséha'lla et Sylvarant. Mais la tâche n'était pas facile…

Préséa et Régal suivaient un objectif différent mais pas incompatible. Tous deux s'efforçaient de relancer l'économie de Tésséha'lla grâce à l'entreprise de Régal. Préséa aidait également à la reconstruction d'Ozette durant ses temps libres. Ils n'étaient pas aussi connus que Zélos mais leurs noms ne passaient toutefois pas inaperçus…

Sheena avait prit la tête du village de Mizuho à la demande de l'ancien chef à présent décédé. L'invocatrice avait accepté la demande de ceux de son village, à savoir : vivre à Sylvarant. Les habitants de Mizuho avaient en effet déménagé leur village sur Sylvarant, par mesure de précaution. L'emplacement exact du nouveau Mizuho était bien sûr tenu secret…

Colette était retournée à Isélia en compagnie de Lloyd. Celui-ci était ensuite parti en quête des dernières exsphères. Cette tâche, il l'avait terminée voilà un peu plus d'un an. Il avait renvoyé les exsphères à Kratos sur Derris-Kharlan. Depuis, il vivait à Isélia en compagnie de Colette. Les deux tourtereaux sortaient officiellement ensemble depuis quatre mois…

Raine et Génis étaient quelque part entre les deux mondes, explorant les quelques terres inconnues qui étaient apparues lors de la réunification. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vu, Lloyd avait trouvé Génis plus calme qu'avant, plus posé. Sans doute à cause de la présence de Raine, s'était dit l'épéiste. Cette dernière aussi avait changé : elle était un peu plus démonstrative qu'avant. Ce n'était pas très évident pour qui ne la connaissait pas mais Lloyd et Colette l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Elle n'en restait pas moins silencieuse la plupart du temps, souvent en prenant une pose songeuse.

Deux années avaient passées ainsi, prenant peu à peu des allures de routine pour chacun. Mais il était écrit que cela ne durerait pas…

----------

Lloyd finissait de rassembler les herbes que lui avait demandé Colette dans la Forêt d'Isélia. L'épéiste avait eut du mal à trouver certaines plantes mais dans l'ensemble, tout allait pour le mieux. Le jeune brun reprit le chemin qui menait à Isélia. Il eut une pensée pour son père, Dirk, et il se promit d'aller lui rendre visite bientôt. La forêt s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure que les rayons du soleil déclinaient et il pressa le pas.

Certes, il ne craignait pas les ombres de la forêt mais tous les monstres n'avaient pas disparu et il fallait se méfier. Mourir ici à cause d'un monstre caché serait particulièrement idiot après tout ce qu'il avait affronté. Il détailla les environs un instant tout en continuant sa route. Les arbres étaient grands, leurs branches s'élançaient vers les cieux avec vigueur, masquant en grande partie la lumière du soleil couchant. Celui-ci enflammait de ses reflets rouges les pierres, les arbres et les plantes, rendant les sous bois plus qu'inquiétants.

Il atteignit enfin le panneau qui signalait la lisière de la forêt et la direction d'Isélia. Il fit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle en ressentant une étrange appréhension. Le silence oppressant de la forêt cédait peu à peu sa place à une clameur furieuse.

Sortant de l'ombre de la forêt, Lloyd laissa tomber le fruit de sa récolte sous le coup de la surprise. Là-bas, il vit Isélia s'étendre dans son champ de vision, en proie aux flammes. De vieux mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'élança vers son village tandis qu'il sentait un pincement saisir son cœur. Plus loin devant le village, il pouvait voir un groupe de monstres humanoïdes se battre contre les défenseurs les plus forts du village. Lloyd crut qu'il allait s'étouffer en apercevant la tunique blanche de Colette parmi les combattants.

Mortellement inquiet pour son amour blond, l'épéiste accéléra sa course au maximum. Il faillit trébucher à de nombreuses reprises mais il parvint miraculeusement à garder son équilibre. Arrivé à quelques dizaines de mètres des combattants, il sortit ses épées avec un cri de rage. Il fit une brillante percée dans la ligne de front de leurs étranges ennemis avant de revenir vers ceux du village en prenant un posture défensive. Il prit alors le temps de détailler ses adversaires.

Ils ressemblaient à des Humains mais des Humains qui auraient fusionnés avec des plantes. Leur peau avait une teinte verdâtre du plus mauvais effet et certains arboraient même quelques feuilles sur leurs bras. Leurs yeux n'avaient plus ni pupilles, ni prunelles mais ils étaient entièrement noirs. Lloyd se demanda pendant une seconde s'il n'était pas en train de rêver mais le cri d'un villageois paniqué le ramena à la réalité.

Il ordonna aux défenseurs du village de reculer vers celui-ci : leurs ennemis étant en surnombre, ils ne pouvaient pas les vaincre. Les Humains reculaient donc en tenant à l'œil les créatures lorsque Colette utilisa sa magie d'ange :

- Jugement !

La lumière du jugement toucha de nombreuses créatures. Visiblement déstabilisées par cette attaque magique, le groupe d'humanoïdes recula. L'une d'elles s'avança et elle répliqua par un sort de feu. « Voilà donc d'où viennent les flammes » Pensa Lloyd en s'avançant pour protéger les défenseurs et Colette.

- Gardien !

La protection apparut autour de lui et elle stoppa net les flammes qui s'évanouirent d'elles-mêmes. Les dernières créatures restantes prirent peur et elles s'enfuirent vers les ombres protectrices de la forêt toute proche. La nuit envahissait le ciel quand les créatures disparurent derrière les arbres. Lloyd laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, comme la plupart des villageois. Dans le village, les dernières flammes étaient maîtrisées par les volontaires qui se relayaient pour les éteindre à l'aide de sots d'eau.

Lloyd se tourna vers Colette et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'épéiste en retrouvant sa respiration normale.

- Ils sont arrivés avec les rayons du soleil couchant, répondit Colette en se blottissant contre son torse. Personne ne les a remarqué avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent au village.

- Personne n'a été blessé ? La questionna Lloyd en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser.

- Non, répondit Colette d'une voix moins aigue. Les enfants ont été réunis dans l'école et ceux possédant des armes sont sortis pour défendre le village.

Lloyd la laissa se redresser et Colette lui adressa un sourire penaud.

- J'ai eu peur mais c'est étrange, commença l'ancienne élue en observant les ombres de la forêt. Ils ne cherchaient pas à tuer…

- Comment ça ? Demanda Lloyd, intrigué.

- J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'ils… qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un, répondit Colette, sûre d'elle.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont dangereux, conclut Lloyd en lui entourant les épaules d'un bras pour la reconduire chez eux. Je me demande d'où ils viennent…

- Hum…

Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du village en réfléchissant à la question. Les quelques villageois présents sur la place étaient très agités. Le maire du village marchait vers les deux jeunes gens lorsque la grand-mère de Colette les interpella.

- Colette, Lloyd, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, grand-mère, répondit Colette en esquissant un sourire.

- D'où venaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Les interrogea le maire du village en s'approchant, suivi par de nombreux villageois.

- Je n'en sais rien, monsieur le maire, répondit Lloyd d'une voix fatiguée.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus utilisé la magie. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés par cet effort soudain. La grand-mère de Colette les prit par le bras pour les conduire vers leur maison sans prêter la moindre attention au vieux maire ronchon du village.

Elle les entraîna vers leur maison en silence, pensive. Une fois arrivés devant, elle leur adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Venez chez moi, demain, leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Nous avons à parler…

- Nous viendrons, grand-mère, lui assura Colette, lasse.

- Bien, répliqua la vieille femme. Allez vous reposer, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix compatissante avant de partir.

Lloyd ouvrit la porte de leur petite maison et il laissa galamment entrer Colette la première. Celle-ci lui sourit et elle rentra sans demander son reste. Lloyd la suivit et il referma la porte derrière lui. Ils se sourirent avant de monter à l'étage pour aller se reposer.

----------

Colette avait réveillé Lloyd une heure après le levé du soleil et elle l'avait traîné de force chez sa grand-mère. Elle avait trouvé la vieille femme préoccupée et elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle était ainsi. Les deux amoureux étaient assis en face de la grand-mère et du père de l'ancienne élue. Tout deux avaient le visage grave, ce qui intrigua suffisamment Lloyd pour qu'il cesse de se plaindre.

- Tout ça n'est pas naturel, commença la vieille femme d'une voix chargée de menaces. Ces créatures étaient des aberrations…

- La menace a changé de forme, prophétisa le père de Colette d'une voix fataliste.

Les deux jeunes les regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Ces monstres ne devraient pas être là, expliqua la grand-mère de Colette avec patience. Vous avez vaincu le Cruxis, nos ennemis sont censés avoir disparut mais voilà que de nouveaux apparaissent… Quelque chose se prépare dans le silence des ombres, conclut-elle.

- Je vois, répliqua Lloyd.

- Que devons-nous faire, selon vous ? Demanda Colette à leurs deux aînés.

- Vous devez découvrir d'où vient le problème et le régler si vous le pouvez, ma fille, répondit le père de Colette d'une voix attristée.

- Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Lloyd, étonné.

- Qui d'autre ? Répliqua sèchement la grand-mère de Colette, agacée.

Les deux amoureux se turent face à cette remarque : en effet, qui ? Lloyd soupira avant de hocher la tête en signe d'accord. En vérité, il était plutôt content de retourner à l'aventure. Cela lui manquait… Les grands espaces, les villes à découvrir ou à redécouvrir, la complicité entre les membres du groupe, l'adrénaline face au danger…

- Très bien, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire, concéda finalement le jeune épéiste.

- A la bonne heure ! S'exclama le maire en entrant dans la maison de la grand-mère de Colette.

- Monsieur le maire ? S'étrangla à moitié le père de Colette. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- J'écoutais voyons, répondit tout naturellement le maire du ton de l'évidence. Ainsi vous partez pour en savoir plus ? Vous avez ma bénédiction et celle du village, fit le maire en leur tendant un sac remplit de tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour leur nouveau périple à travers le monde.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, jeune fille, ça me fait plaisir de vous aider, fit le maire d'un ton jovial.

- Mais…

- Non, non, non, pas de mais, jeune homme. Plus tôt vous partirez, plus tôt vous résoudrez ce problème, clama joyeusement le maire. Allez !

Le chef du village entraîna les deux tourtereaux vers la porte de sortie avec un gros sourire charmeur pour les amadouer. Lloyd et Colette se laissèrent faire : ils ne pouvez pas grand-chose face au maire car il était l'autorité du village… et surtout parce qu'il faisait le double de leur poids. Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement au centre de la place du village, juste devant les portes de celui-ci.

Le maire leur fourgua le sac à provisions dans les mains avant de les retourner et de les pousser vers les portes. Lloyd et Colette cessèrent de résister et ils se tournèrent vers les habitants d'Isélia réunis derrière eux.

- Nous avons un service à vous demander, fit Lloyd en s'adressant au maire.

- Lequel ? Demanda celui-ci, en attente.

- Nous aurons besoin de nos compagnons de voyage pour mener notre tâche à bien, répondit Colette en comprenant tout de suite où Lloyd voulait en venir.

- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda le maire en faisant signe aux seules personnes qui reliaient le village au reste du monde, les messagers.

- Raine et Génis Sage de Sylvarant, Préséa Combatir et Régal Bryant d'Altamira, Zelos Wilder de Meltokio et Sheena Fujibayashi de Mizuho, récita Lloyd en fixant chacun des messagers du village.

- Compris, confirma le chef du petit escadron.

- Qu'ils nous rejoignent à Palmacosta, fit Lloyd.

- C'est noté, assura le chef avant de saluer puis de partir, suivi par les autres messagers.

L'escadron de messagers disparut à l'angle de la route menant au reste des terres de Sylvarant. Colette fit ses adieux à sa grand-mère et à son père. Ceux-ci se faisaient visiblement beaucoup de soucis pour la jeune fille. Lloyd leur adressa un sourire rassurant avant d'attraper Colette par la main pour l'attirer vers leur nouvelle destination : Palmacosta.

----------

Palmacosta était d'un calme rare en cette chaude après midi. Les quelques passants affichaient des sourires avenants reflétant à merveilles l'ambiance festive de la ville. En effet, un invité de marque de Tésséha'lla était attendu d'un instant à l'autre et la ville s'était parée de ses plus beaux atours. Pour cette occasion, de nombreux habitants de la ville avaient décoré leurs maisons de fleurs toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres.

Lloyd et Colette furent soulagés d'arriver enfin à destination après six jours de voyage : les voyageurs n'étaient vraiment pas en sécurité sur les routes de Sylvarant en ce moment. Deux groupes d'humanoïdes les avaient attaqués sur le chemin qui les reliait à Palmacosta mais heureusement ils savaient se défendre. Lloyd et Colette étaient les premiers arrivés en ville. Il n'y avait aucune trace de leurs amis.

Fatigués par leur voyage, ils prirent une chambre à l'auberge de Palmacosta et ils s'y reposèrent à peine une heure pour récupérer. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder, normalement : les moyens de transport étaient aisés à utiliser depuis la réunification des mondes puisque le mana coulait à flot grâce à l'Arbre Géant de Kharlan. L'auberge était plutôt animée : un grand nombre de curieux étaient venus en ville pour accueillir l'invité de marque tant attendu.

Le Repos du Marin avait adopté une décoration audacieuse pour l'occasion : du rouge dans toutes les pièces décliné dans tous les tons. Cette ambiance amusait beaucoup Colette mais Lloyd sentait déjà venir un gros mal de tête face à tant de rouge. Ils ressortirent donc de l'hôtel après avoir réservé les chambres restantes pour leurs amis. La plupart des habitants étaient dehors pour scruter le large : l'invité de Tésséha'lla devait arriver par bateau sous peu.

Colette et Lloyd allèrent sur la place de la ville et ils observèrent les alentours en silence, se remémorant leurs aventures passées. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à tel point que le soleil céda soudain sa place à la lune livrant ainsi aux badauds un ciel aux teintes crépusculaires. Colette frissonna et Lloyd vînt l'entourer de ses bras pour tenter de la réchauffer. C'est à se moment précis que de grandes voiles blanches teintées de rouge se dessinèrent à l'horizon, juste sous les derniers rayons du soleil.

Un nombre considérable de personnes apparurent sur la place pour attendre l'amarrage de ce superbe navire. Lloyd et Colette attendirent eux aussi, intéressés par les nombreuses décorations que l'on pouvait à peine discerner par les lampions de cet immense bateau. Il fallut attendre un long moment pour que le navire tant attendu arrive enfin aux abords du port de la ville. Lorsque ce fut fait, le maire en personne s'avança à la rencontre du propriétaire du vaisseau.

Lloyd resta bouche bée devant celui-ci tandis que Colette affichait un énorme sourire ravi. Le noble étranger tant attendu n'était autre que… Zélos ! Leur ami leur adressa un clin d'œil en les voyant avant de répondre aux déclarations de bienvenu du maire. Derrière lui, les deux amoureux découvrirent l'un des messagers d'Isélia qui leur adressa un signe de la main. Ils y répondirent avant que le messager ne descende à son tour du navire pour reprendre la route d'Isélia. Lloyd et Colette attendirent sur la place que Zélos ait fini de répondre à toutes les invitations de la part des nobles de Palmacosta. Une fois fait, il vint à la rencontre de ses deux amis et leur fit une petite révérence amusée.

- Cela faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? Demanda le jeune noble d'une voix rieuse.

- Oui, plus de huit mois, répondit Lloyd en lui serrant la main.

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, fit Colette en lui déposant une bise sur la joue.

Zélos lui répondit par un sourire étincelant avant de jeter des coups d'œil dans tous les sens.

- Je suis le premier ? Demanda-t-il en observant les environs. Et moi qui pensais être en retard…

- Les autres ne devraient plus tarder, dit Lloyd.

- Et si nous allions les attendre à l'auberge ? Poursuivit Colette en les entraînant à sa suite vers le Repos du Marin. Tu nous raconteras la traversée et tout le reste…

- Avec plaisir, répondit le noble en se laissant entraîner alors que de nombreux villageois allumaient les lampes qui devaient éclairer la nuit.

- Alors là-bas aussi les monstres sont apparus ? Demanda Lloyd d'une voix désespérée.

- Et oui, répondit Zélos avec un soupir résigné. Partout ils attaquent les voyageurs et certains s'attaquent même aux villes et villages isolés. Ils sont rusés et rapides, de plus, leurs sorciers sont puissants…

- Hum…

Colette baissa la tête en soupirant à son tour, légèrement abattue par ces mauvaises nouvelles. Elle ne pensait pas que toute cette histoire était si grave. Lloyd lui passa un bras apaisant autour des épaules avant de poursuivre la conversation.

- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils apparus ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix songeuse.

- Cela fait bien quatre mois, peut-être plus, répondit Zélos en réfléchissant.

- Déjà ! Et nous ne le savons que depuis quelques jours ! S'étonna Colette.

- C'est très étrange, vous savez, continua Zélos d'une voix réfléchie. On dirait qu'ils recherche quelque chose : ils n'attaquent jamais en masse, ne détruisent que très rarement les bâtiments et les blessés sont plus malchanceux qu'autre chose…

- Voici votre commande, monsieur, fit soudain la propriétaire de l'auberge en amenant le jus de pomme de Zélos.

- Merci, répondit Zélos en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

Colette esquissa un sourire amusé tandis que Lloyd secouait la tête avec fatalisme.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'épéiste, mi-déconcerté mi-amusé.

- Ben quoi ? Je ne peux pas rester indifférent devant une telle beauté ! S'indigna leur ami avec un sourire en coin.

- Pfff, souffla Lloyd en baissant la tête à son tour.

Ils continuèrent à parler des activités de Zélos en attendant les autres.

Préséa et Régal arrivèrent les seconds eux aussi par bateau. L'un des rares bateau reliant quotidiennement Tésséah'lla et Sylvarant. Ils avaient attiré l'attention de nombreuses personnes mais rien d'aussi spectaculaire que Zélos. Les deux nouveaux arrivants avaient immédiatement rejoins l'auberge où discutaient leurs amis. Ceux-ci les accueillirent avec une joie non contenue.

L'auberge fut animée dès leur arrivée car ils racontèrent aux trois autres de nombreuses histoires et petites anecdotes sur Tésséha'lla et leurs activités qui égaya grandement l'atmosphère de l'auberge.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Génis et Raine arrivèrent en ville par la voie des airs. Ils avaient en effet le privilège de posséder des ptéroplanes personnels pour leurs nombreux déplacements. Ils se posèrent sur la place dans un bruit assourdissant, les murs de la ville amplifiant le bruit de leurs engins en écho. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs machines de vol devant l'air mécontent des quelques gardes encore présents dans les rues de la ville portuaire : en règle générale, il était interdit d'atterrir à l'intérieur des villes mais les deux demi-elfes jouissaient de quelques privilèges.

Ils arrangèrent rapidement leurs tenues avant de rejoindre l'entrée de l'auberge. Génis poussa la porte avec précipitation et il entra comme une tornade dans la salle à manger de l'auberge bondée. Raine entra à sa suite avec un calme olympien en comparaison à son frère. Génis sauta sur Lloyd dès qu'il le vit et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte avec un grand sourire. Le jeune mage fit la même chose avec tous les autres avant de faire naître quelques sourires en hésitant face à Préséa. Raine fit simplement la bise à ses amis avant de prendre place à leur table en silence. Pour une fois, elle était contente que Génis se comporte avec autant d'exubérance : cela lui permettait de réfléchir tranquillement tandis que son jeune frère faisait la conversation pour eux deux.

En vérité, la demi elfe était aussi excitée que son frère, principalement pour deux raisons. La première, elle allait enfin tous les revoir car elle devait bien reconnaître qu'ils lui avaient tous manqué. La deuxième, elle avait hâte de découvrir les raisons pour lesquelles certains monstres avaient survécus. Et puis… _Et puis la revoir pour essayer de comprendre… _La demi elfe était plongée dans ses pensées quand Lloyd parla soudain d'une voix inquiète :

- Sheena est en retard…

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Colette avec une mine inquiète elle aussi.

- Ce retard est étrange, fit Préséa d'une voix songeuse. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour faire le trajet entre Mizuho et Palmacosta…

- Vous avez des nouvelles récentes d'elle ? Demanda soudain Génis au reste du groupe.

Ils lui répondirent tous par un hochement de tête négatif.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Régal en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est bizarre, répliqua le jeune mage en fixant la table avec inquiétude. Personne n'avait de correspondance avec elle ?

- Si, répondit Colette avant de détourner les yeux avec une soudaine appréhension. Mais cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne me répond plus…

Un silence gêné lui répondit et celui-ci dura jusqu'à la fin du repas. Le groupe se sépara finalement en plusieurs petits groupes pour allé dormir sans pour autant avoir apaisé ses craintes concernant Sheena.

----------

La ninja regrettait amèrement sa décision de ne pas prendre d'escorte pour son voyage jusqu'à Palmacosta. _Une fois de plus, je me suis surestimée… _Se dit l'invocatrice en subissant les coups de ses quatre adversaires, l'esprit brumeux. Ceux-ci étaient rapidement sortis d'un buisson pour l'attaquer. Surprise, elle n'avait pas pu esquiver le premier coup et elle avait reçu l'attaque de plein fouet.

Sonnée par le coup violent qui lui avait percuté le plexus solaire, elle s'étala au sol sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Profitant de sa désorientation momentanée, les monstres l'attaquèrent à nouveau sans ménagement, occasionnant de nombreuses coupures dont certaines étaient graves. Retrouvant finalement toutes ses facultés malgré les coups qui pleuvaient, elle rassembla assez d'énergie pour invoquer l'esprit originel du feu :

- Effrit !

L'esprit répondit aussitôt à l'invocatrice et il apparut dans une explosion de flammes. Les monstres reculèrent devant lui et il utilisa son pouvoir incandescent pour les brûler de ses flammes éternelles. Les monstres poussèrent des hurlements de douleur dans leur agonie avant de disparaître dans le néant qui les avait créés. L'esprit originel s'approcha de l'invocatrice, inquiet pour ses blessures. Les autres esprits apparurent à leur tour tandis que Sheena se relevait en titubant fortement.

- _Vous pourrez continuer jusqu'à Palmacosta ?_ Demanda Ondine en s'approchant de l'invocatrice pour la soutenir.

- Oui, je devrais pouvoir le faire, répondit Sheena en leur adressant un sourire rassurant. Merci de vous inquiéter ainsi pour moi…

- _Soyez prudente, Sheena,_ ajouta Ondine avec une certaine inquiétude. _D'autres monstres rodent…_

- Je sais, répliqua doucement l'invocatrice d'une voix épuisée.

- _La route est longue et ces crétins de monstres nombreux. Faut-il que je t'escorte jusqu'à Je Ne Sais Plus Quoi ?_ Demanda Gnome.

- Non merci, Gnome, ça ira, répondit Sheena en leur souriant. Merci, vous tous…

Les Esprits Originels disparurent d'un même mouvement, laissant l'invocatrice à ses blessures.

_J'aurais au moins pu prendre de quoi me soigner_, râla silencieusement la jeune femme en reprenant difficilement sa route vers Palmacosta. _A ce rythme là, je ne suis pas prête d'arriver… _

Sheena fini par oublier la douleur de ses coupures et elle reprit sa marche rapide comme avant l'attaque, ignorant le sang qui coulait généreusement sur son flanc gauche et à la base de son cou principalement.

----------

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils attendaient leur amie. La lune venait juste de prendre possession du ciel pour le deuxième soir consécutif après leur arrivée à Palmacosta.

Le groupe était rassemblé devant les portes de la ville, espérant apercevoir la silhouette de leur amie. Ils renoncèrent finalement au bout d'une heure ou deux et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, inquiets.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à attendre avec impuissance, la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit doucement en grinçant légèrement. De nombreuses personnes se levèrent parmi lesquels le groupe d'amis au complet lorsqu'ils virent Sheena apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses habits maculés de sang.

La jeune femme ne fit qu'un seul pas avant de s'écrouler au sol, complètement épuisée et surtout totalement inconsciente.

- Sheena ! S'exclamèrent en même temps Collette, Lloyd, Préséa et Génis.

Le groupe d'amis bondit vers elle en devançant tous les autres clients, vraiment très inquiets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ? Demanda Colette d'une petite voix paniquée.

- Elle est gravement blessée ! S'exclama Régal avec surprise en voyant les nombreuses coupures de son amie.

- Montez-la à l'étage ! Ordonna Raine avec une inquiétude aussi soudaine que puissante.

Son inquiétude si visible les étonna tous mais Régal se pencha aussitôt pour soulever leur amie blessée et il se dirigea vers l'escalier suivit par les autres membres de leur groupe. Ils montèrent dans la chambre des filles (Raine, Préséa et Sheena puisque Collette est avec Lloyd) et Régal allongea l'invocatrice sur le lit qu'ils lui avaient réservé. Raine fit reculer tout le monde et elle se concentra pour guérir l'invocatrice. Sa magie se concentra en elle tandis qu'elle canalisait l'énergie sur l'invocatrice. Celle-ci fut entourée par un halo de lumière verte qui disparut peu à peu. Légèrement fatiguée par cette guérison plus difficile que prévue, Raine s'assit sur le bord du lit de Sheena. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur cette dernière.

L'invocatrice ouvrit très lentement les paupières, visiblement désorientée.

- Sheena, ça va ? Demanda doucement Préséa.

L'invocatrice referma les yeux en inspirant avant de répondre d'une voix encore faible :

- Oui, je vais mieux. Merci…

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Lloyd.

- Un groupe de monstre m'a attaqué par surprise, répondit faiblement l'invocatrice. Je n'ais pas eu le temps de me défendre…

- Et tu as marché jusqu'ici malgré tes blessures ? La coupa Colette avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

- Oui, souffla Sheena avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée sous les yeux de ses amis.

- Nous ferions mieux de la laisser se reposer, fit Raine en se levant. Nous y verrons tous plus clair après une bonne nuit de sommeil…

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Régal. Bonne nuit…

Ils se séparèrent ainsi. Lloyd et Colette regagnèrent leur chambre tout comme les garçons. Préséa se mit tout de suite au lit, fatiguée. Elle s'allongea et se retourna dans son lit, tournant le dos à Sheena et à Raine. Cette dernière hésita avant d'aller se coucher. Presque machinalement, elle revint vers le lit de l'invocatrice et se rassit dessus. Elle observa le visage serein de son amie un long moment sans se soucier de sa propre fatigue. « Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu as, Sheena ? »

----------

Sheena se réveilla le lendemain en sentant un poids sur son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se préparait à pousser ce qui la gênait mais elle stoppa net en voyant que c'était Raine. La demi elfe s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte sur le lit de son amie, épuisée. La ninja compris en voyant le lit vide de Préséa que celle-ci n'avait pas jugé bon de réveiller la demi elfe.

L'invocatrice hésita en la voyant et un sentiment refoulé depuis bien longtemps refit surface en elle tel une lame de fond qui la submergea. Elle resta immobile, pétrifiée par la puissance de son tourment. _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ca ne va pas recommencer ! _Sheena ferma les yeux pour faire le vide à l'instant même ou Raine ouvrait les siens. Le professeur fronça les sourcils en découvrant sa situation et elle se redressa précipitamment. Sheena ouvrit les yeux en la sentant bouger et elle la fixa d'un regard interrogateur. Raine se sentit rougir et elle détourna les yeux en se levant prestement.

- Désolée, souffla Raine avec gêne.

- Ce… ce n'est rien, répondit maladroitement Sheena en se levant à moitié.

- Tu… Tu devrais peut-être te reposer encore un peu, non ? Lui suggéra Raine en s'approchant pour l'aider.

- Non, répondit Sheena d'une voix sereine. Je vais mieux… Grâce à toi, rajouta l'invocatrice en la fixant à nouveau.

Raine ne répondit rien, le souffle coupé par le regard de son amie. « Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? » La guérisseuse se détourna vers la porte.

- De rien, Sheena, souffla difficilement la guérisseuse, la gorge nouée.

Sheena la regarda sortir de la chambre sans répondre, étonnée par la réaction de Raine. _Elle avait presque un ton dégoûté en disant sa dernière phrase…_ Se dit tristement l'invocatrice en se préparant pour sortir. _Je devrais sans doutes cesser d'espérer mais je n'y arrive pas…_

_----------_

Le groupe était enfin au complet. Préséa observait discrètement Raine en restant aussi silencieuse que d'habitude. Ils s'étaient tous réunis autour d'un bon petit déjeuné dans la salle à manger de leur auberge. Ils avaient réuni tous les éléments concernant leurs ennemis et ils s'interrogeaient à présent sur le moyen de les éliminer définitivement.

- Nous devrions demander conseil aux esprits originels, fit Lloyd en réfléchissant. Après tout, s'il y a une source de mana sombre quelque part, il doivent l'avoir senti, non ?

- Ce n'est pas impossible, fit Sheena en hochant la tête.

- Et s'ils ignorent ce qu'il se passe, que ferons-nous ? Demanda Génis.

- La solution la plus efficace serais de demander directement à Martel, proposa Raine.

- Oui ! S'exclama Lloyd d'une voix excitée. Elle pourra sans doute nous renseigner !

- Hum… Fit Zélos avec scepticisme. Peut-être…

- Demandons d'abord aux esprits originels, conseilla Régal.

- Pas de problème, fit Sheena en se levant.

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Lloyd, étonné.

- Je ne vais pas invoquer les esprits dans l'auberge, Lloyd, répondit Sheena en levant les yeux au ciel.

- T'es vraiment pas réveillé, Lloyd ! Se moqua Génis en se levant.

- Génis… Gronda Lloyd avec un demi sourire.

Le demi elfe lui répondit par un petit sourire espiègle avant de suivre Sheena. Les autres firent de même et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une plaine à proximité de Palmacosta. Sheena se concentra un court instant et les esprits apparurent tous autour d'elle. Ils se tournèrent vers l'invocatrice sans un mot, en attente.

- _Quequ'chose pour vot' service ?_ Demanda Gnome au bout de quelques minutes.

- Est-ce qu'une énergie néfaste à survécue après la réunification des deux mondes ? Demanda Lloyd d'une voix songeuse.

- _Les ombres sont nombreuses, et la plupart sont dangereuses_, répondit Effrit.

- _Une ombre, plus sombre que les autres, siège au centre des deux mondes_, fit d'une voix énigmatique Celsius.

- Où ça ? Demanda Génis.

- _Là où la vie se concentre_, répondit Shadow.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit Lloyd d'une voix agacée.

- _Vous comprendrez en temps voulu_, répondit sereinement Luna en souriant.

Les esprits disparurent soudain sans que Sheena ne le leur ait demandé. Elle resta un instant surprise avant de s'épousseter machinalement les manches pour se donner une contenance. Raine semblait réfléchir dans son coin. Le reste du petit groupe restait interdit par les réponses plus qu'étranges des esprits originels. Sheena secoua la tête, un peu paumée.

- C'est la première fois qu'ils se comportent de la sorte, fit-elle en croisant les bras pour réfléchir.

- Là où la vie se concentre, murmura Raine d'une voix lointaine.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle avec un bel ensemble et Génis s'approcha de sa sœur.

- Tu as compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire, Raine ? Lui demanda le jeune mage.

- Oui et non, répondit Raine en sortant de ses réflexions.

- Comment ça oui et non ? Répliqua Zélos d'une voix étonnée.

- La source de toute vie, c'est cela qu'ils voulaient sans doute dire, fit Raine en se massant nerveusement les tempes.

- La source de… Commença Préséa en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'Arbre Géant de Kharlan ? S'écria Lloyd en sursautant vivement.

- Ouaaah, Lloyd, t'as fait d'énormes progrès depuis la dernière fois ! S'exclama Génis en ricanant.

- Génis… Gronda le jeune brun en remontant ses manches tandis que Raine levait les yeux au ciel face à leurs enfantillages.

- Ca suffit ! Intervint Sheena en leur faisant les gros yeux. On n'est pas là pour s'amuser ! Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix agacée, adressant un regard meurtrier à Zélos en le voyant la mimer.

Colette pouffa de rire en même temps que Préséa. Zélos arrêta aussitôt devant la ninja excédée et il s'éloigna prudemment d'elle. Préséa et Colette se calmèrent peu à peu avant que Régal n'intervienne.

- Si la réponse à nos questions se trouve au pied de l'Arbre Géant de Kharlan, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous y rendre, fit-il d'une voix imperturbable.

- Oui, mais ce voyage va être long, fit Zélos en reprenant un comportement plus sérieux. Nous ne pouvons nous servir de mon navire et nous ne possédons pas assez de ptéroplans pour tout le monde…

- C'est vrai… fit Lloyd en réfléchissant à la question.

Ils se turent tous un instant, cherchant un moyen rapide et efficace pour qu'ils sachent enfin ce qui n'allait toujours pas dans ce nouveau monde. Tandis que le groupe essayait de trouver, Raine entraîna Génis à l'écart pour lui parler.

- Génis, le meilleur moyen, ce serait que deux d'entre nous prennent nos ptéroplans pour aller s'informer puis qu'ils reviennent ici pour décider de la suite des évènements, lui dit Raine d'un ton réfléchit.

- Euh… Oui, mais… Ce n'est pas dangereux de partir à deux seulement ? Demanda le jeune mage en sentant une pointe d'inquiétude lui percer l'estomac.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres alternatives, répliqua Raine en soupirant.

- Je sais mais c'est peut-être un peu trop dangereux, non ? Il vaudrait mieux que nous y allions tous ensemble, Raine, insista le jeune demi elfe avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Génis, répondit d'un ton sans équivoque la guérisseuse. Plus le temps passe et plus les montres se propagent…

- Mais la plupart du temps ils n'attaquent même pas et…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Mais tôt ou tard, ils passeront à l'action et ce jour là, il sera trop tard pour intervenir…

- Mm…

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? Lança Lloyd en s'approchant d'eux.

Tout le groupe suivit le jeune brun et les deux demi elfes se tournèrent vers eux en les entendant. Génis allait répondre avec un sourire mais sa sœur le devança.

- Le seul moyen rapide serait que deux d'entre nous prennent nos ptéroplans pour aller voir de quoi il retourne, déclara Raine en fixant Lloyd dans les yeux.

- Ah… Répliqua celui-ci en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise face au regard scrutateur du professeur.

- C'est une bonne idée ! Lança Colette avec enthousiasme en sautillant sur place.

- Seulement deux ? Souffla songeusement Sheena en restant un peu en retrait.

- Et qui penses-tu envoyer aux nouvelles ? Demanda Zélos à la guérisseuse.

- Cela, je n'en sais rien, répliqua Raine. Y a-t-il des volontaires ?

Personne ne répondit. Zélos avait soudain l'impression que l'herbe de la plaine verdoyante était d'une fascination renversante. Colette semblait absorbée dans l'observation de quelques nuages aux formes étranges et Lloyd s'intéressa de très près à la texture souple et rêche de sa cape. Préséa se mit à inspecter sa hache avec minutie tandis que Régal faisait quelques exercices de combat. Génis affichait un air épanouit devant un petit oiseau de prairie qui batifolait dans une flaque d'eau un peu plus loin. Seule Sheena restait impassible, rendant son regard à la guérisseuse exaspérée.

Raine s'attendait bien à ce qu'ils réagissent à peu près comme ça mais là, c'était trop. Elle secoua la tête en sentant sa volonté s'évaporer comme neige au soleil. Elle soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Très bien, très bien, je me rendrais donc au pied de l'Arbre Géant, fit-elle avec un demi sourire, mi-amusée, mi-agacée. Mais quelqu'un doit m'accompagner…

Ils affichèrent des visages outrés en voyant qu'elle les avait percé à jour avant de se regarder mutuellement avec des expressions peu enthousiastes. Sheena s'avança finalement vers la demi elfe après une intense discussion avec elle-même, enfin décidée.

- Je t'accompagne, fit-elle sans détour en fixant la guérisseuse, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Raine lui adressa un sourire surpris et légèrement hésitant. Sheena lui répondit d'un hochement de tête rassurant. Elle devait bien le reconnaître : l'unique raison qui l'avait poussé à se joindre à la guérisseuse résidait essentiellement dans son cœur. Les autres furent également surpris mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraître. En vérité, ils étaient tous inquiets pour leurs deux amies et ils se demandaient si leur départ en duo était vraiment nécessaire. Le plus inquiet était sans nul doute Génis. « Je n'aime pas ça du tout… » Se dit le jeune mage en observant sa sœur sortir leurs ptéroplans.

Préséa et Colette retournèrent en vitesse à Palmacosta pour prendre des provisions pour les deux jeunes femmes tandis que ces dernières se préparaient à partir pour leur court voyage. Il leur fallut une heure pour se préparer, juste avant de partir elles adressèrent des sourires rassurant aux autres.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Sheena en prenant son envol. Nous serons de retour demain.

Elles prirent de l'altitude et les autres les regardèrent disparaître derrière les nombreux nuages qui alourdissaient l'horizon.

----------

Vilà !

La suite prochainement ! (je vais essayer avant ou vers noël mais je promets rien, je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment…)

Bises,

Lumenor.


	3. Sacrifice

Miracle ! (jouez au loto, on sait jamais…) Bon ok, là j'abuse, vous pouvez me mettre des claques… Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard, vraiment, je suis désolée. Je me prosterne à vos pieds. (doucement

Réponse aux reviews (merci beaucoup :P ) :

**Off :** Merci pour l'appréciation ! Ben moi j'aimerais bien en voir plus des fanfics avec ce couple parce que je n'en ai trouvé aucune jusqu'à présent. (et inutile de préciser que j'adoooore ce couple) Et oui, pour l'instant c'est plus du shoujo-ai que du yuri, ça changera peut-être, je me suis pas encore décidée à ce sujet. Mmm, tu es sûre que Noël est passé depuis longtemps ? (sourire innocent) Bises et bonne lecture, Off !

**Yunie24 :** Te voilà (enfin) exaucée, Yunie. Bises et bonne lecture miss !

**Miyaki : **Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer cette fanfic seulement il y a parfois des imprévus. Bises et bonne lecture Miyaki !

**Ailes écarlates :** Euh… Tu réponds quoi si je te dis que je connais déjà les joies du SM ? Non, non, je plaisantais. Pose ça, stp… (sourire forcé) J'ai bien aimé le « avec toute ma sympathie », mdr. Bises et bonne lecture à toi !

Commentaire : Hum, non finalement je vous laisse la surprise. (sourire d'ange)

----------

Chapitre 3 : Sacrifice

----------

Leur vol se passait bien jusque là. Elles venaient de traverser le continent principal de Sylvarant et se dirigeaient donc vers les Nouvelles Terres. L'Arbre Géant se trouvant au cœur de ces dernières, c'est Raine qui donnait les directives. Son frère et elle avaient passé beaucoup de temps à étudier ses contrées inconnues, les cartographiant en relevant les espèces animales et végétales.

A son zénith, le soleil inondait l'horizon d'une lumière presque aveuglante. Raine volait devant, guidant la ninja tout en se posant diverses questions sur l'apparition de nouveaux monstres. Son amie, elle, se contentait d'observer le paysage en essayant de ne pas trop penser à une certaine demi elfe. Elles ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole depuis le début de ce mini voyage, ce qui chagrinait un peu Sheena. _Mais de toute façon, que pourrais-je bien lui dire ?_ Pensa-t-elle en glissant un regard discret vers son amie. La demi elfe ne faisait pas attention à elle, encore absorbée par ses réflexions avec l'une de ses poses songeuses.

L'invocatrice poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de reporter son regard vers le paysage. L'horizon était vierge de tout nuage. Les forêts qui défilaient sous elles se succédaient sans se distinguer, mêlant leur vert sombre au vert plus tendre des plaines verdoyantes. Elle aperçut une meute de loups en lisière d'un bosquet isolé et un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Plus loin, le lac Umacy reflétait la lumière du soleil, semblable à un gigantesque miroir. En le survolant, la ninja se souvint de la licorne et de son sacrifice.

Elles avaient presque atteint l'océan lorsque l'attention de Raine fut attirée par quelque chose au sol, lui faisant ralentir l'allure. Sheena l'imita aussitôt afin de ne pas entrer en collision avec elle et elle s'intéressa à ce qui avait intrigué la guérisseuse. Plus bas, à proximité d'un village sans doute récent, quelques monstres s'étaient rassemblés dans l'intention visible d'attaquer. Il y avait des humanoïdes à l'aspect végétal, comme de coutume, mais pas seulement. Parmi les monstres, la ninja put déceler la présence de deux démons appartenant au livre maudit. Elle allait interroger son amie mais les monstres se mirent soudain en marche vers le village isolé.

Quelques défenseurs sortirent du rassemblement de maisons mais les deux voyageuses savaient déjà qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre. Raine avait mit son ptéroplan au point mort, hésitant visiblement sur le comportement à tenir. _Nous ne pouvons pas les regarder se faire massacrer sans réagir_. Sheena lança un regard pressant à Raine et celle-ci le capta du coin de l'œil. Se tournant vers l'invocatrice, la demi elfe lui demanda son avis.

- Ils ont besoin d'aide, fut la réponse de la ninja avant qu'elle ne perde de l'altitude.

Raine la suivit aussitôt, inquiète. « Suis-je inquiète pour eux, ou seulement pour elle ? » Se demanda confusément la demi elfe avant de se ressaisir. « Ce n'est pas le moment… » Elle revint au niveau de son amie et elles atteignirent la terre ferme en même temps, non loin du lieu de l'affrontement. Raine rangea les ptéroplans dans le coffre de vol et elle sortit son bâton. Sheena la regarda faire avec un léger sourire : tout ça lui rappelait des souvenirs, bons et mauvais.

L'invocatrice sortit ses cartes. Dans son geste, un rayon de soleil accrocha son exsphère et cette dernière émit un scintillement, attirant son attention. Elle posa sa main dessus un court instant, se rappelant l'incompréhension de Lloyd lorsque les membres du groupe avaient refusés de lui donner leurs exsphères pour les envoyer sur Derris-Kharlan.

**OoOo **flash-back** oOoO**

Lloyd avait réuni ceux qui pouvaient venir à l'auberge de Flanoir. Sheena était arrivée depuis quelques heures, attendant la venue de Régal et Colette, les deux seuls à avoir pu répondre à l'appel de Lloyd au terme de son voyage à la poursuite des exsphères. Préséa était retenue à Ozette, supervisant la reconstruction de plusieurs bâtiments ; Zélos était auprès du roi à Meltokio pour une histoire de succession concernant le Pontif ; Raine et Génis, eux, étaient quelque part entre les deux pôles, sans doutes en quêtes de nouvelles ruines ou prêchant l'entente entre les races.

Bref, Lloyd se retrouvait avec la moitié de leur ancien groupe, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas franchement. « Je vais devoir courir aux quatre coins du monde pour pouvoir parler aux absents… » Se dit-il avec un pointe de lassitude. Remarquant que ceux qui étaient venus le considéraient avec curiosité, il se fixa sur sa demande :

- Je vous ai dit de venir pour vous demander quelque chose, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une Colette impatiente et intriguée.

- Tu reviens à Isélia ? Lui demanda-t-elle en rougissant lentement.

- Euh… Non, pas tout de suite, répondit le jeune épéiste en se frottant la nuque pour avoir un semblant de contenance.

- Alors que veux-tu ? Questionna Régal d'un ton toujours imperturbable.

- Je voudrais que vous me remettiez vos exsphères, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc en croisant les doigts dans l'attente de la réponse.

Ils le contemplèrent un instant en silence, suffoqués par la demande. La ninja fronça les sourcils. _Nous aurions du nous douter qu'il nous le demanderait un jour ou l'autre_… _Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être étonnée_, pensa Sheena avant de prendre la parole.

- Hors de question, annonça-t-elle sans détour, attirant des regards intrigués.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'exclama Lloyd sans comprendre.

- Pour plusieurs raisons, la principale étant celle-ci : si jamais les ennuis reviennent, que ferons-nous si nous devons reprendre les armes sans nos exsphères ? Fit-elle en baissant les yeux pour adoucir l'impact de ces paroles.

- Sheena, ces choses sont…, commença Lloyd avec colère.

- Je sais ce qu'elles sont, Lloyd, inutile de t'emporter, le coupa la ninja en l'affrontant du regard. Mais c'est justement pour cela qu'elles ne doivent pas disparaître…

La chef de Mizuho marqua une pose durant laquelle elle rassembla ses esprits pour émettre à voix haute ce à quoi elle pensait depuis quelques mois. Lloyd semblait sur le point de la contredire à tout moment tandis que Colette et Régal attendaient, attentifs sans être réprobateurs.

- Lloyd, reprit Sheena en un soupir. Si les exsphères disparaissent, les gens oublieront ce qu'elles sont. Ils oublieront leurs méfaits et ils oublieront également jusqu'à leur existence, les reléguant au rang de divagation ou de fable de grand-mère. Ils oublieront leur méfiance à leur égard…

- Où veux-tu en venir, Sheena ? S'impatienta l'épéiste en se radoucissant un peu, comprenant que son amie n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

- Ecoute, je sais aussi bien que toi le mal qu'elles peuvent faire, déclara l'invocatrice d'une voix attristée. Mais si nous commettons l'erreur de les supprimer entièrement, les gens les reproduiront : la technologie va se répandre et progressivement, elle leur permettra de recommencer. Nous devons en conserver quelques unes pour qu'elles témoignent des erreurs de notre passé. Afin que la répétition n'ait pas lieu…

Le silence s'empara d'eux tandis que Lloyd réfléchissait aux propos de son amie. Cette dernière attendait sa réaction avec appréhension. Régal se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

- Tu as raison, la soutint le directeur de Lézaréno. De plus, tant que tous les monstres n'auront pas été vaincus, nous ne pouvons pas nous défaire de nos exsphères. Pas avant la fin…

Lloyd sembla hésiter encore un peu avant de finalement céder lorsque Colette lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule. Il avait abandonné l'idée de récupérer les exsphères du groupe avec une certaine appréhension. « Mais que puis-je y faire ? Je ne peux pas les forcer… » Se dit le jeune épéiste tandis que Colette orientait la conversation sur un autre sujet.

**OoOo** fin du flash-back** oOoO**

- Sheena ? L'appela Raine avec une pointe d'urgence dans la voix.

L'invocatrice sursauta en sortant de son souvenir. Elle avait presque oublié la situation critique dans laquelle se trouvait le village en face d'elles. Elle adressa un léger sourire à Raine, à la fois pour la rassurer et en même temps pour s'excuser, avant de s'avancer vers les combattants pour prendre part à la bataille. La bataille faisait rage : les monstres avaient semblait-il l'envie de tuer. Raine lança un sort de soin sur les combattants du village en courant vers eux, suivie de près par la ninja qui avait bien l'intention de la protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix.

L'un des monstres s'intéressa à elles et il bondit vers la guérisseuse qui préparait déjà un autre sortilège. Sheena vint s'interposer entre eux et elle para l'attaque du monstre sans trop de difficulté avant de riposter :

- Sceau démoniaque !

Le monstre alla voltiger quelques mètres plus loin, bien amoché, tandis que Sheena évaluait le nombre d'ennemis leur faisant face. L'un des combattants armé de deux haches s'approcha d'elles et il s'adressa à Sheena en tenant à l'œil leurs ennemis.

- Nous n'avons pas la puissance nécessaire pour les faire fuir et encore moins pour les détruire, lança-t-il avant de s'interrompre comme un monstre se jetait sur lui.

Sheena voulut le rejoindre pour l'aider mais Raine la retint par le bras. La ninja se tourna vers elle avec un froncement de sourcils avant de constater qu'elles étaient cernées. Tout comme d'autres combattants, d'ailleurs.

- Sheena, ils sont trop nombreux, déclara la guérisseuse avec une pointe de frustration. A ce rythme là, ils vont finir par submerger ce village.

- Que veux-tu faire ? Demanda l'invocatrice en surveillant leurs ennemis.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua la demi elfe en évaluant rapidement la situation d'un œil critique. Il en arrive d'autres ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Sheena suivit son regard en direction du nord et en effet, elle pu voir une seconde vague de monstres avancer vers le village. _Mais d'où sortent-ils ? Ils ne peuvent pas apparaître comme ça par enchantement !_ Se dit la ninja. Ouvrant la bouche pour parler à son amie, elle s'interrompit en voyant la victoire presque acquise des démons. _Ca suffit !_ L'invocatrice agrippa la tunique orange de Raine et l'attira vers le village de force sans lui laisser d'alternative. La demi elfe n'eut d'autre choix que celui de la suivre, une lueur d'incompréhension passant dans ses yeux bleus.

La ninja passa les portes en bois rudimentaires au pas de course sous les yeux intrigués des villageois. Sheena passa devant le garde de la porte en tirant toujours Raine par le bras et elle entreprit de monter au sommet de la tour de vigie. La demi elfe finit par se rebeller et elle résista à la traction de son amie. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle.

- Vite ! La pressa Sheena en se détournant pour monter.

- Attend ! La retint Raine avec une pointe de colère. Aurais-tu la bonté de me dire ce que tu veux faire ? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton agacé accompagné d'un regard interrogateur.

- Oh… Excuse-moi, Raine, souffla Sheena en se traitant d'idiote pour sa précipitation. En montant au sommet de cette tour, j'espère voir plus clairement la situation.

- Pourquoi ? Ca ne justifie pas l'abandon du combat, lui fit remarquer Raine sans comprendre son attitude.

_Pour que tu ne sois pas blessée_, pensa Sheena. Elle détourna les yeux du regard intense de la demi elfe, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre ça. Elle cherchait une réponse moins révélatrice mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, un cri de douleur retentit dans tout le village. Raine tourna alors les talons et retourna aux portes du village sans un mot pour la ninja. Le cœur de cette dernière rata un battement.

- Non ! Raine ! La rappela Sheena avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Elle courut après elle sans se soucier des villageois qu'elle bousculait dans sa hâte.

- Revitalisation !

Le nom du sort résonna dans la plaine tandis que la ninja rejoignait la demi elfe, le souffle court. Elle la dépassa en trombe, bien décidée à en finir avec cette attaque qui commençait à l'énerver. _Et avant que Raine ne se jette dans la mêlée et ne se fasse blesser_, ajouta une petite voix dans la tête de la ninja. Celle-ci ne put qu'acquiescer en se dressant face à tous les combattants. Elle joignit ses mains et invoqua Luna le plus vite possible. Elle entendit Raine l'interroger mais elle n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant sur son invocation.

- Luna ! S'écria Sheena en rouvrant les yeux.

L'Esprit Originel de la lumière apparut devant elle. Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'exposer son idée à l'Esprit qui compris immédiatement l'urgence de la situation : la plupart des défenseurs du villages étaient tombés. Aska apparut au côté de Luna et il concentra sa puissance en même temps qu'elle.

- Jugement ! Lança Luna d'une voix calme.

- Jugement ! Fit la voix désincarnée de l'oiseau scintillant.

Le sort balaya le champ de bataille d'une pluie de lumière plus dense que d'habitude. Aucun monstre n'avait pu échapper à la pluie lumineuse. La plupart succombèrent aussitôt à l'attaque dévastatrice et les rares qui en réchappèrent furent gravement blessés. Les monstres battirent en retraite face aux Esprits Originels, entraînant le soulagement des villageois. Aska s'envola dans les airs avant de disparaître tandis que Luna refaisait face à l'invocatrice.

- Merci Luna, fit Sheena avec reconnaissance. Grâce à vous, ce village ne ressemblera pas à Luin.

- _L'ombre s'étend_, se contenta de répondre l'Esprit Originel, faisant hausser un sourcil à Sheena.

Raine vint au côté de la ninja en fixant Luna, les yeux remplis d'appréhension.

- Comment ça ? L'encouragea à poursuivre la demi elfe.

- _Trouvez la source avant qu'elle n'inonde la terre_, conseilla Luna avant de disparaître à son tour.

Les deux amies restèrent perplexes un instant avant d'être tirées de leurs réflexions par une voix chevrotante.

- Les blessés, veuillez vous rendre à la clinique, ordonna une vieille femme à la mine autoritaire. Ceux qui ne le peuvent pas, faites-vous entendre pour que l'on puisse vous aider…

Le regard délavé de la vieille dame passa sur elles et elle les scruta de la tête au pied avec une moue mi-reconnaissante, mi-réprobatrice. Elle se dirigea finalement vers elles d'un pas raide et légèrement traînant. Raine rangea son bâton et Sheena abaissa ses cartes sans pour autant les ranger. _Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Restons sur nos gardes_, _ils pourraient revenir_, se dit la ninja en observant l'accoutrement de la vieille femme. Celle-ci portait un habit qui avait du être élégant et précieux par le passé, mais qui était devenu miteux avec le temps. Un châle blanc cassé recouvrait ses épaules chétives.

- Nous devons vous remercier, dit-elle de sa voix fatiguée sans être réellement convaincue par ce qu'elle disait.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Raine avec un léger mouvement de tête.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps mais… si vous pouviez nous aider à soigner les blessés, ne serait-ce que les cas les plus graves, lâcha la vieille femme en observant le bâton de Raine. Nous sommes loin de tout ici et notre médecin aura déjà fort à faire…

- Bien sûr, assura Raine d'une voix égale en suivant déjà la vieille femme.

- Merci…

Sheena leur emboîta le pas sans mot dire, essayant de se raisonner. _Si je continue à agir de la sorte, je vais finir par me trahir_, se tança silencieusement la ninja en passant à nouveau les portes du village. _Mes sentiments ont pris le pas sur ma raison et j'ai déserté la bataille ; c'est impardonnable_, pensa-t-elle. Les villageois encore valides s'occupaient de leurs camarades blessés et Sheena sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'assaillir en posant ses yeux sur l'un d'entre eux. C'était tout juste un jeune homme. Sa tunique était déchiquetée et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Une longue entaille courait sur son torse, si profonde qu'elle laissait apparaître par endroits le blanc laiteux des cotes du jeune homme.

Sheena s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla sans se soucier des regards intrigués des personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle le contempla en silence, attristée de ne pouvoir le sauver de ses blessures. _Si seulement je connaissais les arts de guérison_, se lamenta la ninja en prenant simplement la main du jeune homme pour lui témoigner son soutient.

Raine s'était arrêtée un peu plus loin, se retournant en constatant que son amie ne les suivait plus. La vieille femme émit un claquement sec pour manifester son agacement mais elle revint au niveau de la demi elfe sans protester. Cette dernière observait l'invocatrice, touchée par l'expression concernée qui s'était répandue sur les traits de la jeune femme. Elle semblait se reprocher l'état du jeune blessé. Raine la rejoignit et se tint à ses côtés, silencieuse, en évaluant l'état de santé du jeune homme. Sheena se tourna vers elle en lui dévoilant un regard coupable.

- Raine, souffla la ninja en une demande à peine formulée.

L'interpellée adressa un sourire à l'invocatrice pour la rassurer. « Elle est toujours aussi sensible, » pensa la guérisseuse en se penchant sur le blessé, bâton en avant. Raine concentra son énergie et déploya son art pour soigner le jeune homme à moitié conscient. Ce dernier se rétablissais à vu d'œil, occasionnant quelques hoquets impressionnés de la part des villageois présents. Raine se retira en recevant les remerciements de plusieurs personnes ainsi que ceux de la vieille femme tandis que Sheena restait auprès du blessé, apparemment plongée dans ses réflexions. « Je vais la laisser tranquille. » Se dit Raine en se tournant vers la vieille femme.

- Où sont les blessés les plus graves ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

La femme la guida vers la petite clinique aussitôt. Avant de la suivre, Raine posa une dernière fois son regard sur la ninja, une lueur attendrie passant furtivement dans ses yeux azurés.

----------

Elles étaient ressorties du village avec les remerciements des villageois. Ceux-ci s'étaient d'ailleurs bien plus adressés à la guérisseuse qu'à l'invocatrice qui malgré son invocation avait semé le trouble dans la défense du village. _J'ai attiré la honte sur Mizuho en me comportant comme je l'ai fait. Je dois apprendre à contrôler… ça… plus efficacement avant de commettre une erreur irréparable_… Sheena coula un regard discret vers Raine, celle-ci marchant à ces côtés tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient du village isolé. La guérisseuse fixait un point de l'horizon, pensive, ce qui laissa à Sheena tout le loisir d'observer son profil. Elle s'était réellement sentit coupable face à ce blessé un peu plus tôt et elle lui était reconnaissante de l'avoir soigné. Elle hésita un instant entre lui dire ou se taire, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire cela sans rougir ou bafouiller.

La ninja observait pensivement le sol. Elle allait parler lorsque Raine la prit de vitesse.

- Je crois que nous sommes assez loin, déclara Raine en se retournant vers le village pour évaluer la distance. Nous décollerons d'ici.

La demi elfe s'arrêta et elle sortit leur sac de provisions. Sheena la regarda faire en haussant un sourcil légèrement surpris avant que son estomac ne lui rappelle que c'était amplement l'heure de manger. Raine posa un carré de tissu par terre puis elle sortit quelques mets : pain, viande, tomates et autres légumes, etc… L'invocatrice la vit faire et elle s'inquiéta soudain.

- Euh… Tu comptes faire la cuisine ? Demanda Sheena d'une voix douce pour rendre la question moins blessante qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Raine arrêta de faire ce qu'elle faisait, levant des yeux interrogateurs sur la jeune femme avec une expression un peu contrariée. La ninja s'en voulut aussitôt, affichant une expression gênée en se détournant.

- Je… Désolée, bafouilla l'invocatrice en s'asseyant avec l'intention de se taire.

_Voilà, c'est ça la solution : que je me taise avant de dire une autre idiotie qui risquerait de la vexer_, pensa la ninja. Elle prit place et resta silencieuse. Pendant ce temps, Raine avait repris son entreprise qui consistait à leur confectionner des sandwichs certes pas très esthétiques mais nourrissants. « Je sais bien que la cuisine n'est pas mon fort, mais j'ai quand même fait des progrès depuis le temps… » Pensa la guérisseuse en tendant son sandwich à Sheena. Celle-ci la remercia d'un léger sourire sans oser la regarder en face. Raine prit place à côté d'elle et elles mangèrent en silence.

Elles finirent leur repas peu après et Raine rangea le sac à provisions. Elle sortit leurs ptéroplans, s'apprêtant à monter sur le sien lorsque la voix de Sheena l'interpella.

- Raine…

La guérisseuse lui fit face, étonnée par la gravité de sa voix. Sheena évitait de croiser son regard, se contentant de dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis un moment déjà.

- Raine, merci…

Sheena savait qu'elle avait rougi en disant ça mais elle n'y prêta pas attention en relevant les yeux sur la demi elfe pour voir sa réaction. Cette dernière afficha une expression étonnée avant d'adresser un sourire à la jeune femme, comprenant où elle voulait en venir en disant ça. Raine avait bien remarqué la rougeur passagère de son amie et elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginée. « Pourquoi rougirait-elle devant moi ? » Sheena monta alors sur son préroplan, mettant fin à la réflexion de la guérisseuse.

Elles s'envolèrent sans un mot de plus, laissant le vent murmurer à leurs oreilles.

----------

Ils étaient tous à l'auberge de Palmacosta, assis autour d'un bon déjeuner. Leurs amies étaient parties depuis le matin même et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se faire un peu de souci mais dans l'ensemble, ils essayaient quand même de garder le moral. C'était surtout Génis qui était le plus affecté, il ne disait pas un mot et se contentait simplement de regarder son assiette sans y toucher. Au bout de quelques minutes, lassée de le voir ainsi, Préséa se leva et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, il sursauta violemment.

- Génis, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Préséa d'un ton tranquillisant.

- Ou… Oui, répondit le demi elfe en lui adressant un faible sourire. Je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout…

Ils ne surent quoi répondre à leur jeune ami puisqu'au fond d'eux, les mêmes craintes sommeillaient. Même si leurs amies étaient très capables de se débrouiller toutes seules, elles n'en étaient pas moins sans doute en danger à cet instant. Lloyd regrettait de les avoir laisser partir ainsi. Il se reprochait son comportement enfantin pour éviter ce voyage, ce qui le rendait plus silencieux que d'habitude. Colette à côté de lui posa doucement sa main sur la sienne afin d'attirer son attention. Le jeune brun tourna son regard vers elle tandis qu'il attrapait sa main.

- Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire à présent, les raisonna d'une voix apaisante l'ancienne élue. Nous devons attendre et prier Martel de les protéger…

Ils restèrent silencieux. Ils savaient qu'elle avait raison et il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter ; c'est pourquoi ils reprirent le déjeuner jusqu'alors laissé à l'abandon. Génis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en tournant son regard vers le rectangle de ciel visible par l'une des fenêtres. Préséa le poussa légèrement du coude en lui offrant un sourire pour lui changer les idées. Il y répondit avant de se servir une autre portion de curry. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent entre les amis pour éviter de penser aux deux jeunes femmes.

----------

La suite du vol fut sans escale. Elles volaient de front, chacune réfléchissant en silence à diverses questions. Sheena repensait à son village. Il était rare que le chef s'absente du village durant de longues périodes. _Finalement, mon voyage loin de Mizuho risque d'être plus long que prévu_, pensa-t-elle en observant les calmes scintillements de l'océan en dessous d'elles. _Nous serons arrivées avant la nuit._

« J'espère que nous obtiendrons une réponse de la part de Martel. Si elle ne peut nous répondre, nous aurons du mal à engager la lutte contre ce mystérieux ennemi… » Se dit la demi elfe en détaillant les alentours. « Nous serons bientôt en vue de l'Arbre Géant… »

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, elles arrivèrent en vue de l'Arbre Géant de Kharlan, celui-ci étant recouvert d'un manteau orangé : le soleil couchant inondait l'horizon de ses rayons mourants. Raine laissa échapper un fin sourire en le voyant tandis que Sheena poussait un soupir soulagé. _Au moins, nous sommes arrivées sans trop de problèmes…_ Pensa la ninja en observant les immenses branches de l'arbre chargées de feuilles.

Les deux amies se rapprochèrent du géant de sève et de mana, entamant la descente qui devait les mener sur la terre ferme. Elles atterrirent à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres des premières racines de l'arbre pour éviter de le blesser par mégarde. Raine laissa les ptéroplans la où ils étaient et s'avança vers l'Arbre Géant de Kharlan. Les environs étaient étrangement silencieux. Même l'arbre lui-même semblait retenir son souffle : le vent avait cessé d'agiter ses branches massives. Sheena l'avait suivit en silence, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en scrutant les alentours. Une fois au pied de l'arbre, la guérisseuse s'arrêta et elle le contempla attentivement, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elles étaient sûre d'un chose, pourtant : ce silence était bien trop lourd, bien trop pesant, pour être normal. « Quelque chose nous échappe… » Se dit Raine en faisant volte face pour lancer un regard désarçonné à la ninja qui la rejoignait. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard avant de lever les yeux sur le tronc gigantesque de l'Arbre Géant. L'invocatrice se plaça à côté de Raine, cette dernière ayant également levé les yeux sur le tronc. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, attendant que quelque chose se produise, espérant voir apparaître Martel dans les minutes suivantes.

Pourtant, malgré cette attente, rien ne vint. Ou plutôt, rien de ce qu'elles attendaient. Car bientôt, au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, une ombre prenait possession de l'Arbre Géant de Kharlan. Une ombre plus noire qu'une nuit sans lune. _Ce n'est sûrement pas un signe de bienvenu, ça_, se dit Sheena en reculant d'un pas. Elle posa son regard sur Raine qui elle avait au contraire fait un pas en avant pour observer l'étrange phénomène de plus près. _Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, sa soif de connaissance ne connaît donc aucune prudence ?_ Se demanda la ninja avec inquiétude.

« Fascinant… Cela ressemble à l'encre noire de certains animaux aquatiques mais en plus épais, semble-t-il. » Observait pensivement Raine lorsque Sheena la tira en arrière. Raine bascula à la renverse sous la force de la traction de son amie et elle laissa échapper une exclamation surprise. L'invocatrice continuait de l'éloigner du tronc en la retenant fermement dans ses bras, surveillant du coin de l'œil le phénomène anormal qui prenait de l'ampleur.

- Sheena, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais ? Demanda une fois de plus d'un ton agacé Raine en tentant de se dégager.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose mais elle dégage une forte aura maléfique, répondit la ninja sans laisser à la demi elfe la possibilité de se défaire de son emprise, la ceinturant fermement à la taille pour l'éloigner encore.

- Mais lâche-moi, enfin ! S'énerva la demi elfe en gesticulant.

- Non, répliqua fermement Sheena.

- Sheena, je te demande de me lâcher, reprit Raine sans décolérer, mal à l'aise. Cette chose ne va pas nous bondir dessus comme ça !

L'invocatrice allait une fois de plus répliquer quand l'ombre sur le tronc remua, lui faisant oublier ce qu'elle faisait, tous les sens en alerte. Raine profita de son inattention pour se libérer de force. Elle allait vertement s'égosiller contre son amie quand elle découvrit le regard affolé de la ninja. La demi elfe se calma en se tournant vers l'Arbre Géant et ce qu'elle vit la glaça jusqu'au sang. Là-bas, l'ombre se rassemblait au centre exact du tronc, prenant peu à peu une forme quasi humaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença Raine en ouvrant des yeux incrédules.

Sheena se contentait d'observer la chose en silence, les bras le long du corps dans une posture stupéfaite. Reprenant finalement ses esprits, la ninja sortit ses cartes en se doutant que tout ceci allait mal finir. _Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir seules ici, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux_, se rendit compte la ninja en se tenant en garde. Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Raine, celle-ci fixant toujours la forme. Cette dernière avait peu à peu gagné en détails et à présent, elle ressemblait à un démon : des cornes pouvaient se distinguer sur ce qui devait être le crâne de la créature. Des ailes noires aux membranes déchirées s'ouvraient de par et d'autre de la créature. « Cela ne peut être qu'un démon » se dit Raine en reculant à son tour. Elle percuta Sheena et se tourna pour s'excuser mais elle s'arrêta en voyant les cartes et la posture de la ninja. « Elle sait elle aussi que c'est un démon. Elle avait raison… » Pensa Raine en soupirant, espérant trouver un moyen pour partir sans accrochage avec la créature.

Le soleil avait disparu : les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans la voûte céleste. Le démon s'éveilla complètement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, dévoilant deux rubis flamboyants de haine. Il posa ses rubis sur les deux jeunes femmes et ses ailes s'agitèrent. Raine se sentait totalement paralysée, hypnotisée par les yeux rougeoyants du démon. Celui-ci émit un cri lugubre qui fit crier les deux amies de douleur : Raine avait posé ses mains contre ses oreilles, les yeux fermés, et Sheena s'était à moitié détourner dans l'espoir d'amoindrir la douleur.

Lorsque la ninja refit face au démon, elle faillit s'évanouir en voyant qu'il fonçait droit sur elles. Elle lança un cri d'avertissement à Raine mais celle-ci n'entendit rien. Sheena la rejoignit et la prit par l'épaule en reculant. La demi elfe rouvrit les yeux et son teint, déjà pâle, vira au blanc lorsqu'elle aperçut le démon qui allait l'atteindre. Elle s'entrava sur une racine et tomba une fois de plus à la renverse sans que Sheena ne puisse lui éviter la chute.

Dès cet instant, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Le démon était presque sur elles, fixant Raine de ses yeux couleur de sang, quand Sheena se plaça devant la guérisseuse, se campant fermement sur ces jambes dans l'évidente intention de la protéger. Avant que la demi elfe ait pu faire un geste pour écarter son amie, le démon percuta la ninja, brisant le sceau de protection qu'elle venait d'invoquer.

- Sheena ! S'écria Raine

L'invocatrice, totalement balayée par l'impact, alla atterrir six mètres derrière Raine, à moitié inconsciente. Tandis que Raine se précipitait vers son amie, elle remarqua mi-étonné, mi-soucieuse que le démon avait disparut des environs. « Pour l'instant ce danger est écarté… » Pensa la demi elfe en s'agenouillant à côté de la ninja. Le corps de cette dernière était flasque, comme vidé de son énergie vitale.

- Sheena…

Raine la retourna et passa une main inquiète sur sa joue pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Le souffle de la ninja était rauque, un filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les paupières pour poser un regard vitreux sur la demi elfe qui sentait venir quelques larmes. Raine les chassa rapidement en se concentrant sur son amie. Elle sortit son bâton pour soigner l'invocatrice mais cette dernière agrippa son bâton pour l'en empêcher.

- Mais que fais-tu ? L'interrogea une Raine angoissée.

- Non Raine, murmura Sheena. Si tu fais ça… Il vivra…

- Il ? Qui ça Il ? Demanda Raine sans comprendre.

Sheena désigna son exsphère puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait mal. Cependant la douleur qui la blessait le plus n'était pas celle de son corps mais celle de son cœur. Elle avait souvent imaginé ce que pourrait être sa vie avec Raine dans ce monde renouvelé. Oh bien sûr, elle savait que cette illusion en resterait une à jamais, mais elle se plaisait à l'imaginer. Même si ils sont incapables d'influencer nos présents, les rêves restent de formidables catalyseurs pour l'espoir… Nous avons tous besoin de rêver. Pourtant, ce rêve et son illusion qu'elle chérissait, venaient de prendre fin pour l'invocatrice. Brutalement.

Raine avait observé l'exsphère. Elle avait vu la noirceur inhabituelle qui y résidait et elle compris que le démon avait intégré l'exsphère de son amie. La guérisseuse resta un instant pétrifiée : Sheena devait connaître son état critique et ce qu'elle venait de dire signifiait qu'elle… « Qu'elle… » Raine ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas y croire. L'invocatrice n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit… « Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule, Sheena ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? ».

_Raine... je veux au moins que tu saches mon véritable nom…_ Décida impulsivement Sheena en rouvrant les yeux. Elle agrippa la tunique orange de la demi elfe et l'attira à elle, l'obligeant à se pencher pour pouvoir lui parler. Raine se laissa faire en lachant son bâton, partagée entre désespoir et étonnement. Elle afficha une expression désorientée quand l'invocatrice murmura un nom à son oreille. Un nom qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu qui était semblable à ceux des habitants de Mizuho…

_Maintenant, je peux_… Sheena referma les yeux puis elle s'effondra dans les bras de la guérisseuse.

- Sheena !

Les larmes de Raine se mirent à couler aussi soudainement que le vent s'était mit à souffler dans les branches de l'Arbre Géant. « Pourquoi ?... »

----------

Mouhahahahaha ! Plusieurs versions étaient possibles mais j'ais finalement opté pour celle-ci. Une petite review serait grandement appréciée pour savoir ce que vous en pensez... (sourire angélique)

Bises à vous,

Lumenor.


	4. Sombre destinée

Nan, vous ne rêvez pas, il existe bel et bien un dieu en ce monde ! lol

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kaédé :** Alalala, je sais, je suis méchante. Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était la fin de la fic en même temps. _Attend les tomates_. Sinon, pour être franche, moi aussi j'aimerai connaître le nom de Sheena… (va falloir que je trouve un truc pour me débloquer à ce niveau là). Allons, je suis pas du genre à faire mourir mes persos préférés tu sais (c'est juste que j'aime faire peur aux lecteurs xP )._ Attend le potager entier_. Bisous.

**Yunie :** Je sais, je suis une sadique… mais pas trop en fait. Voilà la suite, bise à toi miss.

**TastyFantasy :** Lol, ravie que tu sois content. Euh… Kratosounet ? Je suis pas sûre de le faire intervenir dans cette fic là, les vols sur Derris-K Air Line coûtent chers, tu sais ? xP Bises.

**Vitalic :** Merci à toi, ça fait chaud au cœur (si, si, j'ai un cœur si on cherche bien… xP ) Et bises à toi aussi !

Et donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour pas changer… !

----------

Chapitre 4 : Sombre destinée

----------

Le vent tourmentait l'Arbre Géant, faisant bruisser les feuilles et craquer les branches trop lourdes. Voilà plus de deux heures que le soleil s'était couché et la lune montait peu à peu dans le ciel nocturne, indifférente à la détresse de Raine. « Sheena… » La ninja était allongée devant elle, totalement immobile. La demi elfe ne percevait plus le bruit de sa respiration et la main qu'elle tenait entre les siennes était plus froide que la pierre. « Pourquoi m'as-tu protégée ? » Demanda silencieusement Raine en fixant sans le voir le visage de l'invocatrice.

**OoOo** flash-back **oOoO**

Le groupe venait de traverser la Porte d'outre-monde. Un peu plus et ils se retrouvaient cernés par les soldats et Kushinawa. Raine s'était relevé en époussetant ses manches avant d'observer les environs. Pas de doute : ils étaient bien à Sylvarant. L'invocatrice avait alors explosé, demandant des comptes à l'élu de Tésséha'lla pour l'avoir conduite de force vers la porte. Raine avait écouté l'échange, tout comme les autres, puis était intervenue :

- Les soldats qui l'accompagnaient étaient des soldats du Pontif, non ?

- Sans aucun doute, confirma Régal.

- Alors Kushinawa travaillerait pour le Pontif ? Réalisa à voix haute l'invocatrice.

Colette braqua un regard intense sur la ninja en fermant les points.

- Sheena, ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, la conjura-t-elle tandis que l'intéressée se tournait vers elle. Il n'y a rien à gagner à se sacrifier…

**OoOo** fin du flash-back **oOoO**

« _Il n'y a rien à gagner à se sacrifier_. Colette disait vrai alors pourquoi… Pourquoi t'être sacrifiée pour moi, Sheena ? » Raine concentra son attention sur la jeune femme et les larmes qui avaient cessé de couler revinrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle n'avait jamais été intime avec l'invocatrice mais elle faisait parti du groupe ; elle faisait parti de ses amis… Peu à peu, la demi elfe sortit de sa stupeur, mettant un frein à ses émotions pour retrouver son calme habituel. Bien que son cœur soit douloureux. Elle l'ignora et entreprit de vérifier le décès de son amie. Effleurant le cou de la jeune femme, elle sentit sous ses doigts le battement faible de son rythme cardiaque.

Retirant sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée, Raine sentit un soulagement quasi liquide gonfler dans ses veines. Elle en aurait crié de joie. « Vivante ! Elle est vivante… » La guérisseuse lança un bref regard à la lune pour avoir une idée de l'heure qu'il était avant de ramasser son bâton d'une main tremblante. Il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse mourir. Pas après ce qu'elle venait d'endurer en le croyant. Pas après avoir ressentit un tel soulagement. Elle voulait également savoir quel était ce nom que la ninja lui avait murmuré à l'oreille et à qui il appartenait.

La guérisseuse se releva en s'aidant de son bâton et ses yeux tombèrent sur l'exsphère d'ébène de son amie. Une appréhension subite la fit hésiter. « Et si le démon prenait possession de son corps ? Et s'il répandait le malheur autour de lui ? » Elle pria un instant pour que Martel apparaisse et la conseille mais la déesse demeurait absente. Le dilemme était déchirant pour la guérisseuse : sauver son amie et permettre les ténèbres ou bannir ces dernières en condamnant la jeune femme. Elle devait choisir la deuxième solution. Elle devait privilégier la sécurité de Tésséha'lla et Sylvarant. C'était ce que sa raison lui commandait. Depuis son enfance, elle avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à contrôler ses sentiments, mêmes les plus impétueux. A cette époque, elle savait déjà que les émotions qu'ils provoquaient pouvaient influencer la raison, voir l'annihiler, occasionnant des erreurs de jugement. « Mais aujourd'hui… Non, pas seulement aujourd'hui. Depuis quelques temps déjà, ce contrôle que je m'impose n'est plus aussi strict. » Réalisa Raine, contemplant la ninja avec un soupçon d'affection. « Sans doute à cause d'eux… Non, grâce à eux. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en comprenant cela. Elle ne pensait pas changer à ce point un jour. Elle reporta son attention sur la ninja et se mit en position : elle plaça son bâton au dessus de son corps et ferma les yeux. « Inutile de me leurrer, je suis bien incapable de regarder quelqu'un mourir sans réagir… Et elle… » Raine secoua la tête, se réfugiant dans la concentration pour mettre un terme à son introspection surprise. Elle avait choisi : elle allait la sauver. Le cœur de la demi elfe battait la chamade mais elle mit ça sur le compte des récents évènements.

Le mana coula à flots dans ses veines, enveloppant son bâton du vert de la guérison. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas raisonné. C'était sans doute la première fois depuis bien des années qu'elle agissait à l'opposé de sa nature logique. La lumière inonda le corps inerte de la ninja et le nimba quelques secondes seulement. « Elle sera vivante mais toujours inconsciente. Puisque Martel ne peut semble-t-il pas apparaître, je vais nous ramener à Palmacosta. De là… nous aviserons… » Se dit la demi elfe. Elle se redressa puis se tourna vers l'Arbre Géant de Kharlan. La lune faisait danser des reflets argentés sur ses branches et ses feuilles agitées par le vent. Raine espérait voir la silhouette salvatrice de Martel mais son attente fut vaine.

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la guérisseuse rangea son bâton et se pencha sur la ninja. Elle eut bien du mal à la porter mais après des efforts répétés, elle arriva devant les ptéroplans. Celui de l'invocatrice retourna dans le coffre de vol. Raine eut toutes les peines du monde à installer son amie sur son propre engin. Une fois prête à décoller, elle entoura la taille de la ninja d'un bras pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe durant le trajet. Sans un regard en arrière, la demi elfe fit décoller l'engin et elle repartit en direction de leur point de départ.

----------

Lloyd ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, empêchant Colette de dormir. Il se faisait du souci bien sûr mais pas seulement pour leurs deux amies. Durant toute la journée, le brun n'avait cessé d'observer son meilleur ami, celui-ci se comportant bizarrement. Il avait rarement vu Génis séparé de sa sœur et à présent, il comprenait pourquoi : le jeune mage noir était très perturbé sans la présence de son aînée. « Ca semble logique. Après tout, elle est sa seule famille et ils ne se quittent jamais. » Pensa Lloyd rejetant doucement les couvertures. « Je n'arriverai pas à dormir… »

Il se leva sans faire de bruit pour laisser dormir son ange blond. Après avoir remit les quelques habits qu'il avait enlevés, il sortit de la chambre en silence et referma discrètement la porte. Le couloir était désert ce qui n'était pas étonnant à cette heure-ci. Les murs arboraient toujours ce rouge insistant, diffusant une atmosphère oppressante dans l'auberge.

L'épéiste décida de prendre l'air quelques minutes et il descendit les marches. La salle principale de l'auberge était également déserte, seul le gérant était encore derrière le comptoir. Lloyd le salua brièvement de la tête avant de sortir. L'air était frais, rafraîchissant à souhait. Un frisson le secoua puis il se dirigea vers le pont de pierre de la ville. Là il découvrit Génis. Ce dernier était accoudé au parapet, contemplant l'eau qui miroitait en dessous de lui.

- Génis ?

Le demi elfe sursauta en se tournant vers Lloyd, ce dernier l'ayant rejoint. L'épéiste s'accouda à son tour au parapet et son ami reprit sa position initiale, replongeant son regard dans les eaux sombres de la ville. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda finalement Lloyd sans détacher ses yeux des ondulations de l'eau.

- Non, tout va bien, le rassura Génis. C'est juste que j'attends leur retour avec impatiente, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel nocturne.

- Oui, nous aussi, déclara Lloyd.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant durant lequel ils observèrent les étoiles scintillantes. « Je devrais peut-être lui changer les idées… » Se dit Lloyd en scrutant son ami. Il se retourna et posa une main sur l'épaule du demi elfe.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a chuchoté à l'oreille Préséa au dîner ? L'interrogea l'épéiste avec un demi sourire.

Génis piqua aussitôt un fard et bafouilla une explication incompréhensible.

- Eh, du calme, ce n'était qu'une question, l'apaisa Lloyd, une expression rieuse accrochée au visage. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.

Génis se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Il lança un regard mi reconnaissant, mi accusateur à l'épéiste avant de partir en direction de leur auberge. Lloyd le suivit en souriant bêtement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Génis poussa un soupir exaspéré puis il poussa la porte de l'auberge. Colette, qui allait sortir à son tour, battit des bras avant de tomber sur les fesses avec une petite grimace douloureuse sous les regards surpris des garçons.

- Colette, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Questionna Génis en l'aidant à se relever pour se faire pardonner.

- Non, ça va Génis, merci, répondit l'ancienne élue de Sylvarant. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux dehors ? Demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

- On discutait, la renseigna Génis.

- Il ne veut pas me dire ce que Préséa lui a dit au dîner, lança Lloyd avec un énorme sourire.

- Lloyd…, gronda Génis en s'empourprant à nouveau.

- Ah ? S'étonna Colette, l'air intrigué. C'était quelque chose de personnel ? Le questionna-t-elle à son tour.

- Ben… Euh…

- Si tu continues à rougir comme ça, tu risques le malaise, se moqua Lloyd en riant.

- Lloyd ! S'énerva Génis pour le faire taire. Pfff…

Le demi elfe monta l'escalier qui conduisait aux chambres sans rien ajouter, aussi gêné qu'agacé par leurs questions. Lloyd et Colette souriaient en le regardant partir puis ils le suivirent après un échange de regards amusés. Les deux amoureux revinrent dans leur chambre sans un mot. L'épéiste était sûr de pouvoir dormir maintenant.

Génis rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Zélos et Régal sur la pointe des pieds, préférant éviter d'autres conversations du même genre. Il se mit en tenue de nuit et s'allongea sur le matelas un peu trop dur. Il devait bien reconnaître que malgré son attitude agaçante, son meilleur ami avait réussi à lui changer les idées. « Tu es un idiot irremplaçable, Lloyd. » Pensa-t-il en souriant faiblement. Le jeune mage noir se mit sur le côté pour s'endormir. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, ce n'était plus le visage de sa sœur qui le hantait mais celui d'une jeune fille aux couettes roses.

----------

Le voyage avait été long : non seulement l'invocatrice n'avait cessé de glisser, manquant échapper à la prise de la demi elfe, mais en plus cette dernière se demandait encore si elle avait fait les bons choix. « C'est un peu de ma faute si elle est dans cet état. » Se reprocha Raine. « Si j'avais agit différemment, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là… »

La demi elfe mit un terme à ses réflexions lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil embrasèrent le ciel. Elle était lasse : ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Plus loin, elle pouvait distinguer les maisons aux toits scintillants de Palmacosta. « Enfin… » Voyant approcher la ville, elle sentit une certaine appréhension la gagner : elle était de retour, mais en quoi cela aiderait-il l'invocatrice ? S'en suivit un questionnement à propos de l'état de santé de la ninja. Cette dernière ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Cependant, Raine avait régulièrement vérifié son état en prenant son pouls, ce dernier étant fort et régulier. Alors pourquoi la jeune femme restait-elle inconsciente ? Cela, Raine n'en avait pas la moindre idée et c'est bien ce détail là qui lui causait du souci.

Son bras se resserra autour de la taille de son amie comme elle entamait la descente avec son ptéroplan. Les champs entourant la ville portuaire étaient paisibles, les herbes hautes se balançant gaiement au gré du vent. Elle repéra la plaine la plus dégagée et se dirigea vers elle pour se poser. Durant la manœuvre, la demi elfe remarqua l'arrivée précipitée de ces amis restés en arrière et leurs grands sourires.

Ils avaient tous remarqué que seul un ptéroplan était en approche mais, après quelques minutes d'étonnement mêlé de crainte, ils virent la tunique violette de Sheena sur le ptéroplan de Raine. Zelos avait poussé un soupir soulagé, tout comme Colette, tandis que les autres se contentaient de sourire d'avantage. Dans une rafale de vent, Raine posa son engin au sol en retenant Sheena, cette dernière ayant la fâcheuse manie de glisser. Elle lança un regard soulagé aux autres avant de descendre en gardant la ninja auprès d'elle. Une fois le ptéroplan rangé, elle fit face au groupe, celui-ci avançant déjà vers elle.

Génis dépassa Préséa et il s'élança sur sa sœur, cette dernière le réceptionnant comme elle put avec des yeux étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Génis ? L'interrogea la guérisseuse d'une voix fatiguée.

- Rien, rien, répondit son frère en reculant précipitamment.

- Sheena ? Appela soudain Zelos en découvrant l'état de cette dernière.

Ils s'intéressèrent alors à la jeune femme inconsciente, attendant silencieusement une explication de la part de la demi elfe. Celle-ci garda le silence en baissant les yeux. « Si j'avais agit différemment… » Songea Raine avant d'être interrompue dans ses réflexions.

- Professeur ? S'enquit Lloyd.

- Je… Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, fit Raine en redressant la tête. Pour l'instant, nous devrions l'amener à l'auberge.

- Oui, approuva Régal pour couper les protestations de Zelos.

Le président de Lézaréno s'avança et il souleva la ninja pour la porter durant le court trajet. Génis marchait à côté de sa sœur sans un mot. Préséa le rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes et elle lui prit simplement la main. Le demi elfe rougit mais il se laissa faire.

Raine n'avait pas eu le courage de parler. A mesure que le temps passait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repensait à tout ça et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. « Et puis, n'est-ce pas moi qui ais proposé ce voyage ? Certes nous devions agir vite mais… Pas au point de mettre nos vies en danger… » Réalisa la demi elfe. Elle gardait résolument le silence sans se préoccuper des autres. En passant les portes de la ville, Zelos prit une autre direction en leur disant qu'il allait chercher le médecin.

Ils le laissèrent faire avec une pointe de surprise, regagnant Le Repos du Marin le plus vite possible pour s'occuper de l'invocatrice. L'auberge, semblable à elle-même, affichait toujours une décoration rouge des plus criardes. « C'est bien l'une des seules choses qui ne m'a pas manqué… » Se dit Raine avec un faible sourire.

Régal monta Sheena dans la chambre des filles (Préséa, Raine et Sheena) et il l'allongea sur son lit. Les autres avaient suivi et ils firent cercle autour de la jeune femme en attendant le médecin. Pendant ce temps, Raine s'était assise sur son propre lit avec un soupir discret, épuisée. Elle avait bien l'intention de leur parler mais c'était trop tôt. Elle se sentait trop vidée, trop déstabilisée aussi, pour revivre ce voyage maintenant. C'est pourquoi elle s'allongea, espérant trouver ainsi un peu de quiétude. Mais avant qu'elle ne comprenne réellement son état, elle s'endormit toute habillée sur les couvertures et en plein jour.

Lorsque les autres l'aperçurent ainsi, ils décidèrent de la laisser se reposer puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon. Génis s'avança vers le lit de sa sœur et s'assit sur le bord, lui prenant la main pour se rassurer. Le reste du groupe garda le silence, attendant simplement le retour de Zelos avec impatience. Colette s'était avancée vers le lit de l'invocatrice et elle se pencha sur elle pour vérifier son pouls. Elle recula ensuite, allant se serrer contre l'épéiste pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

Zelos revint un quart d'heure plus tard, le médecin sur ses talons. Ce dernier se dirigea aussitôt vers Sheena lorsque Régal lui fit signe et il l'examina consciencieusement. Durant l'examen, Zelos jeta un regard étonné sur la guérisseuse endormie avant de reporter son attention sur le médecin, comme tous les autres. Le vieil homme avait fait tous les examens possibles mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi la jeune femme demeurait inconsciente. Aucune de ses stimulations n'avait marché. Il se tourna finalement vers le petit group en secouant la tête pour leur faire comprendre son impuissance.

Avant de sortir, il ne put s'empêcher de s'intéresser à la demi elfe toujours endormie. Il fit deux ou trois vérifications et son diagnostic tomba :

- Celle-ci a besoin de repos, son corps est épuisé, fit-il en s'adressant à Lloyd.

L'épéiste acquiesça tandis que Génis couvait sa sœur du regard. Le médecin se tourna ensuite vers Zelos.

- Si vous avez le moindre problème, revenez me chercher, lui recommanda gentiment le vieil homme.

Zelos hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse et le médecin prit congé. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire si ce n'est attendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lloyd entraîna Colette en dehors de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle principale de l'auberge. Un à un, ils finirent par descendre au rez-de-chaussée avant de s'installer à la table des deux tourtereaux. Génis observa une dernière fois sa sœur, lança un regard inquiet à la ninja puis descendit à son tour après avoir refermer la porte sur elles.

Un long silence planait sur la table du groupe lorsque Préséa le brisa.

- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont découvert ? Interrogea la fille d'Ozette en contemplant ses mains dans une attitude songeuse.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lloyd en prenant un air peiné.

- Qu'elle que soit cette découverte, intervint Régal d'un ton neutre, elle n'est pas amicale…

Ils le fixèrent un instant en assimilant la signification de ses paroles. Puis Zelos se leva brusquement pour se rendre au comptoir. Les autres l'observèrent sans rien dire. Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, Régal se leva et il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, passant commande par la même occasion. Il lui fit simplement sentir sa présence, ne voulant pas qu'il prenne peur et s'échappe à nouveau. Lorsque Régal le sentit plus détendu, il amorça la discussion.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Zelos ? Questionna tranquillement le plus âgé du groupe.

- Je m'en veux, répondit abruptement le jeune noble en lui dévoilant des yeux remplis de remords. Nous n'aurions pas du les laisser partir comme ça, souffla-t-il en examinant sa choppe vide.

- Oui, tu as raison, nous avons fait une erreur, consentit Régal d'un ton posé.

Zelos se tourna vers lui et le considéra quelques secondes avec étonnement avant de reprendre la discussion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le noble en reposant ses yeux sur sa choppe.

- Nous sommes tous dans le même état d'esprit, Zelos, lui révéla le président de Lézaréno, ce qui étonna le jeune noble. Chacun de nous. Nous avons mal réagi, croyant que plus aucun mal ne subsistait en ce monde, ajouta-t-il d'une voix amère.

Zelos ne répondit pas, réfléchissant en silence. « Oui, nous avons fait une erreur… » Se rendit compte le jeune noble en s'accoudant au comptoir. « Mais les erreurs sont souvent réparables. J'espère que celle-ci l'est tout autant… » Se dit-il en se redressant. Il se leva et retourna s'asseoir avec les autres. Régal le suivit avec l'un de ses rares sourires.

----------

Lorsque Raine se réveilla de son sommeil sans rêves, elle put constater que le soleil était à son zénith. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre excepté l'invocatrice, toujours inconsciente sur son lit. La demi elfe se redressa avant de s'immobiliser en découvrant sa tenue. « Je me suis endormie sans même m'en apercevoir… » Elle se leva finalement du lit et alla à la fenêtre. La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux mais après quelques minutes, elle s'y habitua. « Ils doivent être en bas. » Se dit Raine en se tournant vers la chambre. Depuis la fenêtre, elle balaya la pièce du regard en se demandant si elle devait les rejoindre. Son regard passa alors sur le corps inerte de la ninja et elle la contempla plus longuement.

Le fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas réveillée l'inquiéta sérieusement étant donné l'heure qu'il devait être. « Sheena… » Raine délaissa la fenêtre et elle s'avança vers le lit de l'inconsciente avant de s'y asseoir avec hésitation. Elle se sentait tellement coupable et en même temps si triste de la voir ainsi. « Pourquoi suis-je aussi inquiète pour toi ? Pourquoi ais-je envie de pleurer ? » Se demanda la demi elfe totalement déboussolée. « C'est sans doute à cause de la fatigue… Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Sheena ? »

Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle avait prit la main de l'inconsciente dans la sienne durant ses réflexions. Elle observa un instant leurs mains soudées avant de la lâcher brusquement. La guérisseuse fut soulagée d'être seule : ses joues devaient être aussi rouges qu'un fruit d'Ymir. Elle se releva et sans crier gare, les dernières paroles de la ninja lui revinrent en mémoire. « Ce nom… Qu'en est-il exactement ? » Elle posa des yeux pensifs sur la ninja avant de sortir de la chambre silencieuse. Elle ferma doucement la porte avant de descendre les escaliers. « Entamons les explications maintenant… »

Elle rejoignit la salle principale de l'auberge en songeant à la suite des évènements. Pour l'instant, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Et la ninja était dans un état préoccupant. « Aurais-je commis une erreur de jugement ? » Se demanda Raine, en proie au doute. « Que m'arrive-t-il ces derniers temps ? »

La demi elfe fut coupée dans ses réflexions par une exclamation soulagée de son frère.

- Raine !

Génis s'avança vers elle puis il hésita, désirant visiblement se serrer contre sa soeur sans trop oser. Cette dernière laissa échapper un fin sourire et lui posa une main aimante sur la joue avant de la tapoter. « Ca aussi c'est nouveau… » Se dit-elle après avoir reçu un sourire de son jeune frère. Ils rejoignirent tous les deux les autres à leur table et la guérisseuse fut accueillie par des sourires incertains. Raine s'installa en silence et réfléchit quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots.

- Le voyage s'est globalement bien passé, commença maladroitement la demi elfe, un peu perturbée par leur attention soutenue.

- Bien passé ? La coupa Zelos avec une pointe de colère. Tu trouves que l'état de Sheena est bien lui aussi ? Fit-il sans le moindre tact, agacé par l'apparente froideur de leur amie.

- Zelos ! Le fit rudement taire Régal en haussant inhabituellement le ton.

Ils lui lancèrent des regards surpris : d'ordinaire, rien ne pouvait faire perdre son humeur égale au président. Celui-ci affichait une expression mécontente en leur désignant du menton la guérisseuse. Ils l'observèrent à son tour avant d'hausser des sourcils étonnés : leur amie avait un air profondément blessé. Ils firent silence en s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi tandis que Zelos reprenait son calme.

- Excuse-moi, murmura le jeune noble en évitant les yeux de la guérisseuse.

- Ce n'est rien, chuchota d'une voix atone l'intéressée.

- Raine…

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivées devant l'Arbre Géant, reprit la demi elfe en ignorant son frère. Nous avons découvert une ombre sur son tronc. Martel n'était visible nulle part. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle sorte de démon nous a attaqué… Mais c'est lui qui a mit Sheena dans cet état, précisa Raine en relevant les yeux sur eux.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, scrutant leur amie avec des yeux à la fois abasourdis et septiques. Elle évita leurs regards, préférant observer les veines dans le bois de leur table. Jamais Génis n'avait vu un tel abattement chez sa sœur et cela l'inquiéta. Il se demandait si sa sœur leur disait réellement toute la vérité. Mais, même s'il en doutait, il n'avait pas la force de confronter son aînée maintenant : les yeux de Raine étaient voilés, par fatigue ou par culpabilité ? Cela il ne le savait pas et il préférait attendre encore un peu pour lui demander les vraies explications.

- Un démon ? Interrogea à voix haute Préséa, plongée dans ses réflexions.

Les autres lui lancèrent des regards attentifs avant de revenir sur Raine. Régal afficha son éternelle mine mi pensive, mi contrariée en prenant la parole.

- Un démon spécial tu veux dire ? Fit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la demi elfe. Il était différent ?

- Oui, très différent, confirma Raine en posant ses mains liées sur la table. Il était plus sombre que la nuit et plus dangereux que n'importe quelle créature que je connaisse…

- C'est pas ça qui va nous aider, lança d'une voix désagréable Zelos en fronçant les sourcils avec colère. Ca ne va pas l'aider elle non plus…

Raine tressaillit sans un mot, sentant une pointe douloureuse aiguillonner son cœur. Les autres jetèrent des regards d'avertissement à Zelos avant de constater le malaise de leur amie. Cette dernière avait baissé la tête et ses yeux étaient fermés.

- Je suis désolée…

Son murmure était à peine perceptible mais ils l'entendirent dans le silence de l'auberge avant qu'elle ne se lève. Elle remonta les escaliers et retourna se réfugier dans la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Avec un bel ensemble, tous les regards convergèrent vers Zelos. Ce dernier affichait un air ahuri devant l'évidente colère de ses amis.

- Quoi ?! Lança d'un ton à la fois hésitant et irrité le jeune noble.

Génis se leva alors de table pour rejoindre sa sœur mais Régal l'en empêcha, le retenant d'une main ferme. Le demi elfe se tourna vers lui sans comprendre.

- Laisse moi, elle a besoin de moi, lâcha Génis en tentant de se libérer.

- Non, elle a besoin d'être seule, répliqua un Régal en grande réflexion : les yeux fermés et le front barré d'une ride de concentration.

- C'est la première fois que je vois le professeur dans cet état, renchérit Lloyd en fixant son meilleur ami. Tu devrais lui laisser le temps de rassembler ses esprits…

Le demi elfe leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pour que tu remarques ça, elle doit vraiment être bouleversée, ricana Génis en cessant de se débattre.

Si Lloyd ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu se vexer mais à cet instant précis, il ne fit aucun commentaire en souriant faiblement. Il savait parfaitement que son ami avait besoin de ça pour penser à autre chose que sa sœur. Le jeune épéiste garda donc le silence mais il ne put s'empêcher d'adresser une grimace au jeune demi elfe, ce qui fit rire Colette. Après quelques minutes de flottement, l'atmosphère tendue se dissipa un peu et Préséa se mit à parler d'Osette, chose rare. Un peu plus tard, les clients habituels de l'auberge firent leur entrée, animant la salle dans son entier.

----------

Raine s'était réfugiée dans la chambre. De nouveau assise sur son lit elle tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Tant de questions se bousculaient en elle, et si peu de réponses. Fixant son regard sur ses mains jointes, elle se leva brusquement avant s'aller chercher son bâton. Elle retourna alors près de la ninja inconsciente et tenta de la réveiller par ses pouvoirs.

Au bout de la cinquième tentative, la demi elfe abandonna finalement, s'asseyant au bord du lit de son amie. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu agisses ainsi ? Je devrai être à ta place normalement… » Raine se retourna vers elle et passa une main sur son front pour le dégager avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur l'une de ses joues. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle caressa légèrement la peau livide de la jeune femme du pouce, la tête ailleurs. « Pourquoi… »

Peu de choses avaient le pouvoir de perturber le calme quasi légendaire de la demi elfe vêtue d'orange. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, son esprit froidement logique et très raisonné avait littéralement jeté l'éponge. Et tandis que Raine se perdait dans les réflexions les plus introspectives qui soient, Sheena reprit lentement conscience. En ouvrant doucement les paupières pour avoir le temps de s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce, elle sentit un léger mouvement de va et vient au niveau de sa joue. Dans un premier temps, elle resta figée, savourant simplement la sensation agréable que lui provoquait cette caresse. Puis, une fois le stade du réveil totalement terminé, elle fronça un peu les sourcils en baissant les yeux vers la personne à ses côtés.

Sa surprise fut telle en découvrant la demi elfe qu'elle ne put retenir un hoquet sonore, alertant par là même l'objet de sa surprise. _Ainsi, tu m'as sauvée... Oh Raine, était-ce vraiment la bonne solution... ?_ Raine ramena bien vite son attention sur elle en récupérant rapidement sa main, comme une enfant prise sur le fait, ce qui mit un terme aux réflexions de la chef de Mizuho. D'ailleurs, la ninja ne l'avait jamais vu rougir à ce point devant quelqu'un depuis qu'elle la connaissait. _C'est dommage, le rouge souligne le bleu de ses yeux pourtant…_ Sheena fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, se disant qu'elle devrait peut-être consulter le docteur de Flanoir avec de tels symptômes… Aussitôt, un sourire amusé effleura ses lèvres.

Raine avait observé la jeune femme durant ce temps là. « Avec le choc qu'elle vient de subir, elle semble plutôt en bonne santé… Si on excepte son exsphère… » Cette dernière était plus noire que l'encre et, chose étrange, sa texture semblait mat et non plus brillante. Chose vraiment très étrange pour une pierre qui a été polie. La demi elfe fixait en silence cette exsphère sombre depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'un toussotement de la ninja la fit sursauter.

- Depuis combien de temps… ? Demanda doucement Sheena en évitant de la regarder.

- Un peu plus d'une demi journée, répondit la demi elfe.

Sheena émit un bruit signifiant qu'elle avait enregistré l'info mais elle évitait toujours de regarder son amie, excessivement gênée. Raine finit par trouver son comportement intriguant et elle eut vite fait de faire le lien. La ninja avait raison de craindre cette question parce que c'est exactement celle qui avait hanté la guérisseuse durant son « coma ». Malheureusement ou heureusement suivant le point de vue, la demi elfe allait poser la question fatidique lorsque son frère entra dans la chambre, accompagné de Préséa. Autant Raine aimait profondément son frère, même si ce n'était pas toujours flagrant, autant là, elle l'aurait volontiers étripé.

N'en montrant cependant rien, elle accueillit les deux nouveaux venus avec l'un de ses fins sourires. Sheena, elle, poussa un soupir discret mais surtout très soulagé. Ce n'était qu'un répit, mais un répit salvateur tout de même et donc forcément bon à prendre. Sheena tenta de se redresser dans son lit ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la guérisseuse. Attrapant la ninja par les épaules, Raine la força à se rallonger en lui intimant l'ordre de rester tranquille.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te voir t'effondrer une seconde fois, ajouta la demi elfe avec une mine à la fois inquiète et exaspérée.

Sheena allait répliquer sèchement. Elle détestait être maternée.

- Elle a raison, approuva Préséa en lui adressant un sourire contrit face à sa colère apparente.

Détournant la tête avec un bruit contrarié, Sheena abandonna l'idée de protester, sa callant plus confortablement dans le lit. Les mains de la guérisseuse disparurent de ses épaules et elle ne sut si elle en était soulagée ou au contraire attristée. Raine recula un peu et elle reprit sa place initiale sur le lit, assise au pied de ce dernier. Génis se rapprocha de Sheena avec une certaine timidité, ses yeux étant étrangement brillants. Le sorcier resta à une distance respectueuse mais il avait visiblement l'air soulagé par le réveille de la ninja.

- Sheena… Je… Je suis content que tu…

- Baka, souffla la ninja en se renfrognant.

Plutôt mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle était contente de sa réaction. Raine tapota l'épaule de son frère pour attirer son attention et elle l'envoya chercher les autres sans attendre. Génis acquiesça et il détalla sans demander son reste, gesticulant et chantant à pleine voix comme un bien heureux. Raine poussa un soupir, se demandant bien où son jeune frère allait chercher son énergie par moment. Préséa n'avait rien dit mais un sourire s'était épanoui sur son visage quand elle découvrit la lueur amusée qui flottait dans les yeux de l'invocatrice. Gardant toujours le silence, elle fit le tour du lit en prévoyant d'avance la réaction de certains de ses amis et préférant ne pas être sur leur chemin quand ils verraient la ninja réveillée. A croire que Préséa, malgré son silence coutumier, connaissait vraiment bien ses compagnons puisque à peine arrivés, Lloyd et Colette se précipitèrent sur la convalescente avec de petits cris ravis. Sheena eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant leurs comportements un peu ridicules mais après tout, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle-même était très contente d'être toujours en vie. Beaucoup de questions l'assaillirent venant de ses amis et elle fit la grimace, un mal de crâne terrible commençait à lui déchirer le cerveau. C'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvé une telle douleur pour un simple mal de tête.

Régal aperçut illico son malaise et il fit taire Zélos d'un geste brusque. L'aristocrate de Meltokio lui lança un regard d'incompréhension mâtiné d'agacement. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé le sourire en voyant la ninja apparemment d'aplomb, même s'il continuait à en vouloir à Raine. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs posé des yeux inquiets sur la jeune femme en la voyant grimacer. Elle se releva et demanda à tout le monde de sortir pour laisser se reposer l'invocatrice. Zélos serra les dents face à ce qui lui apparut comme un ordre, maudissant la guérisseuse et son comportement trop protecteur à son goût. En vérité, Zélos se savait parfaitement injuste envers la demi elfe mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il était excédé par la jalousie qu'il ressentait envers elle, qui pouvait à loisir rester au côté de la ninja. Traînant les pieds pour sortir, il fallut que Régal l'attrape par le col de sa veste pour le faire sortir de la chambre.

Une fois tout le monde partit, y compris Préséa qui voulait rester avec Génis, Raine hésita. Elle voulait aider la jeune femme qui semblait souffrir de maux de tête mais en même temps, elle ne le voulait pas, commençant à se dire que son comportement en présence de la ninja était pour le moins curieux. La démonstration d'affection qu'elle avait eu pour elle un peu plus tôt l'avait complètement éberluée : même son propre frère ne recevait pas ce genre d'attention de sa part en temps normal… « Je me comporte comme… comme… » Fronçant les sourcils dans sa réflexion, elle ne fit pas attention à la ninja qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur. C'est seulement lorsqu'une plainte douloureuse lui échappa que Raine sortit de ses pensées avec un sursaut étonné. La guérisseuse alla rapidement prendre son bâton et elle revint vers Sheena avec une expression inquiète.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sheena ? Demanda d'une voix pressante la demi elfe.

- Ma… ma tête…

Sur ces mots, la ninja poussa un cri déchirant. Son corps trembla et les Esprits Originels ainsi que leurs pouvoirs en furent expulsés sans ménagement. Raine laissa tomber son bâton sous la surprise tandis que les esprits l'entouraient. Non seulement ils étaient libres mais en plus, ils ne semblaient plus maîtres d'eux-mêmes. Dans l'ensemble, ils paraissaient semblables mais leurs yeux respectifs, eux, avaient tous viré au noir le plus profond qu'elle ait jamais vu. Poussant un léger cri effrayé en sentant leurs regards peser sur elle, elle recula d'un pas avant de s'entraver dans son bâton. Trébuchant maladroitement, elle se retrouva par terre, allongée sur le dos et totalement paralysée par la peur. « Mais… Mais que se passe-t-il !? » Les Esprits Originels s'éloignèrent alors un à un avant de rejoindre leurs anciens sceaux, totalement hors de contrôle.

Raine ne fit aucun mouvement pour les retenir, sachant intuitivement qu'elle ne serait pas de taille à le faire. Une fois les esprits partis, elle se releva tant bien que mal puis se dirigea vers Sheena tandis que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant passé un Lloyd prêt à se battre suivit par le reste du groupe.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna sans ambages l'épéiste, les épées tirées.

- Du calme, fit Colette en posant une main sur son bras. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a aucun danger…

Lloyd renifla d'un air septique mais il écouta tout de même la jeune fille, remettant ses épées dans leurs fourreaux. Régal s'était approché de Raine, tout comme Génis et Préséa tandis que Zélos s'intéressait à la ninja à nouveau inconsciente. Le jeune noble posa sa main sur le front de la ninja et la retira aussitôt avec une expression incrédule.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Zélos ? Lui demanda Lloyd en le rejoignant.

L'épéiste posa à son tour sa main sur le front de son amie et il la retira lui aussi avec un cri surprit.

- Elle est glacée !!!

- Je vais chercher le médecin ! Lança Zélos en se précipitant sur la porte.

- Inutile, le stoppa Raine en se massant la tempe avec lassitude.

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds en l'observant, attendant une explication qui ne vint pas. Raine retourna au côté de Sheena sans plus se soucier de ses compagnons, au comble de l'incrédulité. « Je dois me tromper. C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas exister… Ca ne doit pas exister. » Se dit-elle en remontant machinalement la couverture sur la jeune femme inconsciente, faisant hausser quelques sourcils dans la pièce. « Par la déesse, faites que je me trompe… » Poussant un soupir, la demi elfe leur fit signe de s'asseoir comme elle-même prenait place sur le lit de Sheena. Ses amis obéirent par réflexe à la demi elfe, se gardant bien de protester, et celle-ci entama un récit étrange.

- Avant notre ère, avant que la déesse ne s'endorme et avant même qu'elle ne s'éveille à l'aube du monde, ses terres étaient régies par le chaos. A cette époque oubliée, il existaient des monstres si puissants qu'on leur avait donné un autre nom. On les appelait les Démons Originels…

Ses amis écoutaient la guérisseuse dans un silence quasi religieux, retenant inconsciemment leur souffle en essayant d'imaginer ce monde reculé. Raine avait reprit son ton professoral, ne tolérant aucune coupure de la part de ses « élèves ». En vérité, elle espérait ne pas être coupée : elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie de continuer son récit si cela advenait…

- Les Démons Originels n'étaient régis par aucune loi, aucune règle n'entravait leurs actes et nos ancêtres en payèrent longtemps le prix. A ce que j'en sais, il ne subsiste que très peu de ces démons aujourd'hui. La venue de Martel les ayant fait fuir vers les plans infernaux, Sylvarant et Tésséha'lla sont ce qu'on pourrait appeler des terres paisibles… Pourtant, leur disparition n'est pas prouvée.

Génis allait intervenir mais sa sœur le fit taire d'un geste autoritaire. Le sorcier se rassit et il reprit son écoute attentive avec une mine rembrunie. Colette avait l'air effrayée et elle chercha discrètement la main de Lloyd avant que la demi elfe ne reprenne de sa même voix professorale :

- Je ne peux pas vraiment affirmer ce que j'avance mais… Je pense que… cette chose… que nous avons rencontré était l'un de ces démons. L'un des derniers sans nul doute…

Poussant un autre soupir, Raine fixa Zélos.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, même si j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse face à une telle abomination ?

Le ton de reproche qu'elle avait employé ne masquait pas totalement la douleur qui imprégnait sa voix c'est pourquoi, malgré ses sourcils froncés, Zélos se garda de tout commentaire. Il savait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner mais d'un autre côté, une partie de lui savait très bien que la guérisseuse était innocente. Son esprit penchait entre ces deux réalités et il n'avait pas envie de décider entre elles maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était comment sauver l'invocatrice…

- Dans la langue elfique, on appelle ces démons des Valôms, ajouta Raine en reprenant un air pensif. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas, à Heimdall, que j'ai lu ces quelques informations sur eux. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, souffla-t-elle pour finir en posant un regard triste sur Sheena.

Régal était perplexe. D'un côté il voulait bien croire la demi elfe, après tout, c'était elle l'encyclopédie de la bande, mais d'un autre côté… « Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Comment croire à une histoire pareille ? » Se dit-il en observant la demi elfe, celle-ci fixant le visage inconscient de la ninja. Génis était à peu de choses près dans le même état d'esprit, scrutant le visage de sa sœur pour essayer de démêler le vrai du faux. Préséa se rapprocha un peu de lui et elle lui demanda si ça allait, le trouvant bien silencieux tout à coup.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Génis en observant ses mains jointes.

Il n'en dit pas plus, ne voulant pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Car ce n'était pas les paroles de sa sœur qui l'avaient mit dans cet état, mais son comportement vis-à-vis de l'invocatrice. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre que cette pointe qui asticotait son cœur était de la jalousie et non une quelconque peur d'un soi disant démon… « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas comme ça avec moi ? » Sentant venir quelques larmes, et refusant de les expliquer devant qui que ce soit, ou même de les montrer, il se leva et partit de la pièce sans un mot. Préséa le suivit aussitôt, inquiète, et Lloyd allait faire de même quand Colette le retint par le bras.

- Laisse-les seuls, lui conseilla l'ange blond en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Ca ira…

Lloyd allait répliquer quand des cris paniqués leur parvinrent de la rue. Ils se tournèrent tous avec un bel ensemble vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue et ils se précipitèrent sur la porte pour sortir voir de quoi il retournait. Raine avait l'intention de suivre le mouvement quand la main de Sheena enserra son poignet avec un force surprenante, la retenant dans la chambre. Sans plus se préoccuper du reste, elle se tourna pour observer la ninja et son cœur rata un battement. Lentement, elle sentit une vague d'angoisse mêlée d'horreur la submerger. « Ais-je fait une autre erreur ? » Raine tenta de reculer mais la poigne de Sheena ne lui autorisait aucun mouvement, même le plus infime. Les yeux de la ninja avaient tournés à l'ébène, comme pour les Esprits Originels. Raine tremblait de tous ses membres. « Sheena… »

----------

Les ténèbres. Et le froid. Intense, omniprésent, étouffant… Fatal. Ce froid l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Tout comme il l'empêchait de réagir. Elle flottait dans le néant de son esprit, petite étincelle de lumière noyée dans l'obscurité gelée d'une puissance malsaine. « Si je pouvais encore contrôler… ma bouche, je crois que… je hurlerais… »

- _Les morts ne hurlent pas, humaine, _fit une voix moqueuse tout autour d'elle.

Ouvrant de grands yeux incrédules, Sheena se laissa dériver sans plus penser à sa douleur. Depuis quand entendait-elle des voix au juste ? Et où diable était passée la lumière du soleil ? Un rire grave résonna dans sa tête et elle voulut crier tant le bruit la blessait. Pourtant, une fois encore, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- _Tu entends ma voix depuis que j'ai investi ton exsphère, petite humaine,_ expliqua d'un ton condescendant la voix lugubre. _Et pour éclairer ta lanterne, le soleil ne peut percer mes ténèbres…_

Sheena fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il à la fin ! Elle voulait… Non. Elle exigeait des réponses à ses questions ! Elle voulait à nouveau entendre, voir, parler, sans qu'un étranger le décide à sa place !

- _La ferme !_

La voix brûla son esprit, la faisant se tordre de douleur. Un fois la douleur passée, elle resta immobile. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte…

- _C'est à peu près ça,_ reprit plus calmement la voix.

Sheena referma les yeux. Non vraiment, elle préférait encore le froid à cette voix. Elle crut entendre une autre remarque moqueuse de la voix mais elle l'ignora, se murant dans une apathie réconfortante et donc salvatrice.

----------

Raine se débattait pour se libérer, passablement effrayée par son amie. « Déesse, mais qu'ais-je fait ? » La guérisseuse tenta une fois encore de se libérer mais Sheena donna une secousse si violente à son bras qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit de la ninja, s'affalant à moitié sur elle. Prise de panique, elle cria. Elle sentit une certaine hésitation de la part de la… créature, et elle se raccrocha désespérément à un espoir fou.

- Sheena ! Réveille-toi, Sheena ! SHEENA, TU ME FAIS MAL !

Raine avait hurlé cette phrase, les larmes aux yeux en sentant son poignet se tordre dans un angle très improbable pour ses os. Pourquoi la ninja lui faisait ça ? Elle en serait morte de peine. Cela lui faisait bien plus mal venant d'elle…

----------

Sheena ne faisait même plus l'effort de répondre à cette voix désagréable. Elle était sans doute morte et rien ne parviendrait à la rendre vivante à nouveau. Elle ne souhaitait que le néant…

- _A ton aise,_ lui souffla la voix, à nouveau moqueuse.

L'invocatrice serra les dents de rage. Elle aurait voulu lui faire ravaler ses moqueries à coup de sceaux bien placés mais elle en était bien incapable dans la situation présente. Fermant son esprit à cet intrus envahissant, elle se mura dans un silence opaque. Puis, sentant son envahisseur s'agiter, elle rouvrit les eux pour tenter de percevoir ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait une voix qui appelait son nom… Mais non, elle avait du rêver, elle était absolument et irrémédiablement seule en ce lieu désolé. Se murant à nouveau dans le silence, elle se replia en position fœtale en priant pour que tout cela cesse.

- Sheena !

… _Raine ?_ Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Tout à fait consciente que quelque chose clochait à présent, Sheena essayait de se défaire des ténèbres, les combattant de toutes ses forces.

- _Oh non, tu ne vas nulle part,_ susurra d'un ton douçâtre la voix.

- Laisse-moi ! Elle m'appelle…

- _Oublies-la !_ Ordonna la voix, coupante comme un rasoir.

Sheena s'en tordit de douleur, flottant à nouveau dans le vide, désorientée par la souffrance qui irradiait son corps.

- Réveille-toi, Sheena !

Refaisant face à la voix en serrant les dents, Sheena combattit une fois encore les ténèbres de toutes ses forces. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle découvrit avec étonnement un rayon de lumière perçant depuis quelque part, très loin au dessus d'elle.

- _Tiens-toi, tranquille ou je la tue !_ S'égosilla la voix avec courroux.

Sheena ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits, paralysée par cette idée. _Non. Non, pas elle. Pas ça…_ Elle baissa les bras, sa tête retombant mollement contre sa poitrine. La perdre lui serait inssuportable…

- _Pauvre crédule imbécile,_ cracha la voix. _Tu vas le regretter…_

- SHEENA, TU ME FAIS MAL !

_Raine !!!_ Sheena bondit littéralement à travers le vide, faisant exploser sa haine pour frapper les ténèbres, sa pureté lui servant de bouclier dans le combat qui s'improvisa avec la mystérieuse entité. Jamais elle n'avait eu à faire quelque chose d'aussi éprouvant de toute sa vie. C'est à peine si elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'abandonnait pas tout de suite… Envoyant valser ses craintes, elle ne lâcha pas un centimètre de terrain face à son bourreau, lui arrachant peu à peu son statu de dominant. Elle finit par le réduire à une étincelle de ténèbres tandis que la lumière se faisait à nouveau en elle, l'inondant avec un soulagement quasi liquide.

En reprenant possession de son corps, elle eut l'impression de renaître, retrouvant peu à peu la sensation de ses bras, de ses jambes… Il lui fallut un moment pour adapter ses yeux aveugles une minute plus tôt à la lumière qui inondait la pièce. Emergeant peu à peu de sa léthargie, elle entendit et sentit quelqu'un pleurer contre elle, imprégnant le drap qui la recouvrait de larmes. _Raine ?_ Ouvrant les yeux, la ninja les baissa et découvrit la tunique tant aimée de la demi elfe en travers de son lit. Remerciant toutes les entités qu'elle était capable de nommer, Sheena se pencha pour entourer de ses bras le corps recroquevillé de son amie. _Déesse, elle tremble comme une feuille…_ La serrant contre elle avec le peu de force qu'elle possédait encore, Sheena murmura doucement son prénom d'une voix étranglée…

Raine avait sursauté en sentant des bras l'entourer et la serrer contre… contre… « Sheena ? » La demi elfe se retourna en un éclair, se défaisant sans le vouloir de la prise légère de la ninja. Elle plongea ses yeux azurés dans ceux de la jeune femme en sentant venir d'autres larmes, de joie cette fois-ci. « Sheena… C'est bien toi. » Raine l'entoura alors de ses bras, ne se souciant guère de son poignet blessé, pas plus qu'elle ne se souciait de l'étrangler en ce moment même. Elle était si heureuse. Si heureuse !

- Sh… Sheena.

La demi elfe n'avait pas réussi à en dire plus, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir parler convenablement. Voulant palier au manque de mots, elle serra un peu plus encore la ninja contre elle avant que celle-ci ne proteste faiblement.

- Raine, tu m'étouffes…

La guérisseuse revint brusquement sur terre, s'écartant précipitamment de la jeune femme en piquant un fard impressionnant, vraiment gênée par son comportement très transparent. « Transparent sur quoi ? » Se demanda-t-elle à la réflexion en scrutant son amie. Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de remuer ses membres alourdis par son coma, faisant mine de ne pas trop s'intéresser à la demi elfe. Mais en vérité il n'en était rien : Sheena avait du mal à oublier l'expression qu'avait eu la guérisseuse une seconde plus tôt. En y repensant, elle se mit également à rougir, ce qui n'échappa pas à la demi elfe et l'étonna. _Que c'est gênant tout de même…_ Elle avait besoin de bouger, de s'activer. La ninja voulait absolument oublier l'étincelle de ténèbres qui écumait de haine au plus profond d'elle. Elle craignait tellement de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de son corps… Elle fit mine de se lever mais Raine protesta aussitôt.

- Sheena, reste tranquille, intima Raine en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu viens à peine d'émerger…

- J'ai besoin de bouger, contra Sheena en essayant de ne pas trop faire attention à la main de la demi elfe. Où sont les autres ? Interrogea-t-elle alors, surprise de constater leur absence.

« Idiote ! » Lui reprocha silencieusement Raine avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Comment puis-je oser l'insulter alors que tout ça est de ma faute ? » La guérisseuse fit docilement le tour du lit pour aider son amie à se lever, celle-ci ne voulant pas en démordre. « Sheena, je t'en pris, fais très attention à toi… » Raine aurait donné n'importe quoi pour exprimer sa pensée à voix haute mais elle en était incapable, tétanisée par l'appréhension. Au lieu de ça :

- Ils doivent être dehors, lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'aider à se lever, serrant un peu plus que nécessaire.

Sheena la laissa faire avec une gêne palpable tout en étant ravie. _Bon sang, il faudrait que je me décide à la fin ! Je la veux prêt de moi ou loin de moi ?!_ La ninja émit un bruit agacé qui attira l'attention de Raine sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, trop occupée à réfléchir sur elle-même. _Je la veux… Je la veux…_ Rougissante, elle se demandait si finir sa phrase était très nécessaire dans la mesure ou elle lui plaisait en l'état actuel. Sa rougeur intrigua suffisamment Raine pour qu'elle la contemple dans les yeux, son visage étant tout proche du sien. _Je la veux prêt de moi._ La ninja venait de faire un grand pas en avant en reconnaissant cela. Elle commençait enfin à accepter ses sentiments, ce qui ne pouvait être que bénéfique à l'avenir. Quand elle remarqua le visage proche de la demi elfe qui la fixait de ses yeux si clairs, elle manqua s'étouffer. Reculant en catastrophe, sa jambe percuta le lit et elle se sentit basculer sans pouvoir reprendre son équilibre.

Raine attrapa son bras et la tira vers elle avant de l'enlacer.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur, Sheena…

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas rêvé. Sachant très bien que répondre serait inutile, l'invocatrice rendit avec un légère hésitation son étreinte à la guérisseuse. Au début, elle avait pensé reprocher à son amie son comportement : elle n'aurait pas du la sauver. C'était une erreur qui permettrai au démon qui était à présent en elle de vivre également mais… Comment lui faire un tel reproche ? Elle était tellement heureuse d'être dans ses bras…

----------

Fin du chapitre.

Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, je prévois environ 8 chapitres en tout pour cette histoire. Mais comme je suis effroyablement bavarde, on va plutôt dire 10…Courage ! (ceci est de l'automotivation)

Prochain chapitre 5. Titre provisoire : Une nouvelle quête ?

Bises,

Lumenor.


	5. Nouvelle quête

Yeah ! Voici la suite.

RaR :

**Yunie24 :** Michi

**Eliel :** Je sais, je sais. Encore gomen.

Bises à tous et bonne lecture of course !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle quête ?

* * *

« Comment ne pas culpabiliser ? » Lorsque Raine avait enfin laissé son amie s'éloigner d'elle, la libérant de son étreinte, elle avait eut du mal à ne pas rougir. Dans le même temps, elle sentait une pointe douloureuse près de son cœur : sa culpabilité atteignait des sommets jamais atteints jusqu'alors. Perdue dans sa gêne, elle n'avait pas non plus prit conscience du regard lourd que la ninja posait sur elle, elle-même prise dans ses réflexions. _Raine. Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?_ Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser cette question à voix haute, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

Régal se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé et le regard légèrement horrifié.

- Descendez. Tout de suite, ordonna le président de Lézarano avant de repartir aussi sec.

Sheena et Raine échangèrent un regard alarmé avant de suivre leur ami. Dans la grande salle de l'auberge au rez-de-chaussée régnait une ambiance lourde et passablement angoissante. « Que se passe-t-il ? » La question que se posait la guérisseuse n'eut pas le temps de franchir ses lèvres comme la porte du Repos du Marin s'ouvrait avec fracas tandis qu'un groupe d'homme pénétraient dans l'établissement. Ils transportaient un corps inconscient avec quelques difficultés et se dirigeaient vers les escaliers aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Prenant Raine par le coude d'une main légèrement tremblante, Sheena entraîna son amie hors du chemin des sauveteurs avant de la pivoter vers la sortie de l'auberge. _Par tous les Esprits de ce monde, j'aimerai bien comprendre…_ Sur cette pensée, la ninja poussa la porte d'entrée de l'auberge et elle ne fit qu'un pas au dehors avant de stopper net, éberluée.

Au dehors, la ville ressemblait à un champ de ruines encore fumantes.

Raine vint au côté de son amie en refermant la porte derrière elles, sentant la prise de la jeune femme se desserrer autour de son coude. Toute aussi incrédule que Sheena, elle observa un instant les dégâts en restant muette. Les pierres qui formaient habituellement le sol de la cité portuaire étaient pour la plupart déchaussées, comme si la foudre les avait frappé. Quelques maisons étaient endommagées : leurs toits percés, leurs murs branlants, leurs fondations pour certaines détruites.

- Que… ?

Le murmure surprit de l'invocatrice fut interrompu par un cri sur leur gauche. Génis vint rapidement à leur rencontre, posant des yeux suppliants sur sa sœur avant de l'entraîner avec lui vers la source du cri. Il ne dit pas un mot, ne fit pas un geste pour les rassurer, se contentant de les guider avec une expression de tension intense fixée sur le visage. Des blessés avaient besoin de la guérisseuse.

----------

A nouveau, Sheena se retrouvait à planer dans le ciel. Mais cette fois-ci, la totalité de ses compagnons étaient avec elle, planant non loin. Suite à l'épisode malheureux de Palmacosta, le groupe avait décidé de quitter la ville. Ils avaient alors voyagé vers le Désert de Triet afin de se rendre à la base présente là-bas. Plaidant leur cause face à Yuan pour que ce dernier accepte de leur prêter des ptéroplans. Et à leur grand soulagement, et avec une pointe de surprise aussi, le nouveau chef des Désians avait accepté.

A peine deux jours plus tard, ils volaient sur leurs nouveaux ptéroplans par groupes de deux : ils n'avaient pu obtenir de Yuan que trois ptéroplans, tous les autres étant réquisitionnés pour des missions variées.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous décidé de retourner sous l'Arbre Géant de Kharlan. Ils avaient désespérément besoin de réponses. Et qui mieux que Martel elle-même pouvait répondre à leurs questions ? Un instant, Génis avait émit l'idée de demander conseil au chef des elfes d'Heimdall. Mais le refus catégorique de Raine les avait détourné de cette idée. Et il ne leur en restait pas beaucoup d'autres. _Pourquoi doit-on y retourner maintenant ? Si tôt ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête…_ Sans s'en rendre compte, Sheena s'était mise à trembler tout en pensant à l'Arbre Géant. Elle sentait l'étincelle de ténèbres en elle qui écumait toujours de rage, n'appréciant pas du tout le fait d'être ainsi muselée. De plus, cette étincelle de noirceur semblait peu à peu reprendre des forces. _Je dois m'attendre à un nouveau combat… bientôt._ Ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle à cette pensée : le combat qu'elle avait eut contre le démon qui l'habitait était le plus difficile qu'elle ait remportait de toute son existence.

Des bras entourèrent soudain sa taille, détournant son attention de ses sombres réflexions. La ninja laissa échapper un faible sourire en sentant la prise de Raine autour d'elle, bénissant Colette pour sa clairvoyance. Ou tout simplement pour avoir eut la bonne idée de les mettre ensemble. Lorsque le temps de faire les équipes était venu, le choix avait naturellement incombé à la blonde maladroite : elle restait pour eux tous l'Elue et le guide de leur groupe pour le moins hétéroclite. Colette avait donc fait les équipes sans trop y porter attention, fixant comme à l'accoutumer ses yeux sur Lloyd durant la répartition.

Poussant un soupir de reconnaissance en sentant son calme revenir progressivement, Sheena donna une simple pression sur le bras de Raine, la remerciant silencieusement. Reprenant ensuite les commandes du ptéroplan, elle reprit le fil de ses pensées tandis que la pression au niveau de sa taille se relâchait un peu. _Je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'as toujours pas posé la question, Raine… Tu étais pourtant sur le point de me la poser lorsque je me suis réveillée. Aurait-elle échappé à ta mémoire ?_ Cette possibilité apparaissait comme impossible à la ninja et cela était bien normal : Raine n'avait pas du tout oublié. « Pourquoi, Sheena… ? » Fixant le cou de la jeune femme devant elle, la demi elfe observa le mouvement des quelques cheveux libres qui dansaient là tout en réfléchissant. « Ce nom que tu m'as murmuré, qu'était-il ? Et surtout… Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? Sais-tu à quel point… » Raine ne finit pas sa pensée en sentant que l'engin en dessous d'elle faisait une embardée, la tirant brutalement vers la réalité.

- Sheena ?

Son amie ne répondit pas.

- Sh… Sheena ? Appela à nouveau Raine avec une certaine appréhension.

Aucune réponse. Et soudain, le ptéroplan bascula dans le vide, les moteurs coupés. Les yeux agrandis par la frayeur, Raine n'avait même pas la force de crier. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas crier : à quoi cela pourrait bien lui servir ? « On dirait que mon esprit pragmatique refait surface… Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'y penser ! »

- Sheena ! Cria Zelos en les voyant chuter vers le sol.

- Raine !!! La voix de Génis était particulièrement paniquée.

La demi elfe n'y prêta pas attention, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il prenait à son amie, la secouant doucement par l'épaule. « Et si… » Une idée effrayante lui vint à l'esprit tandis que l'image de Sheena lui revenait en mémoire : une Sheena aux yeux noirs comme l'encre. « Non, non. Ca ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Non… » Ne pouvant retenir un tremblement soudain, la guérisseuse tourna le visage de son amie vers elle. La ninja avait les mêmes yeux qu'auparavant. Sous le choc, Raine se contenta de l'observer sans se préoccuper du sol qui se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement d'elles.

- Sheena…

La voix de la guérisseuse était à peine plus perceptible que le bruissement des feuilles. Incapable de dire ou faire autre chose, Raine sentit son cœur se serrer face à sa culpabilité grandissante. « Si je n'avais pas eu cette idée stupide. Si je n'avais pas fait l'erreur de nous croire invincibles. Si je n'avais pas eu cet attachement pour elle… » Fronçant les sourcils, la demi elfe revint sur ses dernières pensées. « Stop. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Evidemment que je n'allais pas la laisser mourir ! Plutôt me tuer moi-même que de faire ça !... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma poitrine semble s'embraser lorsque je la revois inconsciente ? Pourquoi ais-je cru mourir lorsque je l'ai cru morte ? »

- Professeur !!!

Cette introspection soudaine vola en éclats lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Lloyd. Ce dernier avait glissé dans sa voix une certaine note de désespoir tandis qu'il pilotait son ptéroplan pour tenter de redresser ses deux amies. Sheena semblait… non était totalement absente aux vues de ce qu'il se passait. « Je dois faire quelque chose ! » Légèrement désorientée, Raine se força au calme, balayant froidement sa panique, son angoisse, sa culpabilité et toute autre émotion qui pourrait la distraire avant de se concentrer. Elle devait atteindre les commandes du ptéroplan avant qu'elles ne se crashent au sol. « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » Effaçant cette pensée ironique, Raine se pressa contre Sheena pour pouvoir atteindre les commandes. Du bout des doigts, elle put interagir avec ces dernières en espérant ne pas commettre d'erreurs : elle ne voyait rien puisque que la ninja possédée barrait sa vision. Parvenant à redresser le ptéroplan, la demi elfe comprit bien vite que cela ne suffirait pas pour leur éviter de heurter le sol avec violence. Elles avaient prit trop de vitesse durant leur chute libre. « Elle s'est réveillée la dernière fois. Elle s'est réveillée après mon cri… Peut-être que… Oh déesse, faites que je ne me trompe pas. Si elle ne se réveille pas, nous risquons… » Une pointe de panique aiguillonna l'esprit de Raine. Elle serra la ninja contre elle dans une dernière tentative désespérée pour la faire revenir à elle, criant son nom dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

----------

Elle volait. Et l'instant suivant, elle flottait. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Confuse, la ninja se dit que cela devait être un rêve. Un simple rêve étrangement sombre et inopiné.

- _Ou plutôt un cauchemar_, rectifia la voix moqueuse, transperçant douloureusement son esprit.

- Ahhhhhh !

Prenant une position foetal en espérant vainement que cela calme la douleur, Sheena sentit des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sentant la douleur repartir peu à peu, elle ouvrit les yeux pour observer les alentours. Rien. Seules les ténèbres et le vide. _Non ! Non, pas encore ! J'ai… J'ai échoué…_ Un abattement soudain frappa la ninja et elle crut défaillir, laissant la victoire aux ombres de son corps possédé. La simple perspective de devoir à nouveau combattre ces ténèbres étranges lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. _J'ai eu tellement de mal. Et je dois recommencer ?_ Sheena tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser, carrant les épaules pour se préparer à l'affrontement mais la voix revint, plus douloureuse que milles épines.

- _Que crois-tu faire, petite humaine ?_ Un certain amusement perçait cette fois dans la voix grave. _Tu es en mon pouvoir_.

- Je… Je peux vous combattre…

Cela sonnait plus comme une tentative de se convaincre elle-même plutôt que comme une affirmation nette et inébranlable.

- _Tu crois cela ?_ _Prouve-le moi dans ce cas_…

Le silence régna un instant durant lequel Sheena voulut frapper mais où ? Elle voulait détruire mais quoi ? La dimension désespérée de cette situation la heurta alors : comment combattre ce qui est en nous ? Comment affronter une entité qui n'est pas matérielle ?

- _Alors ? J'attends_… Se moqua une fois encore la voix, semblable à une brûlure dans l'esprit de Sheena. _Tu commences à comprendre on dirait. C'est bien. Sois une gentille poupée maintenant et laisse-moi accomplir ma vengeance._

- Ja… Jamais ! S'indigna la ninja.

- _Alors tu vas connaître la vraie souffrance. Regarde_…

Et disant cela, le démon lui montra ce qu'il se passait au dehors, dans le monde qu'il lui avait volé. Sheena vit le ptéroplan tomber. Elle vit l'expression paniquée de Raine. Ses yeux qui suppliaient une aide quelconque tandis que ses lèvres se glissaient contre son oreille :

- Sheena !

La ninja sentit un frisson la parcourir. Voyant son emprise vaciller, le démon coupa la vision en urgence, envoyant une douleur vicieuse dans l'esprit de la jeune femme en voulant lui faire oublier la demi elfe. Mais cela ne fit que raviver le souvenir de la guérisseuse. Bizarrement, les yeux de son amie apparurent devant elle. Puis elle revit l'image vue un peu plus tôt, les lèvres de Raine s'approchant très près de son oreille. Quelque part au fond de l'invocatrice, quelque chose remua. Quelque chose de grand et de brillant qui lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement mental et qui lui permit de combattre.

- Tu crois vraiment… que je vais abdiquer… si facilement ?

- _Si tu fais la moindre incartade, je la tuerai_, menaça la voix, plus du tout moqueuse pour la première fois depuis son apparition.

Sheena écumait de rage à présent.

- Tu oses la menacer ? Je te tuerai si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux ! TU M'ENTENDS ?

La force de sa colère la libéra d'elle-même de ses chaînes et subitement, la ninja retrouva le contrôle de son corps ainsi que la clarté de son monde. Stupéfaite, elle reprit les commandes de l'appareil et tenta d'adoucir l'impact à présent imminent tout en combattant furieusement le démon qui bouillonnait un fois encore de rage au fond d'elle-même. Distraite par les ténèbres qui l'habitait, elle du reconnaître que sa tentative de sauvetage avait plus l'air d'une tentative de suicide qu'autre chose au final.

La demi elfe derrière elle ne fit aucun commentaire en constatant qu'elle réagissait à nouveau et Sheena se dit que cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon pour elle. _Il faut croire que quoi que je fasse, ce ne sera jamais la bonne façon de le faire…_ Un rire lugubre raisonna au fond de ses entrailles tandis que le ptéroplan effectuait un atterrissage en catastrophe au beau milieu d'un champ de blé. Heureusement, la hauteur conséquente des plantes eu l'avantage d'amortir un peu la violence du choc mais le fait est que le choc n'en restait pas moins violent. Un cri échappa à la demi elfe derrière elle comme elle se trouvait éjectée de l'appareil, allant atterrir quelques mètres plus loin avec une lueur fataliste dans les yeux. Le bruit de sa chute contre le sol raisonna clairement aux oreilles de Sheena et cette dernière en fut contrite. Elle-même avait essayé d'encaisser le choc en se cramponnant au prétoplan. Cependant, elle comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution quand son buste frappa violemment l'avant de l'engin avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, sonnée par la douleur qui naissait en elle.

_Kuso !_ La douleur fit danser quelques points lumineux devant ses yeux un instant. Raine était tout aussi sonnée qu'elle, restant étendue sur le sol sans bouger le temps de remettre de l'ordre en elle.

Les ptéroplans de leurs amis atterrirent autour de leur engin miraculeusement intact. La tentative de la ninja n'avait pas été si mauvaise finalement. Zélos et Régal furent les premiers à atteindre le plancher des vaches et le noble de Meltokio sauta prestement de l'appareil pour se précipiter sur Sheena, visiblement inquiet. Régal le suivit peu de temps après en compagnie de Lloyd et Colette qui avaient atterri eux aussi. La voix inquiète de Zélos leur parvint en approchant de la ninja.

- Sheena ! Tu m'entends ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas tout de suite. Autant l'inquiétude de Zélos à son égard avait quelque chose de flatteur, autant là, elle ne le supportait plus. La seule chose qui lui importait était de se rassurer quand à l'état de santé de Raine et cet idiot parfumé ne l'aidait pas en ce sens. Elle se redressa un peu avec la volonté évidente de se relever mais retomba aussitôt au sol en laissant échapper un gémissement, alertant les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Génis et Préséa avaient atterri à leur tour et le jeune sorcier se jeta sur sa sœur, la serrant dans ses bras en frissonnant.

- Raine ! Ca… ça va ?

Sa voix tremblante adoucit la demi elfe et elle ravala une réplique piquante. Faisant un effort pour clarifier ses pensées et son état d'esprit, le professeur tapota le dos de son cadet pour lui signifier qu'elle allait bien. Comprenant le message sans mal, Génis s'écarta un peu et lui adressa un sourire mi contrit mi ravi. « Ces deux là n'ont même plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. » Pensa Préséa en se plaçant au côté de Génis, amusée par le comportement des deux autres. Evidement, elle n'en montra rien toutefois, se contentant juste de rester là, silencieuse. Le gémissement de la ninja leur parvint aussi clairement qu'un coup de tonnerre et une lueur alarmée passa dans les yeux de Raine. Cela n'échappa ni à Génis, ni à Préséa.

Se relevant avec la vitesse d'une ressort, Raine assise dut pourtant rester immobile : la tête lui tournait affreusement. Génis s'inquiéta un peu tandis que Préséa faisait le tour de la demi elfe en silence en prévision de la demande probable de la guérisseuse. Qui ne tarda pas à venir :

- Aidez-moi à me relever, demanda Raine en tentant de le faire d'elle-même sans grand succès.

Génis obéit aussitôt, attrapant le bras de son aînée pour lui donner un point d'appui. Préséa fit de même de l'autre côté et elle put se relever. Son bâton tomba à ses pieds et elle le contempla un instant. Il y a avait quelque chose qu'elle aurait du ressentir mais elle ne savait pas quoi exactement. Cette sensation était étrange en fait. Elle fut brutalement tirée de ses réflexions par la voix accusatrice de Zélos qui l'interpella de plus loin :

- Comment as-tu pu… Raine…

Même si l'accusation n'était pas clairement formulée, tout le monde put la percevoir sans mal. Un terriblement sentiment d'injustice frappa la demi elfe. Elle allait répliquer mais son frère le fit pour elle. Fondant sur Zélos avec une lueur de colère au fond de ses pupilles, le sorcier du groupe paraissait hors de lui.

- Comment oses-tu, Zélos ?! Ce n'est pas elle qui pilotait !

Préséa le rejoignit dans le but de le calmer tandis que Raine ramassait son bâton avec un soupir exaspéré. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir au noble. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait chez la ninja, elle ne pouvait donc pas le blâmer. Du moins, pas totalement. Car même si elle n'était pas étrangère à tout ce fiasco, elle n'en n'était pas la seule cause non plus… Si ? Lloyd vint au secours du professeur sans réellement le vouloir en prenant la parole, posant la seule question qui pouvait faire avancer les choses dans le groupe.

- Comment a-t-elle pu perdre le contrôle du ptéroplan ?! S'étonna à voix haute le jeune épéiste. Elle sait pourtant les manier à la perfection…

Le problème soulevé ici eut l'effet qu'espérait Raine : l'attention générale se fixa sur ce point, la laissant ainsi respirer. Littéralement. Sous l'accusation de Zélos, elle avait inconsciemment cessé de respirer. Renvoyant de l'oxygène dans ses poumons, elle se rapprocha du groupe tandis que Régal émettait quelques hypothèses possibles pour expliquer l'accident. Un faible gémissement échappa à Sheena. Seuls Zélos et Raine l'entendirent : ils étaient les plus proches de la ninja. La guérisseuse s'agenouilla aussitôt au côté de son amie. Cette dernière était légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude. Un reniflement mécontent de Zélos fit savoir à la demi elfe que le noble était toujours aussi méfiant à son égard, ce qui commençait sérieusement à entamer sa patience, pourtant grande. Ignorant le chevalier, elle essaya d'analyser la chute de l'invocatrice pour définir la source de sa douleur.

Même en n'ayant pas vue réellement la dite chute, Raine pouvait aisément déduire cette dernière en considérant la position qu'avait son amie avant l'impact. Et avant son éjection de l'appareil. « Si elle était au dessus du cadran au moment de l'impact, elle a du heurter ce dernier. Le plus logique serait qu'elle l'ait reçu en plein buste. L'estomac peut-être ? » Suivant la logique de son raisonnement qui lui paraissait tout à fait plausible, Raine approcha une main de la ninja et passa doucement ses doigts sur la tunique de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait mais elle le trouva rapidement lorsque Sheena tressauta sous le contact : les doigts de la guérisseuse avaient effleuré l'une de ses côtes. « Bon… » Raine soupira de soulagement. Une côte cassée, ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Elle se retint de passer une main caressante sur la joue de la ninja pour la rassurer avant de murmurer les paroles de guérison, son bâton déjà au dessus de la jeune femme.

- Que… ?

Zélos fut coupé par le halo vert qui enveloppa le bâton de la guérisseuse puis le corps de la ninja. Cette dernière émit un bruit étrange, à la fois soupir et barbotement confus. Le groupe se rassembla autour de la chef de Mizuho et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, quelques traces de confusion flottant encore dans ses yeux. Avec un bel ensemble, les regards se dirigèrent sur Raine. Pas de doute, la guérisseuse était impressionnante par moment. Se redressant sans faire attention à ses compagnons, la demi elfe fixait Sheena d'un regard passablement inquiet… Et quelque peu coupable aussi. La ninja n'eut aucun mal à le percevoir et durant un instant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. _Regretterait-elle de m'avoir sauvé ? C'est sans doute le cas et je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir dans la situation présente… Mais déesse, ce regard là venant d'elle me fait mal._ Détournant les yeux pour ne plus voir les yeux tourmentés de la guérisseuse, Sheena constata avec un certain étonnement que tous les autres la contemplaient aussi. Lloyd avait l'air légèrement agacé.

- Quoi ?

La question de l'invocatrice fit naître un soupir exaspéré chez le jeune épéiste et ce dernier reposa sa question.

- Comment as-tu fait pour perdre le contrôle du ptéroplan ?

- Je… C'est que…

Incapable de trouver une raison valable, elle finit par se taire. Elle ne voulait pas leur parler du démon. Par encore. _Je dois d'abord trouver un moyen de le combattre avant de leur en parler. Je ne veux pas qu'ils paniquent. Je ne veux pas les voir s'éloigner de moi par crainte… Même si fuir serait la meilleure chose à faire._ Les réflexions de Sheena tourbillonnaient en elle, lui donnant presque la nausée tant elles étaient compactes et insolubles.

Raine observait son amie en silence, les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ? Cette situation est dangereuse… » Voyant l'air perplexe du professeur, Colette lui adressa la parole.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ?

Sursautant à cette interruption, la demi elfe se tourna vers l'ange blond avec une mine tiraillée. Devait-elle parler ou se taire ? Les autres membres du groupe n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient bien compris que quelque chose clochait avec la ninja. Alors pourquoi le nier ? « Je ne te comprends plus, Sheena. Tout cela va finir par mal tourner… » Se disant cela, la guérisseuse du groupe se força à afficher un air impassible en répondant, un sourire rassurant flottant sur ses lèvres :

- Rien de bien important, Colette, la rassura-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Régal, où sommes-nous selon toi ?

- Il me semble que j'aperçois le pic là-bas, fit remarquer le président de Lézarano en désignant le sommet à leur droite. Ces champs ne sont pas très courants par ici.

Et en effet, un champ de cette nature si près du désert avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mais en un sens, ils pouvaient bénirent les cieux pour avoir placé ce champs pile sous le ptéroplan de Raine et Sheena. Cette dernière se releva soudain, ramenant l'attention générale sur elle. Elle savait parfaitement que tôt ou tard, elle devrait parler à ses compagnons mais pour l'instant, elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Adressant un regard discret à Raine, elle tenta de lui faire comprendre son intention, une lueur fatiguée flottant sur ses iris marrons. La guérisseuse ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'acquiescer imperceptiblement d'un hochement de tête avant de se détourner. Ignorant le reste du groupe, elle leva les yeux au ciel pour tenter d'apaiser ses peurs grandissantes. Les autres n'y faisaient pas vraiment attention, concentrés qu'ils étaient suite à la question de Préséa : que devaient-ils faire maintenant ? Le visage de Régal se barra d'une ride mi soucieuse, mi réfléchie et il reprit la parole d'un ton grave.

- On devrait peut-être faire une halte, proposa le meilleur cuisinier de la bande en lançant un regard septique au soleil déclinant. De toute façon, l'Arbre Géant ne va pas s'envoler…

- Et que fais-tu des monstres ? Demanda Génis d'une voix surprise.

- Peu importe les monstres, ils ne font pas le poids contre nous ! S'exclama Lloyd avec un sourire arrogant accroché au visage.

- Ils risquent surtout de fuir s'ils te voient faire cette tête, se moqua Génis.

- Hey ! Tout le monde ne peut pas être un beau gosse, répliqua illico le jeune épéiste en lui tirant la langue.

Sentant une migraine approcher à grands pas, Régal se prit la tête d'une main et massa l'une de ses tempes. Non vraiment, ils n'étaient pas prêts de faire quoi que ce soit de constructif avec des gamins pareils… Prenant le président de Lézarano en pitié, la voix douce de Préséa s'éleva tandis que Colette affichait un sourire amusé.

- Rien ne presse si ce n'est notre impatience, fit remarquer la plus petite du groupe d'un ton mesuré.

- En effet, concéda d'une voix absente Zélos en cherchant Sheena du regard.

La ninja s'était éloignée d'eux pour rejoindre Raine un peu plus loin. Le jeune noble de Meltokio sentit la même pointe de jalousie revenir et un instant, il crut qu'il allait s'en prendre à la demi elfe. Colette avait prit l'initiative d'aller chercher leurs affaires pour bivouaquer ici mais elle trébucha sur un pied de blé à demi coupé, s'affalant sur Zélos. Ce dernier, trop occupé à observer la ninja, ne fut pas assez rapide pour leur éviter la chute. Un grognement mécontent échappa au chevalier pendant que Colette se dégageait de lui avec un sourire d'excuse. Gardant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, Zélos se remit debout en époussetant ses manches d'un geste agacé. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux seules personnes du groupe qui s'étaient mises à l'écart. « Que peuvent-elles bien se raconter ? Si jamais cette… guérisseuse me la vole… » Faisant un pas vers elles en se disant ça, le jeune noble fut coupé dans son élan par Régal. Celui-ci lui fourra un petit sac de patates dans les bras et lui intima de le suivre.

- Mais…

- Aide-moi, le coupa d'une voix ferme Régal. Et laisse-les tranquilles…

- Comment ?! Et pourquoi cela je te prie ? Répliqua d'un ton agacé Zélos.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, le président s'arrêta pour faire face à son compagnon. Prenant un air fataliste face à l'aveuglement évident du noble, il se mit à lui expliquer d'une voix exagérément lente.

- Elles viennent d'avoir une peur bleue. Je suis pratiquement certain que Sheena veut s'excuser alors laisse-les un peu en paix, fit Régal. Ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient s'envoler de si tôt après cette chute libre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mi ironique, mi humoristique.

La remarque étonna suffisamment Zélos pour qu'il détourne son attention des deux jeunes femmes. Depuis quand Régal avait-il de l'humour ? Mais cet humour inattendu n'empêcha pas pour autant l'apparition d'une moue de jeune riche frustré et le grand Zélos reprit sa marche en direction du feu qu'avait allumé Lloyd un peu plus tôt, déposant non loin le sac de patates. Régal l'avait suivit et il commença à préparer un repas pour tout le monde tandis que Zélos s'asseyait non loin de lui, les yeux fixés sur les deux jeunes femmes en gardant une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

----------

Sheena avait discrètement prit ses distances avec le reste du groupe pour se rapprocher de Raine. Cette dernière s'était écartée du groupe en silence et personne n'avait voulu la déranger. Même si la ninja n'aimait pas trop l'idée de déranger son amie, celle-ci paraissant en grande réflexion, elle voulait tout de même lui parler. Il y avait un sentiment de culpabilité qui planait en elle. S'étant approchée sans faire de bruit, Raine ne remarqua pas sa présence, trop absorbée par ses propres démons. _Elle a l'air totalement déboussolée…_ Soupirant silencieusement, Sheena n'avait plus le cœur à parler à la guérisseuse : elle savait très bien qu'elle était en partie la cause du tourment de son amie. _Mais pourquoi m'avoir sauvée alors Raine ?_ La ninja allait repartir mais elle fut stoppée par la voix de la demi elfe.

- Pourquoi ?

Le murmure désorienté du professeur serra le cœur de Sheena. Elle s'arrêta derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas pour lui parler, se contentent de rester là, silencieuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à dire. _Je pensais être forte. Pourtant je me fais l'effet d'une lâche_…

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Ajouta en un souffle tout juste audible la guérisseuse.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? Répliqua tout aussi doucement Sheena.

Pour l'une comme pour l'autre, la réponse était contenue dans la question, et vice-versa. La ninja aurait voulu pouvoir adoucir sa question qui contenait une nuance de reproche mais comment ? Les mots étaient des mots. Quelle que soit la façon dont on les disait, ils restaient eux-mêmes.

Sheena entendit très clairement un sanglot derrière elle et elle se gifla mentalement. Elle ne faisait décidément rien comme il le fallait. Faisant volte-face pour lui demander pardon, les ténèbres qui sommeillaient en elles s'enflammèrent soudain d'un feu noir pour tenter de la faire plier mais elle résista, la mâchoire serrée, tandis qu'un rire moqueur envahissait ses oreilles. Tombant à genoux sous la violence de la tentative, elle résista sans broncher. Du moins en apparence. _Combien de temps encore vas-tu me tourmenter, démon de malheur ?_ Le rire prit de l'ampleur et elle ferma les yeux pour le repousser. Son souffle était devenu rauque sous l'effort qu'elle soutenait et Raine finit par le remarquer. Elle fit face à son amie et un air soucieux s'étala sur ses traits. S'agenouillant face à la ninja, la guérisseuse ne put que constater les tremblements de cette dernière.

- Sheena… ?

L'appel alarmé de Raine n'était pas assez fort pour être entendu des autres mais il était suffisamment désemparé pour que Sheena rouvre les yeux, la fixant évasivement de son regard voilé. Une ombre assombrissait ses iris. Raine allait saisir son bâton avec un mélange de crainte et d'affliction lorsque Sheena referma les yeux en laissant échapper un soupir soulagé. _Enfin_… Indécise, la demi elfe resta devant elle sans dire un mot, la scrutant dans une posture clairement anxieuse. Le soleil couchant envoyait des rayons sanglants sur les terres de Sylvarant, tamisant peu à peu la lumière éclatante du jour mourant.

- Raine…

Le chuchotement surprit la demi elfe : elle était déjà repartie dans ses pensées, se demandant quoi dire ou faire. Une fois de plus.

- Excuse-moi, laissa tomber Sheena d'une voix fatiguée. Pour ce que je viens de te dire, excuse-moi. C'est juste que…

- Tais-toi, lui intima Raine d'une voix dure, refusant d'en entendre davantage.

Peinée, Sheena en aurait presque crié de frustration : la guérisseuse lui en voulait, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. _Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal pourtant ; Je voulais juste_…

- Tu es épuisée…

La remarque n'avait pas la moindre once d'accusation. C'était plutôt une constatation soucieuse. Redressant la tête pour affronter le regard de Raine, l'invocatrice resta interdite. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce regard chez la demi elfe. Intense, vigilent, omniprésent. Ce regard l'enveloppait totalement, bâtissant une carapace autour d'elle. Sheena ne put empêcher l'afflux de son sang vers ses joues et elle se sentit rougir. Incapable de soutenir pareil regard, elle brisa le contact visuel entre elles et se détourna_. Je ne devrai pas être aussi transparente. Cela risque de compliquer bien des choses_… Mais à son grand étonnement, Raine ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. En fait la demi elfe avait baissé la tête sans remarquer la rougeur soudaine de l'invocatrice : elle ne parvenait pas à effacer sa culpabilité.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, souffla Raine d'un ton fautif. Si je n'avais pas… Si je n'avais pas eu cette idée stupide…

- Raine, je ne te reproche rien, tenta de l'apaiser Sheena.

- Mais tu… Cette… chose…

- Je suis aussi fautive que toi, lui fit remarquer avec justesse la ninja. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es réfugiée derrière moi. C'est moi qui me suis interposée, lui rappela-t-elle.

Le vent s'était mis à souffler sur le champ, faisant balancer le blé sous son rythme lent. Une mèche de cheveux argentée vint barrer le front de la guérisseuse, cachant ses yeux. La remarque de son amie avait ramené la question sur ses lèvres mais elle ne s'avait pas très bien si elle voulait entendre la réponse. Il y avait trop de choses incontrôlables, trop de choses insaisissables. « Je refuse d'avoir mal à nouveau. Je ne veux plus de trahison, même si pour cela je me condamne à la solitude. Voilà ce que je pensais avant la ruse de Mithos à Welgaïa : il avait créé une réplique de notre mère pour me ranger de son côté en se servant de mes propres fantômes. Et le pire, c'est que sans Lloyd, je serais sans doute tombée dans ce piège grotesque... Mais à présent... En quoi je crois ? Qu'est-ce que je cherche ? »

Même dans sa situation délicate, Sheena gardait l'intime conviction qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en protégeant son amie. Et rien, pas même celle qu'elle avait voulu sauver, ne pourrait lui faire dire le contraire. La voix de la personne en question revint titiller ses oreilles.

- Pourquoi as-tu gardé le silence tout à l'heure ? Demanda finalement Raine, repoussant encore l'heure des vraies questions. Ils doivent être mis au courant pour…

Sheena émit un soupir, coupant sans le vouloir la guérisseuse. Cette dernière leva les yeux pour les poser sur son amie, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation silencieuse.

- Je…

La voix de la ninja se fêla brusquement, la réduisant aussitôt au silence.

- Sheena ?

Cette dernière avait baissé la tête, luttant contre des larmes qu'elle s'obstinait à retenir. Raine avança la main vers son visage pour lui redresser la tête mais se figea en entendant son frère l'appeler depuis le feu de camp. Elle tourna un instant la tête dans sa direction pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait, un certain agacement irradiant de sa personne. Visiblement, leurs compagnons les attendaient pour manger. Se retenant de lâcher une pique acidulée, la demi elfe allait se redresser quand elle sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur son poignet. Un cri surprit faillit lui échapper mais elle le retint de justesse. Un instant, elle craignit que le démon se soit à nouveau emparé de la ninja mais la voix de cette dernière s'éleva une fois encore derrière elle, la rassurant sur ce point.

- Raine, j'ai… besoin de toi, murmura Sheena après une brève hésitation.

La guérisseuse remercia silencieusement la déesse, créatrice de la nuit : ses joues devaient avoir à peu près la même teinte que le feu du camp. « Grâce au ciel, l'obscurité joue en ma faveur. » Ce constat était plus que bienvenu : sans l'obscurité, tout le groupe aurait pu voir le professeur rougir. Et comment aurait-elle pu alors expliquer ce phénomène, elle qui n'avait jamais rougit jusqu'à il y a quelques mois ? L'absence de réponse de la demi elfe fit douter Sheena et elle resserra doucement son étreinte autour du poignet de Raine.

- S'il te plait… Je ne sais pas comment combattre ce monstre.

Cet aveu arracha la guérisseuse à son immobilité et elle s'agenouilla face à Sheena. Quelques traces de rougeur étaient encore visibles sur ses joues et une étincelle protectrice brillait dans son regard. Ce dernier point envoya une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale de Sheena, la laissant essoufflée et confuse.

- Je serai là pour t'aider, lui promit Raine.

Un sourire reconnaissant fut tout ce que put répondre la ninja avant qu'elles ne rejoignent leurs camarades. Ces derniers ne posèrent aucune question mais quelques regards curieux leur furent adressés à plusieurs reprises durant le repas. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu leur aspect normal pendant que le groupe se restaurait. Sheena piquotait dans son assiette, ne mangeant pas vraiment. L'angoisse qui lui tenait au ventre l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit : et si le démon reprenait possession d'elle ? _Si jamais je ne parviens pas à le maîtriser, seront-ils encore en vie lorsque je redeviendrai moi-même ?_ Se disant cela, les joues de l'invocatrice pâlirent légèrement. A présent qu'elle commençait à voir le problème dans son entièreté, elle doutait de pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure de peur de perdre le contrôle de son propre corps.

Au fond d'elle même, une entité maléfique jubilait.

----------

La majesté de l'Arbre Géant de Kharlan n'avait pas d'égal. L'impressionnant géant de sève élevait ses branches vers les cieux avec une élégance surprenante, semblant soutenir à lui seule la voûte céleste. Les feuilles vertes de l'arbre étaient à présent visibles face à eux et Raine laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. Sheena avait insisté pour que ce soit elle qui prenne les commandes du ptéroplan. Toutes deux avaient la ferme intention de ne pas réitérer leur chute libre…

_Jusque là, j'ai réussi à lui résister je ne sais trop comment… Mais combien de temps pourrais-je encore le contenir avant de céder ?_ L'invocatrice commençait à voir un autre problème tout aussi inquiétant. _Où sont donc passés les Esprits Originels ? Je ne ressens plus leur présence en moi…_ Cette révélation la frappa sans préavis et elle émit un petit bruit de gorge stupéfait. Là où la présence des esprits la réchauffait auparavant, il ne régnait plus que le vide ici aussi. _Comment… ?_ Ses bras autour de la taille de Raine se resserrèrent imperceptiblement mais la guérisseuse n'eut aucun mal à le percevoir. Décrochant son regard de l'Arbre Géant, la demi elfe tourna la tête vers elle.

- Ca va ?

L'invocatrice voulait lui répondre que oui, la rassurer, lui dire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes mais cela aurait signifié qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Hors, c'était tout l'inverse.

- Je ne ressens plus la présence des Esprits Originels en moi, répondit d'une voix à moitié choquée Sheena. Raine… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

La guérisseuse faillit en lâcher les commandes du ptéroplan. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail ! « Un détail bien embêtant. » Secouant la tête pour clarifier ses pensées, elle essaya de formuler une réponse concrète.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, fit la guérisseuse en entamant la descente vers l'Arbre Géant. Je pense qu'ils ont été expulsés par le Valôm…

- Valôm ?

Raine ne répondit pas, prenant le temps de les faire atterrir correctement et sans problème cette fois-ci. Une fois les moteurs du ptéroplan coupés, elle sentit la ninja glisser derrière elle. A grande peine, elle se retint d'attraper la jeune femme par la tunique, subitement effrayée de la voir tomber inconsciente. « Je me fais tellement de souci pour elle. Est-ce que ça a un sens ? Je me comporte comme… » Une exclamation à demi étouffée de la ninja la ramena à la réalité. Descendant à son tour de l'engin, Raine vint se placer à côté de son amie et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle. Non seulement la noirceur résidant sur le tronc à leur dernière venue n'était plus mais elle était de surcroît remplacée par une douce lumière verte. Fascinée, Raine s'avança vers l'immense tronc de l'Arbre Géant, analysant dors et déjà le phénomène lumineux. « Cela pourrait venir du mana. Ou du soleil ? Non, non, impossible. Le mana est une hypothèse plus raisonnée. Mais si c'est du mana, l'arbre en est-elle la source ou simplement le réceptacle ? » Un peu plus loin derrière la demi elfe, Sheena était partagée entre amusement et exaspération. _Elle ne changera jamais_…

Colette rejoignit l'invocatrice, suivie peu après par Lloyd et Régal. Derrière eux, Génis et Préséa tentaient de convaincre Zélos : ce dernière faisait la tête depuis hier soir.

Soudain, la lueur verte s'amplifia, éblouissant complètement Raine qui recula en trébuchant. Elle serait tombée à la renverse si Régal n'avait pas était prompt à réagir, la rattrapant avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Sheena les rejoignit sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, attrapant la main de la guérisseuse pour l'entraîner vers les autres. Régal haussa un sourcil mais il ne s'en préoccupa plus que cela, lui aussi se mit à reculer. La lumière s'apaisait à présent. Raine relâcha sa respiration : sous la peur, elle l'avait inconsciemment retenue. Sentant une main dans la sienne, elle lança un regard étonné à Sheena mais celle-ci ne faisait déjà plus attention à Raine, observant l'Arbre Géant. Faisant de même sans pour autant dégager sa main, la demi elfe resta un instant bouche bée.

Là-bas, devant l'Arbre Géant de Kharlan, l'apparition de Martel leur faisait face. Les cheveux verts de la déesse flottaient autour d'elle, la nimba d'une aura de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le petit groupe. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait son bâton de bois au cristal vert. Dans sa main gauche, un cristal blanc luisait faiblement.

- _Vous voilà enfin devant moi._

La voix de la déesse semblait partout et nulle part à la fois. Les entourant, venant même de l'intérieur de leurs cœurs, de leurs corps, planant avec les nuages et bruissant avec les feuilles. Les yeux de Martel se posèrent sur l'invocatrice pour ne plus la quitter jusqu'à la fin de son intervention.

- _Le dernier des Valôms a été libéré de sa prison ancestrale, me réduisant pendant un temps au silence. A présent que sa présence n'affecte plus mes sens, laissez-moi vous dire ce qui doit être entendu_…

Génis allait couper la déesse mais un signe autoritaire de son aînée le fit taire.

- _Une seule prison est capable d'enchaîner le Valôm. On la nomme Carcan et elle se trouve au cœur de la forêt des elfes, élevant ses prismes cristallins entre les branches majestueuses. Elle est l'œuvre d'Origin et il sera le seul à pouvoir vous y conduire._

La déesse marqua une pause en étudiant attentivement Sheena. Les compagnons de la jeune femme en firent de même durant un moment, essayant de lire entre les lignes de la déesse.

- _Mais ce temps là est loin car il vous faudra reconquérir ce qui a été perdu : les Esprits Originels vous attendent._

- Quoi ?!

La voix de Lloyd résonna au pied de l'Arbre Géant avec une note d'incrédulité omniprésente. Le jeune épéiste venait de donner voix à l'abasourdissement de tous ses compagnons. Pourtant, malgré l'interruption, Martel resta imperturbable.

- _Une fois les Esprits Originels à nouveau réunis, il vous faudra trouver les Perles de Lumière. Avec leur aide, et grâce au Carcan, vous pourrez alors affronter le Valôm à armes égales… Ou presque_…

Un autre silence. La déesse commençait déjà à disparaître.

- _Malheureusement, je ne peux faire plus pour ce monde. En tant que protecteurs de l'Arbre Géant de Kharlan, je vous demande d'accepter cette quête_…

La déesse Martel n'attendit pas leur réponse, se détournant déjà du groupe de héros. Ouvrant sa main gauche, elle laissa échapper le cristal blanc et celui-ci se mit à flotter dans l'air. Avec un dernier murmure, la respectée déesse de ce monde disparut.

- _Que ceci vous guide._

Le cristal en question se mit soudain en mouvement et le vent s'agita un peu, faisant danser les branches du géant de sève. Se rapprochant du groupe, la pierre immaculée s'immobilisa devant eux, luisant faiblement sous les rayons du soleil. Finalement, elle se remit en mouvement et se rapprocha de Raine. Cette dernière fit un pas en arrière : la dernière fois que quelque chose de lumineux lui avait foncé dessus, la suite avait tourné au vinaigre. Mais la pierre suivit son mouvement avant de s'incruster dans le bois de son bâton sous les yeux perplexes de ses amis. Avec un cri douloureux, la guérisseuse lâcha le bâton illuminé d'un halo blanchâtre tandis que Sheena faisait de même avec sa main, une grimace s'étalant sur ses traits. « Par les ruines de Derris-Kharlan ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pierre ? » Raine n'en revenait pas : son bâton l'avait quasiment brûlée.

- Sheena, ça va ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Colette.

La guérisseuse se tourna vers la ninja et se figea en constatant la grimace de son amie. « C'est moi qui… ? » Et quelque part au fond de son esprit, la voix de la déesse chuchota à sa conscience : _Hâte-toi, et prends garde, magicienne : la vie de ton amie est en danger. Deux règles régissent que possède le Valôm : si le démon s'empare complètement du possédé, ce dernier mourra ; et lorsque le démon quittera son réceptacle, ce dernier cessera d'exister. Je te confis ce cristal : la première Perle de Lumière. Suis-la scrupuleusement._ Mais… _Mon sommeil me gagne à nouveau, magicienne. Ecoute attentivement mes paroles._ Le ton de la voix se faisait pressant et Raine se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, se disant que la déesse le percevrait. _Seul un sentiment puissant pourra empêcher l'éveil complet du Valôm et préserver la vie de ton amie. Le seul sentiment qui puisse déplacer des montagnes et décrocher la lune._ Pourquoi moi ? _Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question. _Mais…_ Le guide appelle l'égarée, vas_… La présence chaleureuse de la déesse quitta Raine et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être attristée par le sentiment de perte qu'elle en ressentit. L'échange n'avait pas prit plus de trente secondes toutefois et aucun de ses compagnons n'aurait pu soupçonner la moindre petite chose.

Raine soupira en secouant la tête. Tout cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour ses seules épaules. Bizarrement, le bâton l'attirait à présent. Cédant à cette attraction, la demi elfe marcha vers le bout de bois et elle se pencha pour le reprendre en main. Cette fois-ci, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur en le touchant.

- Raine ?

La voix de Génis était clairement méfiante et en se tournant ver lui, elle put constater que c'était le bâton qui inspirait en lui cette méfiance. S'intéressant au dit bâton, la guérisseuse constata que ce dernier était métamorphosé, le pouvoir de la pierre l'avait totalement transformé : là où elle tenait auparavant un bâton de bois ordinaire, le professeur possédait à présent une arme étrange que l'on dirait taillée dans le cristal le plus pur. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier devant ce prodige. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre derrière elle.

- Sheena ! La voix de Zélos était à la frontière entre étonnement et anxiété.

----------

Il y avait eu la déesse et ses paroles étranges. Il y avait eu le cristal et le bâton. Il y avait eu la brûlure insupportable faisant naître la douleur. Il y avait eu un moment de flottement. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'une étoile filante, il y avait eu le black out total. Rideau.

_Raine_…

----------

Fini pour ce chap. Review ?

Je déclare également officiellement et sans faute cette fois-ci que la suite viendra plus vite à partir de maintenant : j'ai décidé de terminer cette fanfic le plus rapidement possible (mais sans bâcler, j'aime trop ce couple pour ça xD ) Donc, la suite très bientôt !

Bises,

Lumenor.


	6. Esprits de Sylvarant

Yeah, j'ai de l'avance cette fois, la suite ne sera pas longue à venir (histoire de me faire pardonner dans votre grande bonté… Vraiment désolée pour l'attente.) RaR :

**Eliel :** Michi et désolée pour les frayeurs, c'est mon côté imprévisible ça. Mais bon, avouez que c'est plus intéressant que « elles se rencontrèrent, s'aimèrent et se séparèrent »… non ? Ben tu as une très bonne santé alors. Ca me rassure… Je peux continuer, dis ? lol (se protège machinalement) Bises à toi.

**Lumeha :** Ah… ravie de rallier des adeptes ! lol. De toute façon pour moi c'est évident ce duo. Sinon oui, j'avance vite, histoire de ne pas faire une fic-fleuve. Nana parce que si je prenais le temps de tout bien détailler comme il faut, ben on ne serait pas sortis de la berge… Déjà dix chapitres, c'est pas trop mal je trouve. Et michi aussi, héhé. Bises.

**Yumi24 :** Ben, c'est génial, michi pour la review, lol. Bises of course.

Et bonne lecture !

----------

6. Esprits de Sylvarant

----------

Le Bon Air était la plus belle auberge d'Asgard. Spacieuse, propre, lumineuse, elle était située en altitude, offrant une belle vue sur le reste de la cité du vent. Mais bon… Ils avaient du débourser pour y séjourner. Avec un soupir, Raine observa une fois de plus la paisible cité enclavée contre la montagne. Seule dans la chambre depuis seulement quelques minutes, le professeur se débattait avec sa conscience. « Elle n'a pas voulu les mettre au courant. Martel, par ses paroles, n'a pas explicitement dit que le Valôm était en Sheena ; les autres ne soupçonnent donc rien. Mais combien de temps encore pourrons-nous garder cela secret ? Et pourquoi le garder secret ? Cela fait trois jours que j'y pense et je ne vois toujours pas de raison vraiment valable… » Derrière la vitre de la fenêtre, la demi elfe vit un enfant qui jouait avec un morceau de bois, lançant ce dernier à un chien. Les deux jouaient sans se soucier de se qu'il pouvait arriver, ignorant totalement l'existence du démon… et de ses sbires.

Raine avait enfin compris la relation entre le Valôm et les monstres végétaux : le démon avait le pouvoir d'infester les créatures vivantes, quelles qu'elles soient. Animaux, plantes, esprits… Son influence pouvait avoir un impact sur toutes choses. « Sheena… » L'expression de la demi elfe s'assombrit et elle se détourna de la fenêtre. Devant elle, une petite table ornée d'un bouquet se tenait là, une tasse de thé fumante attendant son bon vouloir. Ignorant le liquide fumant, la guérisseuse se leva de la chaise et elle se rapprocha du seul lit qui était occupé. Etendue sur les draps blancs, la ninja semblait dormir, inconsciente.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce par ma faute que tu te retrouves dans cet état ? Serait-ce le bâton qui… ? » Les yeux de Raine s'agrandirent soudain : elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité mais… Si son bâton était effectivement devenu l'une des Perles de Lumière, toucher Sheena en même temps que le bâton… « Le démon… »

- Est-ce que je risque de te blesser… ? Murmura Raine à la forme inconsciente de l'invocatrice.

Perplexe, le professeur revint vers la table et les chaises pour y prendre son bâton. Ce dernier était posé contre le mur, attendant patiemment qu'on se serve de lui. Passant ses mains sur les veines figées du bois à l'aspect de cristal, elle le soupesa un instant en tentant de définir sa nature. « Trop léger pour être de la pierre brute mais trop lourd pour être du cristal. Et définitivement plus en bois… De l'argent ? Non, il serait plus lourd que ça. Fer, idem. Et puis la couleur ne correspond pas. Cette dernière me rappelle l'opale blanche… » Renonçant à trouver maintenant, elle reposa le bâton dans un coin de la pièce en secouant la tête. Etonnamment, malgré toutes ses connaissances, elle s'était retrouvée ignorante devant la révélation de la déesse : le professeur n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvaient bien être les Perles de Lumière. « Et surtout quelles sont leurs origines… »

Rapidement, comme ses yeux revenaient sur la forme allongée de Sheena, Raine se mit à réfléchir à des questions bien plus personnelles. Depuis qu'elle avait revu la ninja il y a quelques jours, beaucoup de sentiments se bousculaient en elle. L'incompréhension face au comportement de son amie, l'anxiété face à la situation que vivait la jeune femme, l'incertitude face à ses propres sentiments… La relation entre Sheena et elle avait peu à peu changé. Raine ne comprenait pas tout à fait en quoi et comment mais elle n'était pas aveugle : elle l'avait très bien senti. Elle ne pouvait ignorer les marques d'affection qu'elle avait accordé à la jeune femme et le fait que cette dernière les lui rende. « Que se passe-t-il Sheena ? »

Le loquet de la porte tourna avec un bruit métallique, attirant l'attention de Raine, et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Zélos. L'aristocrate de Meltokio s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour fixer le professeur avec un mélange de surprise et d'agacement puis il referma la porte sans un mot. Ignorant la demi elfe, Zélos s'avança vers le lit de Sheena et il attira une chaise à lui pour s'asseoir, fixant la jeune femme en silence.

Une certaine tension se faisait à présent sentir dans la pièce. Une autre preuve que la relation entre elles se transformait peu à peu, ce qui laissait Raine d'autant plus désorientée.

L'animosité de Zélos envers elle n'était plus un secret pour personne maintenant et la demi elfe n'avait pas la tête à se disputer avec le jeune noble. Reprenant son bâton en main, Raine sortit de la pièce sans adresser la parole au jeune homme, une certaine amertume au fond de la gorge. Descendant eu rez-de-chaussée, elle rejoignit le reste du groupe attablé dans le salon au milieu d'autres clients. La table de ses amis était inhabituellement silencieuse.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Questionna Raine, brisant leur silence sans attendre.

- Professeur...

La voix surprise de Lloyd confirma à la demi elfe ce qu'elle pensait : ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. « Eux aussi sont étranges… Décidément… » Prenant place à côté de Colette, la demi elfe appuya son bâton contre la table avant de briser à nouveau le silence.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Demanda doucement Raine sans oser fixer qui que ce soit, observant la table.

- Hum, laissa échapper Colette en faisant de même.

- Professeur, souffla Lloyd en croisant les mains sur la table.

Le ton sérieux du jeune épéiste attira instantanément tous les regards de ses amis sur lui.

- Plusieurs villes ont été victimes d'attaques d'esprits, rapporta Lloyd. Est-ce que cela signifie que Sheena…

- Non ! S'indigna Raine en haussant le ton.

Le jeune homme recula sur sa chaise, prit par surprise et un peu effrayé par l'expression féroce de la guérisseuse. Cette dernière se força à respirer à plein poumon pour se calmer puis elle secoua la tête pour montrer son incompréhension.

- Pardonne-moi, Lloyd, s'excusa Raine en se massant une tempe. Ecoutez, les Esprits Originels n'obéissent plus à Sheena à cause du Valôm…

- Le démon ? La coupa Génis, intéressé. Comment peut-il l'influencer elle ?

- De la même façon qu'il influence les plantes et les transforme en monstre, répondit son aînée avec une expression songeuse.

- Vous voulez dire que les monstres qui sévissent sont sous l'emprise de ce Valôm ? S'étonna Colette.

- Et les Esprits Originels aussi ? Intervint Régal d'un ton sceptique.

- En effet, acquiesça Raine d'une voix sans appel.

Préséa se leva, attirant leur attention. Suivant son regard, les autres découvrirent un Zélos blessé derrière eux. Après un temps de réaction conséquent, un brouhaha sans nom explosa dans le salon du Bon Air à l'apparition du noble en sang. Aussitôt, tous les membres du groupe bondirent pour se précipiter sur Zélos. En sang était un bien grand mot à vrai dire : seul une superbe ecchymose ornait la joue du jeune homme, un fin filet de sang s'échappant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce dernier émit un reniflement dédaigneux mais une grimace douloureuse vint tout de suite après. Sans réellement réfléchir, la guérisseuse du groupe se précipita à l'étage au lieu de venir en aide à Zélos. Personne ne la retint mais tous trouvèrent cette réaction très inappropriée. Colette s'était déjà penchée sur l'autre élu pour le soigner à l'aide de sa magie angélique.

Raine monta les escaliers quatre à quatre sans même penser à faire autre chose. « Si Zélos est blessé c'est que… » Le professeur entra dans la chambre avec la force d'une tornade, le bâton levé et resta un instant dans cette position, stupéfaite. Une Sheena parfaitement normale lui faisait face depuis son lit, assise en tailleur et lui rendant son regard, elle-même éberluée de la voir entrer de la sorte.

« Imbécile. » Se traita la guérisseuse en se sentant rougir, abaissant son bâton avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Désolée, murmura Raine en faisant à nouveau face à la ninja.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Sheena d'une voix curieuse.

- Je… Zélos était… J'ai cru que tu… Le Valôm, répondit confusément Raine.

- Oh, ça… Laissa tomber Sheena avec un sourire crispé.

La demi elfe se rapprocha un peu du lit de son amie et entendit très clairement le soupir qu'elle poussa même si la chef de Mizuho tenta de le dissimuler. Raine s'arrêta juste devant le lit de son amie et elle posa le bâton contre le mur à proximité. Une fois cela fait, elle lui adressa un regard curieux et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que la ninja reprenne la parole, s'avouant vaincue.

- Il a… Enfin, je crois que j'ai perdu mon calme, avoua Sheena en rougissant de gêne.

Raine ne répliqua pas par égard pour les joues de son amie qui avaient atteint un taux de pigmentation déjà bien supérieur aux doses recommandées. Toutefois, la réponse n'avait pas apaisé sa curiosité. Hésitant un peu devant l'invocatrice, elle finit finalement par s'asseoir au bord du lit de la convalescente sans trop oser la regarder en face, se mettant à lisser les draps. Ce comportement était plus que suspect pour Sheena qui s'approcha de la demi elfe.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant dans l'intention de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Oui, oui, répondit Raine un peu trop vite.

Le professeur releva la tête et fit un bond en arrière en découvrant la jeune femme si proche d'elle, manquant tomber du lit qui grinça sous le mouvement soudain. L'invocatrice attrapa l'un de ses bras pour lui éviter la chute tout en haussant un sourcil amusé. Puis, lentement, elle longea le bras de la guérisseuse pour atteindre sa main qu'elle serra doucement dans la sienne sans un mot. Sheena n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et elle observait leurs mains jointes, incapable d'affronter le regard de Raine. Celle-ci était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Sh… Sheena ?

Bizarrement, le cœur de Raine s'était mit à battre plus vite, la prenant de court. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait et l'attitude de son amie jetait une telle confusion en elle qu'elle préféra prendre la fuite. Se dégageant de la prise de la ninja, le professeur se releva et repartait déjà en ayant au passage saisit son bâton.

- Raine !

Sheena se leva d'un bond derrière elle et elle reprit sa main dans la sienne une fois de plus. Aussitôt le bâton s'illumina tandis que la jeune femme de Mizuho laissait échapper un petit cri de douleur en tombant au sol. Raine lâcha automatiquement le bâton, préférant inconsciemment se séparer de lui plutôt que de son amie. Alarmée par la douleur qui irradiait de l'invocatrice, elle l'attira à elle tout en se mettant à genoux, la serrant contre elle sans trop penser à ce qu'elle faisait, affolée.

- Sheena ! Appela Raine avec inquiétude, passant une main caressante dans son dos pour tenter d'apaiser sa douleur. Excuse-moi, rajouta-t-elle en un souffle contrit.

- Non, murmura Sheena en lui rendant faiblement son étreinte. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'es pas toi mais lui.

- Je…

- Raine, je… je crois que je commence à entrevoir la nature du lien, fit l'invocatrice en se redressant pour la contempler.

- Quel…

- Le Valôm et moi sommes extrêmement liés, la coupa Sheena. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton bâton mais il est capable de blesser le démon et de le faire fuir de ma conscience. Ce n'est pas moi que tu viens de blesser mais lui…

Raine fronça les sourcils et une lueur sceptique passa dans ses yeux bleus. Le raisonnement de l'invocatrice tenait debout sur certains points mais pas tous, surtout si on prenait en compte le fait que… La demi elfe leva une main vers le visage de Sheena et elle passa son pouce au coin des lèvres de cette dernière avant de ramener son pouce vers elle pour l'examiner, permettant à son amie d'en faire autant. Un peu de sang teintait la peau du professeur.

- Que… ? S'étonna Sheena en tentant d'ignorer le frisson qui l'avait saisit sous les doigts de la demi elfe.

- Même si c'est le Valôm que mon bâton touche, tu en seras autant affectée que lui, la coupa d'une voix tremblante Raine. Comme tu viens de le dire vous êtes liés…

La ninja se tut en prenant conscience des implications contenues dans les paroles du professeur. « Sheena… _Deux règles régissent ceux que possède le Valôm : si le démon s'empare complètement du possédé, celui-ci mourra ; et lorsque le démon quittera son réceptacle, ce dernier cessera d'exister_… » Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue de la guérisseuse perdue dans ses pensées. « Quoi qu'il advienne, sommes-nous voués à te perdre, Sheena ? Je ne veux pas. Pourquoi cette idée me fait-elle aussi mal ? Tu es mon amie au même titre que tous les autres mais… quand c'est toi, tout est plus… plus… douloureux ? » Il fallut un petit moment à Raine pour prendre conscience de la main de Sheena posée sur sa joue. La ninja effaça doucement la larme en lui adressant un sourire à la fois rassurant et timide, ce qui fit automatiquement rougir Raine.

- Shee…

L'invocatrice glissa un doigt sur les lèvres de la demi elfe pour la faire taire : elle n'avait plus envie de résister à ce besoin qu'elle ressentait. Ce besoin de la demi elfe. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Sheena se pencha pour se rapprocher encore de Raine, rougissant elle aussi malgré elle. Elle avait prit le visage de la demi elfe dans sa main, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres lorsque le bruit du loquet retentit une fois encore dans la pièce. Prises par surprise, les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre en même temps, toutes deux les joues en feu lorsque le reste du groupe entra dans la chambre. Les autres stoppèrent net en les voyant toutes les deux à terre, le regard fuyant. Raine se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance puis elle se releva et ramassa son bâton échoué au sol. Sheena se releva également en adressant un demi sourire à leurs amis puis elle retourna à son lit pour y récupérer les quelques affaires qu'ils lui avaient enlevé avant de la coucher. Comme le silence devenait vraiment pesant, Régal repoussa tout le monde dehors en lançant à Raine avant de sortir :

- On vous attend en bas.

Raine hocha la tête avec un semblant de reconnaissance dans les yeux puis elle les regarda disparaître derrière la porte. Une lueur dure dansait sur les iris de Zélos avant que la porte ne le sépare d'elles. La demi elfe entendit un soupir et elle se tourna vers Sheena. Cette dernière l'observait depuis son lit.

- Raine, je…

- Pourquoi as-tu… ?

Elles avaient parlé en même temps et toutes deux se turent. La ninja ne savait plus où se mettre, se maudissant pour son comportement stupide : à présent il était évident qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquer. La demi elfe se doutait de quelque chose, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. La femme en question la contemplait sans mot dire, visiblement déconcertée. Sheena ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en inquiéter ou non. Après tout, pouvait-on classer la guérisseuse dans la catégorie des personnes étroites d'esprits ? _Si j'étais une ruine ancienne et inconnue de tous, ça arrangerait sans doute les choses_, se dit Sheena avec un semblant de sourire. Même dans sa gêne actuelle, elle gardait son sens de l'humour.

Pourtant, elle avait peur de voir Raine s'éloigner d'elle à présent, car peu à peu, elle avait compris que la demi elfe jouait un rôle important dans sa capacité à résister au Valôm. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ni même comment mais c'était un fait, le démon n'appréciait pas le professeur. _Et si j'avais tout gâché… ?_

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te choquer, Raine, souffla d'une voix éteinte la ninja.

- Je… Viens, ils nous attendent, finit par dire Raine en allant vers la porte.

« Elle ne voulait pas me choquer… Qu'était-ce ? Est-ce qu'elle… ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un moment d'égarement sans signification ? Sans signification… On dirait en disant ça que je regrette. C'est fou, j'en viendrai presque à penser que j'aurais aimé qu'elle… » Trop honteuse pour mettre plus de mots sur ses envies confuses, Raine sortit de la chambre en rougissant discrètement, la couleur de ses joues jurant avec l'argent de ses cheveux. Derrière elle, Sheena se morigéna pour son manque de subtilité tout en la suivant.

----------

Le Geyser de Thoda. C'est ici qu'ils avaient rencontré Ondine, l'Esprit Originel de l'eau. A présent, ils devaient la retrouver et surtout l'affronter une fois encore, en espérant qu'ils parviendraient à la vaincre malgré le feu sombre du Valôm qui brûlait en elle. La théorie de Raine avait laissé tous les membres du groupe plutôt sceptiques au premier abord. Même Sheena avait au début eu du mal à croire à cela mais c'était un fait : les Esprits Originels étaient devenus incontrôlables et ceci sans la moindre raison apparente. Hors, qu'est-ce qui avait changé en mal dans le monde récemment ? Une seule réponse à cette question était possible : le Valôm. La logique de Raine avait parfois quelque chose d'effrayant…

En parlant du professeur, elle regardait en ce moment même les profondeurs abyssales de l'eau qui entourait l'île de Thoda avec une expression quasi maladive. Pour Raine, même en étant sur la terre ferme, le simple fait de voir toute cette eau lui donnait déjà l'impression de tanguer. Passant à côté d'elle, Régal posa une main sur son épaule pour la sortir de son état vaseux en lui adressant un fin sourire.

- L'aventure, c'est par là, lui dit-il gentiment en pointant l'entrée du geyser.

La demi elfe hocha la tête avec une mine un peu nauséeuse puis elle le suivit en direction de leur prochain combat. L'entrée du geyser n'avait pas changé depuis leur dernière visite : il y avait toujours autant de voyageurs inconscients venus admirer cette bizarrerie de la nature. Les installations créées pour les touristes n'avaient apparemment pas subi la colère d'Ondine si l'on considérait leur bon état. Ce constat donna un espoir un peu désespéré à la guérisseuse : peut-être que l'esprit de l'eau avait retrouvé sa conscience… ? « Autant espérer que le Valôm soit juste une chimère en colère… » Ironisa Raine en pénétrant à contre cœur dans la caverne du geyser.

A leur tête, Lloyd avait déjà sortit ses épées jumelles tout en prenant naturellement le commandement du groupe. Juste derrière lui venait Colette et Sheena. Bien que l'invocatrice soit loin devant elle, Raine pouvait très bien discerner la tension qui habitait les épaules de la jeune femme. Zélos venait après, suivant le mouvement avec un air indifférent collé au visage. Puis venaient Génis et Préséa. Son jeune frère paraissait aussi peu rassuré qu'elle ce qui fit sourire le professeur. Et enfin à ses côtés marchait le silencieux Régal. Silencieux certes, mais attentif : le président de Lézarano fut le seul à voir venir le danger avant que celui-ci ne leur tombe dessus.

- Attention !!!

Un gros pic de glace s'était détaché du plafond de la caverne et fonçait droit sur Colette et Sheena… et Zélos accessoirement. Le temps que Lloyd ou Préséa soient conscients du danger, le pic était déjà presque arrivé sur ces cibles. Génis, quand à lui, avait repéré le pic mais il manquait cruellement de réflexes, ce qui l'empêcha d'agir pour sauver ses amis. Régal s'élança alors, suivit de près par Raine. L'ancien prisonnier fit son attaque sautée la plus puissante, tentant de viser le point le plus fragile du pic pour le défaire en plusieurs morceaux. Ce qui arriva : le pic vola en éclats suite au choc. Des éclats qui faisaient tout de même la taille d'un chien adulte. Régal en prit un en plein plexus solaire, ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre et l'envoya directement au sol dans un bruit mat. Raine, à deux pas de lui, en reçut également un à l'épaule droite et elle laissa échapper un petit cri douloureux en le rejoignant au sol. Zélos avait pourfendu les deux qui lui fonçaient dessus et Colette, glissant malencontreusement sur un caillou, évita celui qui volait vers sa tête en se précipitant toute seule par terre. Tous les autres éclats de glace s'écrasèrent au sol, se changeant instantanément en poussière scintillante.

- Colette !

La voix de Lloyd résonna un instant dans la caverne et le jeune homme se précipita sur son ange blond. Cette dernière se releva avec un sourire penaud tout en époussetant son pantalon, gênée d'être toujours aussi maladroite qu'avant. L'épéiste l'entoura de ses bras tandis que Génis s'avançait vers Régal pour l'aider à se relever avec l'aide de Préséa, lançant un regard préoccupé à son aînée. Celle-ci se redressa sur le sol, adoptant une position assise tout en grimaçant : le coup violent avait légèrement endommagé sa clavicule. Elle aura sans doute mal pendant quelques jours avec en prime un joli bleu. Ignorant tout cela du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle se leva à l'aide de son bâton, prenant appui sur lui.

- Raine ? La voix hésitante de la ninja était juste derrière elle.

Contrôlant froidement sa réaction pour ne pas bondir de surprise, le professeur se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un regard interrogateur avant de la scruter avec un court temps d'arrêt : la jeune femme de Mizuho semblait très frustrée. Après une ou deux déductions, Raine en vint à la conclusion suivante : Sheena était agacée de ne pouvoir l'aider puisque la demi elfe avait son bâton en main. Du moins, Raine pensait que c'était cela.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Lloyd.

Une confirmation générale plus tard, le groupe reprenait sa marche vers le niveau le plus bas de la caverne. Cependant la configuration de la petite colonne avait changée. Lloyd était encore en tête mais avec son ange blond cette fois-ci. Puis venait Régal et Zélos, ce dernier soutenant le président de Lézarano : son coup au plexus l'avait à moitié assommé. Génis derrière eux jetait de temps en temps un regard à sa sœur derrière lui tandis que Préséa à ses côtés souriait de le voir faire. « Une vraie mère poule… » Fermant la marche, Sheena suivait de près la demi elfe devant elle en fixant son bâton d'un air pensif, plongée dans ses pensées. Le fait que la jeune femme reste muette et en retrait par rapport à elle vexa Raine. Ce n'était pas très rationnel comme réaction mais au point où elle en était, la guérisseuse ne cherchait plus de raison pour justifier ses sentiments de plus en plus étranges vis-à-vis de la ninja. Le fait est qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'attitude de Sheena. Et qu'elle attendait toujours une explication de sa part…

- Raine ?

Le murmure de la jeune femme de Mizuho la fit sursauter et elle ralentit l'allure pour être au même niveau qu'elle, masquant sa surprise.

- Oui ?

- Crois-tu que… ton bâton serait capable de me tuer ? Souffla Sheena en fixant l'étroit sentier d'un air absent.

La surprise fut telle que Raine en lâcha le bâton en question. Embarrassée, elle le récupéra aussitôt pour éviter de se faire distancer par le reste du groupe tandis qu'un peu de rouge colorait ses joues. Après tout, elles étaient déjà bien à l'écart de leurs amis, pas la peine de creuser encore plus cet écart. En la voyant faire, un fin sourire avait étiré les lèvres de l'invocatrice sans pour autant lui donner envie d'en dire plus.

- Je ne sais pas, Sheena, avoua finalement Raine. Peut-être… C'est une hypothèse acceptable : tu es blessée même lorsque tu n'es pas en contact direct avec lui. A chaque fois, c'était à travers moi que le bâton t'atteignait et tu en ressentais pourtant l'impact sans problème alors… Si le bâton te touche directement, ajouta-t-elle sans finir.

Cette hypothèse était désagréable pour la demi elfe et elle décida de l'oublier bien vite. Elle avait le pouvoir de lui serrer le cœur et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Durant un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi ? N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Sheena n'était qu'une amie pour elle, non ? La guérisseuse finit par se convaincre que son amitié pour la jeune femme était simplement plus forte qu'avant. « Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. »

- Parfois j'ai l'impression…, commença Sheena avant de s'interrompre.

- Oui ? L'encouragea Raine avec curiosité.

- Non rien, répliqua Sheena en un soupir. Il faut que je me prépare pour Ondine, acheva-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Hum…

Raine avait acquiescé sans dire un mot, étudiant l'invocatrice un instant. La jeune femme paraissait à bout de nerfs. Suivant une impulsion subite sans prendre le temps de la réflexion, Raine se plaça derrière elle et se concentra pour rassembler son pouvoir de guérison. Levant son bâton, elle lança alors le sortilège de cure sur la ninja. Le sortilège serait assez puissant pour la détendre un peu mais pas assez pour la blesser. En l'espace d'une seconde, la jeune femme sentit son stress et sa tension s'envoler, lui faisant hausser un sourcil étonné tout en s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers elle.

- Tu… Tu semblais en avoir besoin, bafouilla le professeur sous le regard étonné de son amie.

- Merci alors, répondit celle-ci en souriant.

- Sheena !

La voix agacée de Zélos rompit le contact visuel entre elles et elles se dépêchèrent de rattraper leurs compagnons.

Ils étaient arrivés au denier niveau. Aucun d'eux n'en doutait : l'air était ici suffoquant et indéniablement menaçant. Chargé de mana sombre. Quelques torches bleues éclairaient ce qui ressemblait à une sorte d'autel. Une lumière bleue se mit à irradier de l'autel en question, chassant les ombres de la grande salle. Peu à peu, Ondine se matérialisa devant eux. L'Esprit originel de l'eau semblait être elle-même, ses yeux se posant sur le groupe et plus particulièrement sur Sheena. Des yeux voilés par la tristesse.

- _Je suis désolée_…

Les mots avaient à peine franchi ses lèvres que les yeux d'Ondine viraient au noir, s'élançant sur eux en préparant un raz-de-marée. Lloyd poussa Colette derrière lui et se mit en position de défense tandis que Zélos brandissait son épée avec enthousiasme.

- Enfin un peu d'action !

- Attention Zélos !

Ondine passa près du jeune noble en entaillant ses côtes de ses nageoires, forçant Zélos à s'agenouiller sous le coup. L'Esprit allait revenir sur lui pour l'attaquer à nouveau mais Préséa s'interposa, lui envoyant son attaque « bête » à la figure. Le choc força Ondine à reculer et elle prépara une autre attaque spéciale. Sheena préparait un sceau serpent tandis que Génis envoyait une gelée de pomme à Zélos. Ce dernier se releva avec une mine vexée et il prépara son attaque spéciale de lumière. Dans tout ce chahut, Raine ne savait pas trop où donner de la tête. Restant en retrait, elle se préparait à guérir tout blessé à n'importe quel moment, le bâton tendu devant elle. Lloyd s'élança alors sur Ondine avec son envol du faucon, donnant à Zélos la diversion dont il avait besoin pour lancer son sort : Ondine resterait en place.

- Lance de lumière !

L'attaque magique frappa l'esprit de l'eau et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Un cri de joie avait échappé à Colette en voyant ça et quelques sourirent apparurent sur le visage de ses amis. Finalement, ils n'avaient rien perdu de leur force malgré tout ce temps. Sheena soupira de soulagement, le combat allait être moins dur que prévu finalement. _Que tu crois_, murmura le Valôm à sa conscience en s'attaquant soudain à son esprit. Prise au dépourvue par la soudaineté de l'attaque, l'invocatrice sombra dans les ténèbres.

----------

_Noir. Encore_… Sheena flottait à nouveau à la frontière entre inconscience et abandon. Son corps était engourdi et lui paraissait lourd tandis qu'elle dérivait mollement dans la prison de son propre esprit. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir pensé que cela intervenait au plus mauvais moment mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler pourquoi._Comme c'est frustrant… Bah, peu importe, je suis bien là, il n'y a rien pour me déranger… Seulement le néant et moi-même_, pensa la jeune femme en laissant sa conscience dériver sans but. _C'est tellement plus facile de se laisser entraîner par les évènements plutôt que d'entraîner soi-même ces évènements_…

Un rire désagréable résonnait parfois quelques par autour d'elle mais elle l'ignorait, n'étant pas d'humeur à s'en préoccuper. Pourtant, une partie d'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du, qu'elle aurait du se battre. Le souvenir de Corrine apparut en elle et une tristesse encore vive se répandit dans son âme. Son ancienne petite compagne était morte pour elle… Avait-elle le droit d'abandonner alors que Corrine avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne ? _Mais elle n'est pas tout à fait morte_, se dit Sheena en repensant à sa dernière rencontre avec la créature. _Que dirait-elle en me voyant ainsi ?_

- _Que tu es pathétique ?_ Proposa le Valôm avec un rire sarcastique.

- La ferme ! Riposta aussitôt la ninja.

- _Attention, souviens-toi que je suis aux commandes_, susurra le démon d'une voix douçâtre.

Une grande quantité de mana noir passa à travers elle sans pour autant la blesser et elle entendit quelque chose à la périphérie de sa conscience. Comme un cri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? S'impatienta Sheena en émergeant peu à peu de son état d'abandon.

- _Je trouve que tu as trop d'amis, c'est dangereux_, articula distinctement le Valôm. _Dis-toi que c'est une façon de faire le ménage_, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

- Je t'interdis de les toucher !

- _Oh, voyez-vous ça… C'est déjà fait pourtant_, la voix du Valôm n'aurait pas put être plus narquoise que ça.

- Quoi ?!

Sheena se débattit brusquement dans l'étreinte des ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire alors que ses amis avaient besoin d'elle !

- _Oh non, tu ne vas nulle part, petite humaine_, fit le Valôm en brûlant son esprit. _Celle au bâton est très occupée, tu ne risques pas de m'échapper_, acheva-t-il sur un ton triomphant.

L'invocatrice se débattit deux fois plus mais en vain. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était incapable de se défaire du démon sans l'aide de Raine. _Raine_… _Comment fais-tu ? Ce bâton… Pourtant, j'ai réussi à me libérer la dernière fois. Tu étais là mais c'est moi qui ais brisé l'emprise. J'étais furieuse à ce moment-là_…

Sheena prit peur un instant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement pour ses amis. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils étaient encore en vie ou non. Et Ondine ? Avait-elle retrouvé ses esprits ou était-elle encore sous l'emprise du démon qui rongeait l'invocatrice ? Et une fois que l'Esprit originel de l'eau serait libérée, comment la ninja pourra à la fois concilier la présence du Valôm et le pouvoir de l'Esprit originel ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de reperdre cette dernière, une fois c'était déjà bien suffisant. _Comment faire ? Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi simples que lorsque Raine les explique… Si elle…_

Un éclair d'un blanc aveuglant déchira subitement les ténèbres et le Valôm cria de colère._Que… ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant, je verrai ça plus tard. _Sheena en profita pour se débattre une nouvelle fois comme d'autres éclairs suivaient le premier, semant le chaos dans la cage de ténèbres que le Valôm maintenait autour de l'invocatrice. Les barres plièrent sous l'assaut de Sheena pour rompre finalement, lui redonnant le contrôle de son corps et de ses sens. En revenant à elle, elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer le sol rugueux sous elle, ainsi que le froid ambiant. Ses yeux la piquaient et elle les ouvrit tout en se redressant à moitié. Ce qu'elle vit faillit lui arracher un cri d'étonnement : ses amis l'entouraient, les armes tendues vers elle. _Mais que… ?_ Avec un temps de retard, elle distingua la forme allongée de Génis non loin d'eux, Préséa penchée sur lui n'avait jamais eu une telle expression inquiète sur le visage. Raine était de l'autre côté du jeune mage, faisant son possible pour guérir ses blessures plutôt sérieuses. _Le combat est fini ? Sans doute_. Avec un soupir, Sheena fit mine de se relever mais l'une des épées de Lloyd vint dangereusement près de sa gorge, la coupant dans son élan.

- Lloyd ?

- Tu ne bouges pas, Sheena, ordonna d'un ton sans réplique le jeune épéiste ; il semblait furieux.

- Mais…

- Taisez-vous ! Lança la voix irritée de Raine, incapable de se concentrer correctement.

Le silence se fit tandis que la demi elfe soignait son frère, ce qui prit quelques minutes. Une lueur bleutée s'était pendant ce temps avancée vers l'invocatrice et elle cligna des yeux en se demandant si elle n'avait pas une hallucination. Elle allait prendre la lueur dans sa main tendue mais Lloyd l'en empêcha d'un mouvement d'épée.

- Je veux une explication d'abord ! Aboya le jeune homme vêtu de rouge.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sheena, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu attaqué ?! S'égosilla Lloyd en désignant Génis. Il ne t'avait rien fait !

- Moi ? J'ai… ?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, évidemment que c'est toi, qui d'autre sinon ? Lâcha d'une voix lourde de reproches Zélos. Je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en toi, ajouta-t-il plus bas avec une pointe de déception.

- Mais…

- Tu m'as attaqué et il a voulu me protéger, fit Préséa avec une colère froide en se levant, hache en main. C'est impardonnable de ta part…

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre cette fois-ci, intervint Régal d'une voix plus mesurée que ses compagnons mais également beaucoup plus froide que d'ordinaire.

- Ce n'est pas le comportement d'une amie, constata Colette avec une mine à la fois triste et perplexe.

Sheena allait finir par s'énerver pour de bon quand un murmure de Génis coupa court à la discussion, fixant l'attention générale sur lui. Il était toujours étendu au sol mais avait retrouvé quelques couleurs à présent. On aurait dit qu'il faisait un cauchemar à en juger par les gesticulations et les petits cris qui le secouaient. Ils virent Raine poser sa main sur sa joue et lui souffler des mots apaisants à l'oreille. Il était rare de voir autant de tendresse chez le professeur, c'est pourquoi tout le groupe la considéra un instant avec stupéfaction. Finalement Lloyd en revint à l'invocatrice sans grande amabilité :

- Explique-toi !

Sheena resta muette. Elle refusait de leur dire que l'ombre du Valôm était en elle parce qu'elle ne vouait pas les voir s'éloigner d'elle à cause de ça mais… N'était-ce pas ce qui était en train d'arriver ? De plus, le démon semblait vouloir prendre avantage de la situation en les dressant contre elle, ce qui avait parfaitement marché de surcroît. _N'est-ce pas ?_ Souffla le Valôm au fond d'elle-même. _Ne suis-je pas génial ?_ Un grand rire éclata dans un recoin de sa conscience ; le démon paraissait s'amuser follement.

L'invocatrice revint à la réalité en entendant la voix de Raine.

- Il serait peut-être temps de leur parler, Sheena. La situation risque de devenir ingérable…

La guérisseuse adressa un sourire dénué de chaleur à la ninja tout en s'arrêtant devant elle. La lueur bleutée flottait toujours, attendant d'être acceptée par l'invocatrice du groupe.

- Je… Bien, se rendit Sheena en se mettant en tailleur. La nuit de notre première rencontre avec le Valôm, le démon nous a attaqué comme vous le savez. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'il… est parvenu à m'atteindre et depuis ce jour là, il a prit possession de mon exsphère…

Un court silence suivit, durant lequel ses compagnons essayaient d'assimiler cette information avec toutes ses implications. Avec un bel ensemble digne d'une représentation théâtrale, tous les regards convergèrent vers l'exsphère d'ébène de la chef de Mizuho. Cette dernière parfois dissimulée par ses vêtements, n'avait pas attiré leur attention jusque là.

- Je pensais pouvoir le maîtriser sans vous inquiéter mais j'ai eu tord, poursuivit Sheena en posant des yeux peinés sur Génis.

- Tu quoi… ? La coupa Zélos en ouvrant des yeux immenses sous la révélation. Tu veux dire que… cette chose est en toi ?!

- Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer dans ton exsphère ? La questionna plus sérieusement Régal en ignorant l'air ahuri de Zélos. Pour ça, il aurait fallut que tu sois immobile durant quelques minutes, quasiment consentante…

- Je…

- Consentante ? Releva Lloyd avant de secouer la tête en abaissant ses épées jumelles. Ca n'a pas de sens. Dis-moi plutôt : comment le faire sortir de là ?

- Eh bien…

- On ne peut pas, la coupa Raine.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

- Comment ça on ne peut pas ? Insista Zélos avec un air de défi.

- C'est impossible, un point c'est tout !

Le ton de Raine était plus acide que sec et les laissa en état de choc tandis que la demi elfe se détournait d'eux sans ajouter un seul mot, retournant auprès de son cadet. Ce dernier était toujours allongé au sol, sujet à quelques cauchemars de toute évidence puisque son agitation ne cessait de croître. Lloyd étudiait Sheena à présent, visiblement partagé. Ses émotions mitigées se lisaient sans peine sur son visage. Avec un mouvement maladroit, Colette rangea ses chakrams et elle s'avança vers l'invocatrice avec un sourire hésitant.

- Tu es bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda avec un zest de naïveté l'ange blond.

- Evidemment, lui répondit Sheena en lui retournant un sourire perdu.

Colette hocha simplement la tête en réponse, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle avait confiance en elle. Avec un remerciement silencieux, la ninja se redressa enfin et elle se tourna vers Lloyd, attendant son verdict. Le regard sévère du jeune homme trahissait une intense réflexion chez lui. Après deux ou trois minutes de malaise, l'épéiste rengaina finalement ses épées dans leurs fourreaux avec un bruit métallique, décidant de faire confiance au jugement de Colette. Cette dernière vint à côté de lui et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant tandis que Sheena s'intéressait à nouveau à la lueur bleue. Tendant la main vers elle, la ninja hésita en entendant une voix au fond de sa conscience : _Oui, oui ! Amène-la moi, petite humaine !_ Elle retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- Sheena ? L'appela Régal avec perplexité.

- Si je m'en empare, le Valôm s'en emparera aussi, laissa tomber la ninja avec un abattement évident, las.

Raine, qui avait suivit toute l'affaire au côté de son frère, se releva pour la énième fois en poussant un soupir agacé puis leva son bâton. Sans le vouloir, Sheena se crispa à la vue du bout de bois blanc.

- Que fais-tu ?

La guérisseuse ne répondit pas et elle se concentra. Son bâton se mit à luire d'une lueur blanche et elle le dirigea vers la lueur bleutée en suspend dans l'air. D'ordinaire, Raine aurait alors lancé le nom du sortilège qu'elle était en train de préparer mais, à la surprise de tous, elle murmura quelque chose en langue elfique. Aussitôt la lumière se transféra du bâton à la lueur et cette dernière scintilla. Raine abaissa alors son bâton et ce dernier s'éteignit lentement, comme mourant.

- Le démon ne pourra pas s'en emparer, tu peux la prendre maintenant, expliqua brièvement Raine en retournant vers Génis. Sortons d'ici, il a besoin d'un lit chaud, termina Raine avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, laissant Régal soulever le jeune blessé.

-----------

_Elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard. Pas une seule parole, depuis que nous sommes ressortis de la caverne de Thoda. Tout le vol s'est passé en silence…_ Se penchant en avant pour pouvoir parler au professeur, Sheena fut devancée par cette dernière.

- Tu aurais pu le tuer…

L'accusation et la douleur contenues dans cette courte phrase laissèrent l'invocatrice muette et elle resta immobile avec un sentiment de culpabilité de plus en plus oppressant._D'abord des villageois innocents, ensuite des villes entières et maintenant… L'un de mes plus proches amis. Finalement, me nommer chef du village n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, Kuchinada avait raison : je fais honte à Mizuho._ L'abattement commençait à prendre le pas sur la persévérance infatigable de la ninja et elle s'écarta un peu de Raine. Celle-ci ne parvenait pas à se décider : elle en voulait à Sheena pour tout cela mais en même temps, ce n'était pas elle mais le démon. Et puis… « Et puis, qui suis-je pour la juger ? C'est de ma faute si ce Valôm a prit possession de son exsphère. Si je n'avais pas été aussi imprudente par amour pour la recherche… Donc si Génis est dans cet état, c'est aussi de ma faute… » Toutes les pensées du professeur Sage étaient perturbées mais elle ne savait pas ce qui mettait ainsi à mal son calme habituel. Etait-ce l'apparition surprenante du Valôm, démon supposé disparut depuis des années ? Etait-ce l'état de santé de son frère qui la troublait à ce point ? « Non, c'est plus ancien. » Fonçant les sourcils tout en suivant la descente du reste du groupe vers la terre ferme, elle sentit un léger frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale comme la ninja resserrait son emprise sur sa taille. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure en maudissant ses réactions, Raine espérait que la jeune femme n'avait rien senti. Et cette dernière à vrai dire était bien trop absorbée par son malaise pour l'avoir remarqué.

Ils avaient atterri devant Asgard, ayant décidé de revenir dans la ville du vent et des ruines pour profiter de sa tranquillité et de son isolement relatif. Le Bon Air n'avait évidemment pas bougé mais le professeur se dirigea à l'opposé de l'auberge sans un mot sous le regard des autres. Sheena l'aurait bien suivit si Zelos n'avait pas apostrophé la jeune ninja avec un pique acerbe, toujours agacé par le comportement des deux femmes. Génis secoua la tête en les écoutant et tourna des yeux peinés vers sa sœur. Colette passa à côté de lui et lui posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule avant de suivre le professeur. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lloyd décida de s'occuper de Zelos et Sheena, laissant son ange blond s'occuper de la demi elfe et le reste du groupe retourna à l'auberge.

Alors que Régal, Zelos, Lloyd et Sheena restaient dans la salle commune de l'auberge, Génis monta vers les chambres suivit de Préséa. Cette dernière s'était rendue compte qu'elle rechignait à laisser le demi elfe seul et elle monta à sa suite sans lui donner d'explication, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Tu te rends compte que tu nous as tous mis en danger !? Lança alors Zelos dans la dispute sans se préoccuper des deux cadets du groupe.

- Vous ne m'auriez plus fait confiance ! Rétorqua d'une voix difficilement contenue l'invocatrice.

- C'est peut-être vrai, intervint Régal en posant un regard d'avertissement sur le noble de Meltokio. Pourtant…

- Et maintenant, qu'allons-nous penser de toi, Sheena ? Tu as pensé à ça ? Demanda d'une voix volontairement plus douce que d'ordinaire Lloyd pour ne pas braquer la jeune femme.

- Je… Détournant les yeux, Sheena les ferma un instant en sentant quelques larmes se former malgré ses efforts.

- Nous aurions su te comprendre, tu sais ? Tenta de l'apaiser Régal en prenant place à une table. Tu n'as pas cherché tout ça…

- C'est de ma faute, lâcha tout bas Sheena avec amertume.

Lloyd fronça les sourcils et ne sut quoi répondre à ça tandis que Régal secouait la tête en signe de négation. Zelos lui restait silencieux depuis quelques minutes, vexé et quelque part blessé. Sheena ne dit plus un mot tandis qu'ils restaient attablés au milieu des autres clients, peu nombreux ce soir. _Raine_…

----------

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Raine avait gravit les marches qui menaient au temple d'Asgard et elle s'était arrêtée au sommet, vraiment perturbée. C'était la première fois quelle se retrouvait dans cet état depuis l'abandon de sa mère et leurs douloureuses retrouvailles. Elle ne savait plus que faire pour gérer tout ce qui vampirisait son esprit et prendre l'air lui avait parut être la meilleure solution. Soupirant bruyamment, elle leva son regard vers le ciel et resta ainsi un moment, son regard se perdant à mi chemin entre ciel et terre.

- Professeur ? Appela doucement Colette derrière elle.

Avec un sursaut, la guérisseuse se retourna vers la jeune fille et aussitôt ses réflexions s'apaisèrent un peu : elle avait trouvé quelque chose pour occuper son esprit. Les traits de Colette semblaient assez tendus ce qui amena une lueur inquiète dans les yeux de la demi elfe mais elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, attendant de voir pourquoi la jeune fille était venue jusqu'à elle. Pas que cela soit rare mais c'était assez inattendu pour capter toute son attention.

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, demanda Colette avec un sourire timide. Je veux dire…

- Je comprends, la coupa Raine avec une pointe de culpabilité.

Colette ne dit plus rien et tenta de lire l'expression neutre du professeur mais sans grand succès. Elle n'avait pas espéré y parvenir de toute façon mais… le professeur était un membre très important de leur groupe et la jeune ange savait parfaitement que sans elle, ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Colette était peut-être maladroite et trop innocente, elle n'était pas idiote pour autant. Et cela, Raine l'avait compris dès ses premières heures d'enseignement au sein d'Isélia.

- Je ne vois pas trop quoi te dire, le démon nous a attaqué comme vous l'a dit Sheena et…

- Je sais mais il y a plus, la coupa Colette avec une certaine gêne dans la voix. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais… depuis votre retour, Sheena et vous…

La jeune fille marqua une pause en baissant les yeux pour prendre le soin de bien choisir ses mots tandis que Raine la contemplait avec un sourcil levé, révélant à lui seul tout son étonnement.

- Ce n'est plus pareil, acheva d'un ton confus Colette en la regardant à nouveau.

La guérisseuse resta muette, prise par surprise par cette conversation à la tournure étrange. Certes ses réactions vis-à-vis de Sheena étaient quelques peu différentes mais au point d'être remarqué par la jeune blonde ?

- Mais je me trompe peut-être, finit par ajouter Colette, très gênée par le silence de la demi elfe.

Sur ces mots, elle préféra rebrousser chemin vers l'auberge, laissant Raine à sa confusion grandissante.

------------

Fin chapitre. Et oui, découpage un peu brusque mais bon… Gomenasai. Un tit commentaire ?

De toute façon j'ai de l'avance cette fois, j'ai prévu le coup… Donc la suite dans une semaine, si j'ai des reviews… (mais non, je ne fais pas du chantage : c'est pour attirer ma muse, lol)

Bises,

Lumenor.


	7. Esprits de Tesséha'lla

Konnichi wa ! RaR :

**Eliel :** Et vi, le bisou attendra, je suis comme ça moi : intraitable avec mes persos préférés. Et je peux dors et déjà te dire cher revieweur adoré (lol) que le 'tit couple avance très bien… Ah, les joies de tout savoir avant tout le monde, mdr. Définitivement, ce couple fait parti de mon top five. Bises !

**Yunie24 :** Ah ben oui, c'est une idée ça… Une séquelle peut-être, qui sait ? 3 En tout cas merci pour le délire, ça m'a bien amusé, lol. Bises miss !

**Lumeha :** Commentaire coupé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vrai que Régal prend un coup mais n'oublions pas qu'il est solide, le bestiau, niark. Disons qu'à ce passage, je le laisse à la charge (ravie, bien sûr -ironique-) de Zelos. Bises à toi !

**Zell :** c'est-à-dire que quelque part j'adore frustrer les lecteurs (se sens en danger de mort) mais je vous rassure, ce n'est que pour mieux vous contenter plus tard… héhé. Et concernant Zelos, faut savoir que je ne l'apprécie pas énormément. Il a la classe mais le caractère coince… Enfin bref, chacun ses goûts, ne ? Bises Zell !

Le format de l'histoire peut paraître confus mais je fais des coupes pour me concentrer uniquement sur le couple principal. Et aussi pour traiter l'histoire sans être trop longue, je ne voudrais pas vous lasser, mes chers lecteurs. Donc j'espère que ça ne perturbe personne ou au moins pas trop… Très bonne lecture !

----------

----------

7. Esprits de Tesséha'lla

----------

Deux semaines. Plus de deux semaines que cette situation perdurait et Sheena croyait devenir folle. Le démon ne quittait jamais sa conscience la harcelant mentalement tout autant que physiquement et n'importe quelle occasion était bonne. Si elle n'avait pas eu un but à atteindre et une ténacité rare, jamais elle n'aurait tenu durant ces longues semaines. Le temps qu'il leur avait fallut pour récupérer Efreet, Sylphe et Gnome. Aucun d'eux n'avait était vraiment dur à mater, un peu comme Ondine en fait. _Nous avons combattu et vaincu sans trop de mal. Ce qui est étrange par contre, c'est le bilboquet de Génis. _Se dit Sheena en suivant des yeux l'objet en question entre les mains du sorcier. Ce dernier examinait l'arme avec une certaine excitation depuis son apparition dans le temple de la terre. Après la fin du combat et sans savoir pourquoi son arme s'était transformée d'elle-même à la stupéfaction générale. L'arme scintillait légèrement, un peu à la façon du bâton de Raine et tous en avait plus ou moins conclu qu'il devait s'agir d'une autre perle de lumière.

Génis avait demandé des explications à sa sœur, espérant qu'elle aurait la réponse mais celle-ci ne trouva pour une fois rien à répondre aux autres, toute aussi étonnée qu'eux. Les réponses avaient fini par être oubliées par les autres tandis que le jeune sorcier testait son arme sur le sentier de pierre qu'ils foulaient en cette heure matinale. Ils avaient reprit le voyage et tous avaient l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, en quête pour sauver le monde. A cette pensée fugace, un sourire tout aussi fugace étira les lèvres de Sheena. Ses souvenirs jouaient parfois avec sa mémoire, amenant à coup sûr un sentiment de nostalgie en elle.

- _Ah… Que c'est touchant_, susurra la voix narquoise du démon en elle.

- La ferme, chuchota Sheena en crispant la mâchoire.

Plus le temps passait et plus le démon mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

- _Oh, ce n'est pas bien de parler de la sorte_, répliqua le démon de sa même voix mielleuse, irritante. _C'est mal. Et que fait-on quand une méchante fille agit mal ?_

Sheena n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à la question qu'elle sentit comme deux mains se resserrer autour de son cou. Des mains grandes, puissantes et surtout, invisibles. La tête lui tourna après à peine dix secondes et elle dirigea un regard désemparé sur le dos de ses compagnons tous devant elle, tentant de les appeler sans y parvenir. L'horizon tournoyait de plus en plus et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant la pression au niveau de son cou était forte. Elle lança un appel désespéré aux esprits dont le pouvoir sommeillait en elle et Ondine se matérialisa aussitôt à la demande silencieuse de l'invocatrice. Comprenant la situation, elle se retourna vers le reste du groupe en les appelant pour attirer leur attention tandis que la voix du démon résonnait à nouveau dans l'esprit de Sheena.

- _Prend garde à ma colère, petite humaine_, la prévint avec plus de colère le Valôm en accentuant encore un peu la pression. _Si tu n'es pas bien sage, un jour, je la tuerai_… _Que tu sois d'accord ou non._

Sheena pâlit aussitôt à cette idée. Le démon avait compris depuis longtemps que son point faible résidait essentiellement en la personne de Raine et ne se privait pas pour en tirer parti. Le groupe s'était retourné sur l'invocatrice et Ondine au moment où le Valôm relâcha son emprise sur elle et l'invocatrice tomba au sol apparemment sans aucune raison, à moitié consciente. Une marque rouge apparaissait cependant peu à peu sur son cou, révélant aux autres tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Ils revinrent vers elle tandis que l'esprit originel de l'eau disparaissait avec une expression désolée, ayant tout suivit de l'échange silencieux. Raine se pencha rapidement sur la femme de Mizuho, essayant d'ignorer son angoisse concernant la ninja.

- Sortez les ptéroplanes, on finira le chemin dans les airs, ordonna la guérisseuse en approchant son bâton de Sheena.

Cette dernière ressentit aussitôt une grande douleur lorsque Raine soigna sa blessure mais elle ne dit rien, déjà meurtrie de toute façon. Elle se contenta de laisser s'échapper un léger gémissement plaintif. La voir dans cet état les affecta tous plus ou moins, alourdissant considérablement l'humeur joyeuse qui régnait seulement deux minutes plus tôt. Zelos était sans doute le plus affecté. Ou du moins, celui qui le montrait le plus. Le jeune noble était toujours dépité de ne pouvoir soigner la jeune femme lui-même. Deux semaines plus tôt, ils avaient effectivement tenté de soigner Sheena sans l'aide de Raine. D'abord par la magie de Zelos puis, en dernier recours, par la magie angélique de Colette mais, l'une comme l'autre n'avaient eut aucun effet. En vérité, le démon s'était bien amusé à contrer ces sortilège de bas étage qui ne l'avaient même pas ne serait-ce que dérangé. Il aurait d'ailleurs bien aimé les leur renvoyé à la figure à sa façon mais il se méfiait trop pour ça. Pas que le groupe soit inquiétant pour lui, non. Seul le bâton échappait à ces pouvoirs. Il ne parvenait pas à contrer sa magie étrange et cela, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

- _Et rien que pour ça, la femme qui le manie mourra_, dit-il dans un murmure tandis que Sheena glissait lentement vers l'inconscience, à bout de force.

Voilà. C'était ce genre de chose qui l'énervait au plus haut point. La ninja n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces attaques sournoises.

Raine se tourna vers Régal et se dernier sortit les machines volantes de leur sac. D'un signe discret, elle lui demanda d'installer l'inconsciente sur le ptéroplane et il s'exécuta en ignorant les poings fermés de Zelos. Lloyd se dirigea vers ce dernier et le calma en lui changeant les idées, l'entraînant dans une conversation forcée tout en le pilotant vers son propre ptéroplane. Les membres du groupe ne savaient que trop bien ce qui mettait en rage le jeune noble mais d'un autre côté, ils savaient parfaitement ce que la ninja en pensait. Ils se retrouvaient donc entre deux feux et régulièrement, devaient apaiser les tensions de plus en plus fréquentes.

Le professeur quand à elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait cru que Sheena s'était rapprochée d'elle, quelque soit la nature de ce rapprochement qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, déjà bien trop perturbée. Elle craignait de ne plus maîtriser ses propres réactions en l'apprenant et cela l'effrayait. Elle avait besoin de recul, de réfléchir mais malheureusement, c'était impossible. Autant à cause de la présence constante de la jeune femme à ses côtés que du fait de leur quête pour récupérer les esprits originels. Mettant un terme à ses pensées elle monta sur le ptéroplane en agrippant machinalement la tunique de son amie. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour se rassurer ou tout simplement pour l'empêcher de tomber. Peut-être les deux ? « Je recommence… » Mettant un frein à tout ça, elle barricada fermement son esprit à toute pensée parasite et elle prit garde à na pas toucher directement la peau de la jeune femme avant de prendre son envol. Ils avaient décidé de passer les prochains jours vers Altamira puisque la société de Régal connaissait quelques difficultés d'ordre logistique requérant sa présence. Evidemment les plus enthousiastes étaient Lloyd et Colette qui ne cessaient de parler de la plage et de toutes les autres activités réjouissantes que l'on pouvait trouver dans la cité balnéaire.

Et même si Raine rechignait à le faire, elle devait bien admettre que l'atmosphère qui régnait à Altamira avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Peut-être était-ce l'air du large. Ils réservèrent aussitôt quatre chambres au grand hôtel de la ville puisque le groupe formait à présent quatre duos. Toutefois, la réceptionniste les prévint que les chambres ne comporteraient qu'un seul lit chacune et qu'ils devraient, étant donnée l'affluence, faire avec. Zelos et Raine avalèrent tous les deux de travers en entendant ça mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Le noble rageait une fois de plus en sachant que Raine serait avec Sheena et la demi elfe, elle, serait bien obligée de faire face à la ninja plus de cinq minutes. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un moment maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il en était ainsi entre elles : Sheena faisait absolument tout pour l'éviter au plus grand bonheur de Zelos et à son plus grand désappointement à elle. Une boule d'angoisse apparaissait déjà dans son ventre, la mettant mal à l'aise. Lloyd paya les chambres d'avance et ils montèrent pour poser leurs affaires et prendre connaissance des lieux. Bien sûr ils étaient déjà venus mais depuis le temps, l'hôtel avait peut-être changé. Et en effet les chambres étaient moins spacieuses qu'avant même si dans l'ensemble, elles étaient très bien meublées et décorées.

- Je la dépose sur le lit, déclara Régal en entrant dans la chambre des deux jeunes femmes pour l'allonger.

Raine n'avait soufflé mot, préférant éviter la moindre altercation avec Zelos. Cela commençait à l'agacer tout comme les autres membres du groupe. La demi elfe rentra donc en silence et le regarda faire, détaillant les traits tirés de l'invocatrice avant de secouer la tête pour se sortir de ses réflexions. Régal passa à côté d'elle et sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, il posa un instant sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Elle tenta de lui adresser un sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas et le président de Lézarano n'eut aucun mal à le déceler. Toutefois il ne lui posa pas de questions, sachant qu'elle n'y répondrait pas de toute façon. La demi elfe le regarda sortir puis elle alla poser son bâton contre le mur à côté de la seule fenêtre de la chambre à la droite du lit. Elle resta d'ailleurs devant l'ouverture du mur et ouvrit les battants pour aérer un peu la pièce et prendre une bonne bouffée d'oxygène. Mais même ainsi, la boule d'angoisse qui s'accrochait à son ventre resta obstinément en place, refusant de partir. Elle referma donc et se tourna avec un soupir vers l'invocatrice toujours allongée et inconsciente.

Elle hésita un instant puis, s'énervant toute seule en agissant ainsi, elle envoya balader ses appréhensions idiotes et s'approcha du bord du lit. Doucement, elle s'assit dessus en prenant garde à ne pas déranger Sheena puis elle passa une main sur sa joue, incapable de la retenir plus longtemps. Même si elle ne lui avait pas fait de reproche et ne s'était pas plainte de son éloignement, ce dernier lui avait fait mal.

- Pourquoi tout ça, Sheena ? Finiras-tu par me parler, un jour ? Murmura tout bas la guérisseuse en écartant une mèche de cheveux sombre de son front.

Son geste tendre l'aurait étonné quelques jours auparavant mais peu à peu, elle avait progressivement adopté un comportement encore moins distant qu'avant envers les membres du groupe. Même Zelos n'y avait pas échappé. Pas qu'elle le veuille vraiment mais ça venait naturellement. Elle se répétait tellement souvent de ne plus réfléchir et analyser ses sentiments qu'elle en venait à agir instinctivement. Ce qui la mettait assez régulièrement dans des situations gênantes.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs récents, elle ne vit pas le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Sheena. Cette dernière était à moitié consciente et sentir cette main irradier sa chaleur sur sa joue la rassurait. Au moins, malgré l'annonce faite au groupe de son état, aucun de ses compagnons ne s'était retourné contre elle comme elle l'avait craint à une époque. Se décidant alors à ouvrir les yeux, elle reconnut aussitôt la tunique orange de Raine et subitement, son rythme cardiaque fit une accélération imprévue. Prise par surprise, sa respiration se suspendit un court moment avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Remontant alors son regard sur le visage de la demi elfe, elle vit sa confusion ainsi que son absence et murmura doucement :

- Raine ?

La main de la guérisseuse se retira instantanément de sa joue et inconsciemment, elle laissa échapper un soupir contrarier. L'entendant, Raine posa des yeux perturbés sur la jeune femme, tentant de lire sur son visage ses pensées.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Raine avec un calme de façade.

- Oui, répondit Sheena en se redressant un peu sur le lit. Du moment qu'on me laisse deux minutes entre deux tentatives d'assassinat, ça ira, plaisanta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Raine ne dit rien mais un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ses yeux se baladaient sur l'invocatrice sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, essayant de déterminer tous les sous-entendus contenus dans sa plaisanterie douteuse. Toutefois Sheena vit parfaitement son examen et cela la mit également mal à l'aise. _Moi qui fais tout pour l'éviter_, se dit-elle avec un soupir mental. Un rire explosa dans sa tête et elle fronça les sourcils sous la puissance du son. _Mais c'est parfait, humaine ! Continues comme ça et je serai rapidement libéré_, jubilait le Valôm en envoyant quelques autres piques douloureuses auxquelles elle ne porta aucune attention. _Comment ça continuer comme ça ? Ca l'arrange ?_

Une main se posa délicatement sur sa joue, la faisant sursauter.

- ... na… Sheena ?

- O… Oui, Raine…

- Tu as faim ? Demanda la guérisseuse en retirant sa main et se levant.

- Non… Non, merci.

- Bon, je vais prévenir les autres, l'informa Raine en partant vers la porte. Tu n'as qu'à rester là et te reposer. Je reviens.

L'invocatrice n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que la demi elfe était déjà en train de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Raine s'y appuya quelques minutes, dos au bois en tentant de calmer cette angoisse qui persistait, accompagnée à présent d'une certaine gêne : elle venait de réaliser que dormir à côté de la jeune femme ne serait en aucun cas reposant. La mine imperturbable malgré son tumulte, elle se dirigea vers l'étage du restaurant ou elle pensait retrouver le groupe.

----------

Sheena réfléchissait. Son regard avait peu à peu dévié vers le bâton de Raine, cette dernière l'ayant laissé dans la chambre. Contemplant le bout de bois à l'aspect étrange, elle se redemandait comment ce simple objet pouvait avoir un tel effet sur elle. Ou plutôt, sur le démon. Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Ok, il faisait beaucoup de lumière quand Raine le maniait et tout ça mais, honnêtement, la ninja ne pensait pas que c'était la seule raison de son effet. Trop simple, non ?

- _Tu es épuisante_, se moqua le Valôm en envoyant un éclair sombre dans son corps pour la faire taire.

_Je ne t'ai pas sonné !_ Ragea Sheena en serrant la mâchoire pour encaisser.

- _Bientôt tu supplieras que je t'achève_, susurra-t-il en riant.

_Rêve_.

- _Tu verras_…

Sheena se força au silence pour forcer celui du démon mais ses quelques paroles avaient tout de même réussi à l'inquiéter à nouveau. Que lui préparait-il ? Fixant une fois de plus son regard sur le bâton de la guérisseuse, une idée à demi désespérée lui vint à l'esprit et elle se leva, s'approchant du bout de bois. Instinctivement, elle se crispa tout autant que le démon en arrivant devant l'objet inerte. Au ralentit, elle avança une main tremblante vers le bois comme le Valôm essayait de reprendre le contrôle pour l'en empêcher et lorsque ses doigts ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres seulement, la porte de la chambre se rouvrit.

Raine stoppa net en la voyant faire et sans réfléchir :

- Sheena !

Etonnée, la ninja sembla revenir un peu sur terre et elle retira vivement sa main de devant le bâton puis retourna vers le lit en évitant le regard de Raine. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et referma rapidement la porte avant de venir devant elle avec une expression perdue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ? Questionna Raine d'un ton plus acide que d'habitude. Tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais tu touchais ce bâton sans aucun intermédiaire !?

- Je…

- Tu sais que tu pourrais ne plus revoir le jour !?! Poursuivit Raine sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer en s'énervant toute seule, au prise avec des sentiments qui la dépassaient.

- Je…

- Tu sais que tu pourrais mourir, Sheena !!!?!

- Justement… La coupa doucement la ninja.

Raine resta figée. Non seulement le sens mais également le ton qu'avait employé son amie l'avaient littéralement pétrifiée. « Quoi ? » Posant un regard d'incompréhension totale sur la jeune femme de Mizuho, la demi elfe resta immobile, comme sonnée. Sheena détourna ses yeux loin d'elle pour éviter de la regarder en face, la gorge nouée et les yeux brillants de larmes. Non, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de montrer ses faiblesses mais là… C'était la goutte d'eau. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire, ou quoi faire pour se sortir de ce bourbier qui semblait l'attirer toujours plus vers les ténèbres les plus noires.

- Sheena…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine perceptible et c'est cela qui amena l'invocatrice à se tourner vers elle pour découvrir une lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux bleus de la guérisseuse. L'un des sourcils de Sheena de leva d'étonnement tandis que Raine venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans la regarder, visiblement perturbée.

- Tu ne dois pas dire de choses pareilles, lui reprocha doucement la guérisseuse en posant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

Le silence commença alors à s'étirer entre elles deux, ne cessant d'accroître le sentiment de malaise que chacune ressentait. Finalement Sheena décida de changer complètement de sujet en fuyant toujours le regard de son amie.

- Tu… Tu ne manges pas avec les autres ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim, lui répondit Raine en se détendant légèrement.

Mais le problème n'était pas réglé et la demi elfe retint mentalement de l'aborder à nouveau un peu plus tard. Le comportement de la jeune femme l'inquiétait au plus haut point ce qui, en un sens, l'agaçait un peu. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre sous contrôle les sentiments qui la prenaient depuis quelques temps. Chose qui chez elle était plus que perturbant.

Sheena se leva subitement en tentant de trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit autant que le corps.

- Bon… A… Alors on va… se reposer, proposa-t-elle avec une bonne dose d'hésitation, totalement décontenancée par la situation.

- Oh… Si tu veux, répondit Raine avant d'ajouter d'un ton troublé en se rappelant : Il n'y a qu'un seul lit, comme tu peux le constater…

- Un… seul lit ? Répéta Sheena en balayant la pièce du regard, encore plus déstabilisée.

- Oui, ils manquaient de chambres alors…

Raine n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour se faire comprendre et elle la laissa donc en suspend, observant Sheena. Cette dernière fit mine de retourner deux ou trois objets pour se donner une contenance et au bout d'un moment, sentant la fatigue l'assaillir, elle finit par défaire ses chaussures et les retirer en gardant le silence. Elle savait qu'ignorer la présence de Raine était, dans l'absolu, la meilleure chose à faire. Retirant sa tunique, elle ne garda que sa légère chemise et ses sous-vêtements. Elle revint alors vers le lit et s'allongea sans un mot après l'avoir ouvert. Raine avait depuis un moment tourné la tête dans l'autre direction, gênée de l'avoir détaillée sans raison lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se déshabiller et surtout, d'avoir eut une subite poussée de chaleur. Se relevant, elle fit de même et après avoir retiré ses bottes sans faire le moindre bruit, elle défit sa tunique pour la laisser tomber au sol. Son pantalon connut le même sort et elle ramassa les deux pour les poser sur le dossier d'une chaise non loin de la fenêtre. Sheena s'était retournée dans le lit pour la regarder faire, incapable de résister à cette tentation. Raine ferma alors les rideaux, rendant la pièce beaucoup plus sombre et elle se dirigea vers le lit à l'aveuglette.

Se couchant à son tour, elle tenta de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas gêner la ninja mais cette dernière, ayant mal jugé de la taille du lit, s'était installée au milieu. Raine se tourna vers elle mais à son grand étonnement, elle la trouva déjà endormie. « Elle devait vraiment être épuisée pour s'endormir aussi vite… » Posant la tête sur son oreiller, la guérisseuse examina de longues minutes durant le visage de Sheena, redessinant ses traits de ses yeux en réfléchissant à moitié et c'est finalement une demi heure plus tard qu'elle glissa à son tour dans le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

----------

Le temple de la Foudre… Etrangement ce lieu n'avait manqué à personne, et pour cause. Combien de fois avaient-ils failli finir carboniser par un éclair éblouissant lors de leur dernière visite ? Trop souvent pour qu'ils aient pensé à les compter et pour qu'ils l'aient, malgré tout ce temps, oublié. C'est pour cette raison qu'un silence tendu planait sur le groupe à l'entrée du temple. D'autre part, Volt n'était pas le plus faible des esprits originels… Loin de là. Ce combat s'annoncerait forcément plus difficile que les précédents. Lloyd les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur, déjà en formation de combat, et ils se rendirent dans la salle principale de ce labyrinthe sans trop de mal. Pourtant ils eurent une surprise de taille dans l'une des salles : cette dernière était infestée de monstres végétaux. Le combat ne fut pas à proprement parler difficile mais il parvint tout de même à entamer leur endurance. C'est donc essoufflés qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle principale où Volt, flottant au dessus de son autel, les attendait. Ses yeux étaient sans surprise plus noirs qu'un ciel nocturne et sans même qu'ils aient le temps de souffler un peu, il lança sa première attaque.

- Gardien !

Lloyd contra l'attaque qui le visait et il se prépara à riposter tandis que Sheena préparait de son côté un sceau gardien. Génis sortit son tout nouveau bilboquet avec un large sourire, impatient de voir le résultat de ses attaques avec cette arme-là. Il se concentra et un cercle lumineux apparut aussitôt autour de lui. Tout à son excitation, il ne vit par venir l'attaque.

- Génis !

Le cri d'avertissement de Raine fit converger tous les regards vers le sorcier du groupe mais celui-ci ne fit rien pour contrer le sort : ses réflexes n'étaient pas brillants en la matière. Sans réfléchir et voulant sans doute se faire pardonner, Sheena s'interposa entre Volt et Génis, recevant le sortilège de pleine fouet avec une grimace douloureuse. Certes ce n'était pas très malin mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux sur le coup. Puis elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire autre chose aussi. Peut-être qu'ainsi, le jeune demi elfe comprendrait qu'elle était vraiment désolée et qu'il cesserait d'être froid envers elle...

- Sheena !

Zelos et Raine avaient crié en même temps ce qui interpella brièvement l'attention du groupe avant que Régal ne reparte à l'attaque pour attirer l'attention de l'esprit possédé. Lloyd alla lui porter son soutient dans la foulée et Colette prépara son attaque jugement, se concentrant pour rassembler sa magie. Zelos avait un instant hésité, souhaitant rejoindre l'invocatrice à terre mais sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider, il du laisser la place à Raine à contre cœur, retournant se battre pour exprimer sa rage. Préséa, elle, s'était placée devant Génis au cas ou Volt aurait à nouveau l'idée de l'attaquer sans prévenir. Voyant le reste du groupe en bonne santé, Raine décida de se focaliser uniquement sur Sheena et elle la rejoignit avant de s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Elle posa un instant son bâton le temps de la retourner pour la mettre sur le dos. L'invocatrice l'aida peu, totalement sonnée et absente, visiblement concentrée sur autre chose. « Sheena… » La demi elfe reprit son bâton et lança finalement un sort de zone, se disant que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal aux autres non plus. Lorsque le grand cercle vert apparut sous elles, la ninja se crispa instantanément en laissant échapper un gémissement douloureux. Perplexe, Raine l'observa un moment sans comprendre et…

- Météorites !

Relevant soudain les yeux, elle resta pétrifiée en constatant la puissance du sortilège de son cadet : les météorites n'étaient plus de feu et de terre mais de lumière et de glace. Quelques météores tombèrent sur les alliés du sorcier mais n'eurent alors aucun effet sauf sur l'invocatrice : cette dernière ouvrit les yeux en le sentant éloigner sa culpabilité vis-à-vis du demi elfe. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa d'un coup, faisant basculer à la renverse Raine qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Non seulement l'attaque était puissante mais en plus, elle mit un terme à la noirceur de Volt : ce dernier tomba à terre tandis que ses yeux redevenaient normaux et peu à peu, il disparut pour se changer en lueur. Cette dernière avança vers Sheena lentement, émettant une faible lumière violette, et Raine se releva sans un mot pour la rendre inaccessible pour le Valôm. Les autres la regardèrent lancer le sortilège elfique. Pendant ce temps Génis affichait un énorme sourire, ravi de sa prestation, et scrutait son arme.

- Classe, murmura le demi elfe pour lui-même.

Préséa proche de lui ne dit rien mais souriait, amusée par son attitude. Génis se tourna vers elle puis vers Sheena pour revenir sur l'arme. Colette et Lloyd étaient revenus vers lui en suivant ses mouvements, intrigués. L'appel de son meilleur ami tira le sorcier de ses réflexions et il leur adressa un sourire pensif tout en faisant passer l'objet d'une main à l'autre, démontrant toute la profondeur de ses réflexions.

- Je crois… Commença Génis en fixant son regard sur l'arme. Je crois que cette arme réagit à mes émotions. Mes émotions par rapport à Sheena, précisa-t-il après coup en fronçant les sourcils, troublé par ses propres paroles.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Préséa avec incompréhension, jetant un regard à l'invocatrice qui récupérait la puissance de Volt.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Génis d'une voix frustrée. Mais… Ce que je sais c'est que avant le combat contre Gnome, j'en voulais à Sheena. Mais durant le combat, je crois que… Je l'ai peu à peu pardonnée et… L'arme est apparue. Quand je l'ai vu s'interposer tout à l'heure, je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu l'aider et l'arme a réagi, donnant ce que vous avez pu voir.

Génis marqua une pause, étonné par sa propre découverte. Les trois autres l'observaient et Colette sentait en elle une joie intense en se disant que finalement, ils viendraient à bout de ce cauchemar. Tous ensemble.

- Alors, vous venez ? Les appela Zelos plus loin, fronçant les sourcils en les voyant plantés là.

- Oui, on arr…

Colette s'interrompit comme ses chakrams se mettaient à briller. Les sortant, elle écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'ils changeaient entre ses mains : leur forme était ondulée et non plus crantée ou linéaire. Leur couleur vira aussi vers le blanc et le doré tandis que la lumière qui s'en dégageait enveloppait la pièce d'une douce chaleur, apaisante. Le reste du groupe les rejoint en haussant des sourcils surpris et Colette tournoya avec ses nouvelles armes, toute contente. Trébuchant, elle finit son petit tour à terre en ayant au passage frôlé le cou de Lloyd avec l'un de ses chakrams.

- Doucement, Colette, la réprimanda à peine Lloyd d'une voix amusée en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, désolée, répondit la jeune blonde en les rangeant, rougissant de son comportement enfantin.

Raine secoua la tête en les regardant faire même si elle était quelque part attendrie et elle se détourna pour sortir du temple. Elle n'appréciait pas trop cet endroit. Sheena la regarda partir et sans y penser la retint d'une main tremblante en saisissant le tissu de sa manche, de plus en plus effrayée par le démon qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le professeur se retourna pour la regarder, interrogative, et l'invocatrice murmura à la stupéfaction générale, terrifiée :

- Ne me laisse pas…

Le ton glaça Raine et cette dernière resta immobile l'espace d'une seconde, prise au dépourvu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Régal s'en mêlait pour devancer Zelos, le taciturne sentant venir une autre dispute.

- Ca ne va pas, Sheena ?

- Si, si, murmura la voix atone de la concernée.

L'invocatrice n'avait pas lâché des yeux la guérisseuse, la retenant toujours par le bras. De plus en plus perturbée, Raine pouvait voir une lueur affolée dans les yeux de la jeune femme et son cœur se serra, soudainement très inquiète pour elle bien qu'elle n'est pas vraiment de raison.

- Sheena ? Interrogea la voix agacée de Zelos.

Des larmes apparurent soudain sur les joues de la jeune femme fixant toujours la guérisseuse. La première était visiblement paniquée alors que la seconde était de toute évidence désemparée. Et en effet, Sheena paniquait totalement sous les regards abasourdis des autres membres du groupe. _Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant. Pas là, comme ça. Non. _D'autres larmes lui échappaient en sentant le Valôm s'imposer à son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. _Raine_… Avec un dernier effort avant d'être engloutie par les ténèbres, Sheena murmura :

- J'ai besoin de toi…

Et ses yeux virèrent lentement au noir. Les autres eurent un mouvement de recul, choqués par cette vision et Raine ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, ayant compris le message de la jeune femme. Saisissant son bâton, elle serra les dents en prenant toute la mesure de ce qu'elle allait faire et lança aux autres, sans un regard pour eux dans sa concentration :

- Tenez-la !

Sans se préoccuper de vérifier s'ils avaient compris ou non, elle prépara un sort d'attaque de lumière en ignorant l'impression de déchirement qui la consumait à petit feu. Elle savait que son arme avait deux niveaux d'action : les sortilèges classiques qu'elle accomplissait avec les mêmes résultats qu'avant, comme le sortilège « cure » qu'elle avait lancé sur la jeune femme au geyser de Thoda. Ceux là n'avait pas la faculté de blesser le Valôm et donc, son possédé, Sheena. En revanche, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortilège réclamant plus de mana de sa part, les conséquences changeaient du tout au tout concernant l'invocatrice. Le bâton devenait alors mortel. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Martel avait bien précisé que passé un certain stade de fusion entre le Valôm et son réceptacle, ce dernier périssait. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire lui faisait mal. Revenant au présent et brisant le silence lourd sans même un avertissement, Raine lança l'attaque qu'elle préparait :

- Jugement !

Aussitôt le sort envahit toute la salle et l'un des rayons percuta de plein fouet la jeune invocatrice. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur qui leur vrilla les tympans avant de s'effondrer au sol, totalement inconsciente. Sous le choc, les autres levèrent leurs regards remplis d'incompréhension et choqués sur Raine et cette dernière ne put retenir ses larmes sous l'émotion qui la saisissait : sa culpabilité et sa peine la tourmentait déjà mais à présent, un sentiment de dégoût profond venait s'y ajouter pour ce qu'elle venait d'infliger à la ninja. Tout autant choquée, la demi elfe lâcha son bâton et tomba à genoux sur le sol, l'étreignant dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal.

- Sheena…

C'était plus une plainte brisée qu'un murmure de remord et les autres ne purent que compatir face à la douleur qui irradiait de la demi elfe, même s'il n'en comprenait pas tout à fait la cause. Même Zelos resta silencieux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Après un temps d'inaction assez conséquent face à cette scène totalement imprévue et troublante, Lloyd s'approcha du professeur pour l'aider à se relever comme Régal se penchait sur Sheena pour la soulever en silence. Personne ne dit un mot jusqu'à la ville : ils prenaient enfin tous conscience de la situation dramatique de l'invocatrice. Et voir le professeur d'ordinaire si froide dans un état pareil avait fini de les achever moralement…

----------

_Noir. Encore._ Elle flottait toujours. Son corps flottait mais en fait, elle ne le sentait même pas. Elle le supposait seulement. Non seulement elle avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé mais en plus, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir s'en souvenir.

Et elle dérivait. Loin. Près. Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Son cerveau était comme figé. Quelque chose la perturbait. Elle n'arrivait pas à discerner quoi exactement mais cela attirait son attention, aussi maigre cette dernière soit-elle en cet instant. Quelque chose clochait._Mais quoi ?_ Perplexe, elle réfléchit encore un peu avant de réaliser ce qui la perturbait : le silence. Plus de remarques ironiques. Plus d'attaques en coup bas. Plus de ricanement moqueurs. Plus de voix… Plus de douleur… _Mais que… ?_ Fronçant les sourcils, Sheena tentant de reprendre pied, de se ressaisir. Petit à petit elle reprit le dessus sur son état d'apathie, essayant dans le même temps de percevoir la présence maléfique du Valôm, aussi infime soit-elle. Et alors qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu la sensation de ses membres même lourds, elle la sentit au fond d'elle-même. Très, très loin mais tout de même là, plus diffuse qu'avant mais toujours aussi haineuse. Elle sentait que le Valôm était très affaibli, sans doute blessé et comme le silence devenait irréel, comme omniprésent et vivant tel un ogre, elle perçut un son plus léger qu'un murmure encore :

- _Je la tuerai. Elle mourra_…

Inquiète, Sheena préféra s'éloigner de l'étincelle de haine et garder ses distances. Même si elle doutait que cela la désigne, étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Lentement, elle prit alors conscience que cette fois-ci, aucune cage ne la retenait. Aucun barreau ténébreux la séparait de la lumière et comprenant inconsciemment la situation, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lançait aux ténèbres environnantes :

- Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois…

Revenant peu à peu à elle, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la souplesse du matelas en dessous d'elle. Souple et chaut. Confortable. Un silence reposant aussi, allant de pair avec l'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce. Elle resta un moment sans bouger, profitant de cet instant de répit et surtout, de ce silence inhabituel à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, le démon avait souffert apparemment. Souriant faiblement à cette idée, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir où elle se trouvait. La pièce était en effet chaleureuse, bien meublée et relativement spacieuse. Elle bougea prudemment les bras, puis les jambes en grimaçant un peu : elle avait l'impression que ses nerfs étaient parcourus par des torrents de flammes. La douleur la fit hésiter mais finalement, elle se mit en position assise pour prendre réellement conscience de son environnement. Il faisait de toute évidence nuit au dehors. Et froid. De la neige tombait derrière les vitres de la fenêtre, rendant le confort de la pièce d'autant plus appréciable. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'ils devaient être à Flanoir et en vérité, elle ne prenait pas trop de risque en le supposant : peu de villes pouvaient se vanter d'être aussi immaculée que le sommet du mont Fuji. Emergeant peu à peu, elle remarqua alors la silhouette de Raine dans l'encadrement de la porte. La demi elfe avait appuyé son épaule sur le montant de la porte et semblait l'observer. Sheena ne put distinguer son expression toutefois puisque la lumière venant du couloir l'éblouissait. Après un silence, Raine prit la parole :

- Je… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, fit-elle en tournant son regard ailleurs. Il… Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…

Sheena mit un moment à comprendre ce que venait de dire son amie et encore plus de temps à comprendre le sens réel de ses propos. Elle avait prit la phrase qu'elle avait murmurée un peu plus tôt pour elle. _Pourquoi ?_ Se demanda l'invocatrice, perdue.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour toi, Raine, lui dit sans plus réfléchir Sheena pour la rassurer en se redressant.

Le mouvement entraîna un vertige chez la jeune femme et elle se mit à vaciller fortement sur le lit. _Bon sang, je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il s'est passé_… Raine la rejoignit sans qu'elle y fasse vraiment attention et la guérisseuse la poussa doucement à se rallonger sur le lit. _C'était_… Ouvrant subitement des yeux immenses, Sheena tourna son regard sur Raine pour la contempler, revoyant maintenant parfaitement son bâton étincelant ainsi que les rayons de lumières s'abatant tout autour et sur elle. Se figeant une seconde en fronçant les sourcils, Raine comprit alors que son amie se souvenait et le même sentiment de dégoût mâtiné de trahison refit surface, la rendant plus que mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Flanoir, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole aux autres, même à son frère, encore trop bouleversée pour dire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Et ses compagnons n'avaient d'ailleurs, comprenant son malaise, pas cherché à la faire parler. Mais elle savait bien que Génis, au moins, souffrait de son silence et cela rajoutait à sa peine. N'y tenant plus, elle se leva finalement pour sortir, ne tenant pas à se torturer davantage en la présence de Sheena. Cette dernière se releva d'un bond et la suivit jusqu'à la porte en ignorant les quelques langues de feu qui parcouraient encore son corps, levant le bras pour refermer la porte d'une pression sèche. La porte claqua et Raine sursauta en laissant échapper la poignée, surprise.

- Raine…

Son prénom avait été murmuré par la jeune femme et en d'autres circonstances, la demi elfe savait qu'elle aurait rougi de sa proximité mais pas là. Elle ne cessait de la revoir tomber à ses pieds suite à son attaque et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

- Raine, regarde-moi, demanda doucement Sheena en abaissant son bras pour lui permettre de se tourner.

La guérisseuse hésita une seconde avant de finalement se tourner vers elle, levant des yeux tourmentés dans ceux, concernés, de l'invocatrice.

- Je vais bien, la rassura calmement Sheena.

- Mais… Pas moi, répliqua d'un ton douloureux Raine en fermant les yeux pour refouler ses larmes.

Sheena haussa les sourcils à cette réponse inattendue de la part de la demi elfe. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cet état. Sans qu'elle puisse le retenir, son bras se leva automatique et elle allait la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. _D'abord je me rapproche d'elle. Ensuite je m'éloigne sans explications et maintenant_… Baissant les bras, la ninja sentit un désagréable sentiment d'impuissance la saisir. _Je la mettrai en danger si je reste près d'elle. Mais loin d'elle… Il prendra le contrôle et la déesse nous en préserve, répandra le chaos._ _On dirait vraiment qu'elle a le pouvoir de l'éloigner_… Absorbée par ses pensées, Sheena ne remarqua pas le regard agité de la demi elfe posé sur elle.

- Sheena…

L'invocatrice sursauta.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Ce… C'est moi qui devrait être à ta place, lui reprocha Raine sans la quitter des yeux, très sérieuse.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Raine ! S'énerva aussitôt Sheena, incapable de supporter cette idée.

Sa réaction fit taire le professeur qui demeurait à présent sans voix. L'invocatrice baissa les yeux face à son expression, un mélange de gêne et de peur nouant sa gorge.

- Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, murmura Sheena en se détournant, retournant vers son lit.

Raine la regarda se recoucher en restant plantée là, telle une statue, étonnée. La voix qu'avait employé la jeune femme lui avait retourné l'estomac sans qu'elle comprenne exactement pourquoi et, la voyant s'allonger à nouveau, sa poitrine se serra. Ce que venait de dire la ninja prouvait également que cette dernière était fortement attachée à elle et, sans qu'elle puisse le commander, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Sachant que rester en sa compagnie n'arrangerait pas toutes ces réactions bizarres qui la prenaient depuis quelques temps, Raine sortit sans un bruit de la chambre et resta quelques minutes dans le couloir, plongée dans ses réflexions. « J'aurais pu la tuer. » A cette seule pensée, son cœur sembla saigner et elle serra les mâchoires. On lui aurait apprit que Génis était grièvement blessé, elle n'aurait pas eu plus mal qu'à cet instant. « Je l'ai énervée… Lui dire cela… Cela reviendrait à dire que j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de la voir dans cet état… » Prenant doucement conscience de toute les implications de cette révélation, elle secoua faiblement la tête, troublée. Finalement, elle resta là une demi heure avant de retourner dans la chambre. Après tout, s'était aussi sa chambre et observant un instant l'invocatrice endormie, elle se coucha à son tour épuisée.

----------

Celsius leur avait posé moins de problèmes. Etait-ce à cause du silence du démon ou bien parce que leurs nouvelles armes étaient efficaces ? Cela, Sheena n'aurait su le dire mais elle affichait depuis leur victoire un sourire plus confiant. Toujours maintenant, face au temple des ténèbres, l'invocatrice gardait son sourire. _De toute façon, me plaindre ne me mènera nulle part, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis_… Jetant un rapide regard sur les autres membres du groupe, le sourire de Sheena s'élargit. _J'ai une bonne raison de sourire._ _Ils étaient tellement inquiets. Quand je suis réapparue devant eux, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me sauter dessus. D'ailleurs, certains ne se sont pas gênés pour le faire._

Raine, elle, avait peu à peu retrouvé une attitude normale au soulagement général, préférant écarter les questions trop personnelles de son esprit pour le moment. Elle jouait à nouveau les mère poule avec Génis, ce dernier étant ravi, et s'extasiait à chaque ruine rencontrée. Elle leur avait même sorti l'histoire complète de la larme de Celsius en ressortant du temple de la glace, amenant quelques sourires chez certains et quelques tentatives de suicides chez d'autres. Les stalactites et autres stalagmites étant, pour cela, fort utiles. Globalement, l'atmosphère était plus détendue au sein du groupe et même Zelos ne pouvait qu'apprécier le changement. Pourtant, à son grand désarrois, Sheena ne quittait plus Raine et cette dernière la laissait faire sans rien dire. Cela ne les avait pas vraiment étonné suite à la scène s'étant joué dans le temple de la foudre mais cela restait tout de même perturbant pour certains comme Génis ou Zelos.

Préséa suivait tout ça de loin. Non que le changement de relation entre les deux femmes lui ait échappé mais elle privilégiait Génis et était naturellement devenue la confidentes de ses impressions quand à ce fait. De plus, suite à leur victoire sur Celsius, une autre perle de lumière était apparue en la présence de sa hache. Cette dernière, à présent à double tranchant et plus aiguisée que les dents d'un requin, lui faisait ressentir d'étranges sensations lorsqu'elle la brandissait. Comme si, par son seul maniement, elle était capable de discerner les ombres de la lumière, les chimères de la réalité. Les altérations d'état semblaient inefficaces sur elle dorénavant. Régal lui avait aussi fait remarqué que malgré sa taille, l'arme restait relativement légère, chose non négligeable puisque cela la rendait d'autant plus dangereuse.

Tous ces éléments mis bout à bout faisait que, en pénétrant dans le temple des ténèbres, le groupe ressentait moins de tension.

Arrivant au dernier étage, ils se mirent en position sans que Lloyd ait à le leur dire : Shadow avait quelques chose d'inquiétant en temps normal, mais possédé, il était carrément effrayant. Sans attendre, l'esprit originel lança sa plus puissante attaque sur le groupe, envoyant valser Raine, Génis, Préséa et Colette tandis que les autres se protégeaient tant bien que mal. Sheena n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir s'ils allaient bien que leur adversaire se jetait sur elle en préparant une attaque de contact cette fois-ci. Génis se releva en même temps que Préséa et prépara un sort de lumière tandis que la fille d'Ozette se ruait sur leur assaillant en faisant tournoyer sa hache dans les airs. Colette aida Raine à se relever avec un regard concerné et, avant que la guérisseuse ait pu la remercier, elle se rapprocha des autres en faisant apparaître ses ailes comme une lumière diffuse l'enveloppait. Raine détacha son regard de l'ange blond pour s'intéresser au reste du groupe. Zelos semblait blessé mais ils se battait toujours. Régal avait l'air désorienté suite à un coup violent et Lloyd avait mit un genou en terre en se tenant à l'une de ses épées, assommé. Sheena tenta bien de parer l'attaque suivante de Shadow mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps et, serrant obstinément les dents pour ne pas crier, elle fit un vol plané de quelques mètres avant de retomber un peu plus loin dans un bruit sourd. _Mais pourquoi je m'entête aussi ?!_

- Sheena…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais l'invocatrice l'avait tout de même entendu, s'étant suite à son vol plané rapprochée de Raine. Cette dernière se pencha sur elle avant que Sheena lui adresse un fin sourire pour lui signifier que ça aller. La guérisseuse hocha simplement la tête en se redressant et préparant un puissant sortilège de guérison. Après quelques secondes à peine :

- Infirmières !

Les femmes en question apparurent dans la grande salle et aussitôt, tous les membres du groupe se retrouvèrent en pleine forme. Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres de Lloyd alors qu'elles disparaissaient et il se leva d'un bond en fondant sur son ennemi, enchaînant les coups avec plus de flamme que précédemment et aidé en cela par Colette. Les voyant faire les autres sourirent et les aidèrent, Préséa lançant son attaque spéciale bête combinée avec une attaque sautée de Régal. Shadow était à présent bien affaiblit. Raine tourna son regard sur Sheena, toujours à terre, et elle s'agenouilla face à elle en posant son bâton.

- Ca va ?

- Bien, confirma Sheena avec un zest d'étonnement : se séparer de son arme en plein combat n'était pas très prudent.

- Dis-moi, est-il toujours aussi présent ou moins ? Lui demanda Raine en la fixant, curieuse.

- Moins, répondit d'un ton hésitant Sheena, ne sachant pas où la demi elfe voulait en venir.

- Donc toujours là, soupira Raine dans un murmure on ne peut plus soulagé.

Sheena fronça les sourcils à cette réaction plutôt inappropriée et elle allait lui demander de s'expliquer lorsque un cri d'avertissement résonna derrière elles, les faisant se retourner. Un sort de ténèbre leur fonçait droit dessus. Agissant par réflexe sous le coup de son inquiétude, Sheena se plaça devant Raine pour la protéger. Cela rappela de mauvais souvenir à Raine et ne voulant pas les revivre, elle saisit Sheena à deux mains et la plaqua contre le sol sans ménagement en affirmant d'un ton mi-protecteur, mi-affolé :

- Pas cette fois !

L'invocatrice ne fit aucun commentaire, surprise, comme Raine venait se plaquer contre elle dons son élan, la protégeant de son corps. Un frisson involontaire parcourut le dos de la chef de Mizuho et il lui fallut toute sa discipline pour ne pas repousser la demi elfe. Pas que le contact lui déplaise, bien au contraire, mais non seulement cela la gênait énormément, mais par-dessus tout la guérisseuse risquait d'être blessée. Heureusement pour elles deux le sortilège frôla Raine et ni l'une ni l'autre ne fut blessée. Constatant cela, le reste du groupe se tourna vers Shadow pour l'achever sous une attaque spéciale combinée de Lloyd et Colette. Rassurés, tout le monde revint vers les deux femmes, celles-ci se dégageant l'une de l'autre en évitant de se regarder. Un fin sourire effleura les lèvres de Régal en les voyant faire et Préséa afficha le même quelques secondes plus tard en remarquant également leur comportement. Colette avait aidé Sheena à se relever en lui adressant un sourire amusé tandis que Génis avait rendu son bâton à sa sœur, une expression curieuse collée au visage. La guérisseuse l'avait ignoré et s'était dirigée sans un mot vers la lueur sombre qu'était devenu Shadow pour se donner une contenance. Pourtant, tournant à présent le dos au reste du groupe, un discret sourire ornait ses lèvres.

La puissance de Shadow fut nimbée de lumière par le charme de Raine et Sheena récupéra le pouvoir de l'Esprit Originel des Ténèbres avec l'impression d'avancer.

- Hmm ?

L'étonnement silencieux de Régal attira leur attention et la lumière de ses bottes fit soudain reculer les ombres de la salle immense. La lumière mourut peu à peu et ils purent admirer des armes redoutables : toute aussi pâles que les autres, elle possédaient des piques assez longues pour être mortelles mais suffisamment bien placer pour ne pas le blesser ou même gêner ses mouvements. Régal ne put s'empêcher de tester ses nouvelles armes en effectuant deux ou trois coups de pieds circulaires avant de s'immobiliser en constatant que tous les regards pesaient sur lui. Il se racla la gorge en fixant un point quelconque et peu à peu, les autres rebroussèrent chemin, le laissant à son mutisme embarrassé. Il les suivit alors en secouant la tête. « Lloyd a une très mauvaise influence sur moi. Il ne manquerait plus que je me comporte comme ça à une réunion de la société… » Souriant piteusement à cette pensée, Régal reprit son attitude imperturbable en sortant du temple silencieux.

----------

----------

End pour ce chapitre… Plutôt long, bien inspirée là. Et la suite est du même acabit mais avec plus de… rapprochement ? Enjoy ! Un commentaire, minna-san ?

Bises,

Lumenor.


	8. Vers le Carcan

Go, go ! RaR :

**Eliel :** La suite dors et déjà maintenant, lol. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute ( ?) remarqué, j'aime les relations construites. Donc bon, ceux qui sont en manque d'action souffriront avec moi. (j'ai des faux airs de Madame Adams parfois…). Bises E !

**Yunie24 :** Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux, perso ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! Et la suite ne tardera donc plus vraiment. En fin de compte, la fin se rapproche sérieusement là. Bises à toi, Miss !

**Zell :** Lol oui, Régal m'amuse aussi comme perso : il dit rien mais il voit tout ou à peu près tout. Ce qui peut donner lieu à des situations intéressantes. Couple powa ! Héhé. Bises Zell !

On se rapproche de la fin donc et ne vous étonnez pas si les coupes sont nombreuses : on peut pas tout faire non plus. Très bonne lecture à tous !

----------

----------

8. Vers le Carcan

----------

Raine secoua la tête en voyant l'attitude exubérante des autres membres du groupe. Ils venaient de battre les Esprits Originels de la lumière. Lloyd et Zelos, qui étaient en première ligne, avaient été blessés dans le combat et même Régal, pourtant à une distance raisonnable du lieu de l'affrontement, s'était vu grièvement blessé par une attaque inattendue de Luna. La vision de cette dernière dans sa version « possédée » avait d'ailleurs occasionné quelques frissons horrifiés chez les plus sensibles. La guérisseuse s'était dors et déjà occupée de ses compagnons, s'assurant de leur bonne santé, et se dirigeait à présent vers la puissance des esprits matérialisée par une petite bille de lumière. Levant son bâton en retenant un soupir las, elle murmura une fois encore les paroles elfiques qu'elle connaissait à présent sur le bout des ongles. La même carapace lumineuse apparut autour de la lueur et cette dernière se dirigea sans surprise vers Sheena, laquelle était en pleine dispute avec Zelos. « Encore… » Ce mot à peine esquissé dans sa conscience était tout de même essentiellement désabusé. En vérité cela n'avait étonné personne et jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, elle laissa échapper un léger sourire en constatant leurs yeux levés vers le ciel. Peut-être étaient-ils en train de prier Martel pour qu'elle foudroie Zelos et Sheena dans la seconde… ? Le sourire de Raine mourut lentement à cette pensée qui faisait remonter en elle ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, sentiments qui l'assaillaient depuis peu. Son esprit lui rappela subitement l'épisode de la chambre et le souvenir du doigt de la ninja contre ses lèvres refit surface avec force détails. Elle avait encore l'impression de le sentir… Se sentant rougir, Raine préféra tourner le dos au groupe, incapable de contrôler le phénomène.

- _Sheena_…

Raine allait chuchoter exactement la même chose, c'est pourquoi elle fit volte face sans plus se soucier de ses joues un peu plus colorées que d'ordinaire et elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Luna en face de l'invocatrice. Cette dernière n'avait de toute évidence pas appelée l'Esprit à en juger par son expression surprise. Luna flottait sur son croissant de lune vert avec la même attitude posée qu'auparavant, ses yeux étant fixés sur la dépositaire de son pouvoir. Raine se rapprocha un peu, totalement intriguée à présent, et l'Esprit se mit à parler.

- _Les ténèbres se répandent d'autant plus que le maître est absent. Faites vite._

Avec ces mots Luna disparut sans autres explications, laissant le reste du groupe décontenancé. Raine laissa les autres exprimer leur mécontentement en partant dans une série d'imprécations peu flatteuses, sauf Régale et Préséa qui restaient impassibles, et elle se rapprocha encore de l'invocatrice. Cette dernière était plongée dans ses pensées et Raine posa une main légère sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Bien qu'elle ne le remarqua pas, Sheena frissonna à ce contact et se retint de sourire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda doucement Raine en l'observant attentivement.

- Oui, répondit Sheena d'une voix incertaine.

- Est-il toujours sonné ?

- Oui, confirma Sheena avec un léger mouvement de tête.

- Bien…

Raine allait repartir quand l'invocatrice la retint une fois encore par la manche tandis qu'un brouhaha se faisait entendre non loin d'elles. Elles l'ignorèrent toutes les deux et Raine lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Tu étais soulagée qu'il soit encore présent, fit remarquer Sheena en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déconcertée par ce souvenir. Pourquoi ?

- Je…

Un cri de joie explosa tout comme une lumière éblouissante se mit à leur brûler les rétines, détournant l'attention de Raine. La demi elfe tourna un instant son regard sur Lloyd qui brandissait fièrement deux épées jumelles aux lignes épurées. Argentées, elles possédaient des runes sur les lames et leurs pommeaux ressemblaient à ceux des katanas, à la fois sobre et élégant. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un sourire puisse être aussi gros tandis qu'il les faisait siffler dans l'air. Génis envoya une réflexion moqueuse au jeune épéiste en lui faisant remarquer à son tour son comportement enfantin, ce qui lui valut une réponse tout aussi ironique du jeune homme. Secouant à nouveau la tête, exaspérée, Raine sentit à son tour une main se poser sur son épaule et bizarrement, son cœur cessa de battre le temps d'une milli seconde. Désarçonnée, elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers Sheena.

- Alors ?

- On verra ça plus tard, lui répondit Raine d'un ton embarrassé. Tu veux bien ?

Sheena se contenta de hocher la tête, amusée par le ton qu'elle avait employé. Régal leur fit alors gentiment remarquer qu'il serait idiot de passer la nuit ici et le groupe se dirigea donc vers la sorti en endurant les démonstrations enthousiastes de Lloyd, ce dernier manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers. Raine avait naturellement suivi le mouvement, silencieuse, et Sheena était restée à ses côtés durant tout le chemin, respectant son silence en lui jetant quelques coup d'œil discrets au gré de ses réflexions. Chose que remarqua Zelos pour son plus grand malheur. Et Génis pour son plus grand étonnement. Le sorcier du groupe commençait d'ailleurs à se montrer suspicieux, observant plus attentivement les deux femmes lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entrée de la Tour du Mana, une idée passa par la tête de Raine et elle s'approcha des étagères chargées de livres poussiéreux. Voyant cela Sheena s'arrêta non loin d'elle, entraînant l'arrêt progressif du reste du groupe. Les yeux de la demi elfe brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Professeur ? L'appela Colette en revenant vers elles.

- Cette bibliothèque possède des volumes anciens, murmura la demi elfe, visiblement absente. L'un d'eux contient peut-être des renseignements sur les Perles de Lumière…

Cette possibilité les fit hésiter un instant, permettant à la guérisseuse de balayer les étagères du regard tandis que Zelos affichait un air sceptique. Même si Lloyd avait du mal à admettre que le noble avait sans doute l'attitude la plus sensée de tous, il fit remarquer avec sa diplomatie habituelle que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment : Maxwell les attendait. Génis émit un reniflement moqueur avant de hausser les épaules. Le jeune épéiste allait lui demander une explication quand le jeune sorcier le devança :

- Maxwell ne nous attend pas plus que les autres, déclara Génis en croisant les bras de sa façon inimitable. Par contre, je doute que ces armes soient répertoriées dans cette tour, Raine. Nous aurions plus de chances à Exire ou Heimdall qu'ici…

- Bah, c'est du pareil au même, reprit Lloyd. Il faut quand même y aller donc j'ai raison, termina-t-il en levant un doigt devant lui avec arrogance et suffisance.

- Je ne sais pas qui de vous deux a raison, les coupa Raine avant une note désespérée : Mais je préfère sortir plutôt que subir ça…

Sheena la suivit sans un mot au dehors, un fin sourire jouant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle entendait une autre dispute entre Génis et Lloyd, tempérée par l'ange blond. Avant même qu'elle comprenne comment, les prétoplanes étaient déjà sortis et Raine l'attendait aux commandes de leur engin. Aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre commentaire en percevant l'air soucieux de la demi elfe et ils prirent leur envol sans plus tarder.

----------

_Maxwell avait au moins eu la bonne idée d'assommer Raine dès le début du combat ce qui, évidemment, rendit ce dernière bien plus difficile sans la guérisseuse pour veiller sur eux. Ils s'en rendirent tous bien compte. Génis avait bien tenté de lancer une gelée d'orange à son aînée mais l'Esprit possédé l'en avait empêché sans attendre, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin dans un roulé-boulé impressionnant. Le sorcier se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas se briser un os et entendit le combat continuer à faire rage un peu plus loin. « Au moins cela nous servira de leçon pour Origin » se dit-il en se redressant, une légère contraction sur les traits. Raine se tenait à son bâton un peu plus loin, plutôt amochée et Sheena se tenait devant elle. Le comportement de la ninja était de plus en plus troublant pour le demi elfe et il décida de l'ignorer. « Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! » Sur cette claque mentale, il prépara une autre attaque avec la couverture de Préséa. Alors que le cercle magique se formait autour de lui, un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres en pensant à la petite bûcheronne. _

_- Jugement ! _

_Colette laissa s'abattre la lumière de son mana sur leur ennemi avant de battre en retraite face à la rapide contre attaque de Maxwell, pétrifiée par l'étonnement._

_- Gardien !_

_Lloyd avait dévié l'attaque et lui lança un sourire avant de repartir au combat. Ce sourire avait réchauffé l'ange blond et elle décida de les laisser s'occuper de la suite. Tournant son regard vers Sheena, elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant préparer une invocation et, se rapprochant d'elle, lâcha un cri enthousiaste en l'entendant appeler :_

_- Shadow ! _

_L'Esprit se matérialisa sur le champ de bataille et lança sa plus puissante magie sur son homologue possédé, les ténèbres suintant tout autour de son mana. Sheena en profita pour allier l'une de ses attaques à la sienne et elle se rua sur Maxwell. Une exclamation étouffée se fit entendre derrière Colette et elle se retourna pour constater que le professeur préparait à nouveau un sortilège. Le sort vert enveloppa la demi elfe, le voile étant jusqu'à présent encré dans son regard se dissipant aussitôt. Shadow disparut alors, dévoilant un passage vers la demi elfe et l'ange blond dont la garde était totalement baissée. Maxwell le percevant aussitôt se propulsa vers elle en préparant une attaque magique combinée à une attaque physique. Raine courut vers Colette qui n'avait rien vu venir et fit face avec une incertitude plus que visible, loin d'être sûre d'elle. Voyant le danger, Lloyd s'était précipité à la poursuite de leur ennemi suivit de près par Régal et Sheena. Cette dernière activa un sceau gardien pour essayer de ralentir l'Esprit mais ce dernier le balaya comme un vulgaire insecte dans la folie du Valôm qui le consumait. En une attaque dévastatrice, l'Esprit hors de contrôle transperça la demi elfe qui désirait protéger Colette._

_- RAINE !_

Sheena se redressa en sursaut dans son lit étroit, de fine gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Elle crut un instant qu'elle avait réellement crié mais comprit rapidement que non tandis que les images de ce rêve s'estompaient. Sa respiration était complètement irrégulière et elle referma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de l'apaiser. Un rire glacial se fit entendre à la périphérie de sa conscience mais elle l'ignora en serrant d'autant plus les paupières tandis que des larmes commençaient à se former. _Jamais… Pas toi_. Lentement, prudemment, Sheena releva la tête et lança un regard affolé sur la silhouette endormie du professeur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cette dernière était tournée sur le côté, lui faisant face, et sa respiration calme faisait danser une mèche de cheveux tombée devant son visage. L'invocatrice écouta un moment le rythme apaisant de sa respiration avant de rabattre les draps et de poser ses pieds sur le plancher froid. Un frisson la parcourut puis elle se leva pour se rapprocher du lit de Raine. Avec précaution, elle avança sa main sur le visage de la guérisseuse et écarta la mèche de cheveux pâles qui le lui barrait, le ramenant vers les autres. Elle s'était penchée dans son mouvement et resta ainsi sans bouger de longues minutes, admirant les traits fins de la demi elfe en se perdant dans son observation.

Finalement elle revint vers son lit et s'y assit, repensant au combat contre Maxwell. Le combat avait été dur pour tout le monde, y comprit les arrières lignes, et personne n'avait prit le temps d'avoir un repas correct avant d'aller se coucher. _Ils étaient tous épuisés. Il faut dire que les nouvelles que le chef d'Exire nous a données un peu plus tôt n'étaient guères réjouissantes._ Un soupçon de culpabilité refit surface en elle et ses yeux se tournèrent une fois encore vers Raine pour trouver un semblant de réconfort. _D'autres villes ont été attaquées… Comment fait-il cela alors qu'il est enfermé à l'intérieur de mon exsphère ? En moi…_ Son regard était toujours posé sur la demi elfe mais elle ne la voyait plus, trop absorbée par ses réflexions confuses. _Et nous avons à présent plus d'éléments sur les Perles de Lumière. Nous connaissons au moins leur nom exacte et leur domaine de prédilection à défaut de savoir qui les a créé et pourquoi._

- Sheena ?

Le murmure à peine audible la fit sursauter et elle fixa à nouveau son attention sur Raine qui la regardait depuis son lit, une expression curieuse remplaçant son air précédemment serein. La ninja se sentit rougir et elle détourna les yeux sans savoir quoi dire, égarée par sa réaction.

- Ca va ? Demanda d'une voix un peu plus inquiète Raine en se redressant dans son lit pour l'observer.

- Oui, Raine, finit par répondre Sheena d'un ton se voulant rassurant.

La demi elfe fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit pour la contempler plus attentivement, les ressorts du matelas grinçant légèrement. Une idée tenace avait depuis quelques jours grandit dans l'esprit de la ninja et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en y repensant, se demandant si en parler à la demi elfe pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Sheena détestait tergiverser. Ce n'était vraiment pas son caractère. Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, elle rompit le silence sans pour autant se tourner vers la demi elfe.

- J'ai l'impression de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé à Luin à chaque fois que nous croisons un village, chuchota la jeune femme. Raine, tout ça… c'est de ma faute, lâcha-t-elle en fermant les yeux, écrasée par son sentiment de culpabilité.

- Non, tu…

- Il est là, il est en moi ! S'écria soudain Sheena en perdant son calme, incapable de le retenir plus longtemps. Et je… Je… !

- Te souviens-tu du jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrées ? La coupa doucement Raine en se levant pour la rejoindre, s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

L'invocatrice fronça à son tour les sourcils avant de la fixer, désorientée.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, se contenta de chuchoter l'invocatrice.

- De ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu un assassin aussi maladroit, déclara Raine en souriant faiblement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, à l'époque, tes actes étaient autant en décalage avec tes menaces mais maintenant… Tu es quelqu'un de bien Sheena. Attentionnée, loyale et juste. Je dois avouer que ma première impression sur toi était injuste. Alors peu importe ce que tu penses de toi-même et ce que les autres pourraient dire sur toi, parce que je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Pas cette fois...

Raine avait parlé d'un ton calme et réfléchi. La demi elfe avait bien l'intention d'apaiser les tourments de son amie. Surtout si cette dernière se blâmait pour des erreurs qu'elle n'avait pas commises. Et durant sa longue réplique, Raine avait peu à peu rougit en prenant conscience de la proximité de la jeune femme bien que cela soit, grâce à la déesse, impossible à discerner dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Sheena quand à elle n'avait cessé de la regarder, quelque part rassurée d'entendre ces paroles venant de la demi elfe. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait la remercier de la rassurer, la rabrouer d'avoir pensé ça d'elle ou même si elle devait prendre la parole. En vérité, elle n'était pas certaine de le pouvoir tant sa gorge s'était serrée au fur et à mesure que les mots avait atteint son esprit. Elle ferma encore une fois les yeux dans un vain espoir de maîtriser ses émotions mais elle avait atteint sa limite. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle laissa échapper un sanglot discret mais trop longtemps refoulé, en partie apaisée et en partie fatiguée par tout ça. Elle sentit alors un bras passer autour de sa taille et elle leva un regard perdu sur la demi elfe. Cette dernière la serra contre elle en levant sa main gauche pour aller caresser ses cheveux, cherchant à l'apaiser comme elle le pouvait. Voir la ninja dans cet état lui serrait douloureusement le cœur.

Sheena se laissa aller en passant ses bras autour d'elle et ses larmes sortirent enfin, consolant ses remords dans l'étreinte de la guérisseuse. Peu à peu, épuisée, elle glissa dans un sommeil réparateur en s'entendant murmurer :

- Merci…

Raine sourit en sentant le corps de la ninja se détendre entre ses bras. Comprenant au rythme de sa respiration qu'elle s'était endormie, le professeur se dégagea doucement et elle la rallongea avec précaution dans son lit, s'assurant qu'elle soit bien installée avant de s'écarter un peu pour la contempler en silence, songeuse. Elle n'aurait jamais cru la voir réagir ainsi un jour, elle qui était si forte et si entêtée… Elle qui paraissait si sûre d'elle-même. Secouant la tête au bout d'autre longues minutes, Raine se sortit de ses réflexions en frissonnant de froid et elle retourna se coucher en espérant que l'invocatrice aurait retrouvé son sourire au matin. Aussi étrange que cela lui paraisse, ce sourire lui manquait. Son inquiétude concernant la jeune femme ne l'avait pas quittée cependant et elle s'allongea de façon à pouvoir la voir, contemplant une dernière fois sa forme alors qu'une chaleur réconfortante l'enveloppant durant son examen. Troublée, elle resta un instant dans cet état, et lorsqu'elle repensa à l'étreinte qu'elles venaient d'échanger, son souffle se coupa de lui-même l'espace d'un battement d'aile. De plus en plus perturbée, la demi elfe se retourna dans son lit en faisant abstraction du mieux qu'elle pouvait et, après environ une demi heure, elle rejoint enfin les bras de Morphée.

----------

Ils étaient arrivés à Luin depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et Zelos lança une énième pique acerbe concernant ce détour tout à fait inutile selon lui. Bien que Lloyd et Préséa soient d'accord avec lui, aucun ne prit le risque de le dire à voix haute. Alors qu'ils volaient en direction de leur destination finale, Raine avait subitement changé de cap pour se diriger vers la ville reconstruite, sans prendre la peine de vérifier que les autres la suivaient ou non. Sheena n'avait rien dit en la voyant faire, se demandant juste pourquoi elle leur faisait faire ce détour. Elle n'aimait pas trop retourner dans cette ville. Mais ce n'était pas la seule cause de son silence : le Valôm recommençait à la harceler, ce qui bien sûr, n'était pas fait pour la tranquilliser.

A peine avaient-ils atterri à l'entrée de la ville que Zelos avait bondi de son ptéroplane, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Raine en insinuant que si d'autres villes venaient à être détruites, elle n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à elle-même. Un silence mi-choqué mi-stupéfait suivit ses paroles et ce silence devint d'autant plus pesant à la réaction de Raine. Cette dernière n'avait même pas relevé, hochant simplement la tête avant de s'éloigner pour pénétrer dans la ville. La matinée était presque terminée et les autres ne purent que suivre.

Il avaient mangé dans la ville des ruines comme certain la surnommait encore puis quelques groupes s'étaient formés. L'ambiance du repas ayant été exécrable en grande partie à cause de la tension liée à la rencontre avec Origin, personne ne parla véritablement et la conversation s'était réduite à son minimum. La dernière pique de Zelos, toutefois, eut raison de la patience de Raine et elle se leva de table sans un mot avant de sortir de l'établissement sans un regard pour ses compagnons. Lloyd administra une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Zelos tandis que Régal affichait sa légendaire moue contrariée. Génis lança un regard inquiet vers la porte avant que Sheena ne se lève à son tour et se dirige vers la sortie en leur lançant d'un ton étrangement tendu :

- Je m'occupe d'elle.

La ninja arriva sur le pavé de la rue sans se soucier des réponses qu'elle crut discerner dans son dos et elle chercha des yeux la tunique orange de la demi elfe. Elle n'avait pas oublié son comportement envers elle dans la chambre la nuit dernière et cela fit renaître un espoir affamé en elle, la consumant lentement.

- _Les rêves ne sont que chimères_, souffla sournoisement le Valôm en elle.

_Tu ne sais rien_, contra-t-elle en oubliant un instant ce qu'elle faisait.

- _Elle ne t'aime pas, elle n'a fait aucun pas vers toi_, susurra le démon perfide.

- Tu ne sais rien, répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus déstabilisé.

- _Vraiment ?_ Souffla le démon en laissant planer le doute, ravi de voir son assurance vaciller.

- Qui ne sait rien ?

Sheena fit un bond en entendant la voix de Raine juste à côté d'elle et elle releva ses yeux sur elle, perturbée, tout en sentant le Valôm se retirer un peu. Elle allait bafouiller une réponse évasive quand Raine la devança avec un faible sourire.

- Peu importe, fit Raine en l'attrapant par le bras pour la guider derrière elle dans les rues de la ville.

- Où… Où allons-nous ? Finit par réagir Sheena après avoir froncé les sourcils au comportement du professeur.

- Il y a une chose que j'aimerai te montrer, lui répondit Raine sans ralentir.

Elle la pilota vers la chapelle nouvellement achevée de l'ancienne ville en ruine. En vérité les changements étaient frappant et Sheena scruta les maisons pendant qu'elle se faisait entraîner par Raine, détaillant les façades et les autres éléments de construction avec des yeux légèrement incrédules. La ville n'avait plus rien à voir avec son souvenir. La reconstruction avait si bien avancé ces derniers mois que la cité était méconnaissable pour la ninja. Plus un gravas, plus un seul toit calciné. C'était comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Raine les fit pénétrer dans la chapelle et elle se rendit dans un coin obscur de la grande salle comme un prêtre hochait la tête en les laissant passer. La demi elfe lui fit gravir quelques marches puis d'autres et d'autres encore avant qu'elles ne ressortent à l'air libre au sommet du clocher de la chapelle. Sheena retint alors son souffle, bouleversée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Non seulement la ville était grande mais les maisons, les parcs et les fontaines formaient une mosaïque harmonieuse. On n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que tout ça avait été un champ de ruines quelques mois plus tôt.

Raine lâcha sa prise sur le bras de la ninja et elle la laissa contempler le panorama en s'appuyant sur son bâton, elle aussi admirative. Une brise légère faisait chanter les pierres du clocher derrière elles. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'invocatrice se tourna vers elle, son émotion étant visible dans ses yeux chocolat.

- C'est pour me montrer ça que tu nous as entraîné à Luin ? L'interrogea Sheena en la scrutant.

- Oui, répondit simplement Raine en lui adressant un sourire.

L'invocatrice ne sut que répondre à cette réponse franche, se remettant à rougir en tournant à nouveau son regard sur la ville. Le sourire de Raine s'agrandit en constatant sa réaction et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à mettre des mots sur ses réactions ou sur ses sentiments mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde en cet instant. La même chaleur bienfaisante que la veille lui baignait les sens. Cette sensation était agréable et elle ne la ressentait qu'en compagnie de l'invocatrice. Tournant à son tour ses yeux vers la ville en contre bas, elle entreprit de s'expliquer plus clairement :

- Durant nos voyages avec Génis, j'ai suivit la reconstruction de la ville, m'émerveillant à chaque visite des transformations apparues depuis notre dernier passage. Ca a été long, et les efforts de ces gens ont été innombrables malgré la douleur de leurs souvenirs mais ils sont récompensés maintenant : le nombre de touristes ne cesse de croître depuis quelques temps… La ville prospère à nouveau.

Comme le silence de Raine s'étirait, Sheena ramena son attention sur elle. Les yeux azurs de la demi elfe étaient fixés sur un point qu'ils ne voyaient pas. La guérisseuse était une fois encore absente.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Raine ? Demanda doucement Sheena pour la sortir de ses pensées.

La demi elfe revint au présent et ses yeux se rivèrent à ceux de la jeune femme de Mizuho avec un zest d'embarras. Inconsciemment, ses traits s'adoucirent lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'invocatrice.

- Tu es comme Luin, Sheena. Tu es dévastée, à cause du Valôm… mais je sais que lorsque nous l'aurons vaincu, tu seras rayonnante, souffla Raine en s'interdisant de rougir un tant soit peu.

- Nous ? Releva une Sheena rougissante en détournant les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard intense de la demi elfe.

- Toi et moi, murmura sans pouvoir le retenir Raine en observant le ciel au moment ou des cris retentissaient dans la chapelle.

Sheena fixa un regard confus sur elle, pensant avoir mal entendu, avant de sursauter lorsque le prêtre surgit pour faire sonner la cloche. La ninja descendit aussitôt pour éviter de devenir sourde et la demi elfe la suivit avec un froncement de sourcils. Quelques cris affolés fusaient en dehors des murs de la chapelle et quand elles se retrouvèrent sur les marches de cette dernière, un groupe d'hommes transportaient des blessés vers le lieu de prière. Lloyd et Colette arrivèrent en courant d'une rue adjacente tandis que les autres membres du groupe arrivaient de la direction opposée. Un homme avisa les épées de Lloyd et il lui demanda de rejoindre les gardes de la ville pour défendre cette dernière. Lloyd accepta aussitôt et courut pour rejoindre les combattants, Colette sur les talons. Le jeune épéiste appela Régal au passage et celui-ci, comprenant la situation, le prit en chasse en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Tout ça se passa très vite. Raine regarda les deux blessés qu'on avait posé devant la chapelle et elle s'en approcha avant de s'agenouiller. L'un deux était gravement blessé et l'autre devait vraiment souffrir. Raine ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et son bâton vibra comme une lueur verte en émanait soudain.

Sheena, voyant que la guérisseuse avait la situation bien en main, décida de rejoindre le reste du groupe pour aider à défendre la ville. _Cette fois, je saurais la défendre_.

Quand Raine termina son sortilège, les deux hommes n'avaient plus aucune blessure visible mais étaient tout de même épuisés. La demi elfe s'était remise debout quand elle comprit, étant donnée son absence, que Sheena avait sans doute prit la direction du combat. Sans se préoccuper des remerciements des villageois elle se rua vers la sortie de la ville en bousculant le moins de monde possible, inquiète pour ses compagnons et son frère mais bien plus pour la jeune invocatrice. Ce qui ne manqua pas de la perturber. Arrivant à la porte principale de la ville, essoufflée, elle constata que la plupart des monstres étaient déjà défait, le peu qui continuait encore à se battre étant dans la majorité déjà blessé.

- Raine !

L'appel désespéré de Régal la figea un instant avant qu'elle ne coure à sa rencontre pour découvrir Zelos et Préséa à terre, tous deux plus pâles qu'à l'accoutumer. Génis était au dessus de la jeune fille, essayant désespérément de la réveiller en la secouant par l'épaule. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'affolement chez son frère. Les derniers monstres battaient en retraite sous les assauts répétés de Lloyd et Sheena tandis que Colette assurait leurs arrières et bientôt, plus aucune menace n'était à craindre pour la ville. La demi elfe laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement en détaillant l'invocatrice puis elle se pencha sur Zelos tandis que son frère restait prostré au dessus de Préséa. Les trois autres les rejoignirent alors et restèrent silencieux en voyant deux des leurs couchés au sol. L'un des soldats de Luin passa à côté d'eux en proposant d'aller chercher le médecin mais Colette l'en dissuada en expliquant que ce n'était pas la peine, désignant Raine d'un mouvement de tête.

Cette dernière fit abstraction de l'agitation environnante et se focalisa sur son art. Le bâton se nimba instantanément de vert et, le tendant au dessus de Zelos, la demi elfe fit son possible pour lui transmettre son mana afin qu'il soigne le jeune aristocrate. La lueur se transmit au bourreau des cœurs et Raine relâcha un peu sa concentration sous les regards attentifs de tout le groupe plus quelques curieux. Elle s'approcha alors de Préséa et posa une main sur l'épaule de Génis pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en occupait. Le sorcier ne dit rien et s'écarta pour la laisser faire, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage cireux de Préséa. Raine reprit sa concentration en faisant cette fois-ci également abstraction de sa fatigue grandissante pour guérir la fille d'Ozette. La même lueur verte vint nimber celle-ci tandis que non loin d'elle, Zelos ouvrait des yeux mi étonnés mi désorientés. Régal l'aida à se lever en le soutenant alors que la demi elfe terminait son sortilège sous un cri de joie de Génis : Préséa avait grogné, témoignant de sa bonne santé. Génis se baissa pour enlacer la jeune fille, pétrifiant cette dernière et faisant apparaître quelques sourires.

Sheena remarqua un temps d'arrêt chez la guérisseuse et elle se rapprocha d'elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude pour la demi elfe. Cette dernière rouvrit les yeux en sentant sa tête lui tourner : la guérison était toujours fatigante à haute dose. L'invocatrice remarqua aussitôt ses yeux vitreux, confirmant son intuition, puis elle courut vers elle pour venir la soutenir en la voyant faire un pas hésitant. Elle esquiva le bâton blanc de la guérisseuse avec un frisson quelque peu effrayé et l'attrapa par la taille, lui faisant passer un bras sur ses propres épaules.

Après avoir rassuré son frère sur sa santé face à l'air coupable qu'il affichait, Raine demanda doucement à la ninja de la ramener en s'assurant qu'elle ne risquait pas de la blesser en touchant sa peau par mégarde. Malgré sa fatigue, cette possibilité la fit frissonner. Sheena le sentit et elle le mit sur le compte de la fatigue avant de la guider lentement vers l'auberge de Luin.

----------

Il ne leur avait pas fallut longtemps pour faire le trajet de Luin jusqu'à Heimdall. Pas que la distance soit quantité négligeable mais avec leurs ptéroplanes, le groupe avait la chance rare de pouvoir voyager n'importe où, n'importe quand, et sans être réellement sous la contrainte constante du temps. Le village des elfes était toujours aussi paisible. Le vent caressait les arbres majestueux du village, faisant pleuvoir ça et là des feuilles ou des pétales de fleurs selon l'endroit. Le ruisseau qui courait entre les demeures charriait à sa surface des lambeaux de lumière tandis qu'une odeur douce, chargée d'humidité, l'environnait. En pénétrant dans le village, les gardes placèrent leurs armes devant le groupe en désignant Raine et Génis. Leur faisant signe qu'ils n'avaient pas la permission pour entrer dans le village. Lloyd avait aussitôt réagi en essayant de les convaincre avec l'aide de Colette, tout deux avançant nombre d'arguments pour les convaincre mais les deux gardes n'en démordaient pas : sans l'accord du chef, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour eux.

- Lloyd, calme-toi, conseilla Régal en s'avançant vers l'un des gardes pour lui demander : Pouvez-vous au moins prévenir votre chef et le mener jusqu'ici ?

Le garde en question hésita, n'aimant pas trop l'allure guerrière du président de Lézarano puis partit finalement vers le cœur du village pour accéder à sa demande. Son compère l'attendait en surveillant étroitement le groupe, faisant preuve d'un zèle plus qu'agaçant. Patientant tant bien que mal devant l'entrée du village, Lloyd pestait avec force humeur. Les relations entre les elfes et les autres races n'étaient pourtant pas aussi mauvaises que lors de leur première visite alors pourquoi continuaient-ils à agir de la sorte ? Colette le regardait arpenter le chemin de long en large depuis une ou deux minutes quand elle décida finalement de le rejoindre, espérant lui changer les idées. Se levant sur la pointe des pieds, elle vint lui murmurer à l'oreille quelque chose à l'oreille en rougissant légèrement comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle se rapprochait trop de l'épéiste. Ce dernier sourit faiblement et se calma, se contentant de fixer le garde avec un regard courroucé. Génis, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'affaire, se rapprocha du couple avec un sourire en coin puis lança l'air de rien :

- Un vrai coq en pâte…

Bien que Lloyd ne sache pas ce que cela voulait dire, ce qui le contraria, il se tourna aussitôt pour engager une bataille verbale avec son ami mais…

- Excusez ce malentendu…

Le doyen du village se tenait devant eux, s'appuyant sur son bâton avec un regard d'excuse posé sur Colette. Le groupe se reforma face à lui et il leur fit signe de le suivre après une brève hésitation en posant rapidement ses yeux sur Sheena. Ils ne dirent rien et s'exécutèrent. Lloyd allait reprendre la parole dans l'intention de s'indigner mais quelque chose de dur heurta le haut de son crâne et il lâcha un bruit de douleur. Se retournant avec la ferme intention de protester, il se retrouva face à une Raine on ne peut plus sérieuse le perçant de son regard à la fois autoritaire et sévère. Elle secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre de se taire puis ils rattrapèrent leur retard sur le reste du groupe alors que quelques sourires amusés apparaissaient chez leurs compagnons. La méthode de Raine pour faire taire les gens était amusante. Du moins, lorsqu'elle s'appliquait aux autres et pas à soi-même car dans ce cas là, elle était plus douloureuse qu'autre chose. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la maison du chef du village et ce dernier les invita à s'installer et, sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, prit la parole.

- Je ne sais exactement ce qui vous amène ici mais je suppose sans grand mérite que cela à un rapport avec Origin, fit-il en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

- En effet, confirma Raine, toujours debout près de la porte.

- Et, sachant cela, je peux aussi supposer que votre venue a un rapport avec le Valôm, fit-il sans même cligner des yeux.

Un silence stupéfait suivit ces mots. Comment savait-il ? Le doyen afficha un sourire mais ce dernier n'était ni amusé ni même ne serait-ce que joyeux. Il était plus triste que les pierres et plus désespéré qu'un cri d'agonie. Sans un mot il se rendit dans un cabinet à l'arrière de la maison en les laissant dans l'expectative. Certains d'entres eux échangeaient des regards décontenancés lorsque le doyen revint avec un livre entre les mains. Ses yeux étaient aussi tristes que son sourire précédent comme il passait une main sur la couverture en cuir du bouquin. Il revint brusquement au présent et à ses invités après un soupir et reprit sans les regarder, ses yeux rivés sur le livre qu'il tenait :

- Je ne pensais pas voir ce jour venir si tôt, mais…

Son regard se posa sans une hésitation sur Sheena et il secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Je suis impressionné, mademoiselle, avoua le doyen en l'observant. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible l'exploit que vous accomplissez en ce moment même…

- De quoi… ? Commença Lloyd.

- Je… Fit Sheena, perturbée.

- Si je n'avais pas vu cela de mes yeux, je ne vous aurais jamais permit d'entrer dans le village dans votre état actuel, poursuivit le doyen sans se soucier de les couper. Mais je dois vous prévenir, ce que vous tentez de faire n'a jamais été réussi jusqu'à ce jour. Pas sans dommages.

Le silence qui suivit était bien plus oppressant que le précédent. Ils avaient tous compris maintenant à quoi le vénérable ancien faisait allusion. Et la plupart d'entre eux tournèrent leurs regards vers Sheena, inquiets pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne dit plus un mot, déstabilisée par cette conversation plus qu'inattendue. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le doyen d'Heimdall connaissait l'existence des Valôms mais surtout, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait capable de détecter la présence du démon en elle. Suite à ce silence, le doyen entama sa longue explication, leur parlant des Valôms d'antan, des nombreux guerriers morts en les affrontant, des différentes légendes et contes ayant vu le jour suite à l'apparition de ces créatures maléfiques. La science du doyen était impressionnante et même Raine se retrouva muette sous toutes ces connaissances, vraiment impressionnée. Leur hôte aborda ensuite une histoire bien sombre qui les fit frissonner : Les rubis dans le noir. Ils connaissaient tous le fond de cette histoire qui parcourait le monde depuis de nombreuses décennies, cette histoire relatant la quête vaine d'un groupe de cinq amis pour sauver l'un des leurs prit dans la Folie du Valôm. C'est ainsi que l'on appelait à l'époque ceux que possédait le démon. Pourtant, jamais cette histoire ne les avait fait frissonner d'horreur hors là, apprenant la véritable version de ce conte, ils tremblèrent. Cela n'avait rien d'une légende. Cela ressemblait étrangement à leur situation présente.

-… Et après des années à lutter contre leur noirceur, ils finirent par les réduire au silence. Ils avaient accomplie leur vengeance : ceux qui avaient péri dans leur folie, la nature qui s'était fanée, les arbres qui avaient plié, les monts qui avaient tremblé et même les nuages, qui avaient pleuré, furent vengés et le monde retrouva une fois encore la paix. Grâce avait été rendue à la déesse. Toutefois, malgré leurs efforts, le monde resta longtemps défiguré… Et le prix qu'ils durent payer pour leur quête était incommensurable. Tous perdirent la vie tandis que leurs âmes, touchées par l'ombre des démons originels, furent entraînées vers les plans infernaux pour y subir les tourments éternels.

Le doyen marqua une pause. Il savait que cette histoire n'était pas prise au sérieux par la plupart des habitant de Tesséha'lla et Sylvarant mais lui savait que tout cela était arrivé. Il ne le savait que trop bien…

- Leurs familles, de plus, furent à la même seconde frappées de malédiction.

Un autre silence. La dimension horrible de cette histoire n'était pas vraiment la mort en elle-même mais plutôt l'absence totale d'espoir. Oh bien sûr, la mort était elle aussi un problème, et conséquent sans nul doute mais le fait même de ne pouvoir espérer… Ne plus voir la lumière même lorsqu'elle brille devant nous, ne plus sentir le bonheur même lorsqu'il flâne autour de nous, ne plus sentir la chaleur même lorsqu'elle nous prend à bras le corps. Colette avait déjà ressentit ce désespoir une fois dans sa vie et elle en faisait encore des cauchemars. Effrayée, elle se tourna vers Lloyd et se blottit dans ses bras en tentant de maîtriser ses craintes grandissantes. Génis et Préséa avaient échangé un regard et la jeune fille avait alors cherché la main du sorcier pour se rassurer. Ce dernier lui donna une légère pression en faisant son maximum pour ne pas trembler, affolé. Zelos fronçait les sourcils, scrutant le doyen et la ninja à tour de rôle. Régal haussa un sourcil en fixant Raine, lui faisant comprendre son incrédulité.

La demi elfe baissa les yeux. « Je le sais depuis le début. Tout cela finira par avoir raison de nos volontés. Même ensemble, même si nos différentes habilités sont capables de faire de nous des héros de la régénération, nous ne pourrons jamais faire de miracles… Et elle. » Raine se mit à observer Sheena à son tour, de plus en plus désespérée et même alarmée en ce qui concernait l'invocatrice. « Quelque soit notre avenir, le sien est… » La déesse le lui avait murmuré à l'oreille et ses mots étaient gravés au fer rouge en elle, diffusant à chaque instant une douleur lancinante dans son cœur. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs perdre son envie de battre à ce souvenir. « Sheena. Sans toi… » Même si cela était presque impossible pour elle, Raine pâlissait. L'idée de ne plus voir le sourire de la ninja, de ne plus percevoir sa voix confiante, de ne plus l'entendre se moquer de l'un ou de l'autre, de ne plus la voir rougir face à elle… « Déesse, pourquoi cette hypothèse me semble plus cruelle que l'enfer ? » Elle perdait son calme. Elle le sentait. Des larmes essayaient de passer la barrière de ses paupières d'ordinaire désertiques et elle n'arrivait plus à les contenir, déboussolée. Faisant volte face, la guérisseuse ouvrit la porte et sortit de la demeure sans un mot. Tout ça devenait trop pour elle.

Arrivant sur le palier elle se mit à marcher sans but précis, ne faisant attention à rien d'autre qu'à ses peurs. Quelle que soit la façon dont elle abordait le problème, pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne voyait aucune issue.

Sheena allait sortir pour la rejoindre mais le doyen la retint un instant en reprenant la parole. Et au fond d'elle-même, Sheena savait que quelque chose de bien plus sombre préparait son retour. Elle savait à présent. Elle savait que le Valôm ne les laisserait pas briser son influence sur Origin. Elle savait qu'il ne permettrait pas l'ouverture du Carcan, tout comme elle savait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, qu'il ne la libèrerai pas jusqu'à son dernier souffle. _Très juste_…

- Ce livre que je tiens est la clé du Carcan, les informa le doyen en tendant le livre à Colette. Je vous le confie. Il est écrit en langue angélique donc, je suppose que vous serez à même de le déchiffrer.

Tout ça ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce que désirait Sheena était rejoindre la demi elfe et sans se soucier de chose aussi insignifiante que la politesse, elle quitta à son tour la demeure sous les appels inquiets de ses amis. Elle ne savait pas où était allée la demi elfe et elle marcha sans trop savoir quoi faire pour la retrouver plus rapidement. Malgré elle, sa panique augmentait à chaque pas : le démon avait récupéré de la dernière confrontation avec Raine et sa haine était si forte qu'elle lui donnait le tournis. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve. Il le fallait…

Elle était à présent arrivée à l'entrée de la forêt de Torrent. Aucun garde ne veillait à cet accès et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle suivit le chemin. _Raine_. Ses pas étaient mécaniques, l'entraînant automatiquement sans qu'elle ait besoin de penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle sentait son retour c'est pourquoi elle devait s'éloigner à tout prix. Arrivant à un croisement, elle voulut s'arrêter mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Elle voulut parler mais ses cordes vocales restèrent inertes. Elle voulut pleurer en comprenant ce qu'il se passait mais son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus. _Non ! Non_… Les ténèbres étaient là à nouveau : froides, impersonnelles, étouffantes, pénétrantes…

- _Tu comprends enfin qu'il n'y a pas de victoire possible. Il t'en a fallut du temps, jeune humaine_, commenta avec sarcasme la voix mielleuse du Valôm.

…

- _C'est bien, cesse d'interférer et je te promets que ce sera rapide_, susurra-t-il comme sa prison de ténèbres se reformait.

_Raine_…

- _Oublies-la !_ S'énerva le Valôm avec une pointe de panique, envoyant une douleur insidieuse dans l'esprit de la ninja.

… _Raine_ Des larmes fantomatiques qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de verser roulèrent sur ses joues translucides. Tout son être réclamait la guérisseuse mais cette dernière n'était pas là.

- _Je t'avais prévenue. Je t'avais dit qu'elle_…

Un raz-de-marée de lumière balaya les ténèbres, coupant le démon. Ce dernier se mit à crier en même temps que Sheena sous la souffrance qui l'irradiait de toute part. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une souffrance pareille puisse exister. C'était comme si son corps, son cœur, son âme et son esprit étaient tous quatre réunis en un seul et même lieu pour brûler dans des flammes invisibles et plus mordantes que la lave en fusion. Son esprit cria longuement et ce son résonna quelques minutes en elle avant qu'elle ne perde totalement conscience, blessée et épuisée, s'abandonnant à l'oubli pur et simple.

Raine rabaissa son arme. Elle l'avait refait. Une fois encore elle avait blessé son amie pour faire fuir le Valôm. Tombant à genoux en lâchant son bâton, elle ne put que se pencher sur la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, le cœur brisé.

----------

Ce n'est pas le poids sur son ventre qui la réveilla mais le mal de tête qui pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçut un coup de masse. Restant parfaitement immobile pour ne pas aggraver la douleur, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux en se préparant. Aussitôt, la lumière lui fit mal mais elle se força à rester les yeux ouverts pour s'y habituer. Remarquant que cette lumière n'était pourtant pas forte, elle tenta de tourner la tête pour voir d'où elle provenait et ses yeux tombèrent sur des bougies réparties un peu partout dans la… chambre ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda mieux pour être sûre et son mal de crâne empira sous le mouvement qu'elle fit. _Par la déesse_… Refermant les yeux, elle essaya d'apaiser sa respiration en espérant que cela apaiserait dans le même temps sa douleur. Les couvertures qui la recouvraient lui donnaient chaud et elle tenta de les repousser d'une main faible mais cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. Elle avait l'impression d'être aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Ce qui reposait sur son ventre remua et elle rouvrit tout de suite les yeux pour les plonger dans deux saphirs.

- R… Raine ?

Le visage de la demi elfe était tiré et des traces de larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Sans répondre, Raine poussa un soupir plus que soulagé et lui adressa un fin sourire avant de se lever. Du rouge colorait ses joues et malgré son état, cela fit sourire la jeune invocatrice. La guérisseuse alla vers une table pour y prendre un verre et elle revint près du lit de la jeune femme pour lui tendre le récipient, lui faisant signe de le boire. Sheena était un peu perturbée par son silence c'est pourquoi elle se tut et but son verre sans rien ajouter. Pendant qu'elle buvait, elle constata que non seulement les traits de la guérisseuse étaient tirés mais en plus, elle était plus pâle. Décidant de finir son verre avant de la questionner, elle le termina avec une grimace. Le breuvage était affreux. Raine le reprit d'une main tremblante et retourna vers la table pour le reposer. Avant que Sheena ne parle, la demi elfe murmura, le dos tourné :

- J'ai cru que je t'avais tuée…

Sheena se figea, tant pour le fond que pour la forme. Le fond : son état était donc le fait de l'intervention de la guérisseuse. La forme : le murmure de son 'amie' était totalement dévasté.

- Raine ?

Sa voix hésitante sonna faible même à ses propres oreilles. Elle avait voulu dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit d'approprié pour la situation. La demi elfe s'était retournée vers elle et avait lentement regagné le bord de son lit. La femme de Mizuho était stupéfaite de la voir trembler encore maintenant face à elle.

- Je ne l'aurai pas supporté, souffla Raine.

Sheena chevilla son regard à celui de la guérisseuse, plus que troublée à présent. Que devait-elle comprendre ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à sa question muette, Raine s'était à nouveau écartée du lit et elle disparut derrière une porte que la ninja n'avait pas remarquée jusque là. Livrée à elle-même, la jeune femme se redressa tant bien que mal dans son lit, essayant d'adopter une position semi assise plus confortable. Elle était frustrée par le départ de la demi elfe et soulagée de constater la disparition de son mal de crâne. Fermant un instant les yeux, elle profita de ce moment de répit. Apaisée, elle tourna ensuite la tête pour observer la pièce et fut surprise par le nombre de bougies présentent dans la chambre : pas moins de deux douzaines au bas mot. _Cette ambiance est vraiment romantique_… Rougissant à sa pensée, Sheena fit taire son trouble et ferma encore les yeux, s'abandonnant à la somnolence. Elle oscillait entre sommeil et éveil lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer une ombre rapide. La ninja n'y fit pas attention, plongée dans cet état de flottement et d'abandon.

Après avoir refermé la porte et l'avoir rejointe, Raine l'observa. L'invocatrice était encore épuisée malgré ses heures d'inconscience. La culpabilité qui assaillait une fois de plus la demi elfe ne faisait que la déstabiliser davantage dans sa relation avec Sheena. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de la jeune femme. Il y a quelques mois elle était son amie mais… Se référer à elle de cette manière la rendait étrangement triste à présent. Comme si cela empêchait autre chose. Comme si cela était déplacé. Comme si cela… était un mensonge. Le fait de l'avoir blessé, quelles que soient ses raisons, la rendait d'autant plus coupable et donc mal à l'aise. Elle ressentait le besoin de se racheter mais ne savait pas comment. Debout devant le lit, elle finit par rabattre la couverture afin de s'y glisser. Il lui avait fallut de longues heures assise près d'elle pour se convaincre de faire cela, pour trouver la force de le faire aussi sans doute. Une fois dans le lit, Raine remit la couverture correctement et se rapprocha de la ninja avec une certaine appréhension : que ferait-elle si la jeune femme la repoussait ? Certes elle avait quelques indices lui criant que c'était impossible mais ils n'étaient que des indices, elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle allait passer un bras autour de Sheena pour l'allonger correctement dans le lit quand celle-ci revint à elle en s'entend la température monter contre elle. Face à la demi elfe, elle resta médusée et aphone, positivement effarée de la retrouver là. Raine se mit à rougir sans pouvoir le contrôler cette fois-ci et la jeune femme en face d'elle ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Levant un sourcil interrogateur, Sheena lui donna un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je…

Raine avala de travers. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi nerveuse de sa vie ce qui rajoutait à sa maladresse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation non plus en y repensant.

- J'aimerai rester avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas… ? Demanda à moitié Raine, gênée.

- N… non… Non, pas du tout, répondit Sheena sans oser bouger.

- Couche-toi, normalement, fit Raine avec un léger sourire.

Sheena s'exécuta aussitôt en faisant toujours face à la guérisseuse. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait là tout de suite, entre elles, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Raine se rallongea sur le matelas, couchée sur le côté pour pouvoir faire face à la jeune femme. Cette dernière se tourna aussi même si une expression confuse était toujours visible sur son visage. Ce détail conforta Raine dans ses suppositions. Elle commençait à comprendre certaines petites choses qui l'avaient intriguées et cela non seulement la rassurait car elle détestait rester dans l'ignorance, tout comme elle se sentait en même temps et paradoxalement nerveuse. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la jeune femme cependant et après un silence quelque peu gênant entre elles, elle finit par se lancer :

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Sheena ? Pourquoi t'être interposée… ? Chuchota Raine.

Sheena rompit le contact visuel qu'elles partageaient. Elle entama le mouvement pour se tourner mais Raine mit sa main sous son menton pour ramener son visage vers elle, la coupant net dans son élan. Elle resta immobile tandis que la main de Raine glissait vers son exsphère, l'effleurant du bout des doigts. La guérisseuse ne l'avait pas touchée directement mais son comportement la fit frissonner. Faisant un effort pour se contenir, sachant pertinemment que l'embrasser sans prévenir serait mal venu, Sheena se concentra sur sa réponse. _Que dire ? Si je lui dis la vérité… Elle comprendra tout de suite mais d'un autre côté… Je ne peux pas lui mentir_. L'invocatrice prit la main de Raine dans la sienne, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne se baladerait pas, et ce simple contact la réchauffa.

- Je ne supportai pas l'idée qu'il te touche.

Le murmure de Sheena était à peine audible mais on ne peut plus clair. Raine ne savait plus quoi dire. Cela sous-entendait tellement qu'elle se retrouvait incapable d'aligner le moindre mot. Et elle n'avait plus envie d'y penser, de chercher derrière le moindre geste ou le moindre mot le sens probable ou caché. Passant son bras autour de la ninja, elle la ramena contre elle en douceur, l'entraînant dans une étreinte spontanée. Hors, quand elle se retrouva avec la jeune femme contre elle, ses joues la brûlèrent tant elle rougissait : elles ne portaient que de simples chemises et étaient dans un lit. Raine eut le réflexe de s'écarter en se souvenant de cela mais Sheena la retint, passant ses bras autour d'elle. L'invocatrice se serra un peu plus contre la demi elfe en glissant son visage dans son cou.

- Ne bouge pas. S'il te plait.

Ces mots chuchotés à son oreille firent frissonner Raine et son cœur battit plus fortement dans sa poitrine. Sentir la jeune femme contre elle faisait naître cette chaleur insolite, agréable, en elle et ce sentiment bienfaisant la détendit inéluctablement. Même si elle avait voulut, la demi elfe n'aurait pas pu s'écarter de Sheena. Au fond, elle aimait se tenir contre elle. Toutefois, le souffle chaud de la ninja dans son cou ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir, pas plus que les mèches de cheveux qui venaient chatouiller sa peau.

De son côté Sheena ne faisait plus le moindre geste. Elle craignait de la voir s'éloigner et ne voulait pas quitter cette position, cela aurait entraîné un sentiment de perte trop profond pour qu'elle puisse l'endurer sans réagir. En vérité, l'invocatrice était satisfaite de pouvoir sentir Raine contre elle : elle n'avait jamais espéré tant et pour l'instant, cela la comblait. Conservant sa tête dans le cou de la demi elfe, elle en profita pour respirer son odeur tout en essayant de ne pas embrasser sa peau blanche. Pas que l'envie lui manque mais sa fatigue refaisait peu à peu surface et elle sentait ses paupières se baisser lentement mais sûrement. Elle n'avait pas envie de combattre le sommeil. Ainsi dans les bras de Raine, elle savait qu'elle était à sa place et que son repos serait sans heurts. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit comme ça, à moitié allongée sur la demi elfe. Et quand cette dernière s'en rendit compte, elle ne put se résoudre à la déplacer. Finalement, elles dormirent ainsi jusqu'au matin.

----------

----------

Ben on va couper là alors… Ca se précise de plus en plus, n'est-ce pas ? Bientôt la fin de l'histoire et votre délivrance, lol. A bientôt donc pour la suite !

Bises,

Lumenor.


	9. Une lutte éternelle

Et oui, avant dernier chapitre. On tient le bon bout, guys ! lol. RaR :

**Eliel :** Yup, et là on approche de la fin, vous serez enfin libres. J'aime faire traîner mais y'a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Même pour moi. Concernant la relation de nos deux héroïnes ce chapitre est… intéressant je trouve. Enjoy ! Bises à toi Eliel, et merci pour tes reviews !

**Yunie :** Ah oui je vois, lol (attends sagement le prochain délire sans mettre de pression bien sûre xP). Mais bon… J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre. Bises et merci Yunie !

Disc : Rien à moi, tout à Namco etc, etc... Sauf les armes zarb et le Valôm, niark.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

----------

----------

9. Une lutte éternelle

----------

C'était sans doute leur combat le plus désorganisé, le plus étrange et le plus difficile, même en comptant leur combat final contre Mithos. Non seulement Origin était totalement imprévisible mais en plus, sa force était décuplée par la folie du Valôm. De nombreux arbres furent rasés durant le combat sous la magie dévastatrice de l'Esprit possédé et la terre trembla tant que même les elfes d'Heimdall en ressentirent les secousses. Le pire de tout était sans doute le comportement inhabituellement absent de Raine qui suivait le combat de loin, ne se rappelant que rarement de soigner ses compagnons : ses yeux suivaient principalement Sheena, oubliant le reste. Ce qui entraînait inévitablement certaines conséquences : Lloyd faiblissait sous les nombreux coups qu'il encaissait ; Génis avait l'impression de ne plus reconnaître son aînée et était également distrait ; Zelos ruminait amèrement en tentant de soutenir l'épéiste ; Colette trébuchait sur un affleurement rocheux (aucun rapport mais tellement vrai) ; Préséa cherchait à sortir la demi elfe de son état contemplatif ; Régal souriait en coin en se demandant quand ses deux amies allaient le libérer d'un tel suspens (comme vous) et Sheena, notre principale intéressée, n'en avait absolument pas conscience puisqu'elle faisait face à Origine tout en tentant d'ignorer les remarques acerbes du Valôm.

Oui, sans nul doute ce combat restera dans les mémoires comme étant celui du désordre et de la chance. Car en trébuchant, Colette avait sans le vouloir lancé une attaque ravageuse qui, combinée à une attaque spéciale de Lloyd, frappa de plein fouet l'Esprit Originel possédé. Titubant sous la violence de l'impact, Origin reçu alors une série d'attaques enchaînées de la part de tous qui eurent l'effet secondaire de ramener Raine à la réalité. La demi elfe s'était alors jointe au combat en lança son attaque de lumière la plus efficace et dans un joyeux festival de lumière et de puissance, l'Esprit Originel succomba et la griffe noire du Valôm disparue en lui. Réduite à une simple lueur, la puissance d'Origin flotta en direction de Sheena assez lentement pour laisser le temps à Raine de lancer le sortilège elfique. Leur victoire était totale. Lloyd poussa un cri de joie qui fit sursauter Raine et sourire les autres tandis que la ninja reprenait possession de l'Esprit.

_Enfin, nous avons récupéré tous les Esprits_, soupira mentalement Sheena.

_Crois-tu que cela sera suffisant, petite humaine ?_ Ricana le Valôm.

_Bientôt tu ne seras plus_, répliqua sévèrement la ninja.

_Et je ne serai pas le seul ! _

Le feu obscur du Démon Originel la balaya avec autant de facilité que l'on balaie une pathétique poussière et Sheena ne put retenir un cri en tombant à genoux, espérant maintenir sa suprématie sur son corps en cherchant désespérément la demi elfe des yeux, les mâchoires contractées sous l'effort qu'elle soutenait. Lloyd avait appelé la jeune femme avec une note inquiète qui ne lui ressemblait pas, ce qui avait à coup sûr attiré toute l'attention de ses amis sur elle. Elle distingua vaguement une tunique orange qui passait derrière elle et des cheveux rouges qui se précipitaient vers elle mais sa vue était bien trop floue pour en distinguer davantage et, avec un dernier crachotement qui amena du sang sur ses lèvres, elle s'écroula au sol.

Raine avait aussitôt levé son arme mais au moment de lancer le sort, elle hésita. La dernière attaque qu'elle avait lancé sur la jeune femme avait faillit la tuer. Devait-elle risquer cela ? Sous la force des sentiments contradictoires qui tempêtaient en elle la demi elfe se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Régal passa à côté d'elle et se pencha sur la jeune femme inconsciente pour la soulever et, prenant un air plus autoritaire que jamais, il lança à la petite troupe :

- Au Carcan !

Ils se mirent tous en marche vers le cœur de la forêt de Torrent. L'allure forcée obligeait Génis et Préséa à courir presque tandis que Raine restait en arrière. Sans prévenir, le souvenir du réveil de ce matin lui revint en mémoire.

_Le soleil perçait déjà entre les rideaux de la chambre, pleuvant en file indienne jusqu'au lit de la pièce. Raine avait eut du mal à dormir. La proximité de la ninja, son corps contre le sien faisait chavirer sa raison tandis que son esprit pourtant froidement logique buttait sur les raisons et les conséquences de ses constatations. Le soleil illuminait la chambre depuis un peu moins de cinq minutes et la demi elfe était parfaitement à même de détailler le visage de la ninja juste à côté du sien. Ses yeux glissaient sur la ligne douce de sa mâchoire, remontaient sur l'arcade délicate d'un sourcil, suivaient l'arrête fine de son nez pour venir s'échouer sur les coussins cerise de ses lèvres. Lentement, Raine sortit le bras qui était restait sous la couverture et elle posa une main légère sur les cheveux de la jeune femme endormie pour replacer quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Fascinée, le professeur prit le temps de tester le satin de ces cheveux avant de descendre ses doigts vers le front de Sheena, le frôlant. Elle n'y avait jamais fait réellement attention jusqu'à présent mais cette jeune femme qui dormait contre elle était somptueuse. La lumière brillait faiblement sur l'ébène de sa chevelure, l'ornant de reflets et Raine ne put s'empêcher d'y apposer une fois encore sa main._

_Sheena remua faiblement contre elle en entourant le ventre de la demi elfe de son bras, l'amenant à se contracter inconsciemment. Elle se surprit à espérer que la ninja reste endormie pour la garder contre elle mais tôt ou tard, elle savait qu'elle finirait par se réveiller. Le soleil, à défaut des gestes qu'elle faisait à son égard, se chargerait de la tirer du monde des rêves. Raine fit descendre sa main sur la joue de Sheena et la caressa comme elle l'avait fait il y a de cela quelques temps en étudiant attentivement la réaction de l'invocatrice. Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir de contentement avant même d'ouvrir les yeux et se colla un peu plus contre la guérisseuse, ayant reconnut l'odeur subtile de cette dernière. Raine avait cessé tout mouvement et scrutait la jeune femme, son cœur battant à tout rompre. _

_L'invocatrice ouvrit enfin les yeux et elle rendit aussitôt son regard à Raine tout en rougissant : sa tête reposait sur la naissance de son sein droit. Les battements du cœur de la demi elfe raisonnaient clairement contre son tympan, affolant par la même occasion le sien. Le silence qui pesait entre elles était à la frontière entre bien-être et appréhension. Sheena y mit finalement un terme en se redressant légèrement sur le coude, lui permettant ainsi de mieux la voir._

_- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

_Raine haussa un sourcil, dubitative._

_- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? Demanda Raine en se sentant elle aussi rougir : la situation était inédite après tout._

_- Pour être là, murmura Sheena en baissant les yeux. Pour ton soutien, ton aide en le faisant fuir, ton attention…_

_Elle marqua une courte pause en se mettant à rougir davantage. Puis elle rajouta d'une voix incertaine en lançant un coup d'œil à la guérisseuse :_

_- Pour être restée contre moi…_

_Raine ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son comportement. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, ses joues étaient plus rouges que d'habitude et une certaine chaleur résidait à présent dans son corps, sans parler des sensations étranges qui tortillaient son ventre. Et la jeune femme en face d'elle ne faisait vraisemblablement rien pour arranger son état : ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat nouveau et ses lèvres mutines restaient légèrement entrouvertes, lui donnant l'envie de les goûter. Sentant monter une énorme bouffée de chaleur, Raine détourna vivement la tête en se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait lui prendre depuis quelques temps. Elle ne pouvait pas être… attirée par la jeune femme, si ? Celle-ci se décomposa un peu en la voyant se détourner alors que son besoin d'elle se faisait de plus en plus oppressant et sans réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Raine pour lui faire tourner la tête vers elle. Ignorant la confusion qui baignait les yeux de la guérisseuse, elle l'enlaça plus étroitement que précédemment en allant nicher sa tête dans son cou._

_- Je t'en prie, ne pars pas…_

_Raine ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits et sans trop y penser resserra ses bras autour de la ninja. « Je suis incapable de le lui refuser. Elle… Sheena. Ma peau me brûle dès qu'elle me touche et ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque démon ou de la magie. L'attraction qu'elle semble exercer sur moi… Tu m'es indispensable, Sheena. » Sa main caressait machinalement les cheveux de la ninja et confirmait ce que son corps lui criait désespérément depuis des semaines. La ninja non seulement l'attirait, mais la charmait également : son cœur n'avait jamais battu ainsi pour personne auparavant. Elle sentit soudain très nettement les lèvres de la jeune femme sur la peau ivoire de son cou, entraînant un ou deux frissons dans son dos._

_- Sh… Sheena ?_

_Le murmure était plus un soupir de plaisir qu'une question offusquée ce qui encouragea Sheena à multiplier ses baisers. Elle savourait la texture de sa peau en se repositionnant doucement, passant une jambe par-dessus les jambes de la demi elfe pétrifiée pour s'asseoir sur elle. Raine tentait de maîtriser sa respiration de plus en plus hiératique et une certaine gêne vint assaillir une partie de son être en sentant la jeune femme non plus contre mais sur elle. Des soupirs involontaires accompagnaient ses tremblements. Elle était à la fois craintive et impatiente. L'invocatrice déposa une traînée de baisers jusqu'à son oreille avant de se lover contre elle une fois encore et de tout son long, tout aussi tremblante en l'étreignant fermement. Le souffle rauque de la ninja pratiquement dans son oreille la chavirait. _

- Attendez !

La voix de Régal traversa la brume de son souvenir, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle tremblait légèrement mais elle ne savait pas si c'était par inquiétude pour la jeune invocatrice ou simplement à cause de son souvenir si… prenant. Secouant la tête pour se concentrer, elle prit connaissance de la situation. Ils étaient toujours dans la forêt de Torrent à la recherche du Carcan. Colette, le livre angélique en mains, les guidait en déchiffrant le vieux volume. Lloyd juste derrière elle la guidait elle-même afin de lui faire éviter arbres, pierres, lierres et autres obstacles impossibles à ignorer sauf pour la jeune fille. Régal suivait, portant leur amie inconsciente en soufflant légèrement sous l'effort tandis que Génis et Préséa n'étaient pas loin, surveillant en silence la jeune femme inconsciente. Zelos venait ensuite, juste devant elle, arborant une mine étonnamment pensive et sérieuse. Lloyd allait demander à l'ancien prisonnier ce qu'il avait lorsque une lumière blanche émana de Sheena. La carte à la ceinture de cette dernière changeait, se transformant à son tour en Perle de Lumière. Constatant cela, la marche reprit sans un mot. La fin était proche et ils le savaient tous. Zelos ralentit l'allure afin d'être à la même hauteur que Raine et engagea la conversation d'une voix monocorde.

- Plus nous avançons, plus son état empire…

- Oui, répondit prudemment Raine, n'osant utiliser la moindre inflexion.

- Alors dis-moi franchement, est-ce qu'elle survivra ? La voix de Zelos avait une note triste insolite.

- Je… ne sais pas, Zelos, avoua Raine avec un soupir.

L'aristocrate de Meltokio ne dit rien. D'ordinaire il aurait sans nul doute protesté, voir crié sur la demi elfe comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Son silence intrigua Raine et elle le contempla quelques secondes avant de laisser tomber d'une voix plus sûre, prenant inconsciemment la décision qu'elle cherchait :

- Je ne la laisserai pas mourir.

- Moi non plus, répliqua aussitôt Zelos en lui rendant enfin son regard.

Les yeux du noble étaient assombris par la peur mais également étincelants en signe de défi. Raine savait que ce défi était pour elle seule : Zelos ne disait plus rien depuis deux ou trois jours mais il l'avait implicitement défiée à de nombreuses reprises. C'était l'un de ces défis. Raine hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension et le jeune homme la gratifia d'un semblant de sourire avant de retourner vers la tête du groupe, secondant Lloyd pour veiller l'ange blond. Raine soupira encore et repartit dans ses réflexions, perturbée. Depuis la confidence de Martel concernant la situation délicate de Sheena, elle avait cherché une solution sans pouvoir en trouver une. Pas même un semblant de solution n'avait vu le jour malgré toutes ses recherches désespérées. Elle avait alors lentement prit conscience que la solution qu'elle cherchait n'existait purement et simplement pas. « Cruelle découverte… » Avec un pincement au cœur, Raine se remémora une fois de plus ces mots qui lui avaient été chuchotés. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la ninja et malgré ses craintes, un semblant de calme revint dans son esprit. Assez tout du moins pour que son souvenir revienne en force.

_- J'aimerai… Rester ainsi un moment, murmura Sheena près de son oreille, la frôlant de ses lèvres. _

_Raine ne dit pas un mot, encore pétrifiée par la tournure de la situation. Froidement, presque machinalement, son cerveau se mit à faire un bilan complet de son état : souffle court, chaleur corporelle au dessus de la normale, rythme cardiaque digne d'un sprinter, frissons incontrôlables. Conclusion : totalement en dehors des symptômes connus. Tout ça, l'esprit de Raine l'avait évalué inconsciemment et elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça : elle avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec la jeune femme allongée sur elle. Ses bras étaient à nouveau passés autour de sa taille durant son petit bilan et c'est avec une certaine gêne qu'elle le constata. Le professeur n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un, quelle que soit cette personne. Une partie d'elle-même souhaitait s'éloigner, effrayée par ce contact si direct entre elles mais d'un autre côté… Non seulement elle le chérissait ce contact mais elle craignait tout autant de le perdre. Le Valôm…_

_- Raine, si tu continues à me serrer comme ça je vais me briser, chuchota d'un ton faussement douloureux l'invocatrice._

_Les joues en feu, la demi elfe desserra sa prise autour de la jeune femme tout en tournant la tête de côté. Déesse, ses joues devaient ressembler à deux fruits d'Ymir, une fois de plus. Son malaise était plus que visible et Sheena se redressa en s'aidant de ses bras pour l'observer. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle savait pertinemment que la ninja avait vu l'ombre dans son regard._

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_Raine tourna son regard vers elle et resta un instant sans voix face à la jeune femme : son visage avait un côté préoccupé qui le rendait d'autan plus émouvant, sans parler des mèches noires qui l'encadraient. Sa main quitta la taille de la jeune femme pour venir contre sa joue, remettant quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille tout en gardant le silence. Ce dernier déstabilisait grandement Sheena qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour sortir Raine de son apathie apparente. La guérisseuse surprit la brève confusion qui traversa les yeux chocolat qui la surplombaient et un soupir lui échappa : la déesse seule savait ce qui traversait la tête de la ninja en cet instant. Prenant sur soi pour sortir de son mutisme, le professeur enlaça rapidement la jeune femme pour la ramener sur elle. Avec un hoquet surprit, Sheena se laissa retomber sur Raine._

_- Je reste, Sheena, annonça finalement la demi elfe en rougissant._

_- Rai…_

_- Avec toi, continua Raine sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus._

_Un court silence plana dans la chambre. La ninja passa sa main droite dans son dos et chercha maladroitement celle de la guérisseuse pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Elle avait tant à lui dire. Ses sentiments, ses remerciements, sa confiance en elle, ses projets, sa douleur aussi et sa peur. Mais rien ne franchissait ses lèvres tant sa gorge était serrée. Qui aurait pensé un jour qu'elle, Sheena Fujibayashi, tomberait amoureuse de cette femme ? Et aussi profondément… Raine de son côté prenait toute la mesure de ses propres paroles. Définitivement, elle succombait. Une appréhension figea son coeur en prenant conscience de la _présence_ de la jeune ninja et de son futur. Sa main libre alla se perdre dans sa chevelure en attirant sa tête vers son cou._

_- Promets-moi de rester, toi aussi…_

_Son murmure glissé à l'oreille de Sheena fit légèrement froncer les sourcils de cette dernière : une crainte insidieuse transparaissait à travers le ton de la demi elfe. Remettant à plus tard cet aspect de la réplique, l'invocatrice eut un sourire en entendant enfin la preuve irréfutable qu'elle attendait depuis plus de deux ans maintenant : Raine tenait indubitablement à elle. La demi elfe tressauta en sentant à nouveau les lèvres de Sheena contre son oreille._

_- Toujours, Raine._

_Alors que la demi elfe se détendait enfin à cette confirmation apaisante, les lèvres de Sheena se refermèrent brusquement sur son lobe. Un frisson électrique la laissa haletante lorsque la ninja mordit doucement son oreille et un gémissement roula dans sa gorge sans prévenir. L'effet qu'avait sur son corps la jeune femme ne cessait d'étonner Raine. Cette dernière ne put que rougir en entendant sa propre réaction, ô combien gênée, tandis que la jeune femme poursuivait son œuvre. La respiration courte, Raine tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation sans grand succès._

_- Shee… Sheena, je… tu…_

_Raine abandonna l'idée de faire une phrase cohérente quand la langue de la ninja passa sur son oreille, se contentant de pousser le soupir satisfait qu'elle retenait._

- Tout va bien, professeur ? Vous êtes écarlate, fit gentiment remarquer Préséa.

Tirée une fois de plus de son souvenir, Raine adressa un fin sourire à la jeune fille pour la rassurer, accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Préséa sembla rassurée et elle revint à côté de Génis. La demi elfe se rappela brièvement l'interruption de leur étreinte ce matin : Préséa avait fait irruption dans la chambre des deux jeunes femmes en apportant deux tasses de thé fumantes. La jeune fille n'avait fait aucun commentaire en découvrant leurs positions respectives mais stoppa net à la porte, les tasses à la main. Raine secoua la tête en repensant à la réaction de Sheena, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction en fait. La ninja n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, empêchant par là même Raine de faire le moindre geste. Préséa avait alors posé les tasses sur la table en se gardant de tout commentaire et était repartie vers la porte. Sur le pas de cette dernière, toutefois, elle avait prévenu ses deux amies de leur départ imminent.

_Raine observait encore la porte quand Sheena passa une main dans ses cheveux, rappelant son attention vers elle._

_- Désolée, s'excusa la ninja vraisemblablement mal à l'aise._

_La guérisseuse lui adressa un sourire hésitant et confus en guise de réponse avant que la jeune femme ne descende du lit avec quelques réticences, la libérant par la même occasion. Toujours hébétée par le moment d'intimité qu'elle venait de partager avec Sheena, il fallut quatre bonnes minutes à Raine pour retrouver sa contenance habituelle. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ses yeux suivaient la ninja qui s'était précédemment attablée devant la table et buvait à présent son thé comme si de rien était. Tout en tentant de persuader son cœur de ralentir le rythme, Raine se leva à son tour du lit et rejoignit la jeune femme. A partir de cet instant elles n'avaient plus parlé et chacune d'elles savait que la conversation la plus importante viendrait la prochaine fois, distillant une once de tension entre elles. _

« J'aurai du te parler au lieu de te regarder t'habiller » se dit Raine en enjambant une branche morte. « Vas-tu seulement te réveiller à nouveau… ? Sheena… »

- Je crois qu'on s'approche, déclara soudain la voix pensive de Colette. Le livre parle d'une sorte de porte en pierre. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre à quoi elle pourrait ressembler mais…

- Elle est où exactement ? La coupa Régal en ménageant un grognement.

- Par là, fit Colette en désignant le nord.

- Ahah ! On va enfin se débarrasser de ce parasite ! S'écria avec exubérance Lloyd en fermant un poing déterminé devant sa poitrine.

- Ôtes-moi un doute, tu parles du Valôm ou de quelqu'un d'autre ? Insinua Génis d'une voix railleuse.

- Hey ! S'indigna Lloyd.

- On peut aussi demander au Valôm de t'emmener, petite teigne, renvoya Zelos.

- Ouais voilà ! Renchérit Lloyd, ravi du soutien.

- Il faudra négocier avec ma hache, fit Préséa l'air de rien.

- Et toc ! Les nargua Génis, aux anges.

- Je ne voudrais pas blesser une charmante jeune fille, lâcha Zelos, un tantinet macho.

- Et moi alors, on m'oublie ? Intervint Colette en se retournant vers eux, amusée.

Un peu plus loin derrière eux Régal s'était arrêté, irrité. Il allait les réprimander quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Raine lui adressa un fin sourire fataliste en secouant la tête.

- Ce sont toujours des enfants après tout, les excusa Raine, résignée.

Régal finit par hausser les épaules tandis que la dispute devant eux prenait un tournant plus comique : Zelos avait trébuché, tombant sur Lloyd qui lui-même percuta Colette. Qui percuta le sol pour changer. Raine supprima un petit rire et les ignora finalement, passant une main sur le front de Sheena. Ses yeux étaient tant axés sur la jeune femme qu'elle ne remarqua pas le léger sourire de Régal. Ce dernier ne dit rien, la regardant faire. La demi elfe remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place avant de relever son regard sur le président de Lézarano. Découvrant son expression, elle se mit à rougir et détourna la tête.

- Tu tiens réellement à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda simplement Régal pour ne pas la brusquer.

- … Elle n'est pas trop lourde ?

Raine avait complètement évité le sujet, préférant aller sur un terrain moins miné pour elle-même. Bien sûr, elle avait confiance en Régal. De tous, c'était bien lui le plus à même de tenir une vraie conversation d'adulte mais… La guérisseuse n'avait jamais été très douée pour évoquer les sujets personnels et cela ne changerait pas avant un moment. Et puis le moment crucial se rapprochait tant. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point et cela la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Sa main était toujours sur le front de la jeune femme inconsciente et elle ne fit rien pour l'éloigner. Régal ne put que remarquer la lueur alarmée dans ses yeux azur et il décida de lui donner un peu de temps avant le Carcan. Il déposa doucement la ninja au sol et sourit au regard d'incompréhension de la demi elfe.

- Une petite pause. Je m'occupe des enfants, l'informa-t-il, s'éloignant déjà en traînant faussement les pieds.

Raine le suivit des yeux à peine deux secondes avant de s'agenouiller près de Sheena, peu sûre d'elle. Lentement, elle se pencha à son oreille pour l'appeler mais bizarrement, c'est le nom mystérieux qui lui vint aux lèvres. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils et resta silencieuse en la contemplant jusqu'au retour de Régal.

----------

Le Carcan n'avait en réalité rien d'extraordinaire, il se composait d'une simple clairière dont l'entrée était gardée par une arche de pierre. Banal. Lloyd avait lâché un énoooorme soupir en s'asseyant sur l'herbe contre l'un des piliers de l'arche, le menton dans la paume de la main. Génis avait levé les yeux au ciel en voyant son air renfrogné et s'était éloigné avant d'enclencher une énième dispute entre eux. Leur amitié avait un côté étrange. En ouvrant le Carcan cependant, Colette et Lloyd avaient été blessés, plus par maladresse que par réel danger. Tous les Esprits Originels avaient été là, entourant le corps de la ninja pour participer à l'ouverture sous les instructions de Colette et Origin. La prison de cristal avait mit du temps à apparaître, à tel point que Raine, excédée par l'angoisse qui les dominait, avait prit le livre angélique en main pour reprendre à zéro la marche à suivre, ignorant les avertissements d'Origin. Mais à la stupéfaction générale, elle n'avait pas lu plus de deux lignes quand le Carcan apparut enfin devant eux. La clairière avait tremblé brusquement en manquant les envoyer à terre et du sol avait jaillit des pics plus transparents que la glace elle-même. Sous l'étonnement, Colette avait basculait en entraînant Lloyd et l'un des pics les effleura, coupant net leurs tuniques respectives.

Les affleurements cristallins s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, dépassant de loin la cime des arbres de la forêt de Torrent. Puis soudain les pics se tordirent, se plièrent, se contorsionnèrent pour former une cage à l'aspect plus qu'inquiétant. Tandis que la prison se formait, Origin prit la parole.

- _C'était une époque sombre. Le temps des grands démons n'a jamais quitté ma mémoire et restera longtemps comme étant la période la plus sombre de ce monde. Il n'y avait que peu d'espoir et nous autres, êtres de mana façonnés par la déesse, ne pouvions mettre un terme aux abominations de ces démons. Ils étaient les Pères pour les leurs, les guides d'une marche pavée de chaos._

- _Durant de longues décennies, les héros se sont succédés, frappant les ténèbres avec plus ou moins de force_, intervint la voix douce et calme de Luna.

- _Et peu à peu, ils se sont évanouis et l'histoire les a oubliés_, poursuivit Shadow. _Mais mes frères de ténèbres ne se sont pas éteints et leur héritier a survécu là où on l'attendait le moins. Répandant le chaos qui est son essence même, il a diffusé souffrance et mort._

- _Avant de trouver un nouvel hôte_, fit Celsius en lançant un coup d'œil à Sheena. _Un hôte de choix_…

- _Prenant le contrôle de ce nouveau réceptacle, le dernier Valôm était à même d'exprimer toute l'étendue de son pouvoir tout en drainant les forces de son hôte pour servir ses intérêts_, continua Aska. _Toutefois l'hôte n'était pas tout à fait sans défenses._

Un pause se fit dans les explications et les Esprits posèrent des yeux circonspects sur Raine qui elle-même analysait le Carcan avec une joie tirant sur le fanatisme. Génis secoua la tête en constatant que se sœur était repassée en mode « ruines » et qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de l'explication. Colette et Régal se contentaient de sourire en la voyant faire tandis que Zelos marmonnait quelques imprécations dans sa barbe. Préséa observait les Esprits en additionnant rapidement deux et deux pendant que Lloyd rejoignait le professeur avec une bravoure digne du Colisée.

- Professeur ?

- Oh, Lloyd, fit Raine sans lui adresser un seul regard tout en lui tendant le livre. Prend ça veux-tu ? Je dois faire quelques expériences pour déterminer la nature de ce minerai !

- Vous…

- Plus tard, plus tard ! Le coupa avec flamme Raine, ses yeux remplis d'étoiles rivés sur l'étrange structure.

Lloyd poussa un énorme soupir en se grattant la nuque. Pour sûr, il n'avait pas envie de recevoir un coup de pied maintenant et le professeur n'entendrait certainement pas raison avant un bon moment alors il n'insista pas et, à son tour fataliste, retourna près des autres. Ces derniers lui adressèrent des regards interrogateurs mais il ne trouva rien à répondre et haussa simplement les épaules.

Raine de son côté ne les écoutait plus. Les mains appuyées sur l'une des dents de la prison, elle faisait un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas pleurer. Elle avait eut désespérément besoin de s'éloigner, d'être seule pour rassembler ses esprits et son courage. Ici, face à ce Carcan qui marquait la fin de leur quête, elle savait que les paroles de la déesse prendraient tout leur sens et deviendraient réalité. Elle dissimulait encore aujourd'hui sa peine et sa peur sous la façade de son ancien comportement mais pour être honnête, elle n'avait que faire du Carcan qui pourtant aurait occupé toute son attention il y a quelques mois. « Mon attention est ailleurs à présent… »

- _Les Perles de Lumières étaient les attributs des sauveurs d'antan, ceux qui par le passé mirent un terme au règne des Valôms par leurs actions dignes de vrais héros_, reprit Ondine en ramenant l'attention générale sur les Esprits et Sheena. _Toutes sont associées à quelque chose_.

- _Les_ _Feux Lunaires_ _représentent la joie et sont à même de faire oublier toute tristesse à ceux dont l'âme est pure_, révéla Volt avec une étincelle vers les chakrams de Colette.

- _Souffle Cosmique_ _exprime la charité et accorde le pardon à tout'âmes, même les plus tourmentées !_ Clama gaiement Gnome en fixant Génis.

- _Le_ _Pieu de l'Occident_ _symbolise la chasteté, il annihile toutes les formes de perversion par sa pureté_, enchaîna Celsius tout en désignant la hache de Préséa.

- _Supernova_ _est l'ardeur et peut venir à bout de tous les obstacles sans jamais faiblir_, souffla Shadow à Régal.

- _Les_ _Sabres de l'Orient_ _matérialisent la modération, supprimant les immunités pour un affrontement loyal_, dit Aska en inclinant ses deux têtes vers Lloyd.

- _Cri de l'Aphone_ _évoque la force de l'humilité en réduisant au silence n'importe quelle puissance_, énonça Maxwell en pointant son bâton sur l'épée de Zelos.

- _Atout Cœur_ _enfin personnifie la générosité_, déclara Origin en attirant tous les regards vers la carte de Sheena. _Et son pouvoir est celui de la guérison : quelle que soit la gravité ou la nature de la blessure, elle se verra soignée._

Un court silence s'ensuivit durant lequel ils détaillèrent leurs armes respectives avec une certaine révérence. De son côté Raine avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, encore aux prises avec ses sentiments. Les paroles d'Origin eurent quand même le mérite de la ramener à la réalité et elle revint vers le groupe pour observer la carte de Sheena. « Quelle que soit la gravité ou la nature ? » Plongée dans ses réflexions, la demi elfe n'entendit pas la question de son cadet.

- Et le bâton de Raine ?

- _Le_ _Songe Etincelant_, répondit la voix douce de Luna. _Il incarne l'amour. Il a la capacité de dissiper toutes les ténèbres, même celles qui sont invisibles._

Un autre silence. Il était clair pour certains d'entre eux à présent que les armes n'avaient pas choisi leurs propriétaires à la légère ou par pur hasard. Origin les surprit tous en se dirigeant brusquement vers le Carcan. Les autres Esprits comprirent le message et s'écartèrent de l'invocatrice inconsciente tout en adressant des regards rassurants aux différents membres du groupe de l'ancienne élue. L'heure était venue de libérer la ninja de son calvaire.

Origin libéra son pouvoir en le concentrant dans le Carcan et les autres Esprits firent de même. La prison de cristal se mit alors à luire d'une lumière aveuglante face à eux, sapant leur confiance. Raine ne faisait attention à rien, ses yeux rivés sur son bâton. « L'amour ? » Avec un certain temps de retard elle remarqua l'agitation ambiante et ses iris lui firent mal lorsqu'elle tenta de voir le Carcan, faisant venir d'autres larmes dans ses yeux déjà humides. Colette se précipita comme elle put sur le livre, se moquant bien de renverser Lloyd dans le processus, et elle lut à voix haute les quelques lignes adéquates, après quoi la lumière s'évapora. Confus, ils se demandaient tous si l'opération avait échoué lorsque la lumière réapparut autour de l'invocatrice. Le cri que poussa cette dernière était horrible, quasiment inhumain tant la souffrance qu'il exprimait était profonde.

- Sheena !

Ils essayèrent tous de la rejoindre mais la lumière était trop insupportable, son pouvoir de désorientation était si grand qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à l'approcher.

- _Dépêchez-vous !_ Les pressa la voix grave d'Origin. _Si la séparation des âmes se déroule mal ou que les âmes restent liées, l'invocatrice mourra !_

- QUOI !?

- Pardon ?

- Huh ?!

Stupéfaits, ils se figèrent tous un instant. Sauf Raine. La demi elfe savait déjà tout ça, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappel. Et surtout pas maintenant. « Bon, du calme. Je dois… faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? N'importe quoi bon sang ! N'importe quoi pourvut qu'elle vive ! » Prenant son bâton à deux mains, la guérisseuse le plaça devant elle tout en avançant dans la lumière. Il y avait une résistance. C'était comme se frayer un chemin dans de la neige fraîchement tombée. Etrange. Raine arrêta là ses observations et fit un pas après l'autre, rejoignant la jeune femme le plus vite possible. Intuitivement elle savait que lâcher le bâton, même pour pouvoir toucher l'invocatrice, aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Se penchant alors sur elle, elle posa une main hésitante sur sa joue. La lumière sembla exploser et les cris de la jeune femme s'interrompirent brutalement, laissant tout le monde dans l'expectative. Derrière eux un grondement effroyable retentit.

Le Valôm dans toute sa splendeur était bel et bien emprisonné dans le Carcan, crachant toute sa haine et sa colère. Haut de presque trois mètres, ses ailes noires assombrissaient le cristal et ses dents luisaient d'un éclat féroce, affamé. « Rouge. » Raine se sentit trembler comme une feuille en croisant à nouveau ce regard de braise voué à la destruction. Elle ne pensait pas revoir le démon sous sa vraie forme ce qui la déstabilisa. Avec un hoquet mi choqué mi craintif, elle laissa tomber son bâton au sol en tombant à la renverse, manquant de percuter Sheena. La cage de cristal semblait retenir le Démon Originel, permettant le retrait des Esprits.

- Restez éloignés de cette… chose ! Cria Lloyd avec une légère hésitation, épées en mains.

Détachant son regard du Valôm, Raine se pencha à nouveau sur Sheena pour prendre son pouls d'une main tremblante, le cœur dans la gorge.

« De grâce, déesse… »

----------

L'auberge d'Heimdall était plongée dans un silence oppressant. Tous les membres du groupe étaient en état de choc. Assis devant une table où plusieurs verres se tenaient là, intouchés, le petit groupe restait muet et les yeux rivés sur les veines du bois.

Non, personne n'était mort. Et là était le problème pour la demi elfe troublée.

Ils pensaient qu'en atteignant le Carcan leur quête serait achevée. Mais il n'en était rien : le Valôm devait être tué car la menace qu'il représentait est bien trop importante et pour cela, ils devaient l'affronter tôt ou tard. C'était ce qui était dans leurs esprits en cet instant de répit. Ca et l'invocatrice. La jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée de ce qui ressemblait à un coma et ils s'inquiétaient énormément. Il était évident à présent qu'ils ne jouaient pas à un jeu : celui qui tombait n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Le silence s'étirait en longueur et Raine n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Se levant sans un mot, elle sortit de table et alla rejoindre la section des chambres, pénétra dans la sienne et referma doucement la porte. Tournant le dos à la pièce, elle demeura ainsi un long moment, fixant la porte sans la voir comme son esprit revenait sur les paroles de la déesse. « Elle parlait de mort pour l'hôte mais le Carcan a annulé tout ça. Alors quoi ? Sheena est complètement sauvée ? » Se rendant compte que rester dans la chambre où était allongée la jeune invocatrice n'allait pas arranger le trouble qui régnait en elle, la demi elfe rouvrit la porte. Elle allait la refermer derrière elle quand elle entendit un murmure. Si ténus qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé en fait. « Ca ne coûte rien de vérifier. »

Revenant dans la chambre, Raine referma la porte et se rendit auprès du lit de Sheena, scrutant attentivement cette dernière. Son cœur manqua un ou deux battements mais elle décida de l'ignorer et remonta la couverture sur son amie inconsciente. Satisfaite, elle repartait lorsque un autre murmure l'interrompit.

- Raine…

La demi elfe fit volte face, un sentiment incroyablement complexe affluant en elle, mélange de soulagement, de peur, d'espoir et de doute. Avec un temps de réaction conséquent durant lequel rien ne vint déranger le silence, elle revint finalement vers le lit et s'y assit doucement. Les ressorts grincèrent et les couvertures glissèrent mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention : les yeux de l'invocatrice papillonnaient comme elle essayait de les ouvrir. Raine lui laissa le temps de revenir à elle en remerciant silencieusement la déesse pour sa clémence : ils avaient cru l'avoir perdue durant un instant. Peu à peu Sheena émergea de son inconscience et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le plafond de la chambre. Elle resta ainsi un long moment durant lequel Raine n'osa pas la déranger, préférant l'observer en silence. Elle remarqua alors que l'exsphère de la ninja avait retrouvé son aspect habituel, rouge comme le soleil couchant. « Il est vraiment parti ? Martel disait la séparation quasiment impossible et s'était sans doute vrai… Sans l'aide des Esprits, je crois que nous n'aurions pas pu la sauver. » La peur insidieuse et paralysante qu'elle avait ressentit au moment le plus critique du rituel refit surface en elle durant quelques secondes. Elle demeura figée, dépassée par la force des sentiments qui semblaient valser en elle. La demi elfe ne savait toujours pas si elle approuvait son attachement pour la jeune femme ou si elle le maudissait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

- Raine.

Avec un tressaillement, la demi elfe posa son regard sur Sheena, cette dernière le lui rendant avec une lueur désorientée.

- Raine… J'ai fait un rêve… étrange.

La voix de l'invocatrice était distante, comme si elle était encore à moitié endormie. Un froncement de sourcils et une rapide inspection plus tard, Raine en vint à la conclusion que s'était sans doute le cas. Sheena ne semblait plus vraiment elle-même. Tentant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit à cette constatation, la guérisseuse au sang d'elfe décida d'aller dans son sens pour tenter de chasser sa désorientation.

- Quel genre de rêve ?

- Il y avait… cette ombre et… toi… tu ne bougeais pas. Puis l'ombre était… elle était en moi et je…

Consternée, Raine vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de l'invocatrice à la voix hachée.

- Il y avait tant de villages… détruits. Et la douleur…

La voix de Sheena se fêla dans le silence retrouvé de la chambre. Raine était affligée de voir la jeune femme dans un état pareil : elle qui affrontait toujours les épreuves la tête haute dans sa fierté, elle était réduite à une alitée en pleurs. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Raine prit toute la mesure du traumatisme qu'avait du être cette épreuve pour la ninja. « Sheena, pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille pour moi ? » Les remords de Raine revinrent se rappeler à sa mémoire mais elle les balaya rapidement, les remettant à plus tard. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'invocatrice pour le moment et rien d'autre. La ninja avait désespérément besoin d'absolution dans son état actuel.

- Sheena, calme-toi, tenta de l'apaiser Raine avec maladresse, prise de court.

Lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé serait dur à entendre mais avait-elle un autre choix ? L'histoire n'était pas terminée, elle devait la mettre au courant. « Pardonne-moi… »

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, déclara doucement la demi elfe.

Sheena leva des yeux alarmés sur elle tandis qu'une ombre passait dans son regard quelque peu vitreux. Raine détourna la tête, elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard : l'horreur se mélangeait au dégoût. Une fois de plus le silence embrassa la pièce mais il était bien plus lourd, très inconfortable, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Les brumes de l'inconscience se dissipaient chez la jeune femme en même temps que son malaise augmentait. Raine sentit le mouvement de la ninja et la découvrit assise sur le bord du lit après s'être retournée. Sheena se leva et passa près de la petite table pour se rendre à la fenêtre partiellement obstruée par les rideaux.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? Demanda une Sheena aux prises avec ses démons.

- Tu devrais le savoir plus que quiconque, non ? Souffla doucement Raine en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux, tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

Sheena fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers elle, surprise par cette réponse. _Raine ?_ En avançant vers elle, elle distingua les tremblements de ses épaules et un certain remord s'ajouta à sa peine. _Je n'aime déjà pas te voir pleurer mais si en plus j'en suis la cause_… L'invocatrice allait contourner le lit pour la rejoindre quand elle stoppa net au milieu de la pièce silencieuse. Et s'était justement ça qui l'avait arrêté : le silence. _Qu'est-ce que… ?_ La jeune femme de Mizuho écarquilla légèrement les yeux en se rendant compte de sa liberté : la présence du Valôm ne pesait plus sur l'arrière de sa conscience. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle toucha son exsphère. Rien. Aucune force maléfique. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Raine, le Valôm ! S'exclama Sheena, prise de panique.

La demi elfe se leva d'un bond et l'enveloppa de ses bras, l'entraînant dans une étreinte à moitié volontaire. Elle en avait besoin autant qu'elle-même, elle le percevait inconsciemment.

- Nous sommes allés au Carcan et l'avons emprisonné, Sheena, murmura Raine non loin de son oreille. Il n'est plus en toi et ne le sera jamais plus, ajouta-t-elle plus fermement.

La ninja ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait certainement des amis merveilleux et elle se rendait compte à quel point s'était vrai. Toutefois cela n'apaisait pas sa culpabilité et sa honte.

- Tu ne mérite pas de mourir, Sheena, fit Raine d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais je suis un monstre ! S'écria Sheena en tentant de se défaire de son étreinte, les victimes du Valôm défilant dans sa tête.

- Lui, pas toi, répliqua calmement Raine en affermissant sa prise.

- Raine, laisse-moi…

- Non.

- … Pourquoi ?

La demi elfe se posait elle-même la question et, connaissant la réponse mais n'étant pas prête à l'énoncer à voix haute, ne dit rien. « Et maintenant ? » S'écartant un peu de Sheena, elle observa un instant son visage, ses yeux rougis de larmes, ses cheveux sombres dont quelques mèches barraient ses joues également rougies, la petite ride qui trônait entre ses sourcils dans ses réflexions torturées… Un sourire tendre orna les lèvres de Raine avant qu'elle ne lève une main pour repousser les quelques mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les faisant toutes les deux sursauter. Mais cette fois-ci elles ne s'écartèrent pas l'une de l'autre, se tournant simplement vers la porte avec déconfiture et une pointe d'agacement.

- Sheena ! S'exclama joyeusement Colette en se précipitant pour l'étreindre.

Gênée, la ninja lui rendit maladroitement son geste affectueux tandis que Raine s'écartait à contre-coeur. Tout le monde y passa ensuite sauf Régal, qui se contenta de l'un de ses rares sourires. Le dernier fut Zelos et il garda la jeune femme dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, fixant la demi elfe avec une expression mi victorieuse mi condescendante. Raine se força au calme par égard pour leur amitié et attendit que ça passe en l'ignorant, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle remarquait avec plaisir que la bonne santé de Sheena avait apaisé tout le monde et un fin sourire vint une fois encore orner ses lèvres. Quelque chose tira sur sa manche et elle découvrit son cadet juste à côté d'elle.

- Tout va bien, Raine ? L'interrogea Génis d'un ton concerné.

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Raine sans se départir de son sourire. Mais j'aimerai être seule avec Sheena un moment, je dois vérifier son état, renchérit-elle sereinement.

Des sourcils se levèrent de toute part dans la chambre, même concernant l'intéressée, mais personne n'osa protester : la patience de Raine était visiblement forcée. Trouvant plus prudent de se retirer sans un mot, Génis sortit en entraînant Préséa derrière lui. Lloyd fit de même avec Colette puis Régal traîna Zelos en dehors de la pièce malgré l'indignation véhémente du jeune noble face à de telles manières. De nouveau seules, Sheena adressa un regard confus à Raine, une légère curiosité transparaissant dans la ligne de ses sourcils.

- Si tu étais un monstre, ils n'auraient pas sauté de joie en voyant ta bonne santé, laissa tomber Raine d'un ton mesuré.

Sheena détourna les yeux, ne sachant pas si elle devait protester ou se rendre.

- Si tu étais un monstre, les gens de Mizuho ne t'auraient pas acceptée comme chef, poursuivit Raine en faisant disparaître le léger espace entre elles.

La ninja fit un pas en arrière, plus par réflexe que par crainte ou envie.

- Si tu étais un monstre, les Esprits n'auraient pas accepté de conclure ces pactes avec toi, continua la demi elfe à la tunique orange.

Sheena buta contre la table, faisant trembler le petit pot de fleurs qui y siégeait. Raine rattrapa l'objet de décoration avant qu'il ne tombe tout en emprisonnant la jeune femme entre la table et son propre corps. Elle reposa le pot et passa un bras autour de la taille de la ninja frappée de mutisme.

- Si tu étais un monstre…

Raine colla son corps au sien en marquant une pause pour pouvoir la fixer intensément. Une partie d'elle n'écoutait que son cœur et son instinct, qui lui dictaient ses paroles et ses gestes. Une autre partie d'elle en revanche était positivement abasourdie par son attitude plus qu'audacieuse. L'invocatrice de son côté en oublia ses démons, se perdant dans les yeux azur de la demi elfe. Les battements de son cœur étaient de plus en plus irréguliers.

- … Je ne serais pas tombée sous ton charme, murmura Raine sans ciller.

La respiration de Sheena resta bloquée dans sa gorge en entendant ça et elle sentit une grande quantité de sang affluer à ses joues. Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration puisque les lèvres de Raine remplacèrent son souffle sur les siennes, lui faisant oublier toute autre chose. Le baiser de la demi elfe était maladroit et hésitant ce qui attendrit l'invocatrice. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues avant de glisser l'une d'elle à l'arrière de sa tête pour prolonger le baiser. Raine se contentait de caresser ses lèvres des siennes, les yeux fermés, tandis que Sheena tentait de les capturer à intervalles irréguliers. La ninja avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

Raine s'écarta brusquement, revenant sur terre et s'empourprant fortement, mais les bras de Sheena l'empêchèrent de battre en retraite.

- Je suis désolée, je…

- Raine, la coupa Sheena en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Toutes deux avaient une respiration saccadée.

- Je peux t'embrasser ? Chuchota Sheena en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Leurs joues rivalisaient de couleur tant elles rougissaient. Raine ne prit pas la peine de répondre et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, une vague d'excitation la traversant de part en part. Sheena se pencha sur elle et captura en douceur ses lèvres, repassant ses bras dans son dos pour l'enlacer. La demi elfe passa ses bras autour de son cou en participant au chaste baiser sans plus hésiter. Elles s'abandonnaient toutes les deux à cet échange tant désiré, le cœur tremblant et les yeux fermés. Les lèvres de la ninja lui échappèrent au bout de trois ou quatre minutes, entraînant une sensation de manque chez elle. Raine rouvrit les yeux au moment où le front de la ninja vint se poser sur son épaule. Cette dernière tremblait de tous ses membres. Inquiète, Raine la guida vers le lit et la força à s'y asseoir, passant une main légère sur son front pour prévenir toute fièvre.

- Rallonge-toi, lui intima doucement la guérisseuse. Tu es encore fragile.

- Je vais bien, répliqua Sheena, la contemplant avec un sourire radieux. Bien mieux…

La guérisseuse rougissait et souriait en même temps.

- Tu dois te reposer.

Raine secoua la tête face à sa patiente récalcitrante mais elle était bien incapable de lui faire un reproche alors que tout son être chantait encore leurs baisers. Sheena comprit intuitivement cela et elle agrippa sa tunique orange pour l'amener contre le lit, tirant ensuite plus fort pour l'obliger à se pencher. Raine laissa échapper un hoquet surprit en perdant sa balance, tombant sur la jeune femme qui s'allongea machinalement avant de la réceptionner. Sheena l'emprisonna de ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait fait le moindre geste et lui vola un rapide baiser, les faisant toutes les deux frissonner.

- A la seule condition que tu m'accompagnes, répondit finalement Sheena avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sa manœuvre avait eut l'effet désiré : les joues de Raine rougissaient de plus belle. _Elle est renversante comme ça._ Amusée, Sheena lui vola un autre baiser avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, tranquillisée par la présence de Raine sur elle. La guérisseuse ne dit rien, heureuse de se retrouver là même si des traces de gêne subsistaient en elle. Elle se décala sur le côté pour épargner son poids à la jeune femme et l'embrassa sur la joue. Posant alors sa tête sur l'épaule de l'invocatrice, un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres au soupir satisfait de Sheena. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elles s'endormirent.

----------

C'était comme l'un de ses rêves ou l'on court de toutes ses forces en étant incapable d'avancer, cette impression d'être à la merci de tout. De n'avoir aucun contrôle. C'est exactement ce que les membres du groupe avaient ressentit durant le combat final. Ils avaient tous redoublés d'efforts et d'astuce pour venir à bout de leur ennemi venu de la fin des temps mais cela n'avait pas vraiment marché. Le Valôm s'était déchaîné et même les invocations de Sheena n'avaient eu que peu d'effet sur lui. Là où même Abyssion avait mit un genou en terre le Valôm n'avait pas bronché. Pire, il avait riposté. Dans un premier temps ils pensèrent que ce combat serait dur, mais pas insurmontable. Pourtant la fortune tourna en leur défaveur. Un sortilège de Génis renforça temporairement les défenses de leur ennemi, lui permettant de préparer une attaque sans trop d'inquiétude. Avant qu'il ne lance son attaque, Raine lança son plus puissant sortilège de soin en espérant qu'ils pourraient encaisser la suite. Suite qui ne tarda pas à venir : à peine avait-elle terminé que la voix rocailleuse du Valôm annonça l'attaque. Plusieurs rochers aux arrêtes aiguisées apparurent tout autour du Valôm et se tournèrent avec un ensemble parfait vers le groupe de l'ancienne élue. Avant même de pouvoir faire un seul pas, les fragments de roche filèrent vers eux à une vitesse inattendue. Lloyd, Préséa et Régal parvinrent à parer l'attaque avec leurs gardes respectives mais furent secoués. Colette, Sheena et Zelos bloquèrent à moitié les roches et reçurent quelques blessures, dont certaines étaient relativement sérieuses. Génis, handicapé par son manque de réaction ne put rien faire.

- Barrière !

Le sortilège protégea Génis au détriment de son lanceur. Raine reçut les roches magiques de plein fouet en laissant échappé un cri de douleur.

- Raine !

La demi elfe tomba à genoux et s'aida de son bâton pour éviter de heurter complètement le sol. Son abdomen et sa jambe droite étaient profondément entaillés. Un bout de roche avait perforé son épaule gauche et une coupure profonde barrait le côté droit de son cou. Elle perdait du sang et la tête lui tournait déjà. Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers elle en l'entendant, oubliant momentanément le Valôm qui préparait déjà une autre attaque.

- Concentrez-vous ! Leur lança Raine d'une voix crispée.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. Les attaques du Valôm étaient à la fois puissantes et rapprochées, ce qui leur laissait bien peu de temps pour se soigner ou mettre au point une bonne stratégie. Raine avait lancé un sortilège de soin qui engloba tout le monde et soigna suffisamment ses blessures pour lui permettre de continuer le combat. Toutefois elle ne put lancer aucune attaque tant leur ennemi les harcelait sans relâche : ses talents de guérisseuse n'avaient jamais été aussi cruciaux lors d'un affrontement. A son grand étonnement, la plupart des attaques du Démon étaient dirigées directement vers elle ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état. D'autres blessures se rajoutèrent régulièrement à celles, conséquentes, de la première attaque. Finalement, elle posa un genou à terre en se tenant plus ou moins à son bâton, épuisée. Ses blessures, nombreuses, ne guérissaient pas malgré ses sortilèges de soin. « Quelle ironie. Je maîtrise la guérison comme personne et je suis incapable de me soigner correctement… » Raine lança un autre sort de soin pour tout le monde, rassurant ses compagnons sur son état dans le même temps. Le Valôm préparait déjà sa nouvelle attaque, ses yeux restant fixés sur la demi elfe.

- _L'heure approche_, gronda une voix menaçante sur le champ de bataille.

Ils fixèrent le Valôm, consternés, tandis que Raine cherchait Sheena du regard, apeurée par le sous-entendu. Elle découvrit la ninja en pleine invocation. Le cercle magique qui l'entourait soulignait ses traits et renforçait sa beauté, faisant voleter des papillons dans le ventre de la demi elfe. Aska et Luna apparurent autour de la chef de Mizuho avant qu'ils ne lancent une attaque combinée sur le Valôm qui pour la première fois du combat poussa un cri de douleur.

- Maintenant !!! Rugit Lloyd en s'élançant sur leur ennemi.

Il commença son enchaînement avec son attaque du faucon avant de poursuivre avec différentes attaques de corps à corps pour épuiser le Valôm tandis que Régal et Préséa faisaient de même, entourant le Valôm afin de faire pleuvoir les attaques sur lui. Génis préparait son attaque Indignation et Zelos une lance de lumière. Le nombre d'attaques et leur intensité interrompirent la préparation du Valôm qui se retrouva impuissant face à l'assaut massif. Zelos et Génis lancèrent leurs attaques magiques en même temps, les combinant aux attaques brutes de Lloyd, Régal et Préséa. Leur ennemi poussa un cri de rage et de souffrance en mettant un genou en terre. Tout à leur joie, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la pâleur soudaine de l'invocatrice.

- Sheena ?! Appela la voix alarmée de Colette comme les Esprits de la lumière disparaissaient.

L'invocatrice restait pétrifiée, un étroit filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Raine pâlit à son tour, effrayée. « Leurs âmes sont encore liées ! Non ! » Le Valôm avait profité de la distraction générale pour se redresser et préparer une autre attaque avec un rire discret, jubilatoire : le dernier obstacle à son plan allait disparaître maintenant.

- _Harmonie du Chaos !_

Le rugissement du Démon Originel les prit tous par surprise et l'attaque fila sur Raine sous leurs regards impuissants et horrifiés. La demi elfe ne fit rien pour contrer ou diminuer l'impact de l'attaque et cette dernière la balaya littéralement. Plusieurs cris résonnèrent à ses oreilles mais elle les ignora royalement en préparant sa dernière action. « Je ne pourrai plus tenir, mes blessures sont trop nombreuses et trop graves. Si je ne fais rien nous aurons fait tout ça pour rien… Il veut m'éliminer et je ne vois qu'une seule raison à cela, il me craint. Je jure que même si ça doit être mon dernier acte, ce sera également le sien ! » La rage de Raine explosa en se rappelant les nombreux cris de souffrance de l'invocatrice, cris qu'elle avait parfois elle-même provoqués. « Je ne te la laisserai pas, démon ! » Il y avait quelqu'un à côté d'elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, toute son attention dirigée vers une seule chose, son bâton. « Je t'aime, Sheena. » Son bâton s'illumina en tremblant tant l'énergie accumulée était colossale, et sans doute aussi à cause de ses forces vacillantes.

- JUGEMENT !

L'attaque de Raine ravagea le champ de bataille sous sa puissance. Les faisceaux lumineux ne tombaient pas à la verticale comme ils auraient du mais s'orientaient tous sur le Valôm juste avant d'atteindre le sol, le frappant de toute part et le transperçant. Quelques rayons traversèrent les compagnons de la guérisseuse sans causer aucun dommage. Mieux encore, ils semblaient éloigner leur fatigue. Celui qui pénétra Sheena en revanche ne ressortit jamais comme cela avait été le cas pour les autres : ils se diffusa en elle avait une chaleur bienfaisante, mettant un terme à l'agonie qu'elle ressentait. Un cri lugubre salua la réunion de tous les rayons lumineux et le Valôm disparut dans une grande gerbe d'étincelles avec un dernier hurlement pour exprimer sa rage sourde : il était si près !

Raine laissa tomber son bâton, exténuée, et un sourire libérateur se dessina sur ses lèvres bleues. « _Il n'y a rien à gagner à se sacrifier._ Colette avait tord finalement, il y bien quelque chose à gagner à se sacrifier. »

Lloyd était salement touché, Régal boitait, Zelos avait une grimace collée au visage et Préséa se servait de sa hache comme soutient. Les blessures de Colette étaient superficielles, tout comme celles de Génis, tandis que Sheena se retenait de tousser en essuyant le sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le bruit du bâton tombant sur le sol attira leur attention et Génis, agenouillé près de sa sœur, pâlit dramatiquement sous leurs yeux. C'était cela qui les figea sur place. Le demi elfe n'avait jamais perdu ses couleurs depuis qu'ils le connaissaient. Pas une seule fois. Pas même lorsque Mithos, son ami, les avait trahi. Leurs yeux glissèrent ensuite sur la guérisseuse qui restait parfaitement immobile : pas de respiration visible, pas de signe de conscience et aucune couleur si ce n'est le rouge sang. Le silence explosa :

- Professeur !!!

- RAINE !!!

----------

----------

Olé… Et bien, que de mouvements dans ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Un petit clic ?

Bises,

Lumenor.


	10. Epilogue

Et voici donc mon cadeau de Noël pour vous tous. En espérant que vous serez satisfaits, niark. Inquiets ? RaR :

**Eliel :** Je sais, je sais… Je suis une sadique mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Si ? Hum, hum, quoi qu'il en soit merci pour tes nombreuses reviews Eliel, tu es génial… ou géniale, peut-être ? Et pour finir, je dirais que oui, malheureusement les fanfics en français ne sont pas légions concernant ce jeu sublime et que par conséquent, je m'inquiète également : où vais-je trouver un truc à me mettre sous la dent ? Mais en cas de manque je serais toujours à temps de faire un one-shot, une séquelle ou autre tentative de calmage de manque (expression parrainée par l'académie française, lol). Grosses bises à toi Eliel et bonnes fêtes !

**Miyaki :** Ah ah ! Je le savais, lol. Mais tu a déjà reviewer tu sais ? Je me souviens de tous mes revieweurs, héhé. Merci pour ce mot et pour l'effort (si, si, quelque part c'est toujours un effort de bonne volonté une review). Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'avais un peu l'impression d'aller droit dans un mur au début (ce qui entre nous, n'est pas franchement agréable… un mur…). Bises et bonnes fêtes, Miyaki !

**Zell :** Arigato. Erm, je sais, c'est vraiment dur pour notre demi elfe de la DDE préférée (moi blasphémer ? Nan, nan…). Faut bien que je m'amuse un peu sinon, à quoi ça sert d'écrire, ne ? (Attends les couteaux) De rien pour l'histoire, je suis vraiment ravie que ça vous plaise. Grosses bises Zell (me rappelle quelqu'un au fait, héhé) et bonnes fêtes !

Et pour finir : je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, un joyeux Noël et une heureuse année 2008 ! (c'est un pack complet, y'a même le GPS et la guirlande avec… ok, j'arrête avec mes commentaires débiles).

----------

----------

**Chapitre 10**** : Epilogue**

----------

Leur retour à Heimdall avait suscité une agitation sans commune mesure de mémoire d'elfe. L'état du groupe, qui était bien plus misérable à présent, avait entraîné une vague d'inquiétude. Cependant, malgré les visages alarmés de leurs hôtes, Lloyd et ses amis ne purent ignorer l'atmosphère de fête qui baignait le village des elfes. L'air crépitait pratiquement tant l'excitation était à son apogée suite à leur victoire : l'ombre qui planait sur la forêt de Torrent avait disparu, les transportant de joie.

- Vous avez réussi, souffla une voix incrédule.

Colette se retourna pour découvrir le chef du village avançant vers eux, son bâton en main et une expression tout à fait dubitative accrochée au visage. L'ancien était suivit par un nombre assez impressionnant de villageois qui saluaient tous leur courage. Beaucoup de sourire, remerciements chaleureux et rires de joie furent échangés, le groupe faisant son possible pour rester poli malgré le sentiment d'urgence qui leur plombait le moral. Régal émit un reniflement mécontent en déposant Raine au sol, une partie de son sang ayant taché son haut blanc, et il resta par terre près d'elle, incapable de se relever tant sa jambe blessée le tourmentait. Cela mit un terme aux joyeuses célébrations. Génis rejoignit Raine en silence. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était tombée, inquiétant ses compagnons sur son état émotionnel. Préséa le suivit en essayant de lui apporter du réconfort tandis que l'ancien se tournait vers une elfe, lui ordonnant d'aller chercher le guérisseur. L'elfe partit sans protester en bousculant quelques villageois au passage.

L'ange blond expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé au vénérable chef d'Heimdall tout comme Lloyd se laissait tomber par terre non loin d'eux, à bout de force, les yeux fixés sur le professeur. Zelos fixait lui aussi la demi elfe mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : Sheena n'avait pas quitté Régal d'une semelle depuis qu'il avait prit en charge Raine, scrutant celle-ci sans un mot durant le chemin du retour.

Le guérisseur arriva en catastrophe et examina tout le monde, interrompant Colette le temps de son examen sur elle. Il hocha la tête face à l'ancien pour lui signifier qu'elle était ok avant de se pencher sur Lloyd. Il appela quelqu'un pour que l'épéiste soit transporté à l'auberge et se tourna vers Zelos. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, interrompu dans ses observations, et allait protester suite à la décision du guérisseur lorsque Régal fit une tentative pour se relever. Le guérisseur distingua aussitôt le mouvement et se précipita sur lui sans plus se soucier du jeune noble. En quelques minutes Régal fut lui aussi évacué vers l'auberge et le guérisseur s'intéressa à Génis. Le demi elfe refusa de quitter sa sœur et, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, l'elfe se tourna vers Préséa. La jeune fille avait une vilaine blessure dans le dos mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant. Il examina enfin Sheena mais cette dernière était en bonne santé. Se penchant alors sur Raine, il chercha son pouls en fronçant les sourcils devant son apparence : lèvres bleues, peau crayeuse… Rien. Aucune pulsation sous ses doigts. Juste de la peau gelée. Une ombre passa sur son visage et il se releva, adressant un regard lugubre au chef de son village. Ce dernier capta le regard et se sentit mal à l'aise.

Tout le groupe fut mené à l'auberge et le guérisseur prit le temps de discuter avec son chef avant de les suivre.

- La plupart survivront mais la femme en tenue orange a déjà un pied dans la tombe, l'informa de sa voix compatissante et professionnelle le guérisseur.

- Il n'y a rien que…

- J'ai bien peur que non, malheureusement, le coupa à contre cœur le guérisseur. Je dois vérifier bien sûr mais… Je pense qu'elle ne survivra pas, finit-il, attristé.

- Et concernant les autres ? S'enquit l'ancien en tentant de digérer tout ça.

- Le jeune homme en rouge est mal en point, il lui faudra bien deux semaines pour se remettre complètement. La jeune fille à la hache à une blessure sérieuse mais rien d'irrémédiable, elle devrait aller mieux d'ici deux ou trois jours. Le grand costaud ne pourra pas marcher avant une semaine au moins, cela risquerait d'endommager sa jambe. Je crains qu'il ne boite à l'avenir, fit le guérisseur sans prendre une seule respiration, secouant lentement la tête tout en débitant ses mauvaises nouvelles.

Une courte pause s'ensuivit durant laquelle l'ancien contempla l'auberge non loin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commit une faute en les laissant affronter cette horreur sans aucune aide et cela lui pesait sur la conscience. Le guérisseur de son côté faisait déjà une liste de toutes les plantes dont il aurait besoin pour remettre ses nouveaux patients d'aplomb. L'elfe était doué mais malencontreusement il n'avait pas la chance de maîtriser la magie, que ce soit de guérison ou même le plus basique des sortilèges. Et pour la première fois de sa longue vie, et malgré l'amour qu'il portait à sa médecine, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir ce don aujourd'hui.

- Autre chose ? Demanda finalement l'ancien.

- Le jeune homme aux traits efféminés sera remit en même temps que la jeune fille. La jeune femme blonde et celle aux cheveux sombres sont dans l'ensemble en bonne santé…

Le guérisseur marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

- Le jeune demi elfe n'a rien mais… je m'inquiète pour son état émotionnel, fit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Le chef d'Heimdall ne pouvait que partager cette impression : le jeune demi elfe était resté prostré à côté de sa sœur. Poussant un soupir lourd de regret, l'elfe à la chevelure argentée prit congé du guérisseur et marcha en direction de sa maison sans faire attention aux villageois en liesse. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de fêter la disparition du Valôm. De son côté le guérisseur partit en quête des plantes médicinales qui lui étaient nécessaires, maudissant silencieusement son manque d'affinité avec la magie.

----------

Le crépuscule s'emplissait du chant des insectes aux abords d'Heimdall.

_Raine… Ne me laisse pas._ Les membres du groupe avaient était séparés un fois de plus en arrivant à l'auberge, Sheena retrouvant la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la demi elfe. Cette dernière était étendue sur son lit, toujours aussi cadavérique que dans la forêt et Sheena détourna la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes : son seul souhait était de se laisser aller mais Génis était aussi dans la chambre. Le demi elfe n'avait rien dit à personne et tenait toujours la main de Raine, refusant de la lâcher. Faisant un effort sur elle-même pour refouler ses larmes, la ninja se leva de la chaise et s'approcha des deux demi elfes. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et fixa elle aussi son regard sur la guérisseuse, le cœur douloureusement glacé tout en cherchant la moindre trace d'espoir sur son visage cireux._Je voulais la protéger. Au final, c'est elle qui l'a fait… Pourquoi ?_ Un sourire à la fois amer et ironique apparut sur ses lèvres à sa propre question : elle avait l'impression d'entendre Raine. Sans même y réfléchir, elle amena sa main sur le visage de la demi elfe et dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui l'ombrageaient, ne remarquant pas le regard de Génis à présent posé sur elle.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Colette et Préséa, cette dernière ayant était bandée un peu plus tôt. Elles restèrent un instant à la porte, ne sachant pas si elles pouvaient entrer ou non avant que Colette ne referme finalement le battant de bois et s'approche du lit. Préséa la suivit et se plaça à côté de Génis, posant une main sur son épaule et la serrant doucement. Génis releva des yeux chargés de chagrin sur elle pendant que l'ange blond se postait au pied du lit, son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux assombrit par la peine.

Personne ne parla.

Sheena n'avait plus conscience de la présence de Génis. Pas plus qu'elle avait conscience de l'arrivée des deux jeunes filles. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la guérisseuse, son visage inexpressif. _J'aurai du m'en douter. Il la haïssait, je le savais. Je l'ai même senti, alors pourquoi n'ais-je pas pensé à la protéger comme la première fois ?_ Ses joues devinrent humides comme les larmes coulaient librement sur elles sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait l'impression de brûler : sa poitrine était en feu. Elle n'entendit pas l'appelle incertain de Colette, pas plus qu'elle ne vit le mouvement de Préséa pour retenir Génis, ce dernier s'étant avancé pour sortir la chef de Mizuho de sa douleur aveugle. Tout ce que savait Sheena c'est que l'absence de Raine lui était insupportable et dans son effondrement, elle ne s'entendit pas appeler le nom de la demi elfe.

En voyant son comportement, Génis et Colette ouvrirent la bouche pour exprimer leur surprise mais rien ne sortit. Préséa de son côté resserra un peu plus sa main sur l'épaule de Génis : elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux femmes. D'abord le comportement de Sheena, puis celui de Zelos totalement irrationnel, puis le Valôm et le bâton de la guérisseuse… Le fille d'Ozette le savait et elle compatissait silencieusement pour la ninja : cela devait être intenable.

- Raine…

La voix de Sheena était cassée et tremblante.

- Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en prie…

Un sanglot la fit taire et la ninja se pencha sur Raine en attrapant désespérément sa tunique, reposant sa tête sous le menton de la demi elfe.

- Raine.

Les trois autres la regardaient faire sans intervenir, ils n'en avaient pas la force. Sheena se redressa suffisamment pour prendre le visage de Raine dans ses mains et s'en approcha un peu plus sous les yeux compatissants de Préséa et largement confus des deux autres.

- Je t'aime, murmura la ninja contre les lèvres de la demi elfe.

Génis faillit tomber du lit en l'entendant, tout de même interloqué malgré ses suspicions, tandis que Colette détournait les yeux en prenant une jolie teinte coquelicot. Préséa rattrapa Génis sans pouvoir retenir un léger sourire : l'invocatrice venait de confirmer ses soupçons. Sheena ne se gêna pas pour embrasser les lèvres de l'inconsciente, ignorant totalement les réactions que ses actes suscitaient. Bien sûr, son baiser n'eut d'autre effet que de rendre l'atmosphère de la chambre tendue : Raine ne se réveilla pas, ne bougea pas un seul muscle. Génis allait intervenir, n'appréciant que moyennement le comportement de la ninja mais Préséa l'en empêcha en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille, secouant silencieusement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle savait que Sheena n'y ferait pas attention de toute façon. Colette d'un autre côté avait du mal à rester impassible. Profitant du fait que l'invocatrice se redressait au dessus de la demi elfe, l'ange blond contourna le lit et vint se placer à côté de son amie, bizarrement mal à l'aise et compatissante tout à la fois.

- Sheena ? Appela doucement Colette.

- Elle était là, je n'étais pas loin, souffla Sheena, ne s'adressant à personne si ce n'est à elle-même. Pourquoi n'ais-je rien fais ? Je savais qu'il la haïssait… Pourquoi… ?

La voix de la jeune femme dérailla et elle se tut, fermant les yeux en adoptant une position fœtale pour tenter de calmer les vagues de souffrance qui assaillaient son cœur. Colette hésita un instant avant de poser une main légèrement tremblante sur son épaule, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre tandis que son regard revenait sur Raine. Cette dernière était d'une pâleur extrême, alarmante. Génis avait cessé de résister à Préséa et il détourna son regard de la ninja : au fond, il était peiné pour elle mais une partie de lui était également un peu jalouse. Il n'avait jamais eut une relation très affective au sens physique du terme avec sa sœur. Cette dernière avait était sa mère, sa préceptrice et sa gardienne en même temps que sa sœur et il avait toujours regretté cette distance qui les séparait. Une forte lumière baigna soudain la pièce, les aveuglant tous un instant tandis qu'un hoquet surprit résonnait à leurs oreilles. C'était Sheena qui avait émit le son et c'était sa carte qui était la source de cette lumière.

- Que… ?

Colette n'eut pas le temps de finir que la carte de Sheena glissa de sa ceinture et plana jusqu'à la poitrine de Raine, tournant sur elle-même au dessus de son cœur comme sa lumière perdait en intensité. Une soudaine flambée de lumière irradia encore la pièce, leur faisant mal aux yeux, puis la carte perdit toute lueur et vint s'échouer sur la poitrine de la demi elfe en douceur. Laquelle ne bougea pas plus à cet appel silencieux et le guérisseur rentra dans la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde à l'intérieur. S'immobilisant l'espace d'une seconde face à leurs expressions hagardes, le guérisseur leur adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de leur ordonner gentiment :

- Sortez s'il vous plait, j'aimerai vérifier quelques points…

Colette hocha la tête et donna une pression sur l'épaule de Sheena avant de se diriger vers la sortie avec un dernier regard triste en direction du professeur. Génis resta un peu plus longtemps avant de se détourner de sa sœur avec réticence, se laissant guider par Préséa pour quitter de la chambre. Le guérisseur posa un regard expectatif sur la ninja mais celle-ci ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança vers le lit mais la jeune femme murmura avant qu'il n'atteigne son but.

- Sortez…

Une expression confuse se répandit sur les traits tirés du guérisseur.

- Sortez ! Jeta Sheena d'une voix plus dure et rendue rauque par sa gorge serrée.

L'elfe bondit et se retira sans insister, déconcerté et tout de même apeuré par l'air dur de la jeune femme. Une fois seule, Sheena se leva et elle enclencha le loquet de la porte. Revenant vers le lit, elle prit délicatement sa carte en main et l'examina un instant, perplexe et désemparée, avant de porter son regard sur Raine. _Elle a plus de couleurs que tout à l'heure, bon signe._ La ninja allait s'éloigner pour poser sa carte sur la table quand l'impact de son observation la percuta de plein fouet, mettant son cerveau figé en ébullition. _Couleurs ? Le sang circule, ce qui veut dire…_ Braquant un regard intense sur la demi elfe, elle chercha désespérément le moindre signe de vie. N'y tenant plus, elle laissa tomber la carte et grimpa sur le lit à côté de Raine, plaçant sa joue au dessus de sa bouche et son nez pour détecter le moindre souffle. Après des secondes qui lui parurent interminables, un léger souffle caressa sa joue. Son estomac fit un looping et elle se redressa subitement pour la scruter.

- Raine ?

Evidemment, seule une partie très naïve et définitivement trop optimiste de son cerveau attendait une réponse à son appel. La demi elfe, suite à ses blessures plus que mortelles, n'émergerait pas avant un bon moment de sa léthargie préoccupante. Néanmoins, Sheena retrouvait déjà une infime partie de son calme suite à cette découverte inespérée et, durant plus de dix minutes, elle resta assise au côté de la guérisseuse, scrutant son visage comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, réalisant à contre cœur que le guérisseur devrait évaluer l'état de l'inconsciente, elle se redressa et récupéra sa carte. L'étudiant à peine cinq secondes, elle se pencha finalement pour embrasser le front de Raine puis quitta la pièce sans même refermer la porte. Le guérisseur attendait dans le couloir, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre : il devait vérifier l'état de sa patiente mais sa gardienne l'avait passablement effrayé. En la voyant venir vers lui, il fut tenter de fuir mais le regard et le petit hochement de tête que lui adressa la ninja l'en dissuadèrent et il rejoignit à la hâte l'inconsciente. Quand la porte de la chambre se referma derrière elle, Sheena sortit sa carte et la contempla une fois encore. _Est-ce cette carte ? Comment… ?_ Plongée dans ses réflexions, la jeune femme s'attabla au comptoir de l'auberge en ignorant les autres clients tout autant que les propriétaires ou ses compagnons.

----------

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant. Trois semaines à guérir pour les uns, tourner en rond pour les autres et rester totalement inconsciente pour l'une d'eux. Le guérisseur avait passé des journées entières à chercher un remède au coma fort dangereux de la demi elfe mais aucune de ses tentatives n'avait eu le moindre effet, positif ou non, sur la patiente qui gisait dans l'auberge. Il avait toutes les peines du mondes à maintenir le corps de la guérisseuse en bon état en attendant son réveil. La faire boire et manger était un vrai casse-tête, à tel point qu'il redoutait les heures des repas.

Lloyd était rétabli depuis quatre jours seulement. Ne se tenant plus de joie à sa mobilité retrouvée, le jeune épéiste avait entraîné Colette dans une balade improvisée à travers la forêt de Torrent, cette dernière étant de nouveau calme. Après deux ou trois balades de ce genre, ils avaient emmené Génis et Préséa avec eux, espérant changer les idées du demi elfe et aider la jeune fille à capter l'attention du dit demi elfe. Génis était tellement inquiet pour son aînée qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les nombreux gestes affectifs de Préséa à son encontre. C'était devenu une habitude à présent, chaque après midi était toujours amputé de deux ou trois heures consacrées à la promenade quotidienne. Régal avait la permission de vaquer dans le village mais à cause de sa jambe amochée, il ne pouvait dissimuler un léger boitement, ce qui attirait à coup sûr de nombreux regards de sympathie matinée de pitié. Le président de Lézarano tentait bien de le nier mais ces regards l'irritaient grandement. Zelos quant à lui errait la plupart du temps dans le village en compagnie de Régal, servant d'appuit à ce dernier tout en cherchant à oublier la ninja. Cette dernière n'avait pas était très présente pour ses amis ses dernières semaines… Et le jeune aristocrate commençait à penser que peut-être la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu aucune attirance pour lui. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens : pas plus tard que ce matin, l'une des villageoise l'avait pratiquement harcelé pour qu'il consente à l'inviter à manger… A ce souvenir, un sourire amusé vint effleurer ses lèvres et une question vint s'imposer à son esprit : n'était-il pas le tombeur de Meltokio, après tout ?

Le guérisseur avait suivit les différentes activités du groupe, s'assurant que tout allait bien pour eux. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il était devenu une sorte de gardien pour le groupe et même maintenant, alors qu'il se préparait à administrer quelques vivres à l'inconsciente, son regard se tourna vers le groupe qui se séparait pour l'après midi. Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa en constatant la démarche boitillante de Régal : il n'avait rien pu faire contre cette conséquence fâcheuse. Mettant un terme à ses rêveries, il se détourna et prit un plateau avant de gravir les marches de l'auberge. Ses pas lourds résonnaient contre le bois de l'escalier, témoignant de sa réticence : il devait nourrir une personne qui ne pouvait pas, physiquement, absorber quoi que ce soit, eau comme nourriture. Pour couronner le tout, il craignait depuis quelques jours de voir s'étouffer la demi elfe : un bout microscopique de viande s'était récemment coincé dans la gorge de sa patiente, lui faisant une peur bleue lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte. En entrant dans la chambre, il faillit lâcher son plateau en prenant de plein fouet le regard courroucé de la ninja. L'attente pesait sur Sheena telle la misère sur le monde et son inutilité la rendait quelque peu amère. Cette jeune femme avait le don de l'effrayer lorsqu'elle perdait son flegme.

- Je dérange ? Demanda la voix mal assurée du guérisseur.

- Oui et non, répondit Sheena dirigeant ses yeux sur Raine.

- Comment ça oui et non ?

Intrigué, le guérisseur alla poser son plateau sur la petite table, oubliant momentanément sa crainte de la jeune femme.

- Je serais tentée de vous mettre à la porte avec perte et fracas pour pouvoir m'occuper d'elle moi-même mais d'un autre côté, je doute que cela soit apprécié par les autres, déclara la jeune femme avec un geste vague englobant tout le village.

Le guérisseur déglutit discrètement à cette remarque directe et mit la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme sur le compte de son inquiétude pour son amie, se répétant tel un mantra qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal… Si ?

- Et puis…

Le guérisseur haussa un sourcil en notant l'adoucissement dans la voix de son interlocutrice et il la scruta silencieusement comme elle poursuivait.

- Vous semblez positif, murmura Sheena en fixant Raine. Vous l'êtes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne joueriez pas la comédie juste pour nous remonter le morale, ne ?

Surprit, il ne dit rien. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que la jeune femme tentait vaillamment de maintenir son désespoir et ses larmes sous contrôle. Exploit, car ses sentiments était de toute évidence une torture, qu'elle avait plus ou moins réalisé jusqu'à présent. Un élan de sympathie pour cette femme de cœur à la volonté d'acier lui donna l'envie de tapoter son dos en guise de soutient. Au lieu de ça, il posa une main légère sur son épaule.

- Je le suis, dit-il sereinement.

Un regard troublé lui fit prendre conscience de l'ambiguïté de sa réponse.

- Positif, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

La jeune femme poussa un discret soupir et hocha la tête pour le remercier. Il sourit et décida de la laisser faire aujourd'hui. Après tout, l'envoyer loin de la demi elfe serait sans nul doute une tourmente pour elle.

- Dorénavant vous vous occuperez d'elle, annonça-t-il. Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire aussi bien que moi, sinon mieux. Je serais chez moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il partit aussitôt, souriant doucement en entendant le léger merci qui salua sa sortie stratégique.

Sheena n'avait pas cessé d'observer Raine et, après un temps de réaction conséquent, elle se leva et prit le plateau en mains. _Je tuerai pour avoir un mode d'emploi_, se dit-elle en passant son regard du plateau à la demi elfe.

----------

Seulement deux jours plus tard, un soleil resplendissant annonçait une journée radieuse. Le soleil matinal parvint à glisser ses rayons entre les rideaux mal fermés de la chambre et une grimace s'étala sur les traits assoupis de Sheena._J'aurais pu y penser hier soir_, se tança la jeune femme en restant immobile. Elle n'avait pas l'envie de bouger : ses journées de veille commençaient à avoir raison de son endurance. Elle était épuisée moralement et exténuée physiquement. Comprenant au bout d'un moment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir avec ce rayon de soleil décidément insistant, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa à moitié. Lorsqu'elle comprit son erreur, il était trop tard : la main qui lui servait d'appui n'était non pas sur le matelas mais sur la poitrine de Raine. _Je me suis endormie !_ Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de retirer la main fautive du lieu du crime, un gémissement léger fit trembler le buste sous sa paume et son cœur loupa quelques battements sous le choc.

Les paupières de Raine tremblèrent une seconde avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent sur des yeux azur passablement désorientés. Sheena récupéra sa main en vitesse et se redressa totalement pour la contempler en silence. Ces yeux bleus avaient volé sa voix et le léger froncement de sourcils de la guérisseuse avait accru le rythme de sa respiration. La tornade d'émotions qui balaya la jeune femme la laissa tremblante : soulagement, joie, fatigue, espoir… Tout cela fit un tel rafût en elle qu'elle n'entendit pas le nom que prononça Raine.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant la main de la demi elfe sur sa joue qu'elle recentra son attention sur elle.

- Tu vas bien ? Chuchota Raine, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

C'en était trop. Une larme unique roula sur la joue de Sheena et les doigts de Raine avant de glisser le long de son poignet. Le regard que Sheena accorda à la demi elfe était si insistant que cette dernière due supprimer un petit frisson.

- Baka, murmura Sheena.

Elle se pencha et embrassa la demi elfe derechef, ne se souciant ni de son consentement, ni d'une possible intrusion. S'asseyant à cheval sur elle, l'invocatrice en oublia même les blessures encore tendres de la convalescente. Le baiser devint rapidement incontrôlable…

----------

Ils avaient quitté Heimdall six mois après leur arrivée.

Lloyd et Colette étaient retournés à Isélia pour retrouver leur vie tranquille au sein du paisible village. La grand-mère de Colette et son père les avaient accueilli avec de grands sourires et un soulagement mal dissimulé. Les deux tourtereaux avaient d'ailleurs promis au reste du groupe de rester en contact par le biais de lettres hebdomadaires. Ils envoyaient régulièrement des nouvelles du village, de l'école et de Dirk, surtout aux demi elfes. Leur maison n'avait pas changée, les monstres n'étaient plus qu'un sombre souvenir et Lloyd avait fait sa demande en mariage à peine une semaine après leur retour. Colette avait bien sûr sauté de joie et pratiquement étouffé Lloyd, l'étreignant tout en bafouillant un 'oui' plus que consentant. L'évènement était prévu pour l'année prochaine, dans un an exactement. Mais les invitations étaient déjà envoyées et tout le monde serait à nouveau rassemblé. Ils avaient même décidé de contacter Kratos afin qu'il soit présent au mariage de son fils. Quoi de plus normal ?

Zélos avait retrouvé son manoir et ses groupies de Meltokio avec une certaine nostalgie : la ninja lui avait définitivement échappée. Mais lorsque son majordome lui avait annoncé la venue imprévue de la princesse en cette belle soirée, il en oublia la meneuse des ninjas. L'héritière du trône faisait partie des rares demoiselles de la cité qui n'accordait qu'un intérêt poli au jeune noble. Jamais il n'avait pu capter l'attention de la princesse plus de deux minutes, cette dernière se dérobant toujours à son flirt. Mais il avait depuis peu décidé de relever le défi : la princesse tomberait sous son charme et serait sa cavalière pour le bal du mariage à venir. Il en avait fait le serment. Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre la princesse qu'il n'était pas aussi superficiel qu'il le laissait croire. Et il avait, selon les rumeurs qui allaient bon train au sein de la cité, tout mit en œuvre pour charmer la princesse distante.

Régal quand à lui reprenait peu à peu les rênes de Lézarano, faisant s'étendre l'entreprise avec une maestria digne d'un chef d'orchestre. Sa légère infirmité avait soulevé bien des questions dans tout Altamira mais personne n'avait jamais osé l'interroger ouvertement de peur de froisser son ego. Le président se fichait pas mal des rumeurs abracadabrantes circulant sur son compte mais les regards en coin que lui lançaient ses employés allaient finir par le rendre fou. Il avait depuis lors passé plus de temps sur la plage qu'au siège de son entreprise reconvertie. La compagnie silencieuse de Préséa lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines, il n'avait personne à qui parler, à qui se confier et rien ne semblait alléger son état d'esprit. Pourtant, l'une de ses employées passait de plus en plus de temps dans son bureau…

Préséa justement avait retrouvé la maison de sa famille à Ozette. La bâtisse avait été rénovée de fond en comble et les nouveaux propriétaires avaient gagné le respect des villageois grâce à la hache habile de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait entraîné Génis avec elle jusqu'au village, ne donnant pas beaucoup d'alternatives au jeune demi elfe. Génis n'avait pas pu refuser cela à la jeune fille qui lui semblait de plus en plus indispensable chaque jour et, malgré le manque béant qu'avait engendré l'absence de sa sœur à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre ailleurs. Tout deux avaient participé activement à la reconstruction du village qui avait, avec le temps, dépassé toutes les attentes des anciens habitants. Tout était neuf mais surtout, tout était repensé. Ozette avait été proclamée quelques jours plus tôt 'Havre de beauté' par quelques touristes enthousiastes. Une victoire et une fierté pour ses villageois.

Raine avait tout autant ressentit un grand vide en l'absence de son frère mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle ne jugeait pas utile d'inquiéter l'invocatrice pour cela. Suite à leur départ d'Heimdall, les choses s'étaient précipitées dans un ensemble plutôt confus, désorientant les demi elfes. Préséa avait pratiquement kidnappé Génis sous les yeux impuissants et amusés du petit groupe tandis que Raine les regardait partir avec un léger pincement au cœur. Zélos et Régal n'avait pas traîné, allant à Palmacosta pour prendre le bateau de Zelos et retourner à Tesséha'lla, comme Colette et Lloyd reprenaient la route d'Isélia.

Raine avait contemplé ces départs avec une once de peine, se sentant soudainement très seule. C'était au moment ou elle avait baissé la tête en pensant que ses larmes auraient raison de sa volonté que des bras avaient entouré sa taille, l'enferma dans une étreinte rassurante. La voix de Sheena avait alors glissé à l'oreille de la demi elfe une proposition irrésistible à laquelle elle n'avait pu dire non. Depuis lors, elles avaient vécu ensemble dans le village caché, Sheena ne s'embarrassant pas pour déguiser leur relation. Il y avait eu quelques tensions mais elles s'y attendaient. Il y avait eu quelques surprises aussi et là, cependant, elles ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas.

Et il en restait encore à venir.

----------

L'auberge d'Isélia avait prit l'allure d'une auberge de jeunesse depuis le mariage du couple le plus apprécié du village. Leurs amis y avaient prit leurs quartiers pour la semaine et au lendemain de la fête, la plupart des invités faisaient la grâce matinée.

Sheena n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit, dormant paisiblement sous les yeux attentifs de Raine. La demi elfe ne se lassait pas de la détailler, luttant contre son besoin de toucher sa peau et faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle était immobile depuis plus d'une demi heure, la contemplant avec son éternelle expression songeuse. Les derniers mois qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie lui avaient paru irréels, surréalistes : comment elle, Raine Sage, avait-elle pu tomber sous le charme de cette jeune femme ? Mais cette question ne la hantait plus autant qu'avant à présent. Elle n'avait pas la réponse mais elle ne la voulait pas. Elle était heureuse comme ça et c'était tout ce qui comptait, n'est-ce pas ? Leur vie commune n'était pourtant pas toute rose. Il leur arrivait d'avoir des disputes ce qui, avec leurs tempéraments respectifs, devenait rapidement explosif. Pourtant… « Pourtant je ne changerais ma place pour rien au monde. » Un léger sourire éclaira les lèvres de la guérisseuse à cette vérité et elle se pencha sur la ninja. Ses lèvres tracèrent doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire. Comme espéré, Sheena remua et marmonna quelque chose avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur la demi elfe, cette dernière lui adressant un sourire.

Elles ne dirent rien.

Sheena lui rendait son regard et, sentant sa patience fondre, se redressa en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Le baiser qu'elle lui donna était sulfureux et Raine se trouva vite dépassée, tentant tant bien que mal de répondre sans trop y parvenir. La demi elfe se demandait si elle allait survivre à ce baiser, tant pour l'émotion que pour le manque d'oxygène, lorsque Sheena y mit un terme en prenant une énorme inspiration, essoufflée. Pantelante, le professeur se laissa tomber sur la ninja, cette dernière se faisant un plaisir de l'enlacer.

- Sh… Sheena, bredouilla Raine, fatalement rougissante.

La ninja déposa une longue traînée de baisers dans le cou de sa compagne, mordillant au gré de ses envies tout en étant attentive aux réactions de Raine. Celle-ci était bien incapable de ne serait-ce que penser à protester. C'était le dernier de ses souhaits. Avant même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, la jeune femme l'avait délestée de sa chemise de nuit. La suite ne fut que frissons, gémissements et bonheur. Raine ne savait plus où elle était. Elle douta même de son propre nom à un certain moment mais Sheena le lui rappela plusieurs fois entre deux soupirs. Ce n'est que lorsque Sheena lui permit de se redresser, dans l'intention de s'habiller pour retrouver leurs amis, que Raine découvrit le bijou et resta pétrifiée, assise sur le lit. Sheena derrière elle sourit à sa réaction et déposa un ou deux baisers supplémentaires sur ses épaules dénudées.

- Sheena… ?

Raine observait maintenant la ninja avec une expression mi confuse mi rayonnante sur les traits. Ce qui lui rappelait étrangement son 'mode ruines'… Souriante, Sheena prit son plus bel air innocent.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ce… ? Balbutia Raine en levant sa main gauche devant le visage de la ninja.

- Je t'aime, coupa doucement Sheena.

Un sourire en coin jouait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme de Mizuho. La tête que faisait Raine en cet instant valait bien toutes les peines du monde, selon elle. Toutefois, elle ne s'attendait pas à la suite.

- C'était ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Raine.

Sheena fronça les sourcils puis, comprenant de quoi il était question, se mit à rougir furieusement en détournant la tête. Le véritablement nom d'un ninja était un mystère même pour ses plus proches amis et cela, Raine le savait. Sheena n'avait jamais reparlé de ça depuis ce jour mais la demi elfe n'avait jamais oublié. Baissant les yeux sur la bague qui ornait sa main, Raine l'effleura du bout des doigts avec un sourire absent. Sheena toussota nerveusement pour attirer son attention tout en essayant, sans grand succès, d'atténuer sa rougeur.

- Alors… tu… ?

- Oui, souffla Raine.

Sans laisser une seule chance à Sheena de poursuivre, Raine la poussa gentiment contre le matelas afin de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elles furent toutes les deux très en retard pour le petit déjeuner et même le déjeuner.

----------

----------

Rassurés ? Je n'allais pas faire du Angst à la veille de Noël, pas assez sadique pour ça. Pis j'aime pas ce genre en plus ! Concernant le nom de Sheena, je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas le donner, je ne voudrais pas que ça casse tout. Finalement je suis restée très soft mise à part la violence... Hmm, je m'étonne là. Maintenant... Ohmigod, ça me manque déjà d'écrire sur elles ! (part en désintox')

A la prochaine, bises everyone !

Lumenor.


End file.
